A hell called Edward Cullen
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Enemigos de infancia, uno guardaba un odio mortal por el otro. Él, el tipo más popular de la escuela; ella, la chica problema, su sobrenombre era "confusión". Un rumor, un reencuentro. Nuevos sentimientos son despertados. ¿Será ese el comienzo de un gran amor? TRADUCCIÓN.
1. El reencuentro

**Hola, es un gusto darles la bienvenida a esta nueva traducción. Espero la disfruten tanto o más que yo cuando la leí y la traduje.**

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco, es de Cella Ella; solo me adjudico la traducción, la cual la hago con el respectivo permiso de la autora.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Sinopsis:**

Isabella Swan nunca fue una chica como las otras de su edad. Fue criada siempre por su padre, el jefe de policía Charlie, con quien vivía desde los 5 años de vida, después de que su madre se casara de nuevo y se mudara a Europa.

Por haber sido criada por su padre, Bella, como le gustaba ser llamada, tenía un comportamiento diferente de las otras chicas.

¿Muñecas? Ella les arrancaba la cabeza y les prendía fuego.

¿Vestidos? Se los amarraba en medio de las piernas para poder subir a los árboles.

No le gustaban las cosas que a las niñas les gustaban. Odiaba jugar a la casita, o cosas de ese tipo. Su pasatiempo preferido era correr por el césped del vecino, halando la cola del perro. Por culpa del comportamiento inconstante de Bella, Charlie siempre tenía que responder por los juegos de su hija.

En la escuela no era diferente. Bella era llevada a la dirección infinidad de veces, todo porque peleaba con una amiguita, o le había dado una bofetada a algún amiguito suyo. Generalmente era "el amiguito", Edward Cullen, el infiero personal de Bella.

Los dos peleaban como perro y gato. Fue él quien la apodó de todos los nombres esdrújulos que escuchó durante toda su vida. Crecieron juntos y se odiaban mortalmente. Bella ya había dejado quebrado el brazo de Edward, después de él haberle dado un puñetazo en la nariz.

Los dos ahora se encontraban en el último año, ya tenían 17 años, sus vidas eran totalmente diferentes una de la otra. Bella trabajaba para juntar dinero para la facultad. Edward despilfarraba el dinero de sus padres muertos, con mucha bebida, fiestas y sexo.

Un rumor surge en la escuela, haciendo que la vida de los dos se cruce nuevamente, renaciendo intrigas de la infancia y despertando nuevos sentimientos. Sentimientos capaces de cambiar la vida de esas dos personas tan diferentes.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 — El reencuentro**

"_Ah, de vuelta al infierno de siempre." E_se fue el primer pensamiento que se me ocurrió al estacionar mi vieja camioneta en frente de la dirección de Forks High School. Odiaba ese lugar, así como odiaba a las personas que estudiaban ahí. Nunca fui del tipo que tenía muchos amigos. Siempre fui la chica más temida de la escuela; en el jardín infantil, era esa que robaba la lonchera de las niñas menores. Sé que eso es medio deprimente, pero me gustaba cuando tenía años.

Mi padre intentó todo conmigo. Sí, con 6 años hice mi primera sesión de terapia. No ayudó mucho. A la psicóloga casi le da un síncope al darse cuenta que era hiperactiva. Tomé algunos remedios calmantes (o mejor, creían que tomaba esos remedios) pero la verdad es que después de un tiempo descubrí que era interesante ver como la tableta rosa descendía por el inodoro. Era una buena sensación.

Después de un tiempo, Charlie se dio cuenta que la ayuda de los hombres no hacia efecto, continuaba haciendo de las mías. Ahí fue que alguien le informó sobre de la terapia en la iglesia. "Tal vez solo Jesús me salvara". Eso fue lo que la esposa de un amigo de mi papá le decía. La mujer era una devota que vivía yendo diariamente, todo el santo día, a la iglesia.

Y como Charlie estaba desesperado por ayuda, me llevó, en plena mañana de un domingo, muy temprano, fui obligada a usar un vestido y tener que oír el sermón kilométrico del pastor. Al final, él gritaba frente a mí, mandando al demonio a salir de mi cuerpo. Lo miraba incrédula. Si hubiera tenido un demonio dentro de mí, él ya estaría lejos, probablemente con los oídos dolorosos de tanto que el pastor gritaba.

Después de eso, el pastor le garantizó a mi padre que estaba libre de demonios. Volví a mi casa y salí a contarles la noticia a mis amigos, gritando en la cara de los otros niños, expulsando los demonios que había en ellos, así como el pastor hizo conmigo. Charlie vio lo que estaba haciendo y me castigó.

Una semana sin salir a la calle. Pero dos días después desistió de castigarme al ver que, por estar encerrada, estaba casi enloqueciendo.

Él sufría, pues los "demonios" habían vuelto a atormentarme. Y fue así durante mucho tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta que ya había crecido mucho. Pero eso solo pasó cuando cumplí 13 años.

Sonreí mientras metía mi mochila dentro del carro, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. En esa época comencé una nueva fase en mi vida.

Charlie, para variar, creyó que no estaba en mi buen juicio. Comencé a vestirme de negro, solo quería quedarme encerrada en mi cuarto escuchando rock muy pesado, mientras viajaba con los golpes del sonido. Esa fue mi fase gótica.

Papá no entendía mi cambio de comportamiento, de una fase histérica había pasado derecho a una fase introspectiva. Así, sin más ni menos.

No lo entendía, él era demasiado exigente para mi gusto.

Como todas las fases de la vida, todo pasa, y esa, mi fase gótica, también pasó. Pero aun cargo con esas fases; de mi época endiablada aún guardo: las cicatrices en los brazos, las piernas y algunas en la cabeza; de mi fase gótica, aún tengo: algunos aretes en las orejas y un piercing en la ceja, lo cual Charlie odia. Estaba intentando convencer a Charlie de dejarme hacer un tatuaje, a cambio de quitarme el piercing que tanto odiaba, pero odiaba aún más el tatuaje.

No veía la hora de irme a la facultad y hacer lo que me diera la gana.

Apenas entré al lugar donde quedaba mi clase, lo vi. Era alto, con el cabello color bronce, peinado despreocupadamente; sus profundos ojos azules hacían que todas las chicas se tambalearan.

Él era mi infierno particular, el demonio que fue enviado para arruinar mi vida. Edward Cullen, el chico más codiciado de Forks.

Mi relación con Edward nunca fue de las mejores. O mejor, nunca hubo nada de bueno en nuestra relación.

Nos conocimos en la escuela hace exactamente 12 años atrás. Estaba en mi fase de ser la oveja negra. Edward era un niño mimado que quería toda la atención puesta en él. Teníamos 5 años. Nuestro primer encuentro fue una pelea histórica.

Se sentó en mi mesa en el salón de clases, y yo no admitía eso. En la hora del receso lo golpee, los dos rodamos por el suelo, pareciendo dos salvajes. Quebré su brazo, después de él haberme dado un puño en la nariz.

Resultado: fuimos a parar a la enfermería y nos suspendieron por 3 días. Volví a la escuela con un parche en la nariz y Edward con un brazo enyesado. Desde entonces, nos odiábamos.

Ahora él pasaba a mi lado y fingía que no me veía, y agradecía eso; ya no estaba en aquella fase de salir golpeando a todo mundo. La terapia me enseñó a conversar en vez de usar la fuerza bruta, e intentaba seguir eso rigurosamente para no decepcionar a Charlie.

Entré al salón de clases y me senté en el lugar de siempre. Edward era de mi clase y se sentaba en una fila paralela a la mía. Aunque nos conociéramos de mucho tiempo no intercambiábamos, ni siquiera, un buenos días.

La clase transcurrió normalmente, aburrida como siempre. Pero enfrentaba aquello con paciencia, al fin, ese era mi último año en esa escuela. En 12 meses me mudaría de Forks y finalmente sería libre para hacer lo que me viniera en gana.

En la hora del receso me encontré a mis amigos, la verdad no tenía muchos amigos, pero habían tres personas de aquella maldita escuela llena de idiotas con quienes me gustaba andar: Mike Newton, un nerd hecho el hippie que soñaba con un día ver a la gente unida. Pues sí, también me extrañé cuando supe que era nerd y hippie.

Mike era muy inteligente y sabía que sería aceptado con facilidad en cualquier universidad que se inscribiera. Quería ser científico y vivía diciendo que iba a descubrir la cura para una enfermedad e iba a vivir en un tráiler. Y sé que él no es muy normal, pero, sin embargo, me gusta su compaña.

Tenía también a Ángela Weber, una chica callada, que prefería vivir en su propio mundo a compartir alguna idea con las personas, pero cuando abría la boca siempre decía alguna cosa que nos sorprendía. Era ella quien resolvía los problemas de matemáticas más complejos, aquellos que ni Mike conseguía resolver. Quiero decir, él podía resolverlos, pero tenía días en que se encerraba en un retiro espiritual y hacia huelga de silencio por el día entero.

Ahí Ángela estaba en la jugada, ayudándonos con los problemas más quiebra cabeza de álgebra. Me recordaba a Velma, de Scooby Doo. Pero nunca le había dicho eso. Si le dijera era probable que la chica se ofendiera.

La última persona que formaba mi grupo, más que extraño, era Alice Cullen. Pues sí, es la hermana del idiota de Edward.

Alice es la más sensata de los Cullen, por eso era rechazada por sus hermanos. Éramos uña y carne, desde siempre.

A pesar de ser menor que yo, tenía solo 16 años, nos llevábamos muy bien. Fue ella quien me ayudó a hacerme el piercing a escondidas de Charlie, llevándome a Port Ángeles en el carro de su primo loco, Emmett. Era la hermana que nunca tuve y ella sabía que la adoraba.

No hablábamos muchos sobre esas cosas de amistad y todo lo demás., pero sabía que la consideraba mi mejor amiga y yo sabía que era recíproco y verdadero.

Alice era la menor de los Cullen. Además de ella estaban Edward y Rosalie, quien ya estaba en la facultad.

Rosalie era la muñeca de porcelana de los Cullen, más parecía una Barbie, andaba toda arreglada, parecía artista de cine. Alice no tenía una buena relación con Rosalie, las dos vivían en pie de guerra.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Mike hablaba conmigo.

—Bella, despierta, mujer. No respondiste a mi pregunta —me hablaba tronando los dedos frente a mi cara.

Lo miré y después bebí un poco de mi refresco.

—Habla Mike, repíteme la pregunta. Estaba viajando, disculpa —murmuré, dando una mirada al refresco enlatado.

—Pregunté que qué hiciste durante las vacaciones —repitió y Alice me miró confusa.

Ella nunca me había visto tan quieta. Y debo admitir que yo también estaba sorprendida con mi comportamiento.

—Ah, hice muchas cosas, Mike: corté el césped del jardín de la casa de dos vecinos de mi calle, cuidé tres bebés de la calle paralela a la mía por una semana, trabajé en el supermercado, ya sabes, en las horas libres leí algunos libros que vamos a usar durante este año lectivo —enumeré, muy entretenida.

Mi vida no era ninguna película de acción, a veces la creía demasiado monótona.

—Uau, Bella, cuántas cosas diferentes. ¿Dejaste alguna cosa para hacer durante este año? —Mike dijo riendo.

—Claro, tengo algunas cosas, sí, pero estaba esperando a que un idiota me preguntara. ¿Qué tal si quiebro tu cara, eh, Newton? —amenace mirándolo.

Se puso a la defensiva y después se alejó:

—Cálmate, Bella, recuerda la promesa que le hiciste a tu padre. Conversar, sí, golpear, no.

—Está bien, Mike, no me lo eches en cara, por favor —pedí, jugando con un pedazo de pizza, sin ganas de comer.

Alice me miró todavía confusa y después me preguntó bajito.

—¿Algún problema, Bella? —Balancee la cabeza negando—. ¿Por qué todo ese mal humor entonces?

Suspiré y me di cuenta que ni siquiera yo sabía el motivo.

—Ah, no sé, Alice. Estoy un poco cansada de todo, ¿sabes? Estoy cansada de esta ciudad idiota, de esta escuela de mierda, estoy cansada de mi vida mediocre. Quiero vivir, no sé, quiero cambiarme. No veo la hora de irme a la facultad. Estoy trabajando como una esclava para juntar el dinero para pagar mi curso en el año que viene. Sé que Charlie abrió una cuenta a mi nombre y siempre deposita dinero en ella, pero quiero caminar con mis propias piernas, ¿sabes? —espeté.

Sonrió y concordó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Te entiendo. Edward se está volviendo loco también pensando en eso. Vive hablando con Emmett sobre las cosas de la facultad. A Emmett y Rose les está gustando mucho estudiar en Harvard y Edward no ve la hora de mudarse allá también. —Ella habló y me estremecí al oír el nombre de él.

Y hablando del diablo, y ahí él aparece.

Edward entró en la cafetería al lado de su banda de playboys idiotas y de despistados inútiles que solo pensaban en marcas de ropa y kits de maquillaje.

Todos se volvieron para el bando que él lideraba, inclusive mi mesa. Continué con la cabeza baja, odiaba mirar a ese imbécil que por tantos años me sacaba la paciencia.

Recuerdo la época en la que comencé a hacer box en el colegio. Golpeaba el saco de arena imaginando que era la cabeza de Edward. Era una buena terapia.

Edward ahora estaba sentado en una mesa reservada a los populares de la escuela, ninguno osaría sentarse en esa mesa. Estaba agarrando a una rubia, cabeza hueca, que solo le faltaba babear cuando lo miraba. ¿Cómo es su nombre? Jessica Stanley.

Conocía a Jessica, así como todo el mundo de esta escuela, desde el jardín infantil. Éramos amigas hasta quinto año, cuando su padre ganó la lotería y se volvió el nuevo rico de Forks.

Jessica cambió el agua por el vino, se transformó en una inútil mimada, cabeza hueca y bastante prepotente. Así como Edward y sus amigos sin cerebro, ella me ignoraba totalmente. Jessica y Edward estaban saliendo hace cerca de un mes, y sabía que el noviazgo de ellos no duraría mucho tiempo.

¿El motivo? Las novias de Edward tenían fecha de caducidad.

Una chica pasó al lado de él y solo le faltó caerse para atrás al ver que le mandaba, de reojo, una mirada. La chica quedó tonta y casi se choca con una columna.

"_Pobre"_. Pensé.

Diez de diez chicas de Forks High School adoraban a Edward Cullen, y serían capaces de lamer el suelo por donde él pisa para recibir una migaja de atención.

Todas, sin excepción.

Así mismo, yo no era muy diferente de las chicas de mi edad. Y sí, me gustaba Edward, así como todas las chicas de Forks.

Pero la diferencia era que a mí no me podía gustar, no podía quedarme suspirando por las esquinas escribiendo nuestros nombres en la última hoja del cuaderno. Era mi enemigo y él no me podía gustar. Por culpa de eso, todas las veces en que estaba cerca, intentaba no mirarlo, no me gustaba quedarme mirando ese rostro perfecto, aquellos ojos que parecían una piscina, esa boca roja.

Era muy vulnerable en cuando al asunto de Edward Cullen. En mis sueños más secretos me imaginaba con él, al contrario de sus noviecillas inútiles.

Pero sabía que eso nunca, nunca, nunca, iba a pasar. Y podía vivir bien con eso, desde que me mantuviera lejos de él lo máximo posible. Nadie necesitaba saber que guardaba un enamoramiento secreto por Edward Cullen. Y no estaba muy acostumbrada a lidiar con esas cosas del corazón.

Por eso prefería continuar con aquello que sabía lidiar: Edward era mi enemigo, y era mejor que continuara así.

En ese momento me desperté de mis tontas ensoñaciones, quedándome sorprendida al oír a Ángela murmurar:

—Alice, tu hermano está muy bien. Solo míralo. —Mi boca se abrió en forma de "O". Grande fue mi sorpresa al oír eso. No solo mía, Alice y Mike también.

—Ángela, él es también el más popular. Tan popular como Rosalie lo fue. —Alice habló, un poco consternada.

Rosalie era tildada como modelo ideal de la belleza femenina. Era ella quien protagonizaba todas las campañas publicitarias de todo lo que se vendía en Forks. Rosalie tenía un fan club en la escuela que la consideraba una diosa.

¿Entenderán el motivo de mi desespero en querer salir de este maldito lugar? era demasiada frivolidad por kilómetro cuadrado, me sentía una alienígena allí.

—Alice, ¿será que me puedes presentar a él cualquier día de estos? —preguntó Ángela, y la miré sorprendida.

Solo Edward Cullen podía hacerla hablar más de una frase. Eso era realmente una sorpresa.

—Claro, Angie, cualquier día de estos —susurro Alice, comenzando a quedar roja de vergüenza.

Ella odiaba la popularidad de sus hermanos, y era por eso que andaba con nosotros. Simples extraños que estaban separados de la elite de la escuela.

—Ay, por favor, Ángela. —Solté, sin poder contenerme—. Francamente, ¿Eres tú? ¿Ya no basta con tener que soportar a todas esas cabezas idiotas pensando en Edward Cullen 24 horas por día, tener que oír los suspiros de cada una cuando Edward pasa cerca de ellas, sin ni siquiera él notarlas? Eso es demasiado para mí. Edward no pasa de un playboy idiota que adora humillar a las personas. No sé cómo Alice puede ser hermana de él, ella es la única que se salva de la familia. Deberías preocuparte por cosas más interesantes, en vez de juntarte a ese bando de cretinos que solo saben conversar sobre lo que Edward piensa o deja de pesar. No sé qué tipo de charlas ellos tienen, ya que es un poco difícil imaginar a aquel muñeco de porcelana pensando en alguna cosa.

Edward me hacía liberar mi lado oscuro.

Todos me miraban sorprendidos y asustados, inclusive Alice. No estaba entendiendo nada, por qué esas caras, no había dicho nada que los ofendiera, ¿o sí?

Fue ahí que noté que ellos no me estaban mirando a mí, y si, miraban a quien estaba atrás de mí. Cerré los ojos, adivinando quien estaba ahí. Me giré lentamente, encontrándome a esos ojos inconfundibles.

En sus labios había una sonrisa torcida que me hacía quedarme sin aire. Me miraba atentamente y después habló.

—Uau, no sabía que hablaran tan bien de mí por estos lados. —Al oír eso me quise enterrar. Me maldije por tener la lengua tan suelta.

No quería comenzar una guerra nuevamente con Edward. Charlie no merecía pasar por todo lo que pasó durante mi infancia.

Di un largo suspiro y lo miré, sus ojos clavados en mi rostro, evaluándome con curiosidad.

"_Es hora de enfrentar al demonio",_ pensé.

* * *

**Cella Ella, muito, muito obrigada. Seu fic é maravilhoso, eu amei ler e traduzir. Eu fiz uma capa, o espero goste :D**

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí llego, por hoy :3**

**Esta es una historia que hace poco leí y quedé fascinada con ella, es realmente bonita. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones, son muy importantes para mí, y por supuesto para la autora, quien estará al pendiente de sus comentarios :3**

**Gracias de antemano por leer y nos leemos pronto, trataré de actualizar cada 15 días, puede ser antes, claro está.**

**Beijos**

Merce


	2. La charla

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco, es de Cella Ella; solo me adjudico la traducción, la cual la hago con el respectivo permiso de la autora.**

**Hola, Bienvenidas. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 — La charla.**

No, esto no era un sueño. Edward estaba parado frente a mí, mirándome, su sonrisa era perfecta. Y hace algunos momentos atrás había dicho todo lo que pensaba sobre él. Que idiota era.

—¿Y entonces, Bella, no hablas con un viejo amigo tuyo? —me preguntó, halando un asiento de la otra mesa, sentándose a mi lado.

Miré a nuestro alrededor y vi que todo el mundo en la cafetería se había girado, mirándonos con atención. Hasta podía oír a las personas cuchicheando, queriendo saber el motivo de la actitud de él.

Lo miré y me tardé una eternidad para conseguir decir alguna cosa.

—Este… ¿Y entonces, Edward? —¿Qué fue lo que dije? Cerré mis ojos, queriendo golpear mi cara. Sí que era MUY idiota.

Se carcajeó y después pasó las manos alrededor de los hombros de Alice.

—Hey, hermanita, ¿Cuándo es que finalmente vas a tomar juicio y pasar a salir con la banda de tu hermano? —comentó. Lo miré con rabia.

Pero ahí estaba él, queriéndome fastidiar la vida.

"_Respira, Bella, respira. Nada de emociones fuertes. Acuérdate que él es solo un idiota, y muy guapo, pero aun así, un idiota"_ pensé, respirando profundo.

—Ay, Edward, ya dije que no voy a salir contigo mientras esa mujercita bestia sea tu novia. Por lo tanto, como sé que no das puntada sin dedal, ve desembuchando. ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? —habló, y dio un golpe en el hombro de su hermano, cuando él tiró de una mecha de su cabello corto.

Era innegable que eran hermanos. Los juegos, las maneras cómo se trataban. Siempre quise tener un hermano, aunque solo fuera para vivir del culo con él. Aun así, era mejor tener un hermano para pelear (o aparentar) que ser hija única.

—Calma hermanita. Solo mírate, qué es eso de estar saliendo mucho tiempo con personas como Bella. Te estás volviendo tan maleducada —comentó Edward, sonriendo y mirándome.

Sabía que estaba volviéndome roja de la rabia. Y sabía también que de un momento para otro iba a golpear la cara de ese chico repugnante que intentaba resucitar a la chica que fui en la infancia.

Pero él no lo iba a lograr.

Respiré profundo una vez más. Miré a Mike y a Ángela, que estaban prestando atención a cada movimiento mío. Ángela estaba rezando para que no perdiera la calma. Y con Mike, que a pesar de estar en contra del uso de cualquier fuerza bruta, siempre había una excepción en cuanto al asunto de Edward Cullen. Su parte nerd hablaba más alto. Odiaba a Edward.

Intenté mantenerme calmada por unos momentos, pero cuando vi que no lo iba a conseguir resolví salirme. Me levanté de la nada, haciendo que todos en la mesa, y todos en la cafetería, me miraran.

—Miren, chicos, el almuerzo para mi acabó. ¿Está bien? Me voy al salón de clases. Nos vemos en otro momento, Alice —hablé, ya saliendo de la mesa.

Oí una risita de Edward atrás de mí y aún lo escuché comentar:

—Pesada, como siempre, nunca va a cambiar. ¡No sé cómo ustedes consiguen soportarla! Alice, realmente te ganaste un puesto en el Cielo, por soportar a alguien tan extraño como Isabella Swan. No debe ser nada fácil.

Antes de que me pudiera controlar la sangre ya había subido por mi cuerpo, haciéndome volar encima de ese chico insoportable. Le di un derechazo en ese lindo rostro, sabiendo que le dejaría marcas, sabiendo que después me iba a arrepentir.

Pero no iba a permitir que continuara hablando mal de mí. ¿Quién se creía que era?

"_Idiota, estúpido, pesado." _Pensé al verlo en el suelo, sobándose el rostro herido.

—Sabía que todavía eras así, Bella, sabía que no te ibas a contener. Continuas siendo la misma chica reprimida de siempre, la misma chiquillita insoportable que resuelve todo a palizas. Te crees la _Dueña de la Verdad_, ¿no es así? Crees que puedes hablar de todo mundo, y después, cuando ellos hablan mal de ti, resuelves todo mandando golpes y puntapiés. —Edward gruñó, con la mano en la barbilla que noquee.

Todo el mundo me miraba, miradas de reprensión, miradas de pena, miradas de rabia.

Las palabras de Edward me cayeron como una bofetada. Él estaba en lo correcto. Era exactamente de esa manera. Esto estaba comenzando a hacerme daño.

Descubrí quién era realmente, de la peor manera posible. No estaba haciendo nada bien para mi salud mental.

En ese momento Jessica entró en la cafetería, acompañada del director de la escuela.

"_Ah, maldición, ahora se jodió todo."_ Pensé, dejando que las palabrotas se escaparan a través de mi pensamiento.

Jessica ya estaba al lado de Edward, con una bolsita de hielo en su mentón, hablando con voz de niñita.

—Calma, amorcito, voy a cuidar de ti —ronroneaba ella, mientras Edward intentaba liberarse de sus cuidados médicos.

Él solo me miraba, parecía que me quería matar, y merecía eso, pero la verdad es que no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Él lo pidió, ¿no es cierto? ¿Quién lo manda a meterse conmigo?

—Swan, Cullen, a mi oficina, ahora. —El director Henderson ordenó, mientras la secretaria mandaba a los otros alumnos a sus salones de clase. La campana ya había tocado.

Miré a Alice, murmurando bajo.

—Discúlpame. —Pero ella solo sonrió y dijo que conversábamos después.

Así que la cafetería quedó vacía, el Sr Henderson nos condujo hasta su oficina, Edward y yo caminábamos callados a su lado, sintiéndome perturbada con su presencia tan cercana.

Llegamos a la oficina del director y fue directo al punto.

—Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que tuve que separar una pelea de ustedes. Pensé que esa fase rebelde había pasado, que se había quedado en el jardín infantil. Pero veo que no, ¿No es cierto, señorita Swan? —Ahora me miraba, su expresión era de tristeza—. Eres la hija del jefe de policía, deberías ser más calmada y controlar tu enérgico temperamento. —Dio un largo suspiro y sabía lo que eso significaba.

Miré a Edward que estaba muy calmado, oyendo todo lo que el director hablaba. La marca de mi golpe estaba allí, en su lindo rostro, una marca roja que sabía al día siguiente iba a estar púrpura.

—Como esta no es la primera vez de ustedes aquí, creo que no necesito explicar lo que va a pasar, ¿no es así? La sala de detención los espera. —El Sr Henderson avisó y role los ojos, exasperada—. Su padre será informado, Swan; y su tutor será comunicado, Edward —apuntó y Edward apenas se limitó a balancear la cabeza, concordando.

Cómo le gustaba hacerse pasar por un chico bueno. Eso me daba nervios.

El director nos mandó con la secretaria, quien nos llevó hasta la sala de detención.

"_Ah, qué gran porquería."_ Pensé al ver el salón vacío.

Dos horas de detención. ¿Iba a tener que soportar dos horas, encerrada en una sala al lado de Edward Cullen? ¿Solo era un juego, verdad?

Pero cualquier chica daría la vida por estar en mi lugar.

Hasta estaba agradándome esto, podría quedarme admirándolo por dos horas sin ningún problema. Pero lo que estaba quedando era mi conciencia pesada. Necesitaba pedirle disculpas.

Y esa era una parte muy difícil. No acostumbraba a pedir disculpas. Nunca, y cuando decía nunca, era nunca.

Edward y yo entramos en la sala vacía de detención y me fui a sentar en la esquina derecha del fondo.

No quería tener que soportar más sus burlas. La secretaria se sentó en la mesa, frente al tablero, y Edward se sentó en el lado izquierdo, al lado de donde estaban las ventanas.

Miraba al día lluvioso de Forks, mientras masajeaba su mentón. Me reí, mi puño nunca fallaba. No pasé tres años luchando en el boxeo para nada.

Busqué mi IPod en el bolsillo de mis jeans, pero no lo encontré. ¡Ah, pero merezco esto! Había dejado el maldito aparato dentro de mi mochila, que en ese momento estaba presenciando la maravillosa clase de historia de la Sra. Jackson. Por lo menos me había librado de ese gran problema.

Me quedé ahí, sentada, mirado mis dedos mientras mi mente viajaba lejos.

Mi padre en este momento ya debía estar enterado de lo que había hecho. Ya me imaginaba lo que me iba a decir.

—_¿Otra vez, Bella? ¿Y en el primer día de clases? No tienes vergüenza._

Sonreí al recordar todas las discusiones que tuve con Charlie. A pesar de todo lo amaba demasiado, él era todo lo que tenía en la vida.

El corazón casi se me sale por la boca al levantar la cabeza y quedar frente a frente con un par de ojos azules, del color del cielo, mirándome con curiosidad.

—Bella… ya que vamos a tener que pasar dos horas en este salón de detención y, realmente no estoy muy gustoso de entablar una conversación con la señorita Calwin, decidí intentar redimirme y pedirte disculpas. No debí haber dicho todo eso de ti, sabiendo que te sulfuras de esa manera —dijo y luché para no desencajar mi boca, completamente atónita.

¿Edward Cullen pidiéndome disculpas? ¿Dónde es que dejé mi cámara? Aquello merecía ser registrado.

—Este, realmente quedarme aquí dos horas encerrada, sin decir nada, me va a matar de aburrimiento. Bien, ya que te disculpaste, voy a hacer ese sacrificio. Siéntate aquí, Edward —siseé, apuntando a la silla continua.

Me brindó una sonrisa torcida y después se sentó a mi lado. Esbocé una sonrisa nerviosa y comenté:

—¿Parece que es la primera vez que intercambiamos algunas palabras que no sean "Idiota", "Gilipollas", o cosas de ese tipo? Esto es tan extraño.

Edward sonrió y miró a la secretaria, que estaba extrañada al vernos tan cerca uno del otro. Estaba segura que pensaba que estábamos esperando apenas un descuido suyo para comenzar a rodar por el suelo, abofeteándonos como dos salvajes.

Vi a Edward quién me miraba curioso. Lo miré de regreso, completamente fascinada por esos ojos.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté mientras se reía, dejándome confusa.

—Nada, es solo que esta situación es un tanto… hum… graciosa. Es la primera vez, en años, que me siento cerca de una chica y converso con ella sin que ella no tenga un ataque y caiga al suelo —dijo, y luego se echó a reír.

Pues sí, pero estaba lejos de enterarse que estaba a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco. Su olor era maravilloso, una fragancia exótica y muy masculina. Su forma de sonreír, entornando los labios, me hacía quedarme sin aire.

—Este, ¿debe ser difícil ser un bombón todo el tiempo, verdad? —pregunté riendo. Estaba que me hacía pipi en los pantalones. No era una chica que acostumbraba a conversar con los chicos.

No sabía cómo comportarme, como hablar, no sabía nada. Y ahora el tipo más sexy de la escuela estaba conversando conmigo, incluso después de, con placer, haber golpeado su cara.

—Creo que es muy difícil jugar a la dura todo el tiempo, ¿no es así? —objetó y role los ojos. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Mira, ya saqué todo. ¿Está bien? Viniste aquí para ver si te pedía disculpas. Está bien, está bien. Discúlpame, Oh Lord Edward —ironicé, imitando una reverencia. Ahora me miraba confuso—. ¿Entonces, por qué no levantas tu trasero y desapareces de mi vista? —corregí, comenzando a bufar de odio.

Edward me miró por un buen tiempo y después rompió nuestro silencio con una carcajada.

—Eres única Bella, desconfías hasta de tu propia sombra. ¿Vine aquí con la mejor de las intenciones a pedir disculpas y me tratas de esa manera? realmente eres muy extraña. ¿Pero sabes que me gustaría? Creo que podemos ser amigos, ¿Qué crees? —me preguntó, extendiendo una mano para mí.

Lo miré pasmada. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Desde cuándo él jugaba con el peligro de esa manera?

Bufé y respondí:

—Mira, _Playboycito_ de mierda. O te evaporas de mi vista, o te juro que voy a dejar una marca más en esa carita. ¿Sí? ¿Quieres pagar para ver?

Mis manos estaban cerradas en puño, grande era la rabia que poseía a mi cuerpo en ese momento.

Se levantó y sonrió:

—No voy a desistir de ser tu amigo, Bella. Me caíste bien. Podemos llamarnos para salir cualquier día de estos. Ah —ya se alejaba del lugar donde estaba, pero se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí, mirándome, su sonrisa era cínica—, tu tipo me cae muy bien. Siempre fui atraído por las chicas duras. Ellas son tan sexies. —Me giñó y después regresó al lugar donde estaba sentado, muy lejos de mí.

Me quedé ahí, en shok.

¡¿Qué le pasó a ese chico para actuar de la manera en que actuó?! Solo podía ser culpa del puñetazo que le di, era la única explicación posible.

A no ser que él…

¡Claro, era todo un plan para irritarme! Pero qué hijo de pu…

Golpee la mesa donde estaba sentada, bufando de rabia. Él iba a pagar por todas las burlas que me hacía.

¡Edward Cullen solo tenía que esperar!

* * *

**Obrigada, Cella Ella, obrigada pelo seu review, eu amei. Isto, sim você, não seria possível.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego, por hoy :D**

**Sé que dije "Trataré de actualizar cada 15 días" pero bueno, también dije "Puede ser antes" :D así que aquí está.**

**Noté que les gustó la historia, gracias por los favoritos, alertas, reviews, visitas clandestinas a leer, son un incentivo maravilloso. Así que por eso las consentiré, soy muy blanda, no como esta Bella :3 que ya hizo de las suyas de nuevo, y las que faltan jiji.**

**Espero con ansias sus opiniones, y gracias anticipadas por leer.**

**Nos leemos pronto, muy pronto, eso espero ^_^ mientras dure la sequia de inspiración para hacer mis propios fics por aquí me tendrán.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	3. La visita

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco, es de Cella Ella; solo me adjudico la traducción, la cual la hago con el respectivo permiso de la autora.**

**Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 — La visita**

Llegué a casa bufando de rabia. Qué bonito primer día, ¿eh?

Me di cuenta que el contestador estaba alumbrando, una señal de que habían mensajes. Apreté el botón y me fui a la cocina, sin muchos ingredientes para pensar en alguna cosa para cenar.

Abrí el refrigerador en el momento exacto en que oía a Charlie hablar.

—_¿Bella, otra vez, hija mía? Acabé de hablar con el director Henderson y me contó lo que pasó._ —Soltó un suspiro en la línea telefónica, y lo imité, cansada de sermones—. _Cuando llegué a casa tendremos una seria conversa, señorita _—dijo y corrí a la sala, apagando el contestador.

Me tiré en el sofá, con una lata de refresco en mi mano, muy cansada para oír cualquier cosa referente a mi comportamiento.

Sabía muy bien quien era, sabía que me había equivocado, mas no por eso las personas tenían derecho a tirarme piedras. Suspiré y después tomé un largo trago del refresco, intentando calmarme.

El haber pasado el día al lado de Edward me había dejado con los nervios a flor de piel. Me desequilibraba de todas las formas, me llenaba de odio, me hacía querer acabar con su descendencia, pero solo era cuestión de mirarme con esos lindos ojos azules y me derretía toda, me dejaba completamente idiota.

Sí, eso era lo que era, una idiota.

Estaba echada en el sofá, mis pies balanceándose despreocupadamente en el aire cuando oí el ruido de un carro frente a la casa.

Cerré los ojos, preparándome mentalmente para la conversa con Charlie. Había llegado.

Me levante y tiré la lata de refresco a la basura, en el mismo momento en que el timbre sonó. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que no era Charlie. Corrí a abrir y casi caigo con fuerza cuando vi a Alice parada en la puerta, sonriendo. Pero no fue por causa de ella que me quedé tan agitada, era por culpa de quien la acompañaba.

Edward Cullen. Mi acosador, el chico que amaba secretamente hace tanto tempo estaba parado al lado de ella, sonriendo de manera torcida, dejándome sin aire.

—Bella, mira, ¿me disculpas, si? Antes que cierres la puerta en nuestra cara quiero que sepas que no quería traer a Edward aquí. Pero él me chantajeó, amiga, dijo que si no lo traía iba a arrancar todos los posters de mis bandas de rock y las quemaría en el jardín —dijo Alice, dando un golpe en el hombro de Edward.

Él me miró y sonrió.

—¿Qué hay, Bella? Te dije que no iba a rendirme. ¿No lo dije? —murmuró, sus ojos pegados a los míos.

¿En qué tipo de dimensión había entrado? ¿Desde cuándo, en el planeta tierra, aquel chico estaría en mi casa haciéndome una visita? Solo podía estar soñando.

—¡Hola, Edward! —pronuncié su nombre como una danza en mis labios, haciéndome sonrojar.

—Vamos, Bella, no seas maleducada. Muestra que detrás de esa fachada de chica mala hay una persona receptiva que sabe tratar bien a las visitas —murmuró y yo chirrié los dientes.

Estaba en terreno enemigo. Muy bien podría lanzarme encima de él y acabar con toda esa prepotencia, y después me podría hacer la santa, diciendo que solo me había defendido.

Sonreí ante la idea y después abrí la puerta, dejando que Alice y Edward entraran.

—Bella, perdóname. Te juro que no sé lo que esa cabeza hueca de mi hermano está tramando —dijo Alice al ver que Edward estaba dando una vista general a la casa, evaluando cada esquina.

¿Ahora era inspector? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Tranquila, Alice. Sé que estás limpia en toda esta historia —murmuré sin despegar los ojos de Edward.

Se paró firme frente a la meza del centro de la sala, mirando las fotos que estaba ahí. Sonrió y tomó una foto, mostrándosela a Alice.

—Solo mírala, hermanita. Bella en el jardín infantil. Necesitabas verla en esa época, era un terror —comentó, apuntando a la foto.

—Hey, hey, ya vi esas fotos —susurró Alice, retirando el portarretratos de las manos de él, colocándolo en su lugar—. Mira, no sé lo que quieres aquí, ahora, por favor, salte antes de que Bella arranque tus ojos.

Solté una risita, imaginando como sería tener el placer de arrancarle los ojos a Edward.

—Déjalo, Alice. Él solo me quiere provocar. Pero lo puedes dejar, no va a conseguir sacarme de quicio —hablé, recostada en una pared.

Edward sonrió y me miró.

—Bella, no vine a pelear o a discutir contigo. Solo quiero sellar la paz entre nuestra relación. —Sonrió acercándose hasta mí—. ¿Qué tal, Swan? ¿Lista para pasar un borrador por todo lo que vivimos en la infancia y comenzar desde cero? —me miraba con su mano extendida frente a mí.

Bien, si él quería jugar, entonces jugaríamos. Extendí mi mano y apreté la suya, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi cuerpo. Uau, eso no lo esperaba. Un temblor me atravesó y después solté su mano, como si me hubiera pasado una descarga o me hubiera quemado.

Alice nos miraba, en silencio, mientras los dos nos mirábamos, también en silencio.

De repente ella se manifestó:

—Ya, está bien. Ahora que no hay más amenaza de una tercera guerra mundial, ¿vamos a hacer algo? —Se acercó y nos abrazó—. ¿Bella, por qué no le muestras tus CDS a Edward? —sugirió y después miró a su hermano—. Edward, vas a adorar cada CD de rock antiguo que Bella tiene.

Edward me miró y bajé los ojos, evitando mirar fijamente por más de dos segundos a ese azul tan intenso que bañaba a sus iris.

—Me encantaría ver tus CDS, Bella —habló y solté un suspiro, cansada.

—Sí, está bien, vamos. —Hice una señal vaga con la mano mientras subía las escaleras siendo seguida por Alice y por Edward.

Entré en el cuarto y di gracias al cielo por haberlo arreglado el día anterior. Generalmente mi cuarto se parecía más a una selva, cuando una cosa se sumergía era imposible encontrarla.

Me di cuenta que Edward miraba a cada cosa en el cuarto, reparando desde mi mural con fotos, pasando por mi estante de libros y CDS.

—Me gusta tu cuarto, Bella. Es tan tú —dijo sonriendo, pareciendo sincero.

—Hum… gracias —murmuré sin gracia.

Alice sacó un CD de mi estante y lo colocó en el reproductor. Fui a sentarme en la vieja poltrona de cuero, incómoda por tener a Edward en mi cuarto.

El rock llenó el ambiente y cuando me di cuenta estaba cantando, por pura fuerza de costumbre. Miré hacia un lado y vi que Edward y Alice también cantaban, sonriendo, mirando el uno para el otro. Sonreí al fijarme que hallaba linda la relación de los dos. Me daba hasta pena interrumpir en toda esa intimidad.

En ese momento Edward me miró y los dos paramos de cantar, nuestros ojos atrapados uno en el otro. La música terminó y Alice interrumpió nuestra batalla de miradas.

—Bella, ¿te importa si bajo a preparar unas palomitas para todos? —preguntó y role los ojos, un poco aburrida.

—Ay, Alice, ¿estás hablando en serio? Como si necesitaras pedir alguna cosa de esas. Claro que puedes ir a hacer palomitas. Ya eres de esta casa —dije y ella abrió una sonrisa. En seguida miró a Edward y su sonrisa decayó.

—Te comportas, muchachito. No quiero regresar aquí y ver que te estás peleando con Bella. —Al oír eso Edward rolo los ojos.

—Ve, pulguita. Ve rápido a preparar esas palomitas —gruñó y Alice le hizo una mueca antes de salir del cuarto.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló sobre mí y Edward. Se quedó revolviendo mis CDS mientras yo miraba la fina lluvia que caía afuera. Me paralicé al percibir que la música había cambiado totalmente. Me giré lentamente y vi que Edward me miraba, sorprendido.

—No sabía que a una chica como tú le gustara la música clásica —comentó y role los ojos, exasperada.

La música que llenaba el cuarto era _Clair de Lune_ de Debussy. Suspiré al recordad que amaba esa música, porque mi papá dijo una vez que mi mamá siempre la colocaba mientras me amamantaba.

Miré a Edward, irritada. ¿Quién pensaba que era para andar rebuscando en mis cosas, desenterrando un pasado que no me gustaba recordar?

Me levanté furiosa intentando apagar el sistema de sonido, pero no me dejó. Me haló por la cintura y me giró frente a él.

—¿Bailas conmigo? —preguntó, y sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban.

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna cosa Edward ya me aseguraba fuerte. Con sus manos en mi espalda me conducía lentamente al son de la música, mi rostro pegado a su pecho, inhalando ese perfume que me dejaba loca.

¿Estaba soñando? Si estaba soñando, por favor, que nadie me despierte. No me di cuenta que la música se había acabado, pero Edward aún continuaba abrazándome, conduciéndome lentamente, todavía al ritmo de la música.

Solté un largo suspiro, apreciando todo eso. Mi corazón estaba que saltaba por la boca. Recé para que Dios congelara ese momento, dejándome ahí, en los brazos de ese chico insoportable que amaba demasiado.

De pronto Alice irrumpió en el cuarto, arruinando la alegría con un tazón de palomitas en la mano. Me aparté bruscamente de Edward, saltando lejos lo más rápido que pude.

Alice me miró, una sonrisa franca salía de sus labios rosados.

—Ay, chicos, que lindo es verlos bailando. ¿Sabían que formarían una linda pareja? —susurró y casi me entierro de tanta vergüenza.

Edward se carcajeó y tomó un poco de palomitas del cuenco. Lo miré y sonrió haciéndome asustar con esa sonrisa. No sabía lo que estaba planeando, pero lo iba a descubrir.

Edward Cullen era el típico lobo con piel de cordero y no iba a dejarlo perturbar mi calma con tanta facilidad. Si él quería hacer jueguitos, entonces jugaríamos. Los dados habían sido lanzados. Solo esperaba que no intentara jugar sucio.

El que osara jugar al estafador conmigo pagaría muy caro. Acostumbraba a ser despiadada cuando intentaban pasarse de listos.

Alice nuevamente quebró el silencio que se instaló sobre nosotros después de su entrada.

—Bella, estaba revolviendo algunos DVDS tuyos, mientras esperaba que las palomitas estuvieran listas, y vi que tienes esa película de Heath Ledger, 10 cosas que odio de ti (1). Ay Bella, no tienes idea de cómo amo esa película. ¿Será que podemos ir a verla, si? ¿Por favor? —pidió, desbordando alegría.

Edward tenía razón en llamarla _pulguita_, Alice no se quedaba quiera. Solté un suspiro y después sonreí.

—Claro Alice, por qué no.

Miró a Edward y apenas seguí su mirada.

—¿Entonces, Edward? ¿Ya terminó tu visita sorpresa? Es mejor que te vayas, sé que detestas las comedias románticas —murmuró y él comenzó a reír, mirándome.

—¿Y perderme a ti y a Bella sollozando por causa de muchachito de la película? Nunca —habló, sus ojos engarzados en mí—. Me quedaré, hermanita. Vamos rápido a mirar la película.

Alice soltó un largo suspiro y después salió corriendo del cuarto, bajando las escaleras como un huracán.

Edward me miró y traté de desviar la mirada, intimidada con el modo en que me veía.

—¿Vamos? —le pregunté y él continuó parado en el mismo lugar donde estaba, dejándome incómoda e irritada—. ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté exasperada.

Edward sonrió, de esa manera torcida que hacía que mi corazón se saltara un latido cada vez que aparecía en su rostro y después me miró, sosteniéndome la mirada, dejándome totalmente incapacitada para poder pensar.

—Sabes, Bella, siempre creí que eras una chica extraña. Pero no imaginaba que me sorprendieras tanto. Eres diferente de las otras chicas, y eso es… hum… interesante —habló, pasándose las manos por el cabello. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de moverme un milímetro siquiera—. Me gustaría mucho que esta nueva fase de nuestra relación funcionara. Quiero realmente ser tu amigo. —Me miró sonriente.

¡Ah, mierda! Que quería hacer conmigo, ¿enloquecerme? Este chico sabía cómo dejara una chica zonza. Pero conocía ese lado de él, sabía quién era, "lobo en la piel de un cordero", me recordé, intentando respirar.

Alice grito desde abajo, haciéndome dar un brinco por el susto.

—Hey, ustedes dos, ¿se van a quedar charlando por mucho tiempo? Quiero ver la película. —Gruñó y los dos sonreímos. Alice era impaciente.

Bajamos las escaleras y encontramos a Alice sentada en la poltrona. En mi poltrona. Role los ojos, soltando un suspiro pesado.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Iba a tener que sentarme al lado de Edward en el minúsculo sofá de la sala. ¡Qué irónico era todo aquello!

Alice nada más nos dejó entrar y ya colocó el DVD, pidiendo silencio.

La película comenzó e intenté concentrarme en la historia, pero no estaba teniendo mucho resultado. Edward a mi lado me dejaba loca, el olor que emanaba de él penetraba mis fosas nasales, dejándome tonta. Lo mire de soslayo y me di cuenta que estaba prestando atención a la película.

Solté un suspiro y regresé mis ojos a la televisión.

La historia ya iba a la mitad y de vez en cuando oía los suspiros de Alice que estaba totalmente envuelta en la trama. Y yo estaba cada vez más sensible a la presencia de Edward, parecía que estaba mucho más cerca de mí, o su cuerpo casi tocando al mío, su mano más cerca de la mía.

En el momento más crítico de la película, ese en el que toda chica con un poco de sensibilidad en el cuerpo caía llorando, vi a Edward soltar una risita, en el mismo instante en que Alice soltó un largo sollozo. Ella estaba sollozando.

Role los ojos, aburrida. Ya, tengo que confesar que siempre lloraba en esa parte, así como todas las chicas de mi edad. En el momento en el que el personaje recita el poema de las cosas que ella odia del hombre que ama.

Pero ahora no había prestado atención a nada, mi cabeza estaba lejos, quiero decir, estaba cerca, pero estaba totalmente llena por cierto chico insoportable.

De pronto sentí una mano caliente envolver la mía y me quedé paralizada. Miré para un lado y encontré la sonrisa de Edward, sus ojos enfocados en los míos. Su mano apretó la mía con delicadeza. Si estuviera de pie caería al suelo completamente petrificada. Sentí un vértigo por todo el cuerpo y mi cabeza quedó un poco perturbada.

Intenté retirar mi mano, sin hacer mayores alardes, pero la mano de él estaba decidida a quedarse sobre la mía. ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Cuál era el nuevo juego de él? ¿Enloquecer a Bella Swan?

Solo podría ser eso, se había cansado de ir lento, ahora quería pasarse a algo más estratégico. Debo confesar que estaba llevando ventaja.

Lo miré y vi que su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío.

¡Opa!, pare ahí, no estaba esperando eso. ¿Qué es lo que quería hacer? Oh Dios mío, no podía osar hacer lo que estaba pensado que iba a hacer. Fue ahí que me di cuenta que su mano no estaba más sobre la mía. Lo busqué y amplié los ojos al darme cuenta que ahora acariciaba mi rostro.

¿Solo yo fui consciente del clima en el que nos habíamos metido Edward y yo? ¿Dónde estaba Alice en toda esta historia? ¿Qué estaba pasando, estaba soñando nuevamente?

Alguien, por favor, mande a mi mente a quedarse quieta y se concentre en lo que estaba por venir. Edward me miraba, confuso, intentando entender lo que pasaba conmigo.

Lo miré a los ojos pero después desvié la mirada, soltando un suspiro, totalmente liberada. Había esperado eso en mi vida por años, ya había besado a otros chicos, pero nada se comparaba con la expectativa de ser besada por Edward Cullen. El chico de mis sueños, mi infierno particular.

Sus labios se acercaron a los míos y cerré los ojos, entregándome totalmente. En ese momento un ruido estridente del timbre de un celular interrumpió el clima, haciéndome saltar del sofá con una fuerza tan increíble que tropecé y caí al suelo.

Alice me miró confusa pero después sonrió.

—Ay, Bella, ¿te asustaste, eh? Imagina que estuvieras viendo una película de terror —habló y regresé a sentarme al sofá, roja de vergüenza.

Edward ya estaba de pie, con el celular en el oído, hablando con alguien que instantes después supe de quien se trataba.

—No, Jessica, no estoy en el bar —hablaba y solté un largo suspiro, pasándome las manos por el cabello, dándome cuenta que estaba sudada a pesar del frio que hacia afuera—. Está bien, voy a buscarte —murmuró y supe que se iría inmediatamente.

El momento que había pasado sabía que no se repetiría. Un rayo no cae en el mismo lugar por segunda vez, ¿no es cierto?

Edward se volteó hacia Alice, llamando a su hermana.

—Alice, me tengo que ir. Me voy a encontrar con Jess, ¿quieres que te deje en casa?

—¿Edward, no estás viendo que estoy prestando atención a la película? Puedes ir atrás de tu noviecilla, después encuentro la manera de regresar a casa —gruñó y él estuvo de acuerdo, ahora volteándose hacia mí.

—Bella, realmente adoré la tarde de hoy. —Sonrió de manera torcida e intenté no quedar más roja de lo que estaba—. Creo que podemos repetir este tiempo agradable en otro momento ¿podemos, no? —preguntó, sus ojos querían penetrar en mi mente.

—De acuerdo. —Fue todo lo que conseguí decir. Mi voz estaba atrapada en la garganta y no iba a conseguir formar una frase coherente en este momento.

Soltó una risita y después habló:

—Bien, Nos vemos por ahí.

—Aham —balbucee.

—Hasta pronto, Bella. —Sonrió mientras abría la puerta para él.

—Hasta luego —respondí medio jadeante.

Me lanzó una última mirada y después salió hacia la lluvia fina, corriendo hasta su carro. Cerré la puerta frente a mí y finalmente solté un cargado suspiro, expirando todo el aire que había en mis pulmones.

¿Qué había pasado en esa tarde? Había estado más de dos horas al lado de Edward sin que se nos saliera una bofetada o intercambiáramos palabras que más parecían púas. Por el contrario, en esa tarde, habíamos bailado y casi nos besamos, si no fuera por qué la idiota de Jessica Stanley interrumpió el momento.

Pero la verdad es que sabía que eso no iba a volver a pasar. Edward Cullen no era el chico para Isabella Swan. Isabella Swan era _enemiga mortal_ de Edward Cullen.

No había medias tintas para esta situación.

Edward era mi enemigo y ahora, sin más ni menos, quería hacerse pasar por mi amiguito de toda la vida. Alguna cosa no encajaba en esta historia. Él estaba planeando algo, cosa que aún no sabía que era, pero no sería muy difícil descubrirlo.

Si pensaba que me iba a atacar de sorpresa estaba muy equivocado.

* * *

(1) Es una película estadounidense de 1999, del género comedia romántica, dirigida por Gil Junger. Protagonizada por Julia Stiles, Heath Ledger, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Andrew Keegan, David Krumholtz, Larisa Oleynik y Larry Miller.

Es una adaptación sencilla y libre de _La fierecilla domada_ de William Shakespeare, situada en un instituto de educación secundaria de EE. UU.

* * *

**Cella, muito obrigada.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego, por hoy :D**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿No es lindo Edward? Amo su sonrisa, de solo imaginármela me derrite :3 y bailar con él *muero* pero ¿Qué creen que planea? Espero sus opiniones.**

**Quiero agradecer infinitamente por los alertas, favoritos, reviews, que he respondido a todos, eso espero, más no me ha sido posible a los guest, pero lo hago por aquí, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar :3 son geniales. Así como también gracias por leer a quien lo hace clandestinamente.**

**Me preguntaron que cada cuanto actualizo, como dije, mientras dure la sequía de inspiración para mis fics aquí me tendrán, ¿qué les parece los Martes, Jueves, sábado y domingo?**

**Hasta pronto.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	4. El rumor

******Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco, es de Cella Ella; solo me adjudico la traducción, la cual la hago con el respectivo permiso de la autora.**

**Hola, bienvenidos. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 — El rumor**

Si alguien apostó a que esa noche no dormiría ni un segundo, acertó. Mi cabeza estaba echa un enjambre y mis sentimientos confusos. Por un momento tuve la dulce ilusión de que Edward cambiara el agua por el vino y se estuviera interesando en mí. En el segundo siguiente, una voz repugnante martillaba mi cabeza, mandándome a abrir los ojos, él solo quería jugar con mi cara, haciéndome ver como una payasa.

Fui al salón de clases muriendo del dolor de cabeza a causa de la noche de insomnio. Entré en el salón y vi al objeto de mis sueños, y de mis pesadillas también, sentado en el lugar de siempre, a un lado de mí.

Respiré profundo y fui a mi lugar, con la cabeza gacha, sabiendo que todos me miraban, todavía queriendo saber el resultado de mi pelea con Edward el día anterior.

Me senté y abrí mi mochila, sacando mis libros. Mi mandíbula cayó cuando oí la voz de él, suave y firme, la voz que me hacía estremecer cada vez que pronunciaba cualquier cosa.

—Buenos días, Bella —saludó y lo miré, sorprendida.

Y no fui la única que lo miró. La clase entera se giró en el exacto momento en que Edward habló. Vi a Jessica pasar de Edward a mí, mirando con desdén. Si, definitivamente ella me miraba.

Me voltee hacia Edward, intentando no mirar hacia esos ojos que insistían en hipnotizarme.

—Buenos días, Edward —respondí, sorprendida hasta conmigo misma. No había balbuceado.

"_Qué bien"_ pensé aliviada.

Sonrió de forma torcida, ignorando completamente a la gente que nos veía de cerca, muertos de curiosidad.

—Yo... bien, solo quería decir que fue muy buena la tarde de ayer. Mucho mejor que la mañana de ayer, sé que me entiendes —dijo y bajé la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Sí, discúlpame —sisee sin darme cuenta.

Desde cuándo la palabra "disculpa" hacia parte de mi vocabulario. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? ¿Quién era esa extraña que estaba hablando en mi lugar? Definitivamente, no estaba en mis mejores días.

Sonrió y después murmuró.

—Está bien, eso ya es pasado. —Me guiñó, sentí que mi boca se secaba y mi mente flotaba.

—Muy bien, niños. Hoy haremos un trabajo en duplas, formen parejas con su compañero de la izquierda.

¡Pero era muy bueno para ser verdad! ¿Necesito decir **quién** era mi compañero de la izquierda?

Bufé y lo miré, tenía una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

—¿Y bien, compañera? —murmuró Edward, sonriendo, desvié la mirada, intentando prestar atención a lo que el profesor decía.

Pero antes de eso vi que Jessica nos veía con odio, probablemente con celos. ¿De qué tenía miedo? ¿Será que pensaba que le iba a quitar a su precioso noviecito? Quien la oyera pensando en esas cosas probablemente la llamaría celosa psicótica.

No representaba ninguna amenaza para Jessica Stanley; yo era una extraña y ella, la popular. ¿Cuántas oportunidades tendría en su contra? Pero aun así, no podía dejar de hallar gracioso el comportamiento de Jessica. Ella con celos hacia Edward por mi causa. Era bueno para mi ego.

El profesor ahora nos entregaba unas formas con algunas preguntas referentes a lo que estábamos estudiando, sistemas humanos. Eran quince preguntas, quién terminara primero tenía derecho a ir más pronto al receso.

Intenté concentrarme en las preguntas que el Sr. Miles nos había dado. Casi agradezco al cielo al ver a Edward también concentrado en las preguntas. Comenzamos a responder las cuestiones, siempre argumentando nuestros puntos cuando no estábamos de acuerdo.

De vez en cuando veía una o dos miradas en nuestra dirección, personas que probablemente creían que eso era demasiado extraño, esperando que en cualquier momento uno fuera a sacar una pluma y la clavara en el ojo del otro.

Pero no sucedió nada de eso. Edward y yo nos comportamos civilizadamente, terminando las preguntas con veinte minutos de anticipación. Como premio fuimos liberados más rápido, pudiendo ir al receso antes que todo mundo.

Me estaba sintiendo mal mientras caminaba al lado de Edward por los corredores vacíos de la escuela. Estaba callado a mi lado, apenas acompañándome hasta la cafetería.

"_Es mejor así" _pensé.

Llegamos a la cafetería y me fui directamente a servir mientras Edward se dirigió al baño. Compré una porción de pizza y una coca, y fui a sentarme a la mesa de siempre, esperando que tocara el timbre del receso para juntarme con mis otros amigos.

Me atraganté con un pedazo de pizza cuando vi a Edward halando un asiento a mi lado, sentándose, con una hamburguesa y una lata de soda en su bandeja.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó mientras casi moría de tanto toser.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward? —respondí cuando conseguí aplacar la tos.

Me miró, pareciendo confuso con mi pregunta y luego murmuró.

—¿Haciendo qué, Bella? —role los ojos, dándome por vencida.

—Nada, olvídalo. —Sabía que no me iba a decir el motivo de haber venido a sentarse conmigo.

Intenté volver a comer la pizza pero estaba demasiado tensa. La presencia de Edward a mi lado siempre me perturbaba. Desistí de comer alguna cosa y después, sin ganas, agarré la lata para tomar el refresco.

Al contrario de mí, Edward estaba muy concentrado en comer su hamburguesa, devorando el sándwich con ánimo. Chicos, más parecían unos leones con todo ese apetito exagerado.

El timbre tocó y cerré los ojos, ya previendo lo que iba a pasar.

La multitud invadió la cafetería, las risas y las charlas se mezclaban unas con otras, pero en el momento en que todos vieron que Edward y yo estábamos sentados en la misma mesa, enmudecieron completamente.

No me atreví a mirar hacia toda esa gente, no quería quedar más consternada de lo que ya estaba. Edward parecía ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo a sus espaldas, comiendo su sándwich tranquilamente.

—¿Sin apetito, Bella? —preguntó, al darse cuenta que no estaba comendo más.

En ese mismo momento vi a Alice, Mike y Ángela. Los dos últimos me miraban con las bocas abiertas, sin esconder la sorpresa al verme al lado de Edward. Alice estaba neutra, hallando a la escena más que normal.

—Sí, estoy un poco enferma —hablé, lanzando una mirada de súplica a mis amigos.

¿Por qué se estaban yendo para otra mesa? ¡Ellos no estarían tan locos como para dejarme aquí con Edward el receso completo!

—Hum… Bella, ¿será que podemos charlar? —sugirió Edward y lo miré, sintiéndome de repente muy exhausta.

—¿De qué, por ejemplo, Edward? —gruñí, soltando un suspiro.

—No sé, creo que nunca conversamos cosas normales, de personas normales, tipo, ¿cuáles son tus planes para el futuro? ¿Cuál es la carrera que pretendes seguir? —dijo Edward y después tomó un trago de su soda.

Lo miré y después murmuré.

—Hum… bien, tengo millones de planes para el futuro y todavía no se cual carrera voy a seguir en la facultad.

Edward soltó una risita y lo miré confusa.

—¿Cuál es la gracia? —pregunté, sintiéndome de repente muy nerviosa.

Paró de reír y me miró.

—Bien, solo me di cuenta de que no eres muy abierta a conversar. Estoy intentando mantener una charla contigo y lo único que recibo son evasivas tuyas —habló y lo miré, sonrojada.

—Mira, Edward, no sé lo que te dio, creo que ayer te golpee con demasiada fuerza, eso debió haber afectado a tu cerebro. Entonces, pasa lo siguiente: no soy tu amiga, no quiero ser tu amiga y no pretendo cambiar de idea en cuanto a eso, ¿entendiste? —Era mejor cortarlo pronto, todo de raíz. Toda esa proximidad con Edward me dejaba demasiado vulnerable.

Me miró serio, sus ojos pegados a los míos.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Bella? ¿A que le tienes miedo? Huyes de las personas como el diablo huye de la cruz. ¿De qué desconfías tanto? Solo estoy pidiendo una oportunidad para ser tu amigo. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? —preguntó, y sentí a la rabia subir por mi cuerpo.

Fue ahí que exploté.

—Pasa que no me intereso por tipos como tú. Gente cabeza hueca que solo sabe pensar en su ombligo. Edward, nunca fuimos amigos, nunca durante todo este tiempo en que nos conocemos. Y no va a ser ahora, que de un momento para otro, vamos a convertirnos en mejores amigos. No tienes nada que ver conmigo, así como no tengo nada que ver contigo. ¿Será que ahora me entendiste? ¿Será que ahora puedes dejar de molestarme y salir de mi vista? —Prácticamente escupí las palabras. Al final di un largo suspiro, aliviada.

Lo miré y vi que estaba con la expresión en shock, su cara no era de las mejores.

—Bien, creo que ahora lo dejaste todo claro. Sí, creo que entendí. Realmente lamento que pienses tan mal respecto a mí, no soy quien piensas, Bella. Pero, como siempre juzgaste mal a las personas, y lo continuas haciendo, prefieres encerrarte en tu mundito sin siquiera darles la oportunidad de mostrar que ellas no son tan perversas como piensas. Es una pena que no hayas cambiado en estos últimos años. Realmente lo lamento mucho —Edward habló y se levantó de la mesa, yéndose a la salida de la cafetería.

¿Qué había hecho? Le había dicho barbaridades, siendo que solo quería ser mi amigo. Una vez más estaba en lo correcto. Era demasiado prejuiciosa…, mezquina y prejuiciosa.

Me quedé sentada hasta después que el timbre tocó, anunciando el fin del receso. Solo pude darme cuenta que estaba sola en la cafetería cuando la secretaria me llamó, mandándome que fuera para mi salón.

Aún estaba pensando en lo que Edward me dijo. Me estaba sintiendo muy mal con todo eso.

Entré en el salón y vi que Edward estaba conversando con Jessica, quien estaba sentada a su lado izquierdo. Me senté en mi lugar y me di cuenta que él ni siquiera me miraba, me ignoraba completamente.

Realmente habíamos regresado al punto donde partimos.

.

.

.

El resto del día pasó exactamente de la misma manera, Edward me ignoro todas las clases siguientes, dejándome aún peor de lo que ya estaba.

¿Pero qué quería que pensara? ¿Qué de la nada a él se le había ocurrido que podía ser mi amigo, y ahora era obligada a aceptar todo callada?

La verdad es que no tenía miedo de ser su amiga, hasta sería una muy buena. El problema en medio de todo eso era el hecho de que estaba enamorada de él, y eso cambiaba todo. Sabía que Edward nunca correspondería a mi sentimiento, por eso tenía miedo de estar tan cerca de él, y miedo a sufrir, de una manera o de otra.

Era mejor que las cosas se quedaran de la manera en que estaban antes. Él era mi enemigo y lo odiaba, con eso podía lidiar.

La última clase terminó y salí del salón, siguiendo hacia el estacionamiento. Oí a Alice llamándome mientras ya colocaba mi mochila en el asiento del pasajero de la camioneta.

—¿Qué pasó, Alice, todo bien? —pregunté, mirándola.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre tú y Edward? Salió tan furioso de la cafetería y tú te quedaste tan pensativa después de eso —dijo, y solté un suspiro, cansada con todo aquello.

—Bien, Alice, creo que tu hermano y yo no somos muy compatibles el uno con el otro. Creo que nos dimos cuenta de eso y regresamos a ser lo que éramos antes; dos extraños que no soportan ver la cara uno del otro —murmuré, entrando en el carro.

Me miró triste, haciendo una mueca.

—Es una pena, en verdad. Tenía la esperanza puesta en que todo quedara bien y pudieran ser amigos.

—Pues sí, Alice, pero no siempre las cosas salen de la manera en que la gente quiere que salgan. Me tengo que ir, tengo que trabajar en el supermercado hoy. Nos vemos por ahí —me despedí, encendiendo mi carro. Un ruido estridente del motor perturbó el ambiente.

—Hasta pronto —respondió mientras yo salía del estacionamiento, tomando la carretera.

Las cosas tenían que ser de la manera en que estaban, esa era la forma, y con eso sabía lidiar.

.

.

.

Ya se han de imaginar que no logré concentrarme en el trabajo del supermercado. Me llevé varios regaños de mi jefe por estar demasiado desconcentrada.

Regresé a casa y preparé la cena para Charlie en el microondas, no prestando atención a nada. Edward había conseguido lo que quería, tenía un peso en la conciencia por haberlo tratado mal. Subí a mi cuarto, pero antes tomé un largo baño, intentando relajarme.

Me vestí con mis pantalones viejos y caí en la cama, exhausta. Pero una vez más el sueño no vino. Me quedé tirada en la cama intentando decidir qué hacer, intentando llegar a alguna posible conclusión para todo eso.

Finalmente solté un suspiro, resignada. La mejor cosa que podía hacer era pedir disculpas, al fin de cuentas había dicho cosas hirientes a Edward. ¿Pero cómo lo iba a hacer?

No estoy muy acostumbrada a esas cosas de arrepentimiento, era una situación un poco complicada de llevar. Me levanté y coloqué el CD de música clásica, intentando calmarme, para ver si conseguía dormir en paz.

Solo conseguí conciliar al sueño cuando la última canción del CD comenzó a sonar, _Claire de Lune_, la canción que bailé con Edward en ese mismo cuarto, en la tarde del día anterior.

.

.

.

Me levanté apresurada, saltando de la cama al darme cuenta que me iba a retrasar. Tomé un baño volando y me di cuenta que Charlie ya había salido para el trabajo. No tomé café, con miedo de retrasarme aún más.

Llegué a la escuela a tiempo, por lo menos no estaría en problemas; ya estaba enferma de problemas en mi cabeza.

Me di cuenta, mientras caminaba, que por donde pasaba era recibida con miradas curiosas y risitas. No estaba entendiendo nada, pero en el momento en que vi un periódico caído a mis pies, me congelé.

Era el periódico de la escuela y el titular era absurdo.

"_**Extra, extra, descubra el misterio detrás de Isabella Swan"**_

Abrí el periódico en la página que continuaba al titular y casi me caigo para atrás de la sorpresa.

El título principal decía:

"_**la chica más extraña de la escuela tiene su secreto revelado. Su preferencia por las chicas."**_

¿Quién había escrito esas calumnias? ¿Quién era el responsable de esa idiotez? Fue ahí que un nombre llamó mi atención.

En medio del comunicado había lo siguiente:

"_**¿Quién sería tan loca de no querer estar con Edward Cullen, el pedazo de chico más codiciado? Solo una, la chica a la que le gustan las chicas, Bella Swan."**_

Él, estaba claro. Ahora estaba entendiéndolo todo, ahora eso cobraba sentido.

Venganza, era eso lo que él buscaba al acercase a mí.

Pero ahora había pinchado a la fiera. Nada más me impediría masacrar a Edward Cullen. La guerra estaba declarada y estaba lista para la batalla.

* * *

**Cella, muito obrigada, estou muito feliz traduzindo :)**

* * *

**:O :O :O ¿Se esperaban eso? yo, en lo personal, NO… ¿Será que Edward fue tan maldito de hacer eso? :'( el demonio interno ha vuelto a despertar ¿Qué creen que le hará Bella? ¿Terminará de hacerle el kit completo de fracturas?… espero sus opiniones.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, sus visitas fantasmagóricas a leer ;) son muy importantes y un pago genial :3 espero sigan disfrutando de la historia.**

**Nos leemos el fin de semana ;)**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	5. El trato

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco, es de Cella Ella; solo me adjudico la traducción, la cual la hago con el respectivo permiso de la autora.**

**Hola, bienvenidos. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 — El trato**

La furia me cegaba, en mi cabeza no conseguía formar un pensamiento coherente. En la única cosa que pensaba, en ese momento, era en hacer picadillo a Edward Cullen.

Salí disparada por el corredor, tirando lejos el maldito periódico, ignorando todo y a todos. Mi mente solo estaba concentrada en una cosa: matar a Edward.

Lo encontré en medio de sus amiguitos idiotas, conversando, riendo, con el periódico en las manos. Hallando graciosa mí desgracia. Iba a pagar caro por todo lo que estaba haciendo conmigo.

Sin decir una palabra pasé por en medio de sus amigos y lo encaré, bufando de odio.

—¿Me vas a decir ahora que no tienes nada que ver con esto?

Edward me miró largamente, evaluándome de los pies a la cabeza; una sonrisa en su rostro me estaba enloqueciendo de puro odio.

—¿Con el hecho de que eres lesbiana? ¿Qué tengo que ver con eso? —preguntó y rugí de rabia.

Sin pensar lo halé por el cuello de su chaqueta de marca y salí arrástralo para dentro de un salón. Lo empujé con fuerza y los dos caímos en medio de los objetos de limpieza que estaban almacenados.

—¡Repite lo que dijiste, hijo de puta! Repite lo que dijiste o te juro que reviento esa cara de muñeca de porcelana —amenacé, mi cuerpo encima de él, con la mano cerrada en puño mirando a su lindo rostro.

Mi odio hacia Edward estaba siendo demasiado, y si él decía nuevamente esas palabras juro que no respondería por mí. Ese idiota no sabía nada.

—¡LES-BIA-NA! —murmuró, deletreando la palabra—. Bella, ahora la mitad de la escuela sabe que te gusta mi hermana, Alice. ¿Por qué toda esa rabia? ¿Cuál es el problema de que tu opción sexual sea esa? Eres lesbiana, ¡no lo niegues! —habló, mirándome a los ojos, riéndose en mi cara.

Lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas, bufando de odio.

—Te voy a mostrar quien es una lesbiana, playboy de mierda. —Edward ahora se sobaba la mandíbula, mi puño debía haber dolido. Merecía mucho más que solo un puñetazo, debería desfigurar su cara.

—¿Que vas a hacer, Bella?, dime. ¿Me vas a dar otro golpe de esos? —preguntó, mirándome desafiante.

Ahora iba a ver con quien se había metido. Me acerqué a su cuerpo, las manos deslizándose lentamente por su pecho, acariciando el contorno de su abdomen musculoso, Edward me miró sorprendido, y antes de que perdiera coraje, lo besé con fuerza. Mi boca pegada a la de él, nuestros labios tocándose lentamente. Sabía que me iba a arrepentir por haber hecho eso, pero era necesario, necesitaba mostrarle a Edward con quién se había metido.

Intentó resistirse pero no lo dejé, todavía estaba encima de él. Halé su cabeza más cerca de mí y dejé que mi lengua se adentrara en su boca. Nunca había echo eso, y por esa razón yo misma me sorprendí con tamaña osadía. Pero necesitaba continuar, ese era mi plan.

Ni en mis mejores sueños podría haber imaginado que el sabor de él era tan bueno.

Edward ahora me halaba para sí, agarrándome, nuestras bocas nerviosas explorando cada centímetro una de la otra. Pasé las manos por su cuello, acariciando sus hombros con calma. Él ya halaba mi camisa queriendo arrancarla con fuerza, lo detuve, tirando sus manos de mi cintura y colocándolas más abajo. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Soltó una risita sorda por nuestros besos y continué mi exploración con mis manos ávidas. Edward ahora me besaba el cuello y casi pierdo la línea de razonamiento.

"Contrólate, Bella. Tú tienes que estar al mando." Pensé.

Regresé a besarlo en la boca y me correspondió con gusto. Dios, que bueno era aquello.

De pronto se detuvo, mirándome.

—¿Bella? —me miró confundido—. Y-yo, no puedo hacer esto.

Sonreí, mirándolo victoriosa. Sabía que no haría nada, a menos que quisiera. Hasta donde sabía, Edward era demasiado centrado, nunca iba a aceptar tener sexo con una chica de esa manera. Edward podía ser un gallina, cachorrito, pero nunca se aprovecharía de nadie, todas las chicas que pasaban por su cama fueron sus novias, aunque eso significara que cambiara de novia todas las semanas.

—¿Por qué no, Edward? ¿Te da miedo que hablen de ti por haber tenido sexo con la lesbiana de la escuela? —pregunté con mis manos aún puestas en su pecho.

—N-no, no es eso… —tartamudeó y solté una risita.

—Bien, entonces llegamos finalmente a donde quería. O paras con esa payasada de llamarme lesbiana o le digo a todo el mundo de esta escuela que eres un gran maricón.

—Creo que no entendí muy bien —susurró, quitándome de su regazo. Me puse en pie y arreglé mi blusa.

—No te hagas el tonto, sé que entendiste todo muy bien. Pero si eres sordo te voy a dar un descuento y te lo repetiré: o desmientes toda esa mentira que están hablando de mí o te hago probar del mismo remedio —amenacé, todavía confusa con todos los acontecimientos.

Edward me miró con rabia y también con confusión.

—Bella, no fui yo quien esparció ese rumor —murmuró, y aunque no lo quería, le creí.

O era un mentiroso de los buenos o estaba hablando con la verdad, pues sus ojos parecían sinceros. Pero aun así no me tranquilicé.

—No estoy interesada en saber si fuiste o no quien comenzó toda esta payasada, pero sé que tienes algo que ver en todo esto, Edward; y no te atrevas a negarlo, pues no creo en nada más de lo que digas. Por lo tanto, o desmientes ese rumor o te juro que le cuento a todo el mundo que eres un maricón —dije, mirándolo con rabia.

Esa sala era demasiado pequeña para los dos. Me estaba empezando a sentir otra vez incómoda, daría todo por volver a besarlo.

"Puta que te parió, Bella. ¡Quieres parar de tener desvaríos románticos por un momento! Contrólate mujer" me reprendí mentalmente, necesitaba mantenerme calmada.

—¿Es un chantaje, Bella? Nadie te va a creer. —Gruñó, su mirada era desafiante.

—Veo que ahora estamos hablando el mismo idioma, Edward. No estaría tan convencida si fuera tú, idiota. Al final, esa pandilla de idiotas cree en todo lo que un grupo u otro dice —susurré y me recosté en una pared, frotándome desesperadamente las manos—. ¿Ya lo pensaste o el bello y gilipollas de Edward Cullen va a ser tachado de maricón? ¡Sería muy divertido! —Me carcajee, y cuando vi, Edward ya me estaba asegurando por los hombros, acorralándome contra la pared.

—Te juro que voy a perder la paciencia, Swan. Hace mucho tiempo que no golpeo a una chica, desde el jardín infantil más específicamente, pero hoy estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción.

No me pude contener y me carcajee una vez más, ahora nos estábamos entendiendo.

—Bueno, bueno, además de maricón vas a ser tratado como agresor de chicas indefensas. —Sonreí y me tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que volteara a mirarlo.

—Eres irritante, Swan. —Gruñó y con fuerza me liberé de sus manos.

—No has visto nada aún, Cullen —hablé y los dos nos miramos por un buen rato. Por lo visto ninguno cedería.

De repente oímos a alguien golpeteando la puerta, mandando que abriéramos inmediatamente. Era el director Henderson.

Miré a Edward arrogante y dije.

—¿Y entonces, Cullen? ¿Estamos de acuerdo? —Le extendí mi mano y me miró con odio.

—¡Lo vas a pagar caro, Swan! —amenazó, apretando mi mano.

—Estoy pagando para verlo. —Sonreí y soltó un largo suspiro mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello.

Afuera, el director estaba a gritos mandando que abriéramos la puerta.

—No pasó nada Edward. Solo conversamos.

—Definitivamente no vales nada, Bella —comentó, girando en ese momento la cerradura de la puerta.

—Y tú vales mucho menos aún, Cullen —susurré, dirigiéndome a la salida.

Después de mi tórrido encuentro con Edward ninguna palabra fue dicha sobre mi sexualidad. Gran parte gracias al director, quien suspendió a los editores del periódico de la escuela por haber publicado una ofensa en contra una alumna, oscea yo.

Edward y yo cumplimos con nuestros papeles a la perfección. Todo el mundo creyó, o por lo menos fingió que creían cuando los dos dijimos, con la cara más seria del mundo, que solo habíamos conversado en el almacén y que la puerta se había atrancado.

Nuestra guerra estaba más viva que nunca. Edward y yo no nos hablamos más y todavía estaba molesta con mi manera de actuar. Había besado a Edward Cullen, y no, no lo había simplemente besado; nos habíamos toqueteado. Que progreso, ¿eh, Bella Swan?

Nunca había hecho eso con ningún chico, la verdad nunca fui el tipo de chica que sale con muchos chicos, siempre fui un poco tímida.

Mi primer beso fue desastroso porque tuve que golpear a un chico de la calle vecina para que me besara, y no fue muy romántico. El chico se quedó traumado conmigo y le dijo a todo mundo que era una loca, hasta me gané un apodo en esa época: **viuda negra**. La verdad es que el chico nunca lo superó, después de un tiempo sus padres resolvieron mudarse para New York. No sé si tuve alguna cosa que ver con eso. Era muy pretencioso de mi parte pensar en una cosa de esas, ¿no es cierto?

En la hora del receso me estaba sintiendo cansada, entonces preferí no ir a la cafetería. Me fui a sentar al patio de la escuela, que generalmente estaba vacío por culpa de la lluvia. Ignoré la llovizna que caía en Forks y me senté en el banquillo, intentando calmarme.

¿Por qué era tan diferente a las otras chicas? ¿Por qué no era femenina y bonita? Siempre fui el terror de esta escuela, aterrorizaba todo y a todos. Eso no estaba muy bien, lo sabía, pero esa era mi manera de lidiar con las cosas. Si llorara cada vez que algo malo pasaba conmigo seria fácilmente considerada la mantequilla derretida de toda la escuela.

La verdad es que ahora quería llorar, llorar por culpa de la humillación que sufría, por la forma en que las personas me miraban. Nadie tenía nada que ver con mi vida, pero cuando dicen una mentira respecto a ti, duele, e intentas hacer de todo para que la verdad prevalezca. Eso fue lo que hice al atacar a Edward, quería que parara de hablar esos absurdos sobre mí. Pero no estaba preparada para sentir lo que sentí al besarlo; y ahora, más que nunca tenía la certeza: lo amaba, y por culpa de eso, lo odiaba por despertar en mí la debilidad que tanto luchaba por esconder.

Di un largo suspiro, levantando mi cabeza, dejando que las gotas de lluvia cayeran sobre mi rostro, eso era tan bueno. Dejé que las gotas corrieran mientras las lágrimas llenaban a mis ojos.

Me llevé un susto al ver a Alice a mi lado, mirándome preocupada.

—¿Bella, estás bien? —preguntó y la miré seria, con el miedo que se diera cuenta que estaba llorando. Tenía miedo que sintiera pena por mí.

—Claro que estoy bien, Alice, ¿por qué no lo estaría? —inquirí, girando mi rostro nuevamente hacia la lluvia, necesitaba del confort que el agua helada me ofrecía.

—Leí el periódico, Bella, y quedé devastada. ¿Cómo pudieron decir eso de ti? ¿Y todavía decir que te gusto? ¡Cuánta estupidez! —susurró, sentándose a mi lado.

—Está todo bien, Alice. No me importa lo que toda esa gente piensa o deja de pensar de mí.

—Bella, quiero que sepas que Edward no tiene nada que ver con eso. Sé que ustedes no se llevan muy bien pero cree en mí, él no tienen nada que ver con esto.

Balancee la cabeza y después desvié la mirada.

—Está bien, creo en ti.

—Te juro que no voy a descansar mientras no descubra quién fue la cobra que plantó ese rumor absurdo. —Alice siseo furiosa.

—Olvídate de eso, Alice, no te preocupes por esas nimiedades —dije, levantándome en el mismo momento que el timbre tocó.

Dio un suspiro y concordó. Pero bien conocía a Alice, ella no dejaría pasar esa historia así como así.

La verdad es que estaba cansada con todo eso, lo que quería era olvidarme que había pasado. Solo no quería olvidarme de lo que pasó en ese salón entre Edward y yo.

Quedé enfurecida conmigo misma y después fui a mi salón, despidiéndome de Alce en medio del camino. Definitivamente, había perdido la cabeza después de ese beso.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron agitadas, ya había pasado casi un mes desde el episodio idiota sobre mi sexualidad. Nadie en la escuela volvió a hablar sobre aquello, pero sabía que aún desconfiaban sobre si era lesbiana. No me importaba eso, no necesitaba probarle nada a nadie.

Las primeras pruebas comenzaron e intenté concentrarme en mis estudios, estudiando hasta más de lo que debía. De vez en cuando Mike y Ángela venían a estudiar en mi casa después de clases. Nunca tocaron el tema del rumor, y estaba agradecida por eso, no me gustaba pensar más en que eso realmente pasó.

Todo estaba normal, de la manera que siempre había sido. Edward todavía se sentaba a mi lado pero ahora no me dirigía ni una mirada. Agradecía la distancia, aunque una parte de mi deseaba que volviera a atormentarme queriendo ser mi amigo.

Estaba totalmente concentrada en mis estudios que no me di cuenta que el cumpleaños de Alice estaba llegando, y sabía que tres meses después sería el cumpleaños de Edward. Alice estaba organizando una súper fiesta en su casa. Nos hablábamos todavía, pero con menos frecuencia que antes por culpa de mis estudios, y aparte de eso, aún conservaba mi trabajo en el supermercado.

Sabía que ella y Esme, su tía y tutora, estaban trabajando para que los 17 años de Alice fueran una fiesta como en Forks nunca se había visto. La verdad es que los Cullen eran muy ricos, y cada cumpleaños, fuera de quien fuera, era un acontecimiento que se recordaba por mucho tiempo. Bien, por lo menos hasta que otro Cullen cumpliera años.

Recibí la invitación a la fiesta y tomé la decisión de que no iría. Pero sabía que si no voy, Alice quedaría mortalmente herida y era bien capaz de no hablar conmigo hasta el final de los tiempos. Alice era muy exagerada. Entonces decidí ir, aún en contra de mi voluntad. No estaba con ganas de ver a Edward y a su pandilla prodigando alegría y futilidad por todos lados, aparte de eso, Rosalie y Emmett, la hermana mayor y el primo de Alice, estarían presentes en la fiesta y no estaba con ánimos de ver a la mayor de los Cullen; Emmett me caía bien, aunque a veces parecía demasiado crudo. Rosalie y Emmett eran novios, a pesar de ser primos.

El día de la fiesta llegó y entré en un dilema: ¿con qué ropa iría? Siempre me vestía sobriamente, pero ese año decidí patear todo eso y atreverme.

Vamos a ver quién habla algo de mí después de lo que estaba preparando. Mi vida estaba demasiado monótona y ya era momento de que el diablillo apareciera por aquí.

* * *

_**Cella Ella, muito obrigada.**_

* * *

_**Hasta aquí llego, por hoy… el primer beso, tan esperado de estos dos… ¿cumplió sus expectativas? ¿Se lo esperaban así? A mí, en lo personal, me encantó jajaja estuvo realmente grrr. Sin embargo espero sus opiniones con ansias.**_

_**Gracias por los alertas, favoritos, reviews, visitas fantasmagóricas a leer :3 son un pago verdaderamente genial, espero sigan disfrutando de esta historia, tanto o más que yo, ese es mi objetivo.**_

_**Nos leemos mañana.**_

_**Beijos**_

_**Merce**_


	6. La confesión

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco, es de Cella Ella; solo me adjudico la traducción, la cual la hago con el respectivo permiso de la autora.**

**Hola, bienvenidos. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 — La confesión**

Escogí el único vestido femenino que tenía en el guarda ropas, un regalo de Charlie cuando cumplí los 17 años. Era un vestido negro, simple, pero que tenía un corte impecable y un escote maravilloso en el frente. Con un buen maquillaje y unos tacones altos estaría lista.

Me maquillé con cuidado, usando por primera vez otros colores del estuche de maquillaje que Alice me dio de regalo. Generalmente usaba apenas el color negro.

Me coloqué el vestido, con cuidado para no borrar al maquillaje, y me calcé las sandalias de tacón alto. Mi cabello era la parte más fácil, era solo cuestión de secarlo, pasando las manos por los finos cabellos para que quedara de la manera que quería. Me miré en el espejo y me llevé una sorpresa al ver la imagen que estaba siendo reflejada.

—Muy bien. —Sonreí y tomé mi bolsa, saliendo del cuarto. Bajé las escaleras lentamente mientras oía a Charlie murmurar:

—Bells, a qué hora vas… —Mi padre no terminó la frase, me miraba con la boca abierta, completamente sorprendido. Me mordí los labios y lo miré insegura.

—¿Y entonces, papá? ¿Cómo estoy? —Charlie silbó y luego sonrió, mirándome de los pies a la cabeza.

—¿Bells, a quien quieres matar vestida de esa manera? Estás linda, querida, una verdadera mujer —comentó y sonreí aliviada, la opinión masculina siempre era bienvenida.

—Gracias papá. Realmente adoré este vestido. Gracias por habérmelo dado —murmure, colocándome en la punta de los pies para besarlo.

—El placer fue todo mío, Bells —dijo y tomé las llaves de mi camioneta, dirigiéndome hacia la salida.

—Chao, papá —me despedí ya desde el jardín.

—Diviértete, querida —gritó mientras entraba en mi camioneta—. Y no te preocupes, tu encanto no termina a la media noche.

.

.

.

Estacioné en frente de la mansión de los Cullen y miré hacia la agitada fiesta en la parte de adentro.

"_Hora de encarar a las fieras, Swan"_ pensé, respirando profundo.

Entré en la casa, lentamente, buscando a Alice. La casa estaba repleta de gente; Alice, como siempre, había invitado a toda la escuela. Era una loca.

Me mezclé entre la multitud que bailaba al ritmo de la música electrónica comandada por un Dj. Hasta ahora estaba todo bien, todavía no me habían reconocido. De pronto, alguien me tomó del brazo y me giré, sonriendo inmediatamente.

—¿Bella? —Mike me miraba incrédulo—. ¿Eres tú? —le sonreí y me miró sorprendido—. ¿Qué pasó contigo? Uau, estas muy guapa.

—Gracias, Mike. ¿Viste por ahí a Alice? —Mike me miraba medio ido, creo que estaba demasiado sorprendido con mi nuevo aspecto.

—¿Alice? Ah, sí... está por ahí, sabes cómo se pone con el día de su cumpleaños. Está emocionada con tantos regalos —habló, sonriendo sin gracia. Creo que la nueva Bella tenía intimidado a Mike.

—Bien, Mike, voy tras de ella, pero si la ves, avísale que ya llegué y que la estoy buscando —pedí, intentando apartarme. Balanceó su cabeza, concordando y después gritó.

—¿Bella, después bailas conmigo? —Me giré y sonreí.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

.

.

.

Encontré a Alice en medio de la pista, bailando con un chico de la escuela. Casi se asusta al verme, se tiró encima de mí, abrazándome.

—¡Bellaaaaa! ¡Sabía que no ibas a dejar de venir! —dijo mientras casi me sofocaba en su abrumador abrazo—. Uau, traes todo en ese vestido. ¡Lo amo!

—Valió. —Le brindé una sonrisa deslumbrante y le entregué el regalo—. Felicidades, Alice. —Sonreí mientras regresaba a abrazarme.

—Gracias, Amiga. Voy a colocarlo junto con los otros regalos, ya regreso —avisó y salió corriendo, desapareciendo de mi vista.

El chico que antes estaba bailando con Alice me haló hacia la mitad de la pista, bailando a mí alrededor. Sonreí y seguí sus pasos, bailando al ritmo de la música electrónica. Si, sabía bailar.

En las horas libres Alice y yo adorábamos colocar el sonido alto y bailábamos ese tipo de música. Era un poco torpe, pero por lo menos había servido para alguna cosa. No le envidiaba nada a ninguno de los que estaban bailando en la pista.

Fue en ese momento que lo vi, recostado en un lado de la sala, con cara de pocos amigos. Cómo estaba de lindo y como movía a mi corazón, aunque ni siquiera había notado mi presencia. Pero como si me leyera la mente se giró y encontró a mis ojos, su expresión inicialmente era de confusión, pero después una sorpresa invadió a su rostro al reconocerme.

Sonreí cínicamente y después desvié la mirada, concentrándome en el chico frente a mí, quien intentaba de todas las maneras impresionarme. No estaba muy acostumbrada con ese tipo de atención y no sería ahora que empezaría a lidiar con eso.

La música cambió completamente, pasando ahora a un ritmo más lento. El chico estaba a punto de pedirme que bailáramos cuando oí a una voz susurrar.

—Lo lamento, amigo, pero este baile es mío. —Me congelé donde estaba, mi cuerpo inmediatamente reaccionó a aquel timbre inconfundible. Edward se giró hacia mí y sonrió.

—¿Bailas conmigo? —preguntó, exactamente del mismo modo como lo hizo aquella tarde en mi casa.

Y exactamente de la misma manera me tomó de la cintura, halándome hacia él, sin que pudiera al menos balbucear alguna cosa.

Bailamos pegados al cuerpo del otro, su olor me enloquecía como siempre pasaba. Fue Edward el primero en quebrar el silencio que se instaló entre nosotros.

—Debo admitir que sabes sorprenderme, Bella. —Me conducía perfectamente, nuestros movimientos en armonía con el ritmo de la música.

—Tengo algunas cartas bajo la manga, Edward —hablé, siguiendo su juego.

Edward sonrió y su mano descendió por mi espalda, lentamente, mientras luchaba para respirar.

"_Enfócate, Bella, no te dejes intimidar."_ Intentaba repetirme eso mentalmente. Pero a medida que Edward pasaba las manos por mi cuerpo me quedaba prácticamente imposible hacer cualquier tipo de comentario.

Bailamos por mucho tiempo, no me estaba importando lo que la gente pensara o dejara de pensar. Estaba aquí para eso, para ser vista. De pronto, Mike apareció e interrumpió mi baile con Edward.

—¿Bella, puedo? —preguntó, intentando ignorar a Edward.

Sonreí a Mike y me liberé de las manos de Edward, que intentaban a toda costa retenerme.

—Claro, Mike, lo prometido es deuda. —Le guiñé, apartándome de Edward.

"_Así es que me gusta"_ pensé sonriendo.

Alice corrió hasta donde Edward estaba, en el momento siguiente, empezaron a bailar. Abracé a Mike con cariño y bailamos lentamente, es decir, intenté bailar con él; la verdad es que mi amigo no podía coordinar un pie, ya había pisado mi pie veces incontables, pero no estaba recamando. Dejé que Mike me condujera de la mejor manera, sabiendo que Edward no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

Cerré los ojos, dejando que la música penetrara en mi alma, dejándome liviana. Cuando los abrí nuevamente Alice había desaparecido, Edward estaba con Jessica en brazos.

Me sentí mal inmediatamente, mi momento había acabado. Me aparté de Mike murmurando cualquier disculpa y salí de la pista de baile, queriendo irme de esa casa. ¿Pero qué era lo que quería? ¿Qué Edward viniera a mi encuentro y me apartara de los brazos de Mike para estrecharme en un beso apasionado? ¿Desde cuándo soñaba despierta?

La noche había acabado para _La Cenicienta_ aquí. Era hora de volver a ser la cenicienta simplona.

Salí de la casa de los Cullen precipitadamente, buscando el lugar donde había estacionado mi camioneta. Me acerqué al carro y busqué las llaves en mi bolsa, pero no las encontré. Me desesperé, no podía haber perdido las llaves. Fue ahí que vi a una mano blanca extendida delante de mis ojos, las llaves estaban en esas manos. Miré hacia arriba y vi que Edward me veía sonriente.

—Me puedes golpear porque jugué sucio, pero como sabes, también tengo algunas cartas bajo la manga —dijo, y en seguida me haló más cerca de él, capturando mi boca en un beso enloquecedor.

Inmediatamente envolví su cuello con mis brazos, colocándome en la punta de los pies, ansiando más. Se recostó en la camioneta y me apretó más cerca su cuerpo, mis senos siendo aplastados por su pecho musculoso. Su lengua invadía mi boca de tal manera que me hacía flotar. No conseguía reaccionar, solo conseguía pensar en cómo era de bueno todo eso y en cómo quería que no acabara.

Edward pasó las manos por mi nuca, acariciando la curva de mi cuello. Gemí y solté un largo suspiro mientras mi lengua sentía la dulzura de sus labios. Se apartó y me miró a los ojos, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, sentía mi boca hinchada a causa de sus besos. Sonrió y me estrechó en un abrazo mientras hacía cariños en mi espalda. Aproveché ese contacto para inhalar un poco de su tentador perfume.

—¿Ya te dije que juegas conmigo de todas las maneras, Swan? —preguntó, sus manos jugando en mi espalda, dejando un rastro de puro fuego.

—Depende de lo que eso signifique, Cullen —respondí, totalmente entregada a sus caricias.

—Bien, significa que ya no consigo pensar en otra cosa más que no sea tu boca maravillosa —susurró, acercándose para un beso más, al cual, correspondí con gusto.

Pero después me aparté, recobrando un poco de mí conciencia.

—Edward, creo que a tu novia no le va a gustar ni un poquito esto que estás haciendo, entonces es mejor que me vaya —dije, queriéndome ir lo más pronto posible, estaba nuevamente en terreno peligroso. Pero Edward me lo impidió, halándome del brazo.

—¿Novia? ¿Qué novia? —preguntó y lo mire confusa. Después, mi mente se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba queriendo decir y lo miré seria.

—Eres una gallina, eh, Edward Cullen. Apuesto que debes haber terminado con Jess esta noche y no perdiste tiempo, quieres picotear en otro lugar —acusé, liberándome de sus manos. Había regresado a ser lo que era—. Siento decepcionarte, querido, pero conmigo la historia es diferente —le previne, entrando en mi camioneta, queriéndome ir lo más rápido posible—. Que tengas una buena noche, Cullen. —Encendí el carro y se apartó de mi camioneta, mirándome.

—Bella… espera, Bella. —lo oí gritar, pero no respondí, ya estaba con la camioneta en marcha.

Ahora se las quería dar de seductor, pero iba a quebrar su cara conmigo si intentaba algo más.

.

.

.

La luz del día siempre trae la vergüenza de la noche que pasó. Y conmigo no fue diferente.

Me arrepentí de haber ido a la fiesta de Alice con esa ropa, me arrepentí de haber provocado a Edward. Solo no lograba, aunque quisiera, arrepentirme de haber correspondido a sus besos.

Fui a clases sin ánimos, mi cabeza estaba doliendo por culpa de una noche mal dormida; y cuando no dormía bien era difícil lograr alimentarme. Pero algún día, a ese ritmo, no estaría solo necesitando de descanso.

Entré en el salón con la cabeza baja, sabiendo que los rumores sobre mí, ahora, se habían ido a otra dirección, estaban rondando sueltos por el salón. Edward estaba sentado en el lugar de siempre e intenté retardar al máximo los pasos hasta mi lugar, no estaba con ánimos de oírlo.

Pero para mi sorpresa él no dijo nada, ni al menos un buenos días. Lo encontré extraño, después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros la noche anterior. Definitivamente era un caso interesante para ser estudiado, ya que mi mente estaba dividida: había un lado que me animaba a patear el trasero de Edward, y el otro que quería verme suspirando de amor por él. No sabía cuál lado me dominaba.

Edward no me miró en ningún momento, su rostro estaba muy serio, su expresión era firme. Millares de preguntas surgían en mi mente, quería saber el motivo de la seriedad por su parte.

Fue así durante todo el día. En la hora del receso busqué a Alice, pero no estaba en ningún lugar. Fui a buscarla queriendo disculparme por no haberme quedado hasta la hora de la felicitación, ya me había ingeniado una disculpa cualquiera en mi cabeza, y esperaba ser convincente. Doblé por el corredor vacío y encontré a Alice y a Edward conversando o mejor, discutiendo.

Me quedé quieta en mi lado cuando oí mi nombre ser pronunciado. Era demasiado tarde para intentar no ser indiscreta, estaban hablando sobre mí.

—No te puedo creer que hayas besado a Bella y después la dejaste ir —Alice hablaba reprendiendo a su hermano mayor.

—Intenté conversar con ella, Alice, pero sabes cómo es de obstinada, como nadie —oí a Edward responder, soltando un largo suspiro.

—Pero debes haber intentado conversar con ella, Edward. ¿Te está empezando a gustar? —Alice preguntó y casi me caigo al suelo, mis piernas flaqueaban sin una explicación posible.

Había llegado la hora de la verdad.

Oí a Edward quejarse con alguna cosa incomprensible, pero después murmuró:

—Ella… bien, ella me confunde, Alice, y no sé si eso significa que me está gustando; pero la verdad es que Bella juega con mis nervios y no logro sacármela de la cabeza.

Y en ese momento olvidé como respirar. ¿Yo, Isabella Swan, la chica más extraña de la escuela, la más temida también, confundía a Edward Cullen, el chico más popular y más sexy de la escuela, el enemigo mortal de… Isabella Swan?

Eso era demasiado para mí. Claro que por dentro estaba soltando fuegos artificiales, loca por salir bailando por las calles, feliz de la vida. Pero ahora, ¿cómo quedaban las cosas? Ahora sabía que se sentía atraído por mí, ¿y qué más da? Podría estar intentando hacer la misma cosa que venía haciendo yo hace décadas: podría estar ocultando esa atracción.

Y la pregunta más importante: ¿quería que hiciera eso?

Sentí mi garganta trabada, no conseguía pensar en una respuesta para esa pregunta.

Alice retomó mi atención al hablar:

—Si te sientes atraído por ella es mejor que te lances, y a partir de ahí empezar. —Percibí que Edward suspiraba exasperado.

—¿Y crees que todavía no lo intento? —preguntó Edward con rabia—. Pero ella es más evasiva de lo que pensaba. Lo intenté, Alice, ayer en tu fiesta, pero no lo conseguí.

Mi corazón dio un brinco dentro de mi pecho, mi cabeza rodó y tuve que enfrentarme a un hecho: estaba sintiéndome la última Oreo rellena del paquete. Entonces no era tan extraña, había conseguido llamar la atención de Edward Cullen. Sonreí halagada. Punto para Bella Swan.

Pero ese era el momento de la verdad para parar de oír la charla, solo que nadie avisa cuando el momento correcto surge, y realmente no estaba preparada para lo que seguía.

—¿Ya le contaste a Bella que fue Jessica la mentora del rumor absurdo? —Alice preguntó y sentí a mi cuerpo quedarse en shok.

Jessica, la inútil mimada y dada de superior, la novia o, ex novia de Edward, fue ella quien me difamó frente a la escuela entera.

Sentí la rabia brotar y dominarme, incapacitándome para pensar. Solo conseguía actuar. Salí de mi escondite, disparada hacia la cafetería, ignorando las caras de sorpresa de Alice y de Edward. Mi rostro estaba muy rojo, lo que siempre pasaba cuando tenía ataques de furia.

No me di cuenta que ellos me estaban siguiendo, solo lograba pensar en acabar con la raza de Jessica Stanley.

Entré en la cafetería volando, buscando al objetivo de mi ira, que estaba sentada al lado de otras inútiles mimadas iguales a ella. Salí disparada hasta donde estaba, ignorando a quien intentara evitar que diese un bello correctivo a Jessica.

Halé a la rubia por el cabello, derrumbándola al suelo mientras una multitud se amontonaba a nuestro alrededor, curiosos, ávidos de una batalla.

—No tenías derecho de esparcir esa mentira respecto a mí, Jessica. —Gruñí, todavía halando su cabello. Era débil, no ofrecía ninguna resistencia.

—Suelta mi cabello, machorra. No dije ninguna mentira. ¡Ay! —Gruñó cuando halé su cabello con más fuera—. Solo mírate, Bella, nunca vi a una persona más tosca. Está claro que eres lesbiana —dijo ella y miré el coraje que tenía.

Jessica realmente no sabía con quien se había metido.

Simplemente levante mi puño en dirección a su nariz, dándole un golpe, quebrando su hermosa naricita con la mayor felicidad. Rápido, no necesitaba nada más.

Gritó exageradamente, se llevó las manos a su nariz que dejaban escurrir un hilillo de sangre. Edward me tomó de la cintura, quitándome de encima de Jess.

—¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo, Bella? ¿Quieres joderte aún más? —preguntó, su mirada recriminatoria.

—Solo le di a Jessica su merecido, Edward —sisee, mi voz muy calmada.

Me ignoro y fue a socorrer a Jessica, que lloraba compulsivamente, con las manos en su nariz.

—Calma, Jess, voy a llevarte a la enfermería —dijo Edward y la abrazó gentilmente.

La furia me invadió nuevamente, yo era la víctima en toda esa historia, yo era quien tenía que ser consolada, yo fui a quien llamaron lesbiana, yo fui quien tuvo la reputación manchada. Al contrario de eso, todo lo que recibí fueron miradas de recriminación.

Bufé, saliendo rumbo a la dirección, estaba más que hastiada con todo eso, merecía un buen descanso. Nada como una semana de suspensión.

Entré en la oficina del director sin ser anunciada, ignorando los gruñidos que él dio.

—Mire director, antes de que alguien venga a pronunciarse, tomé la delantera. Sí, acabé de quebrar la nariz de Jessica Stanley y sí, me pude suspender. Estoy lista para mi castigo.

Y ya me podía imaginar el sermón que me llevé del director Henderson, y para mi decepción no fui suspendida, en consideración a Charlie, quien no merecía tener más dolores de cabeza con una hija tan problemática como yo. Solo me llevé una advertencia y fui mandada a casa, sintiéndome impune.

¿Ah, para que servían los castigos si no habían verdugos que estuvieran dispuestos a ejecutarlos?

Regresé a casa, con rabia por no haber sido castigada, pero feliz por haberme vengado.

"_La venganza era un dulce en la boca de quien se vengaba. Pero para Jessica, la venganza debe haber tenido un sabor amargo"_ pensé sonriendo.

* * *

**Muito, muito obrigada, Cella Ella.**

* * *

**Bien, hasta aqui llego, por hoy :D**

**Que levante la mano quien siente la venganza como un dulce en la boca… \o/ … amo a esta Bella.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué tal estuvo el beso? :P espero sus opiniones con ansias.**

**Gracias por sus favoritos, alertas, visitas clandestinas a leer, sus reviews, los cuales leo muy emocionada, son un pago realmente estupendo.**

**Espero les siga gustando la historia, perdón por no actualziar en la mañana, pero no me fue posible.**

**Esta semana voy a actualizar hasta el jueves, me pondré a hacer capítulo para mi fic "El parque" así que nos leemos pronto, que tengan un bonito inicio de semana.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	7. El club

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco, es de Cella Ella; solo me adjudico la traducción, la cual la hago con el respectivo permiso de la autora.**

**Bienvenidos, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 — El club**

Alice me llamó unas tres horas después de lo ocurrido en la cafetería de la escuela, queriendo saber cómo estaba.

—Estoy mega feliz, Alice. A esta hora Jess debe estar moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrar un cirujano plástico que le arregle esa naricita respingona —hablé riendo y Alice concordó conmigo, las dos cayéndonos de las carcajadas.

—Bella, eres terrible. Toda la escuela está comentado que fue un buen merecido para Jess. Estás ganando fama, amiga —comentó y rolé los ojos, cansada con todo eso.

—Ay, Alice, ¡qué gran fama la mía! La golpeadora de la escuela, ¡qué honra! —sisee, soltando un suspiro.

—Iu, Bella, veo que estás de mal humor. Bien, ahora tengo que colgar, Edward y yo vamos a llevar a Rose y a Emm al aeropuerto, después nos vamos a ese club que abrieron en Port Angeles. ¡Va a estar bomba!

—Espera ahí, Alice, ¿qué club es ese? Y como así, ¿todo el mundo va? —pregunte y ella soltó una risita del otro lado de la línea.

—Pues sí, el club se inauguró esta semana, pero hoy va a ser la fiesta para conmemorar la apertura. ¿Puedes creer que cuando Edward dijo que iría a la fiesta a Jessica solo le faltó morir? Debe estar en el hospital ahora, buscando la manera de ir, aunque tenga la nariz quebrada. Como es de caprichosa, no dudo que vaya —comentó, soltando un suspiro de aburrimiento—. Bien, ¿y cuál es tu interés en todo esto? —Alice preguntó, la curiosidad saltaba en su voz.

Sonreí ante la idea que se me había acabado de ocurrir. Era el diablillo mostrando su cara nuevamente.

—Bien, era solo curiosidad. Hasta luego, Alice. —Y colgué el teléfono.

Necesita apresurarme, al final, Port Angeles no era lejos. Abrí la puerta de mi guarda ropa, buscando alguna arma secreta. Necesitaba recomponer mi arsenal bélico, no había nada muy sexy o que por lo menos provocara alguna reacción en cierta persona.

Después de media hora cavando, conseguí encontrar el oro, bien, estaba más para bronce, pero era el indicado. Había comprado esa blusa no sé hace cuantos años, y para variar, nunca la había usado, pero ahora era perfecta para lo que iba a hacer.

Era la hora de atacar nuevamente.

.

.

.

Estacioné mi camioneta frente al club, estaba repleto, había todo tipo de gente, tipos que ni siquiera imaginaba que existieran. Bajé de la camioneta y ajusté mis botas de taco alto, que combinaban perfectamente con la blusa roja escotada y la minifalda.

Ya, mas parecía una puta, pero esa era la intención.

Mi ultimátum: Jessica se hundiría aún más en el agujero que había cavado.

Entré en el club y fui recibida con varias miradas que me evaluaban de arriba abajo; por las caras que hacían, tenía que estar bien. Me mezclé entre la multitud, encontrando a uno o dos rostros conocidos. Realmente todos los jóvenes de Forks estaban allí.

No demoré mucho en encontrarlos: Edward y a su pandilla de idiotas. ¿Cómo se comportaba de esa manera? Y a su derecha, estaba Jessica, con la nariz vendada con alguna cosa color rosa, y su banda de seguidoras idiotas.

Sonreí, pidiendo una bebida en el bar, necesitaba de un poco de alcohol en las venas, era bueno para infundir coraje. Tomé de una sola vez un trago de whisky, porque sí, tenía que ser algo fuerte. Sentí la bebida caliente invadir mi cuerpo, sintiéndome ya diferente.

No era muy acostumbrada a beber, pero estaba claro que ya había tenido mi primera borrachera, en mi fiesta de 16 años. Quedé tan bebida que tuve que inventarles a mis amigos que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, pasándolo mal por culpa de los malestares de la gripe, que me habían hecho poner en ese estado.

Y claro que ni Papá Noel creyó eso, mucho menos Charlie. Desde ese día la bebida era un asunto prohibido para mí.

Di un largo suspiro y dejé la copa de whisky vacía en la barra del bar, respirando profundo.

"_Sé una perra, Bella. Es por tu propio bien"_ pensé, con un brote de coraje invadiéndome.

Me acerqué lentamente a la pandilla de populares de Forks y comencé a bailar sensualmente, girando, cosa que detestaba hacer. Nadie me había notado aún, pero continué ahí, bailando calmadamente, fingiendo ser una más entre la multitud.

A medida que el ritmo de la música se volvía más agitado, bailaba más y más, recibiendo miradas de aprobación. El momento de la verdad estaba llegando. Las personas comenzaron a girarse hacia mí, algunos chicos se acercaban.

Cerré los ojos, dejando que la música, la adrenalina, y al trago de whisky, me llevaran con ellos. Unos dos chicos me halaron cerca de ellos, mientras otro vino a mi encuentro, ahora bailábamos juntos, yo en medio de los dos. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que dos chicos me halaban, colocándome en medio de uno de los dos pequeños escenarios que estaban por el club.

Ese era el momento de la verdad.

En el momento exacto que subí al escenario, la multitud comenzó a incentivarme, mientras bailaba al lado de los chicos que, por cierto, eran unos perfectos bailarines.

Fue en ese momento que miré hacia la pandilla de populares, y casi tengo una crisis de histeria al ver sus caras. Todos los chicos estaban boquiabiertos, reconociendo quien era la chica que estaba dando el show. Las chicas me lanzaban miradas de admiración y otras, o mejor, otra, me miraba con odio. Sonreí y miré a los ojos de él, su boca estaba tensa, su expresión era una mezcla de rabia y admiración.

Hora del ataque.

—No te eches para atrás ahora, Bella —me dije, mientras bajaba del escenario, acercándome lentamente a donde él estaba.

La multitud abrió de repente un pasaje para mí, quedé frente a frente con él.

Sin pensar comencé a bailar frente a él, girando sensualmente. Edward estaba parado, parecía más una estatua, su expresión era indescifrable. Le sonreí mientras continuaba mi baile.

OMG, ¿en dónde había dejado a mi vergüenza? Ahora era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos.

Sentí que la canción llegaba a su fin y era el momento del gran final. Pasé las manos por el pecho fuerte de Edward y sin esperar por nada más, lo besé.

Su boca al principio no se movía pero, después de medio segundo, me correspondió, y me dejé envolver por esos brazos que tanto amaba. Invadió mi boca con su lengua maravillosa, haciéndome perder totalmente el juicio. Sus manos ahora paseaban por mi espalda, yendo desde mí nunca hasta la curva de mi trasero.

Aproveché el momento, pero enseguida me aparté, dejándolo completamente mareado.

—¿Aún dudas de mi sexualidad? —pregunté seria.

Edward me miró con esos ojos perfectos, dejándome sin aire.

—Nunca lo dudé —murmuró, en el mismo tono serio que yo había usado.

Sonreí y después me aparté mientras se quedaba parado, todavía intentando entender lo que había pasado. Le sonreí nuevamente y después le mandé una despedidita para Jessica; la chica se puso más roja que un pimiento, casi explotando de tanta rabia.

"_¡Misión cumplida, perra!"_ pensé, dirigiéndome a la salida del club.

.

.

.

Llegué a casa un poco después de medianoche, la adrenalina todavía estaba en mi cuerpo, dejándome completamente agitada.

Me llevé un regaño de Charlie, por la hora, que resultó en tres días de castigo, podía ir solo a clases y al trabajo; el teléfono también estaba prohibido para mí. Subí al cuarto, tirando la bolsa con la prueba de mi venganza bajo la cama, sintiéndome exhausta. Me había cambiado en un bar cercano al club, no podía aparecer vestida como una prostituta en casa. A Charlie era capaz de darle un fulminante ataque cardiaco.

Solo después de tomar un baño y colocarme mi pijama, fue que vacié toda la emoción de la noche. Lloré histéricamente, sollozando, como hace mucho no lo hacía. Me reía al recordar el rostro de Jessica al verme bailando y, al mismo tiempo, caía llorando por haber hecho algo que no estaba en mi naturaleza. Pero no valía la pena llorar sobre la leche derramada, eso era un hecho; pero estaba totalmente arrepentida y eso estaba claro.

No me dormí sino hasta la madrugada, sollozando hasta quedar exhausta. Me desperté cansada, aunque era sábado y no tenía que ir a la escuela.

Charlie todavía estaba enojado por mi comportamiento demente y, por culpa de eso, estaba totalmente mudo conmigo. Pero era mejor así, aún no estaba del todo recuperada por mi inesperada actitud.

Generalmente tenía esas crisis de conciencia, siempre que el maldito (o bendito) diablillo atacaba; no sabía hasta cuando mi fase de chica arrepentida duraría. Generalmente duraba hasta que el diablillo atacaba nuevamente, empujándome, mandándome a hacer más idioteces.

Charlie salió a pescar con sus amigos de la delegación y me quede sola en casa, con la orden de prohibido salir o usar el teléfono. Pero a media mañana el diablillo volvió a atacar, haciéndome cabrear y mandar al diablo todo. Era momento de desobedecer a Charlie. Sabía que me iba a meter en un problema gordo, pero, quedarme encerrada en casa en pleno sábado, era demasiado sofocante para mí.

Tomé las lleves de mi carro y salí de casa, sin rumbo, solo necesitaba salir de casa. Manejé por las calles de Forks tranquilamente, cantando Rock antiguo que sonaba en la radio. Rodee la ciudad por más o menos dos horas, sabiendo que Charlie no se daría cuenta de mi fuga.

Regresé a casa sintiéndome mejor, más relajada, la noche pasada era solo pasado, nada más que eso. Estacioné en el garaje de la casa y cuando iba a entrar alguien me haló de la cintura, llevándome para el fondo de la propiedad que daba a un bosque.

Mi rostro fue llenándose de sorpresa al ver quién me había _secuestrado_. Me miraba fríamente, sus ojos azules eran glaciales. Sentí mi rostro quemar al recordar algunas de mis actitudes en la noche pasada, todavía no entendía cómo era que había actuado de esa forma.

Lo miré, intentando no demostrar cuánto su mirada me afectaba.

—¿Pasó alguna cosa? —pregunté, mi voz intentando parecer segura; no necesitaba saber que me descontrolaba tanto.

Edward me miró por varios segundos, casi haciéndome enloquecer, odiaba ese silencio irresistible, era demasiado para mí.

—Aún estoy intentando entender lo que pasó contigo para actuar de esa forma anoche, en el club —susurró Edward, su voz era sombría.

Todo el arrepentimiento fue drenado de mi cuerpo en el momento que él habló. El diablillo estaba mostrando su cara nuevamente.

—¿Y desde cuando tengo que dar satisfacciones con lo que hago o dejo de hacer, Edward? ¿Te pedí alguna cosa? ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en mi dueño?

Eso era mucho mejor que quedarme con ese maldito peso en la conciencia. Con la ira sabia lidiar.

Intenté regresar a casa, pero él me aseguró con fuerza, obligándome a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Bella? ¿Por qué te rebajaste de esa forma por culpa de una estúpida venganza? —acusó, su voz estaba cargada de decepción.

Fue en ese momento que exploté.

—¿Estúpida venganza, Edward? Fui humillada por esa inútil mimada, en frente de la escuela entera, ¿Y a cuenta de qué? ¿Me puedes decir que hice para que ella me hiriera de esa forma? —pregunté, y cuando intentó hablar lo interrumpí—. ¿Ahora me vas a decir que no te gustó lo que pasó anoche, Edward? ¡No eres nadie para hablar de mi comportamiento, ya que te rebajas todos los días al convivir con gente que no vale ni un grano de arena, todo por conseguir status, popularidad!

Estaba paralizado delante de mí, como si lo hubiera abofeteado. Desvié la mirada de su rostro, sintiéndome mal por mirarlo.

Por fin, soltó un largo suspiro, riéndose con burla.

—No sé por qué aún pierdo mi tiempo intentando entenderte, Bella. Realmente eres un caso perdido. Y fui un idiota, porque pensé que eras diferente de las otras. Pero veo que me engañé completamente —dijo Edward, apartándose de mí.

Espera ahí, ¿cuál fue la parte de la conversa que no entendí?

Corrí atrás de él, dispuesta a obligarlo a darme una explicación a lo que estaba queriendo decir. Lo halé con fuerza, obligándolo a enfrentarme. Edward me miraba con tristeza y me llené aún más de rabia.

—Yo no consigo entender cuál es tu problema, Edward. De un momento para otro vienes con el cuento rebuscado de querer ser mi amigo. Después, ese maldito rumor apareció y te divertías con todo eso, riéndote de mí desgracia, no lo puedes negar. Y cuando me vengo de la idiota que hizo eso conmigo, sales en defensa de ella, como si ella fuera la victima de todo. Francamente, ¿quién es el caso perdido en esta historia? —pregunté, mirándolo con expresión decidida.

Edward dio un largo suspiro y pasó las manos por esos cabellos color bronce, desordenándolos de una manera sensual. Era increíble como conseguía desestabilizarme hasta con movimientos involuntarios.

—Creo que tienes razón. Al final, fuiste la victima de todo, siempre eres la víctima de todo, Bella. Fue siempre así, desde que eras una niña. Estuvo bien que tu mamá huyó con otro hombre, dejándote en las manos de tu padre, ¿qué más da? ¡Chica, para de hacerte la víctima! ¡Para de intentar resolver todo a base de golpes! crece e intenta actuar con un poco de madurez. —Su ataque me dejó completamente sin razón. Sentí la sangre huir de mi cuerpo.

Sin pensar le di una bofetada, dejando la marca de mis cinco dedos en su rostro perfecto. Edward no ofreció ninguna reacción y eso me dejó aún más furiosa. Ahora estaba en problemas.

—¿Quién eres para hablarme de esa manera, gilipollas? ¡¿Quién eres para hablar de asuntos que no te conciernen?! No sabes nada, Edward, ¡nunca sabes nada! No pasas de ser un playboy consentido, que solo piensa en su propio ombligo, no tienes la más mínima noción de lo que pasa fuera de tu mundito egoísta y estúpido. Imbécil. ¡Quién te crees, Cullen! —gruñí mientras sentía a mi pecho doler, como si me hubieran dado un tiro.

Él no tenía derecho a decirme esas cosas. El asunto de mi madre era muy delicado y odiaba que lo tocaran.

Edward me miró con rabia mientras yo intentaba parecer fuerte. La verdad es que nunca me había sentido tan débil como ahora.

El silencio nos invadió, aumentando el clima de tensión, entonces resolví que era momento de acabar con eso, el dolor de mi pecho se había elevado a niveles insoportables.

—¡Vete de aquí, Cullen! Ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir, ya no tenemos nada más de que hablar —murmuré, mi voz era solo un hilo.

Edward balanceó la cabeza, concordando, su rostro era una máscara impenetrable. De repente, me tomó por los hombros, impidiendo cualquier movimiento. Por un breve momento pensé que iba a besarme, pero en seguida se apartó, manteniendo una distancia exagerada entre nosotros.

—Realmente pensé que eras diferente —siseó y después me dio la espalda, desapareciendo frente a mí.

Esperé que todo se quedara en silencio para poder dar rienda suelta al llanto que me consumía.

Él no me pudo haber dicho eso, no él.

Edward me había hecho daño de la manera más cruel posible, diciendo cosas que no quería oír…, que no podía oír.

Definitivamente, éramos un caso perdido.

* * *

**Obrigada, Cella Ella.**

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí llego, por hoy :D**

**Ahora levante la mano quien le quiere marcar sus cinco dedos en la otra linda mejilla de Edward… \o/ ¡CARAMBA! Realmente lo estoy odiando, no tenía derecho a decir eso. El próximo capítulo será un POV EDWARD :D.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y que estén disfrutando de la historia en general. Espero con ansias sus opiniones, me divierto leyendo todo lo que escriben. Gracias por eso, por tomarse el valioso tiempo de comentar, gracias por leer, porque si no lo hicieran esto no sería nada. Gracias también por sus favoritos y alertas, es un pago magnífico.**

**Nos leemos el sábado con otro capítulo.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	8. La petición

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco, es de Cella Ella; solo me adjudico la traducción, la cual la hago con el respectivo permiso de la autora.**

**Bienvenidos, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 — La petición**

Edwards's POV

_Isabella Swan_. Ese es el nombre de la chica que domina mi mente de una manera sorprendente.

Bella y yo nunca fuimos afines a la compañía del otro, la verdad es que nunca le caí bien. Desde mi primer día de clases en Forks, aquella mañana en que tuve la infeliz idea de sentarme en su lugar.

Bella más parecía un huracán, no llevaba quejas a casa, siempre resolvía sus asuntos a base de golpes y patadas. Ella era sinónimo de palizas.

Estudiábamos juntos, desde siempre; pero nunca intercambiábamos más que insultos, además de nuestras peleas antológicas. El tiempo pasó y tomamos caminos diferentes, aunque convivíamos diariamente, no pasaba de ser una extraña para mí.

¿Cómo, de un momento para otro, resurge de la nada, haciendo que ponga mi atención en ella por primera vez? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de lo bonita que era o, cómo se ponía de linda cuando estaba con rabia y cómo besaba de bien?

Bella era diferente, no se preocupaba por impresionarme, intentando llamar mi atención, intentando hacer que reparara en ella. Eso fue lo que me llamó la atención. Bella era única y, eso me atraía, me tenía perdido, me hacía obsesionarme con ella. Solo pensaba en ella, era solo con ella con quién quería estar. Mientras tanto, insistía en mantener distancia, más parecía un bicho salvaje.

El día que la vi en el club, bailando sensualmente, una chica totalmente diferente a la que conocía, me di cuenta que lo que sentía no podía ocultarlo más.

Eso me llamaba la atención: era varias en una sola y estaba completamente encantado con todas las Bellas que existían dentro de ella.

Pero la Bella del club, esa que caminó en mi dirección, que me besó de esa manera, que casi me enloquece al punto de querer tirarla encima de una mesa y desnudarla allí mismo, esa Bella, estaba en busca de venganza, quería herir a quien la había herido. Sabía que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a hacer eso, fue humillada por algo que no tenía ni una pisca de culpa, por lo menos no directamente.

La verdad es que Jess inventó el maldito rumor cuando se dio cuenta de mi interés por Bella. No soportó ser cambiada por la chica más extraña de la escuela y, resolvió vengarse. Bella fue quién pagó por eso.

Ahora estaba aquí, sentado a su lado, sintiendo su presencia a mi lado, sin poder tocarla o confesar lo que sentía.

Me había pasado, le había dicho cosas horribles, pero ya no aguantaba más toda esa frialdad, todas sus huidas; quería derretir el hielo que la envolvía, pero eso parecía imposible, ya que era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Nunca fui la clase de tipo que corría tras las mujeres, siempre tuve a las chicas que quise, bien, _casi_ todas. La chica que más quería, ahora, más parecía un sueño distante, casi una misión imposible, y eso me llenaba de odio, ¿quién era ella para hacer eso conmigo? ¡Yo era Edward Cullen, las chicas se tiraban a mis pies!

Pero Bella parecía ser inmune a mí, parecía que no la atraía y, eso era absolutamente absurdo de pesar, viendo que ya me había dado cuenta el modo como la dejaba cuando la besaba. Necesitaba agarrarme a eso, necesitaba verla perder el control, dejarla irracional. Era así como me gustaba verla, descontrolada, fuera de sí. En ese momento sabía que quedaba vulnerable y podía atacar.

Bella nunca más me miró, desde ese día en que le fui a pedir explicaciones, un sábado hace algunas semanas atrás y, desde entonces, había creado una barrera de hielo, impenetrable entre nosotros dos, impidiéndome actuar. Había regresado al comportamiento normal: fría y distante.

Me ignoraba completamente y eso era demasiado para mi cabeza, por su culpa, hace meses que no tenía una novia. No podía dejar que esa situación continuara. Necesitaba actuar, necesitaba quebrar el hielo de Bella y sabía exactamente qué tipo de arma utilizar.

.

.

Bella's POV

¿Sabes cuándo no tienes más la voluntad de hacer nada? ¿Cuándo tu vida es una mierda y los días son solo días, nada más que eso?

Era así como me sentía, apenas sobrevivía al caos que era mi vida.

Todo había regresado a ser como antes, los populares andaban con los populares, los rechazados andaban con los rechazados y, el resto, halagaba a los populares e ignoraban a los rechazados. Era así como la vida funcionaba, era así como tenía que ser. Pero alguna cosa dentro de mí quería que eso fuera diferente.

Edward nunca más intercambió ni un "Hey" conmigo, ni me miró una sola vez a la cara. En un comienzo estaba aliviada, estaba muy herida con todo lo que me había dicho en aquella mañana del sábado, después de mi aparición en el bar, pero, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y ya había olvidado todo eso, pero nunca más me dirigió la palabra.

Eso me tenía loca, me hacía sentir insegura, me dejaba vulnerable, y odiaba sentirme así. Edward despertaba en mí todos los sentimientos que luchaba por esconder.

No entendía su comportamiento, al fin y al cabo, sabía que se sentía atraído por mí, y si bien lo conocía, ya era para que estuviera luchado por conquistarme, sin embargo, parecía más frío y distante a cada día que pasaba.

Por culpa de eso pasaba las noches en vela, con millares de preguntas atormentándome, ya estaba empezando a preocuparme, en cualquier momento podía desmayarme.

Y ahora aquí estaba yo, sentada al lado de él, tan cerca y tan lejos. Enfrentaba una batalla conmigo misma para no enloquecer, pero la verdad es que quería acercarme un poco más, para poder sentir ese perfume que me embriagaba, para poder tocar esos cabellos rebeldes que tanto amaba. Es más, quería poder besar esa boca que hacia verdaderas hazañas conmigo. Hiperventilaba con solo recordar sus besos.

Pero no podía hacer eso, porque ahora había vuelto a ser Isabella Swan, la chica que Edward Cullen odiaba desde el jardín infantil.

El timbre de la última clase tocó y casi me caigo de la silla, grande fue el susto que me llevé. Últimamente no estaba siendo una buena alumna, mi cabeza no estaba para nada relacionado con las clases. Dejé que todo el mundo saliera del salón mientras fingía que arrumaba mis cuadernos, colocándolos con exagerado cuidado dentro de la mochila. Después, salí del salón, suspirando en agradecimiento por haber llegado a su fin un día más de aburrimiento en esa maldita escuela.

Caminé con la cabeza gacha rumbo a la salida de la escuela, el día estaba nublado y húmedo, como siempre en Forks. Estaba en medio del estacionamiento cuando una conversa llamó mi atención.

—Ah, Edward, no te puedo creer que anduviste con la loca de Bella. Esa chica está demente, aún no logro entenderla. —Daniel Johnson, uno de los playboys, amigo de Edward, estaba susurrando, pero el idiota hablaba tan alto que todo el mundo en el estacionamiento era capaz de oírlo.

Mi giré hacia ellos y me encontré con los ojos de Edward, mirándome, su boca formaba una sola línea, como si sus labios estuvieran pegados. Se avergonzó cuando se dio cuenta que había escuchado, pero después sonrió, cínico, mirando a Daniel, ignorándome completamente.

—Sí, Daniel, para que veas que ninguna de esta escuela se resiste a mí. Hasta Bella Swan cayó por mí —dijo sonriendo. Di un suspiro de pesar, demasiado cansada como para escuchar eso.

Si fuese en otros tiempos me tiraría encima de él y le haría tragarse cada palabra que dijo, además de darle una lección a su amiguito cabeza hueca; pero al contrario de eso, solo me giré y seguí mi camino rumbo a mi camioneta. Fue en ese momento que percibí a la voz de Edward elevarse, como si quisiera que oyera lo que estaba hablando.

—Ella es como todas las demás, Daniel, mi querido amigo. Intentan negarlo, pero en el fondo están locas por mí. Esa historia de los enemigos era solo una fachada, en el fondo a ella siempre le gusté —dijo Edward y no pude dejar de sonreír. En su vida, nunca pudo estar en lo más correcto.

Ignoré la conversa de los dos, continuando mi camino. Cuando estaba cerca de mi carro, sentí una mano agarrar mi brazo, con fuerza, haciendo que me girara.

Era él.

Esos ojos azules estaban llenos de interrogantes, buscando los míos con una urgencia imperiosa.

—¿Qué pasó contigo para no tirarte encima mío y quebrar mi cara? —preguntó Edward y lo miré, confusa.

—¿Querías que hiciera eso? —Soltó una risa seca, mirándome.

—Por lo menos sería una reacción a lo que acabaste de oír.

—No sabía que te gustaba alardear, Edward —comenté, liberándome de su toque perturbador. Ya era suficiente con tener que fijarme en esa mirada que me enloquecía.

—No me gusta alardear, Bella. Me gusta verte perder el control. No te reconozco, Swan, en otros tiempos te habrías girado como perro y te habrías tirado encima de mí.

Pasé las manos por mi cabello, exasperada con toda esa conversa.

—Pues sí, Edward, pasa que lo tiempos son otros y no estoy con los ánimos de causar problemas —murmuré, soltando un suspiro enseguida—. Solo mira, si ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir, ¿déjame ir, está bien? Tengo que trabajar —dije, tomando las llaves de mi carro, abriendo la puerta.

Él me aseguró nuevamente, haciendo que volteara a encararlo.

—Solo respóndeme una cosa: ¿vas a negar que te sientes atraída por mí? ¿Vas a negar que no te gusta cuando te beso? ¿Vas a negar que te enloquezco? —preguntó, sus ojos clavados en los míos.

Resolví enfrentar todo, no aguantaba más esta situación, él quería la verdad, entonces tendría la verdad. Eso me estaba enloqueciendo demasiado. Entonces, por lo menos, estaría con la conciencia tranquila, sabiendo que él tenía conocimiento de lo que sentía.

—No.

—¿No qué? —preguntó Edward, soltando mi brazo, como si quemara.

—No voy a negar nada de lo que dijiste, Edward. Pediste la verdad, ¿la pediste? Entonces, aquí tienes tu verdad. Sí, me gustas. Sí, me atraes como ningún chico jamás me atrajo. Y sí, besas muy bien. Muy bien.

Me miraba completamente pasmado. Tal vez no le gustó lo que escuchó. Suerte por él, la verdad es que no me importaba nada ya.

Entré en mi camioneta, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que me mirara boquiabierto.

—Lo lamento, por todo, Edward. Pero fuiste tú quien pidió escuchar eso. Puedes irte a vanagloriar por ahí, porque hasta a la extraña de la escuela le gustas. Está bien, no me importa. No me importa nada más en esta porquería de vida —dije y, en seguida, encendí mi carro y salí de la escuela, sintiéndome más ligera.

"_Es mucho mejor así"_ pensé.

Que hiciera lo que bien le pareciera con esa información, pero la verdad es que necesitaba librarme de ese peso que estaba sobre mi espalda hace años.

.

.

Edward's POV

¿Cómo Bella pudo haberme dicho eso así, sin más ni menos? No estaba preparado para lo que Bella me acababa de revelar.

Era increíble la manera como me sorprendía, todas las veces que intentaba adivinar sus reacciones actuaba de una forma totalmente diferente, enloqueciéndome.

Estaba dispuesto a todo para acabar con su frialdad, hacer que se soltara o, por lo menos, dijera que se sentía atraída por mí y, cuando menos lo espero, ella actúa de manera totalmente contraria de la planeada y se me declara de aquella manera, dejándome sin acción.

Frente a mí iba a hacerla descontrolarse, perder la calma, hasta que no aguantara más y confesara que sentía algo por mí. Pero eso no pasó. Al revelármelo me impactó demasiado, no es que no me hubiera gustado, pero la verdad es que no estaba preparado para todo eso.

Realmente me tenía en sus manos.

Y yo, al contrario de decir algo, me quedé como un idiota, viéndola alejarse, perdiendo la oportunidad de resolver todo eso pronto, de decirle que también me gustaba y que eso me estaba dejando loco.

Sabía que ahora iba a ser difícil hablar con ella, ya que creía que no me había gustado saber lo que sentía por mí. Bella era demasiado distante e intentar conversar, ahora, sería prácticamente imposible.

Mi primer impulso fue querer salir tras ella y hacerla escuchar todo lo que tenía para decir, pero eso sería demasiado complicado. Necesitaba darle tiempo al tiempo. Fue en ese momento que tuve una idea. Mi cumpleaños sería en tres días y necesitaba hacer que Bella vaya a mi fiesta.

Eso sería demasiado fácil, ya que tenía una carta bajo la manga llamada _Alice_. Seria Alice quien me ayudaría a conquistar de una vez el corazón de esa chica extraña e impredecible que me descontrolaba tanto.

.

.

Bella's POV

"_Maldito lunes"_ pensé mientras estacionaba el carro frente a la escuela.

¿Por qué mi vida no podía ser hecha solo de los fines de semana? ¿Por qué tenía que regresar a clases el lunes? La verdad es que no quería volver a la escuela por culpa de una persona. Sí, Edward Cullen.

No demostró ninguna reacción a mi declaración del viernes pasado y no quería tener que confrontarlo ahora que ya sabía todo. Era por eso que estaba de un humor horrendo, mi cabeza estaba palpitando de dolor y todo lo que quería era no haber salido de la cama, quería quedarme encerrada en mi cuarto por el resto de la vida. Pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Y ahora estaba ahí, en esa maldita escuela, lista para enfrentarme con él.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando con todo eso? Probablemente debería estar riéndose en mi cara, vanagloriándose por haber conquistado a esta idiota.

Entré en el salón y casi muero de alivio al ver que aún no había llegado. Por lo menos eso me iba a dar tiempo para sumergir mi cara en los libros y solo levantar la cabeza cuando la clase terminara.

Intentaba ser fuerte, pero la verdad es que era más cobarde que el león del Mago de Oz.

Después de media hora, con la cabeza casi enterrada en los libros, resolví levantarla, para ver lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor. Gemí al darme cuenta que mi cuello estaba tenso, por haber pasado mucho tiempo inmóvil.

Miré hacia un lado y me llevé un susto: la silla de Edward estaba vacía. Lo busqué por el salón entero, tal vez se había cambiado de lugar, pero no lo encontré. No había venido a clases. Mi cabeza dio vueltas y más vueltas, intentando entender el motivo de no haber venido a la escuela.

En medio de la última clase, antes de receso, intenté convencerme que eso no era por mi culpa.

El receso llegó y me encontré con Alice en la cafetería, en la fila del almuerzo. Me sonrió, una sonrisa que tenía algo más.

—Hola, Alice, ¿todo bien? —pregunté mientras me servía una manzana y una soda. Para variar, estaba sin apetito.

—Bella, mi querida amiga, necesito conversar contigo —habló mientras íbamos para nuestra mesa. Pero cuando estábamos cerca de llegar se giró hacia mí y susurró:

—Vamos afuera, el asunto que necesito tratar contigo es privado. —Me haló, llevándome hacia el patio de la escuela.

La miré confusa antes de sentarnos en una de las mesitas que estaban esparcidas por el patio.

—¿Algún problema? —pregunté, abriendo mi lata de refresco. Sonrió, bebiendo un poco de su jugo y habló:

—la verdad, no. Solo quería avisarte que estás invitada a aparecer en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward, hoy en la noche. —Casi me ahogo cuando dijo eso.

Me había olvidado completamente del cumpleaños de él. ¡Qué idiota era! ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado eso?

Miré a Alice, balanceando la cabeza negativamente.

—Alice, sabes que nunca fui a ninguna fiesta de tu hermano, y no va a ser ahora que voy a comenzar a ir —dije, limpiando mi boca con una servilleta. Roló los ojos y dio un largo suspiro.

—Mira, Bella, no quiero saber si nunca fuiste a ninguna fiesta de mi hermano, estoy diciendo que quiero que estés en la fiesta de hoy. ¿O ya te olvidaste de lo que pasó en mi fiesta? —murmuró y fue mi turno de rolar los ojos. Era el momento del chantaje—. Y no te atrevas a seguir mirándome con esa cara, porque no le tengo miedo a esa cara fea. O vas a esa fiesta hoy en la noche o te olvidas que me tienes como amiga.

Ya era hora de mostrar cuán exagerada era Alice.

—Alice, por el amor de Dios, sabes que no me llevo bien con tu hermano, entonces ¿para qué forzar una situación molesta? Eso no va a funcionar.

—Ay, Bella, no estoy interesada en saber tus riñas con Edward. Además, él va a estar con su pandilla y no va a darse cuenta que estás en la fiesta. Rose y Emm no vienen, están en medio de exámenes en la facultad, por lo tanto voy a estar sola en la fiesta si no vas. Y sabes cuánto odio quedarme sola. Por lo tanto, no acepto un no por respuesta —decretó y solté un largo suspiro, sabiendo que era una pérdida de tiempo intentar revertir la situación. Alice estaba irreductible.

—Ya, Alice, venciste, voy a esa fiesta —suspiré, sin fuerzas para luchar. Sonrió efusivamente, aplaudiendo, toda alegría.

—¿Ya te dije que eres la mejor amiga del mundo, Bella? —dijo y después saltó del banco en donde estábamos sentadas.

—Y solo para que lo sepas, Alice: Voy a esa maldita fiesta por tu causa.

—Necesito irme, ahora. Nos vemos en la noche. —Se despidió, ya corriendo hacia dentro de la escuela.

¿Qué no hacemos por un amigo?

.

.

.

Me demoré casi un siglo para escoger ropa para ir a la fiesta, rindiéndome después de ver que no lograba escoger nada. Si no aparecía en la fiesta Alice era bien capaz de venir tras de mí y arrastrarme a la fuerza. Para evitar una escena era mejor que fuera por libre y espontánea… presión.

Escogí un vestido azul, simple, que me gustaba usar, uno de los pocos vestidos que me caía bien.

Bajé las escaleras y le conté a Charlie que iría a una fiesta en la casa de los Cullen, pero que no me demoraría. Tuve que oír un breve sermón de él, obligándome a regresar a casa antes de medianoche. En cuanto a eso, no necesitaba preocuparse, en máximo una hora estaría de vuelta.

Conduje rumbo a la casa de los Cullen, con renuencia, queriendo en cualquier momento dar media vuelta y regresar a casa.

Llegué a mi destino y no me sorprendí al ver que la casa estaba a reventar, como siempre pasaba cuando los Cullen daban una fiesta. Entré en la casa y busqué a Alice. Intenté convencerme que era a Alice a quien buscaba, pero la verdad es que no engañaba ni a una mosca con ese cuento.

Y de pronto, lo vi, en medio de un círculo de populares, con Jessica a su lado. Edward estaba más lindo que nunca, y sentí una punzada en el pecho.

¿Cómo lograba dejarme tan vulnerable de esa manera?

Jessica estaba colgada en su hombro y le sonreía exageradamente, y él retribuía a su sonrisa con placer.

"_Bien, ellos deben haber regresado"_ pensé, resignada.

Comencé a sentirme mal, queriendo salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Pero cuando iba a salir, sin ser notada, Alice me haló y dijo:

—¿Ni bien llegas y ya quieres irte, Bella? Solo muerta te dejaría hacer eso.

—Hola, Alice, estoy aquí, ¿no estoy? Entonces, no necesitas preocuparte, no voy a ningún lugar. —Alice sonrió y murmuró:

—Es mejor que así sea.

.

.

.

La fiesta estaba en su auge y yo estaba acabada. Estaba sintiéndome muy mal, mi cabeza estaba que explotaba por culpa de la música alta. Alice no se separaba de mí, como si tuviera miedo de que huyera. La verdad es que estaba preparada para hacer eso, ya no aguantaba un minuto más en esa casa.

Fue en ese momento que la música paró y oí el tintinar de una copa. En frente, Carlisle y Esme, tutores de Edward, estaban con una copa de Champagne en la mano, pidiendo la atención de todos.

—¡Gente, llegó el momento de cantarle el cumpleaños a Edward! —anunció Esme, sonriendo y, de repente, a coro, se entonó la canción de felicitación.

Miré hacia un lado y vi que Alice ya no estaba cerca de mí, la busqué y después la vi al lado de Edward, cerca al pastel de cumpleaños. Sopló las velas y después sonrió mientras recibía los aplausos de los invitados.

Alguien gritó en coro, pidiendo un discurso de cumpleaños, y él solo sonrió y habló:

—No soy muy bueno con los discursos, pero voy a intentar improvisar uno para ustedes. —Hizo una pausa y después vi que Alice había desaparecido de su lado.

¿Dónde se había metido ese pedazo de gente?

Me tenía que ir ahora de ahí, lo más rápido posible, no quería quedarme más mirando a Edward, que extrañamente no me había visto en su fiesta. Alguien me aseguró en el momento que intentaba escapar de la multitud. Alice, que ahora me miraba con ojos llenos de reprensión.

—¿Bella, desde cuando eres tan maleducada de esa manera? que ofensa salir antes de que Edward termine su discurso —dijo, y rolé los ojos, cansada.

Fue en ese momento que Edward volvió a hablar.

—Hace algunos días atrás me enteré de algo que me sorprendió completamente. Algo que jamás soñé que sea posible. —Comenzó y de repente me di cuenta que se volteó hacia mi dirección, mirándome a los ojos.

Sentí a toda la sangre huir de mi rostro, estaba congelada de miedo. Él no haría eso, él no me podría humillar de esa forma. No iba a soportarlo más.

Intenté liberarme de Alice, pero ella me aseguró con firmeza, mirándome.

—Solo después de que termine el discurso, Bella —ordenó y tuve ganas de llorar.

¿Qué tipo de juego era ese?

Ahora Edward se abría espacio entre la multitud, acercándose a mí.

—Descubrí que una linda chica estaba enamorada de un gilipollas. Y eso me dejó con rabia, porque el gilipollas no había hecho nada para demostrarle algo a esa chica, y supiera que a él también le gustaba ella. El gilipollas solo pensaba en su propio ombligo, como la linda chica le dijo una vez. La verdad es que el gilipollas quería intentar enloquecer a la chica, para ver si por lo menos lo miraba, pero ella parecía irreductible —Edward siseó y me quedé sin aliento.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Mi cabeza daba vueltas y no lograba recordar cómo respirar. Sonrió y continuó:

—El gilipollas en cuestión soy yo. Sí, pueden creer que estoy loco, pero ese es el punto. Estoy loco, completamente loco por cierta chica extraña, misteriosa y demasiado hermosa. Fue ella quién me hizo ver que era un imbécil, un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta que ella era la chica de mis sueños. Por favor, dime que todo eso que me dijiste hace tres días era verdad, y has de este gilipollas el hombre más feliz de mundo.

No conseguía pensar en nada más. ¿Quería decir que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo estaba sintiendo? Era simplemente imposible de creerlo. Edward tomó mi mano y lo miré, percibiendo que estaba siendo sincero.

—S-sabes que es verdad —balbucee. Se carcajeó y pasó una mano por mi rostro.

—Gracias a Dios que es verdad. Ahora respóndeme una cosa: ¿quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó y sentí mi rostro arder. Sabía que todo mundo nos estaba mirado, pero no conseguía ver a nadie más aparte de él.

—E-Edward, yo… —intenté habar, pero me interrumpió, colocando un dedo en medio de mis labios.

—Solo respóndeme eso, Bella. ¿Sí o no? —pidió, sus ojos fijos en los míos.

Respiré profundo, sabiendo que no tenía como resistirme.

—Sí. —Suspiré. Sonrió de manera impresionante y en seguida me besó tiernamente. Correspondí al beso y sentí a mi corazón inundarse de tanta felicidad.

—Igual, eres un gilipollas, Edward —dije sonriendo, mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

—Lo sé. Y por eso es que te conquisté. ¿O vas a decirme que ese no es mi encanto? —siseó y después soltó una sonora carcajada. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír, cada vez estaba más fascinada.

—Sí, claro que sí. ¿Ya te dije que tengo una debilidad por los hombres imbéciles? Son tan sexies —murmuré y me besó en el rostro, con cariño.

—Me alegro de tener la identidad de un imbécil. —Me guiño y después silenció mi risa con un extraordinario beso.

¿Un imbécil que besaba muy bien? ¿Qué más podría querer?

* * *

**Cella Ella, MUITO OBRIGADA :3**

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego, por hoy… solo puedo decir, en cuanto al capi: Estoy que escupo corazones 3 3 ¿y ustedes? Espero con ansias sus opiniones.**

**Bueno aquí tienen :3 el próximo capítulo está un poco más largo, casi el doble de lo normal, así que si alcanzo a subirlo el domingo lo hago, o si no, apenas lo tenga listo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos, visitas fantasmagóricas a leer :3 sin eso no sería esto posible.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	9. La pelea (y otras cositas más)

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco, es de Cella Ella; solo me adjudico la traducción, la cual la hago con el respectivo permiso de la autora.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 — La pelea (y otras cositas más)**

Bella's POV

La fiesta estaba en su auge y observaba todo a mi alrededor, envuelta en un abrazo cariñoso de mí, ahora, novio.

Eso era muy extraño, pero no dejaba de ser increíble.

Edward pasó el resto de la fiesta a mi lado, siempre con un brazo suyo envuelto en mi cintura. Su toque era maravilloso, me descontrolaba de todas las formas.

—¿Y entonces, disfrutando de la fiesta? —preguntó, mientras me besaba el rostro con cariño.

—Bien, realmente no me iba a quedar mucho en esta fiesta, ya que el cumpleañero no me había invitado. Entonces, para quien entró colada, creo que estoy disfrutando mucho. —Al escucharme decir eso, Edward se carcajeó y apretó la punta de mi nariz.

—Ah, claro, viniste de colada. ¿Sabías que eres la colada más linda de esta fiesta? —Sonrió al verme colorada. Cómo le gustaba dejarme avergonzada.

—¿Y es que acaso hay muchas chicas que vinieron de coladas? —pregunté, fingiendo buscar a alguien a su espalda.

Edward me tomó del mentón con delicadeza, atrapándome con esa mirada alucinante.

—Muchas, no es que haya reparado en eso, pero puedes creer en mí, ninguna de ellas te llega a los pies —dijo y en seguida me atrapó en un beso abrazador.

¿Cómo es que hacia eso? ¿Cómo me podía descontrolar de esa manera? No conseguía siquiera reaccionar con cordura cuando Edward me besaba, me olvidaba del mundo a mí alrededor. Solo estábamos él y yo, nadie más.

Pero en ese momento alguien más apareció de sorpresa, separándonos. Gemí al haber tenido que terminar el beso. Alice nos miraba con falsa reprensión.

—Miren aquí, ¿será que pueden parar con esos arrumacos? Está bien que esté hallando ese noviazgo de ustedes excelente, pero por favor ¡contrólense! —dijo ella y no pude dejar de soltar una carcajada.

Alice se regresó hacia Edward y murmuró:

—Esme y Carlisle quieren conocer a tu nueva novia, Edward. Lleva a Bella hasta donde ellos están.

Edward abrazó a Alice con cariño y le dio un beso en el rostro.

—Sí señorita, doña Pulguita. —Bromeó y ella le dio un golpe en el hombro; Alice odiaba cuando Edward la llamaba así. La actitud de ellos, como hermanos, era tan linda que no pude dejar de sonreír—. ¿Vamos, Bella? —preguntó, enlazando su mano con la mía.

Alice me miró y después habló:

—Te voy a decir una cosa, solo porque estás de novia con mi hermano no significa que me tienes que dejar a un lado. ¿Oíste bien? ¡Aún continúo siendo tu amiga! —Sonreí y después me aparté de Edward para abrazar a Alice de una manera cariñosa.

—¡Claro que nunca me voy a olvidar de ti, Alice!

Edward nos envolvió en un abrazo y los tres nos carcajeamos. Alice miró a su hermano, con un dedo apuntando a su cara, con expresión concentrada.

—¡Ni pienses en apartar a Bella de mí! —alertó y Edward levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Nunca haría eso, Pulguita. —La abrazó y después la besó con cariño en el rostro—. Te amo.

—Pero claro que me amas. ¡Todos me aman!

Edward roló los ojos y después sonrió, antes de tomarme de la mano y llevarme en dirección a sus tíos. Miré hacia atrás y vi a Alice bailando en medio de la pista, sonriéndome. Realmente no había como no amar a aquel pedazo de gente.

Esme y Carlisle, tíos y tutores de Edward, eran dos criaturas maravillosas, muy simpáticas y gentiles. Esme sonrió al verme al lado de Edward y habló mientras me daba un abrazo cariñoso.

—Es un placer conocerte, Bella. Estoy tan feliz de que hayas aceptado ser novia de Edward. Nadie en esta casa se aguantaba más verlo lamentándose por no habértelo pedido antes. —Al oír eso la miré, sorprendida.

¿Edward estaba sufriendo por mi culpa? Daba un poco de miedo pensar en eso.

—¿Él les habla mucho de mí a ustedes? —pregunté, mirándolos un poco más que sorprendida.

—Siempre. Pero antes él hablaba de ti como su enemiga mortal y, de un tiempo para acá, solo vivía repitiendo lo misteriosa que eras y cuánto lo descontrolabas. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado. Ahora veo que él tenía razón en estar tan angustiado, eres un encanto, Bella. —Esme sonrió y me coloree de vergüenza.

Edward se volteó hacia mí y me lanzó una sonrisa torcida, mientras conversaba con Carlisle. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta cuán suertuda era. A él realmente le gustaba.

Carlisle ahora me miraba, su sonrisa era cálida.

—¿Entonces eres la famosa Bella? —preguntó y sonreí, avergonzada.

—Bien, no sé si soy tan famosa —dije y todos se carcajearon.

Edward me abrazó y me besó cariñosamente en la cabeza.

—Bella, este es Carlisle, mi tío y tutor. Él y Esme cuidan de mí y de mis hermanos desde que mis padres murieron —siseó y no pude dejar de admirar la actitud de esa pareja tan gentil y receptiva.

—Hola, señor Cullen.

Carlisle soltó una carcajada y después murmuró:

—Nada de formalidades, Bella. Llámame Carlisle.

Sonreí y concordé con un asentimiento de cabeza. Esme me miró y después a Edward y dijo:

—Realmente creo que forman una linda pareja. Espero que este noviazgo dure bastante tiempo. —Edward apretó sus manos en mi hombro, acercándome más a él.

—Gracias, Esme —siseó Edward y su tía sonrió, volteándose hacia mí.

—Necesito agradecerte, Bella —Esme murmuró y la miré, confusa.

—¿Por qué, Esme?

—Por darle una oportunidad a Edward. Nunca lo vi tan encantado por una chica como está por ti. —Sonrió y sentí mi rostro arder.

Edward dio un largo suspiro y habló:

—Esme, por favor, estas avergonzando a Bella y a mí también.

Carlisle abrazó a Esme y murmuró:

—Es mejor dejar a estos dos tortolitos disfrutar de la fiesta, mi bien.

—Creo que tienes toda la razón, amor. —Esme concordó y, en seguida, Carlisle y Esme nos dejaron solos.

Edward me abrazó con cariño, halándome al encuentro con su pecho musculoso. ¡Oh Dios Mío, Que cuerpo era ese! Inhalé su perfume delicioso y después lo miré, incapaz de no sonreír al ver que exhibía una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Y entonces, que piensas de mis tíos? —preguntó mientras me conducía lentamente al ritmo de la música que invadía el ambiente.

—Son maravillosos, Edward. Tienes mucha suerte —murmuré, mis manos subiendo hacia su cuello, entrelazándolas.

—Hum… se puede decir que soy un hombre con suerte —comentó, sus ojos clavados en los míos.

—Pero claro que eres un hombre con suerte, ¡tu familia es linda!

Edward se acercó a mi rostro lentamente, besando la punta de mi nariz. Si no estuviera en sus brazos, probablemente me habría caído al suelo. ¡Oh Dios, cómo era de sexy!

—No me estaba refiriendo a mi familia, estaba refiriéndome a mi novia —susurró, su sonrisa ensanchándose a medida que sentía a mi rostro colorearse.

—¿Puedo saber que tengo de especial para hacerte sentir tan suertudo? —pregunté y después me pude dar cuenta que ya estábamos en medio de la pista de baile.

—Bien, aparte de que eres linda y muy, muy misteriosa, lo que me deja loco, es que eres la mejor luchadora que tiene Forks. ¿Quién en esa minúscula ciudad sale con una chica que puede salir pateando el trasero de quien sea, sin sufrir un arañazo? —bromeó y después se carcajeó mientras acariciaba mi espalda con cariño.

—Edward, yo… —comencé, pero fui interrumpida por un apasionado beso.

—No necesitas decir nada, Bella, la verdad es que te adoro de la manera que eres. —Sonrió y me derretí toda.

¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto una tonta apasionada que solo le faltaba babear delante de su novio?

—Sí, también me gustas de la manera que eres: un idiota, un lindo, pero aun así, un idiota —comenté y se carcajeó.

—También te amo, Bella —Edward murmuró y enseguida silenció mi tentativa de conversa con un beso tentador.

¿Y quién dijo que quería conversar?

.

.

.

La fiesta terminó un poco después de la media noche. Ni Edward ni Alice me dejaron ir antes de finalizarse y eso me dio la certeza de que estaría en problemas cuando llegara a casa.

Estaba distraída mirando irse a los últimos invitados, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que no había visto a Jessica desde el momento en que había llegado a la fiesta.

"_¿Será que vio la declaración de Edward?"_ me dije a mi misma que eso no importaba, al final, Jess ya era una carta fuera de la baraja.

Edward se acercó suavemente tras de mí, abrazándome cariñosamente, besando mi cuello, dejándome completamente entregada a su toque. Necesitaba controlarme, no podría ser tan vulnerable.

—¿Puedo llevar a La Cenicienta a casa? —preguntó, mientras me obligaba a girarme en los talones y mirarlo.

—No es necesario, Edward. Estoy en el carro.

Edward soltó un largo suspiro y después reposó su mano delicadamente en mi rostro.

—¿Me permites ser un caballero, Bella? esta es nuestra primera noche como novios y ya empiezas cortando mis humildes gestos, rompiendo todos mis ánimos —murmuró y bajé la cabeza, avergonzada. La verdad es que aún necesitaba entender muchas cosas sobre relaciones.

—Edward, pero… —intenté decir, pero no me dejó que concluyera la frase.

—Nada de peros, Bella. Voy a llevarte a casa, Alice lleva tu camioneta, está decidido —decretó serio, pero después sonrió, acariciándome las mejillas—. Déjame hacer las cosas de la manera correcta, ¿está bien? —Me miró, sus lindos ojos azules queriéndose adentrar en los míos. Me sentí mareada.

—E-está bien. —Él sabía que cuando me miraba de ese modo no me resistía.

Edward sonrió y rosó sus labios levemente con los míos y el vértigo me invadió, obligándome a apoyarme en sus hombros, temiendo caer. Se dio cuenta que había algo mal y se apretó su abrazo en torno a mi cintura, mientras acariciaba mi espalda, hablando bajito a mi oído.

—¿Algún problema, Bella? —preguntó, mordisqueando la punta de mi oreja. Sentí un calor crecer dentro de mi cuerpo, dejándome instantáneamente agitada.

—¡Para, Edward! —ordené, aún en sus brazos, incapaz de moverme.

Edward sonrió, ahora pasando a besar la curva de mi cuello. Si no paraba inmediatamente era capaz de desmayarme.

—¿Parar qué, Bella? —preguntó, ahora sus ojos estaban de vuelta a los míos.

Nos miramos por un buen tiempo, hasta que no resistí y pegué mis labios a los suyos, moviendo mi boca lentamente. Edward soltó un largo suspiro e invadió mi boca con su enloquecedora lengua. Me apretó un poco más en sus brazos y tuve que recordar como tenía que respirar. Mordisqueó levemente mi labio inferior y sentí el calor aumentar, mi cabeza rodaba por culpa de su delicioso aliento.

Dios, como era de bueno aquello.

Sentí a alguien carraspear atrás de nosotros y me aparté de Edward, mi cabeza aún zonza por culpa del beso. Miré a Esme y después enterré mi rostro en el pecho de Edward, muriendo de vergüenza.

—Edward, creo que es mejor que lleves a Bella a su casa, creo que el padre de ella se debe estar preocupando —Esme comentó, su voz era suave y delicada.

Edward sonrió y después entrelazó su mano con la mía, mirando a su tía.

—Eso iba a hacer, Esme. ¿Lista para irte, Bella? —preguntó y mordí mi labio, todavía indecisa.

—Edward, realmente no necesitas llevarme a casa, ya te dije que traje carro —sisee, todavía intentando convencerlo de que podía ir sola.

—Nada de eso, Bella. Ya hablamos sobre eso. ¿Dónde está Alice? —murmuró y después se apartó, buscando a su hermana.

—Creo que no te das cuenta aún de cuán anticuado es Edward en algunos asuntos —Esme comentó, sonriéndome gentilmente.

—Sí, no es muy parecido a otros chicos de nuestra edad —sisee. Edward era demasiado centrado en algunos aspectos.

Esme rió y murmuró:

—Edward siempre fue un niño muy inteligente, creo que se dio cuenta de lo caballero que es Carlisle y quiso seguir los pasos de mi marido. Edward es una copia fiel de Carlisle, Bella. Y creo que eso es maravilloso.

Edward regresó con Alice a su lado, los dos reían de alguna cosa que no sabía de qué se trataba.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó mientras pasaba las manos por mi cintura.

—Está bien —dije, más agitada de lo que debería. ¿Me tenía que tocar de esa manera todo el tiempo? eso me enloquecía.

Alice soltó una risita baja y después me miró.

—¿Las llaves de su carro, madame? —Estiró las manos frente a mí y rolé los ojos, vencida.

Entregué las llaves de mi carro y Edward ya me conducía fuera de la casa.

Murmuré una despedida tímida para Carlisle y Esme, y después entré en el carro importado de Edward, ese estúpido Volvo que tantas veces critiqué.

Partimos en silencio, mi mente aun intentaba procesar todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Todavía creía que esto era un sueño y que en cualquier momento me despertaría y estaría nuevamente sola, Edward continuando como mi enemigo y mi amor secreto.

Pero cuando lo miraba de reojo, su expresión concentrada en la carretera frente a él, su lindo rostro tan cerca de mí, que podía estirar una mano para tocarlo, sentía que no estaba soñando. Mi mente no era tan fértil como para crear detalles tan perfectos como esos. Tenía que convencerme: ahora era la novia de Edward Cullen.

Sonreí ante esa idea, mirando las calles oscuras de Forks atreves de la ventana.

—¿Me pedí de alguna broma? —preguntó Edward y me giré, aun sonriendo.

—N-no, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas. Solo idioteces —sisee jugando con la manija de la bolsa sobre mi regazo.

Sonreí y tomó mi mano, llevándola a sus labios, a un beso tierno. Perdí la respiración, mi cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente a su toque.

—Bella Swan, mi novia —cantó, mi mano aún en la suya.

—Eso es un poco extraño, ¿no crees? —pregunté mirándolo.

Sonrió y después murmuró:

—Muy extraño, pero muy bueno también. —Sonreí tímidamente y soltó mi mano para girar la marcha del carro.

Solté un largo suspiro al darme cuenta que ya estábamos en mi calle. No quería que ese momento acabara, por mi podría pasar mi vida entera al lado de Edward y no me importaría ni un poco.

Edward estacionó en frente del jardín de mi casa y se giró para mirarme.

—Gracias, me diste el mejor reglo de cumpleaños. —Sonrió, pasando los dedos levemente por mi rostro, contorneándolo.

Bajé los ojos, asustada con el rastro de fuego que su toque dejaba en mi piel.

—Te adoro —dije, incapaz de contener las palabras dentro de mí. El necesitaba saber lo que sentía.

Edward sonrió y me besó levemente en la boca, mientras envolvía su cuello con los brazos, halándolo más cerca. Me abrazó e intensificó el beso, su lengua ya jugaba con la mía, llevándome a la locura. Me aparté bruscamente, jadeando.

—Creo que es mejor que entre, a mi papá no le va a gustar mucho verme dentro de un carro toqueteándome —dije avergonzada.

Edward se carcajeó y desaseguró la puerta.

—Es mejor que te vayas o no respondo por mí. —Me guiñó y jadee, el calor nuevamente me quería dominar.

Salí del carro en el exacto momento en que Alice estacionó mi camioneta atrás del carro de Edward. Se bajó y me entregó las llaves, sonriéndome.

—Hasta mañana, Bella. Y te voy avisando que te voy a hacer un interrogatorio sobre tu historia con mi hermano —avisó, yéndose en dirección al carro de Edward.

—Hasta mañana, Alice —sisee, soltando un suspiro pesado. Si bien conocía a Alice ese tal interrogatorio duraría algunos días, hasta que su curiosidad sea saciada.

Me despedí de los dos hermanos y entré a casa, sonriendo tontamente.

Subí las escaleras en punta de pies, haciendo de todo para no despertar a Charlie. Entré en mi cuarto y me tiré a la cama, con ropa y todo, completamente exhausta.

Tuve emociones demasiado fuertes para una sola noche, y eso debió haber afectado a mi sueño pues me dormí en cuestión de segundos, mi cabeza aun recordando la fiesta, demorándose en detalles como el rose y el beso de Edward.

.

.

.

Me desperté sintiéndome liviana, una sensación nueva, algo que no había experimentado en mi vida. Tomé un calmado baño, aún tenía tiempo antes de la hora de ir a clases.

Bajé para tomar café y vi que Charlie estaba en la mesa, leyendo el periódico. Era el momento de oír el regaño de una vez.

Me serví un poco de leche y cogí una manzana. Me senté en una silla y vi que Charlie había doblado el periódico y me miraba.

—¿Puedo saber a qué horas la señorita llegó anoche? —Charlie preguntó serio.

Solté un largo suspiro y dejé la manzana con una única mordida dentro del plato, sabiendo que no tendría más condición de comerla.

—Era casi la una de la mañana, papá —dije, incapaz de mentirle a Charlie.

Me miró por un buen tiempo y después susurró:

—Está bien, esta vez no te voy a hacer nada. Pero la próxima vez ya sabes, ¿verdad? —me miraba muy serio y sentí un alivio por no haber sido castigada.

—Gracias, papá. —Suspiré, sintiéndome menos mal.

Charlie apenas balanceó la cabeza, concordando, después se levantó y salió para el trabajo.

Bebí la leche precipitadamente, intentando convencerme que no necesitaba estar tan agitada y menos de esa manera. Edward iría a la escuela y el encuentro sería inevitable.

Pero decirlo era muy fácil, lo difícil era hacer que mi corazón no intentara salirse por la boca. Di varios suspiros, intentando regularizar mi respiración y después salí de casa, huyendo de la lluvia que colapsaba sobre Forks.

Entré en mi camioneta y conduje hacia la escuela, repitiendo durante todo el camino que no necesitaba estar tan nerviosa. Pero como siempre, mi corazón se hizo de oídos sordos a mi mente.

Mientras caminaba por los corredores de Forks High School pude sentir todas las miradas volteadas hacia mí. Todo el mundo de la escuela estaba en la fiesta de Edward y, consecuentemente, todo el mundo sabía ya la novedad. Como en ese día del maldito rumor fui seguida por donde pasaba, las personas no quitaban sus ojos de mí.

Apenas entré en mi salón lo vi, su cabeza gacha, estaba leyendo alguna cosa. Como si hubiera percibido mi presencia, Edward levantó la cabeza y sonrió lindamente al verme.

Me quedé sin aire ante esa sonrisa y me acerqué a la mesa, intentando no estremecerme por estar tan cerca de él.

Edward me miró, todavía sonriendo, y haló mi mano junto a la suya.

—Buenos días —dijo, y sentí a mi cuerpo reaccionar al sonido de esa voz. Como era de bueno oírlo hablar.

—Buenos días —susurré, incapaz de no sonreír al ver aquella sonrisa torcida suya, mi sonrisa favorita.

No hubo tiempo para charlas, porque en ese exacto momento la profesora de historia entró en el salón, trayendo consigo un bello test sorpresa.

Y así, el día pasó. Edward y yo no conseguimos intercambiar más de dos o tres palabras, aún no había logrado darle un beso.

Por fin la señal del receso tocó y salí del salón lo más rápido que pude, esperándolo en la puerta. Así como Edward apareció, lo halé y le di un beso, mi boca ansiaba su boca de una manera incontrolable. Me abrazó y correspondió a mi beso con ganas, su lengua explorando el interior de mi boca levemente.

Me aparté un poco buscando aire y sonrió, mientras acariciaba mi rostro con ternura.

—¿Cómo adivinaste mi pensamiento? —Edward preguntó, pasando los dedos por mis labios.

Me sonrojé al sentir su toque y susurré:

—Creo que no necesitaba ser muy experta para adivinar lo obvio. —Se carcajeó y me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería.

Apenas entramos toda la escuela se volteó en nuestra dirección, las conversas cesaron, todo se transformó en un silencio abrumador. Bajé la cabeza mientras Edward me conducía firmemente a su lado. Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que me estaba llevando en dirección a su mesa, la mesa que compartía con los populares de la escuela. Me congelé y lo miré, confusa.

—¿No estás pensando…? —No termine la frase, pues ya habíamos llegado a la mesa de los populares.

Todo el mundo, en un radio de 1 km, tenía la atención puesta en aquella bendita mesa. Me sentí como un pez dentro de un acuario.

—Que tal, chicos, ¿no van a saludar a mi novia? —Edward dijo sonriendo. Vi que todos me miraban de la cabeza a los pies, evaluando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Jessica era la única de la mesa que estaba con el rostro girado hacia otra dirección.

—Francamente, Edward, ahora te dio por coger lesbianas —Daniel Johnson, uno de los muchos amigos idiotas de Edward, comentó, mirándome cínicamente.

Sentí la furia llenar mi cuerpo, pero intenté controlarme. No valía la pena perder la cabeza por un gilipollas como Daniel.

Edward me apretó cerca de su cuerpo, como si temiera que hiciera alguna cosa. Pero todavía estaba muy calmada. Todavía.

Fue el turno de Michael Stevenson de hablar, siguiendo el mismo tono cínico de Daniel.

—Realmente, Edward, que decadencia la tuya ¿Eh? Coger a la chica más extraña de esta escuela. Está claro que está caliente, pero aun así es extraña. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Fue que resolviste innovar? —siseó y todo el mundo en la mesa se rió. En ese momento Jessica se giró, sonriendo con desprecio hacia mí.

Eso fue lo que faltó para que la rabia terminara de inundarme. Me liberé de Edward y encaré a los imbéciles que habían hablado momentos atrás.

—Mira, gilipollas. En primer lugar, Edward no me está "cogiendo", en segundo lugar, ustedes son tan estúpidos que creen en cualquier babosada que cualquier persona dice —murmuré, con una fingida calma, mirando a Jessica—. Creo que es bien capaz que ustedes crean en Papá Noel o el Conejo de Pascua y, en tercer lugar —me acerqué a Daniel, que era muy simpático por cierto, pero su belleza era apenas una fachada—, nadie me llama lesbiana y se queda sin llevarse una lección.

Halé su rostro y lo besé levemente en la boca, apenas acercando nuestros labios.

Me di cuenta que todo el mundo se quedó pasmado con mi reacción, un silencio mortal invadió la cafetería. Oí la carcajada sonora de Edward atrás de mí y sonreí, mirando a Daniel, que estaba atónito con mi reacción.

—Incluso te "cogería", Daniel, pero es una pena que ya tenga a un imbécil que llamo novio. Además, solo me gustan los lindos imbéciles y creo que estás muy lejos de ser uno de ellos. —Sonreí y el chico casi muere de tanta rabia.

Edward no paraba de carcajearse mientras yo sonreía cínicamente, mirando a todos los gilipollas sentados en la mesa.

—No te lo esperabas, Daniel —dijo Edward, todavía en medio de su ataque de risa.

—Miren, ella podrá no ser lesbiana, pero la verdad es que es una zorra de marca mayor. Ten cuidado, Edward, en poco puedes ganarte un bello par de cuernos —comentó venenosamente.

Edward paró de reír y miró seriamente a Jessica.

—Jessica, guarda tu lengua… —No dejé que terminara la frase. En ese momento ya había agarrado el cuello de esa jararaca (1) y le aplicaba algunos puños en toda esa cara maquillada.

—¡Perra, zorra será tu abuela! —gruñí mientras halaba el cabello de Jessica, quien me golpeaba, intentando arañarme con sus uñas bien cuidadas.

—¡Te odio, Isabella Swan! —Jessica gritó mientras clavaba sus uñas en mi rostro.

Rugí de rabia por haber tenido la osadía de herirme y le di dos golpes más en la cara, pero paré al sentir dos manos fuertes halándome lejos de Jessica.

Bufé de rabia al darme cuenta que Edward me apartaba de Jessica y comencé a moverme en sus brazos.

—¡Suéltame, Edward, o entonces voy a golpearte! —amenacé, mi rostro muy rojo por culpa de la furia.

Jessica se carcajeaba mientras se levantaba, siendo apartada por sus amigas. Debo admitir que era valiente.

Patee la pierna de Edward e intenté liberarme de él, pero fue más rápido que yo, poniéndome en su hombro, llevándome fuera de la cafetería.

Maldije hasta la décima generación de Edward mientras era llevada fuera de la cafetería.

—Juro que aún no acabo con tu raza, Stanley. —Gruñí mientras golpeaba la espalda de Edward, rugiendo de odio.

Jessica solo sonrió sarcástica mientras era halagada por sus idiotas amigos.

Edward ahora me cargaba hacia los vestidores de la escuela y aún golpeaba su espalda con rabia.

—Déjame bajar, Edward —ordené, mi cabeza ya dolía por estar tanto tiempo de caída.

—No hasta que lleguemos —reprendió y abrió la puerta de los vestidores y, cuando menos lo esperé, me colocó en el suelo, mirándome con rabia.

—¿Necesitabas perder de esa manera la cabeza, Bella? estabas yendo tan bien colocándolos en sus ligares, pero no, tenías que terminar a base de golpes —regañó y bufé de rabia.

Cerré los ojos y enterré las uñas en mis palmas, intentando controlar la furia que corría por mis venas, haciéndome temblar.

—Edward, no quiero perder la paciencia contigo, pero te juro que se me está haciendo muy difícil mantenerme calmada. Fuiste tú quien quiso exhibirme a esos idiotas y ¿ahora quieres que finja ser una persona que no soy, solo para agradarles? —solté todo rápidamente, todavía llena de furia—. Lo siento, pero así no va a funcionar.

Edward soltó un largo suspiro y después me miró:

—Nunca quise que fingieras algo, Bella, es solo que quería que te llevaras bien con mis amigos. —Se pasó las manos por sus cabellos color bronce, visiblemente incómodo.

—¿_Amigos_, Edward? ¿A esos ignorantes los llamas amigos? Por el amor de Dios, solo tú puedes andar con ese tipo de gente —comenté, mi voz alterada por la rabia.

Edward me miró serio y murmuró:

—Mira, Bella, nunca critiqué a tus amigos locos, entonces no critiques a los míos. —Mi rostro hirvió al oír aquello y disparé, áspera:

—¡Edward, eres un bipolar! No sé cómo logras someterte a ese tipo de tortura, todo en nombre del estatus y de la adulación. ¡Eso es ser demasiado idiota para pensar que la fama lo es todo! —Voltee mis ojos hacia su rostro y me di cuenta que el color rojo de furia ganaba espacio.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, sentí las manos de Edward empujándome con fuerza contra una pared, súbitamente con rabia.

—¿Bipolar, Bella? ¡¿Bipolar?! Voy a demostrarte quien es el bipolar aquí. —Su voz estaba más ronca, en su timbre el reflejo de la furia contenida. Inmediatamente capturó mi boca en un beso colérico.

Gemí con la profundidad del beso, me dejé envolver por esos labios, su lengua ya abriéndose camino dentro de mi boca, transformándome en un ser irracional. Lo abracé e inhale la fragancia perturbadora que brotaba de cada poro de la piel suave de Edward, casi enloqueciéndome.

Edward ahora pasaba las manos por mi espalda, llegando a tocar la curva de mi trasero. Gemí alto mientras él profundizaba el beso. Lo halaba más cerca de mí, acariciando su nuca, halando sus cabellos rebeldes, ganándome como respuesta una mordida en los labios.

Edward ya tenía sus manos bajo mi blusa, su toque caliente mandó un escalofrió cuando tocó mi vientre. Asustada con su toque atrevido me aparté, jadeando. Pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a parar, ya bajaba con sus labios por mi cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas en la delicada piel, dejándome loca, la cabeza dando vueltas y más vueltas, los pulmones reclamando por falta de aire.

El aliento que no tenia se fue cuando de vez en cuando sentí sus manos firmes subiendo por mi estómago, rozando levemente en medio de mi espalda. Intenté impedirlo, pero Edward fue más rápido y pasó a acariciar mis senos encima del sostén.

Casi me caigo con su toque, mi cabeza giraba, asustada y excitada. Nunca imaginé siquiera llegar a sentir el tipo de sensación que me estaba proporcionando. Cielos, ¿qué estaba pasando, por qué estaba dejando que me tocara de esa forma?

Edward regresó a besarme en la boca, mordiendo mis labios con fuerza, en algunos momentos pensé que arrancaría la piel sensible de mi boca. Y de repente se apartó, jadeante, sus ojos azules mandando fuego.

—Nunca más me vuelvas a llamar bipolar —gruñó y retiró las manos de entre mi blusa.

La rabia volvió a crecer dentro de mí y sin pensar lo abofetee.

—Y tú nunca más me trates como una cualquiera —devolví, todavía jadeante por culpa del beso, del toqueteo caliente y de la furia.

—¡Entonces nunca más te comportes como una! —bufé e intenté darle una bofetada más, pero él me detuvo y regresó a besarme devastadoramente. Perdí la razón en los labios tentadores de Edward.

Algunos minutos después se apartó de mí, con nuestras respiraciones aún muy irregulares. Edward me miró silencioso y pasó las manos por mi mentón, acariciándolo con la punta de los dedos. Cerró los ojos y expiró aire de forma sonora, los cabellos en completo desaliño caían por su frente, rozando a sus cejas ahora unidas.

—Discúlpame, te expuse al ridículo, pero juro que no fue mi intención. Realmente quería que te llevaras bien con mis amigos —susurró y me di cuenta que la rabia se calmaba dentro de mí.

Decidí parar de jugar a la niña mimada y sisee:

—Está bien, fui un poco grosera. No debería haber caído en las provocaciones de esos idio… digo, de tus amigos.

—¿Necesito pedirte disculpas por el toqueteo también? —preguntó, entornando los ojos, haciéndome jadear instantáneamente.

—¡Cállate! —rolé los ojos y Edward se carcajeó alto.

—¿Entonces, estamos bien? —preguntó y sonreí.

—Nuestra primera pelea y, nuestra primera reconciliación —comenté y sonrió, halándome en un abrazo sofocadoramente cariñoso.

—Prometo no forzar más las cosas contigo. Y juro que voy a parar de andar con esa gente; creo que tienes razón, no vale la pena pagar un precio tan alto a cambio de popularidad —siseó, acariciando mi cabello.

—No quiero que hagas nada pensando en mí, Edward. Si te gustan esos gilipollas puedo convivir con eso, solo no me pidas que fraternice con ellos también —murmuré, soltando un largo suspiro.

—Bella, nada más me interesa cuando no estas cerca. Entonces, si es por estar más tiempo contigo, puedo soportar al tal nerd hippie de Newton —dijo y sonreí, pasando las manos por su rostro, acariciando su cara de trazos perfectos. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente cuando contornee la curva de su quijada excepcional.

—¿Nada de peleas, entonces? —pregunté y sonrió, besando la palma de mi mano.

—Nada de peleas. Solo besos, amor, contigo quiero solo besos —susurró, acercándome hacia él, haciéndome enloquecer con esos labios maravillosos. Sabía exactamente como hacerme perder el juicio.

.

.

.

Edward me llevó a casa apenas las clases terminaron. Me estuvo colmando la paciencia con eso el resto de las clases, hasta que me rendí y dejé que me llevara en ese estúpido carro importado que tanto odiaba.

Alice traía mi camioneta, justo atrás del Volvo de Edward. Al llegar a mi casa, me miró y pregunto:

—¿Cuándo voy a ser presentado oficialmente al Jefe Swan, Bella? —rolé los ojos ante la pregunta y solté un suspiro largo y exasperado.

—Edward, apenas comenzamos a salir, entonces, por favor, dame un tiempo, déjame por lo menos disfrutar con nuestro noviazgo sin que Charlie salga espantando todo —sisee y rió, mostrando sus dientes perfectos.

—Está bien, está bien, pero solo por un tiempo, ¿bueno? Todavía quiero que Charlie sepa que soy tu novio —comentó y sonreí irónica.

—¿Con miedo del jefe de policía, Edward? Imagina la cara que mi padre haría si me viera toqueteándome contigo. —Me carcajee ante la idea. Fue el turno de él de rolar los ojos, aburrido.

—No es correcto salir contigo sin que todos sepan que somos novios —dijo, muy formal.

Me sostuve de la pared de enfrente de mi casa y no contuve la risa. ¡¿Podía creer que esa frase había sido dicha por un adolecente de 17 años?!

—Edward, a veces creo que fuiste tele-transportado de algún lugar del siglo pasado. ¡Eres absurdo! —me miró serio y reí aún más.

—¿Bella, qué tiene de malo en ser un poco responsable? —preguntó gruñón y lo miré, intentando contener las risas que picaban en mi garganta.

—No tiene nada de malo, Edward. —Casi me asfixio con una carcajada mal contenida al decir eso, y recibí una mirada fulminante como respuesta. Me mordí un canto de la boca y bajé la cabeza, intentando no reír. Edward se acercó a mí y me obligó a mirarlo, los ojos de un azul profundo me dejaban completamente tonta.

—Quiero hacer las cosas de una manera correcta contigo, Bella. Quiero que todo corra de la manera que debe ser —murmuró, acariciando mi rostro con cariño.

Sentí el mismo calor de siempre recorrer mi cuerpo apenas me tocó, dejándome inmediatamente vulnerable.

—Gracias. Sé que soy una chica afortunada —sisee, sin reírme, el rostro de él se iluminó con una sonrisa maravillosa, sonrisa que me quitó el aliento.

—Sí, sé que soy demasiado —bromeó y después se carcajeó cuando hice una mueca, exasperada.

—Te estabas demorando en empezar —murmuré y me abrazó con fuerza, mi cuerpo colado con el suyo, haciéndome sonrojar.

—Adoro verte así, ¿sabías? Amo el modo como te sonrojas solo con mirarte —susurró, su boca muy cerca de mi oído, causándome escalofríos.

—Edward, yo… —no completé la frase, pues al instante siguiente sentí mi boca siendo capturada en un beso dulce, que luego se transformó en algo más profundo, haciéndome gemir a medida que su lengua se adentraba en mi boca.

Oí un ruido al fondo, un sonido muy distante, pero después lo ignoré, más concentrada que nunca en la manera como Edward me besaba.

De repente, fui separada de Edward con fuerza y miré alrededor, completamente aturdida. Alice nos miraba muy seria, con las manos en la cintura, sus ojos pasaban de mí a Edward varias veces.

—Dios Mío, ¿será que se pueden separar un minuto si quiera? Esto se está volviendo irresistible. ¡Pronto voy a empezar a pensar que es mejor mandarlos a un motel, para ver si esto para un poco! —siseó y Edward soltó una carcajada, dejándome más avergonzada que nunca.

—¡Pulguita, estás histérica!

Alice hizo una mueca fea y después se volteó hacia mí, ignorando el comentario de su hermano.

—Y entonces, ¿lista para nuestra charla? —preguntó y solté un suspiro pesado, visiblemente contrariada. Edward se dio cuenta de mi descontento y preguntó:

—¿Qué charla, Alice?

—No te metas donde no te han llamado, Edward, es un asunto entre Bella y yo. ¡Vete de aquí, ahora! —dijo mandona. No pude dejar de reír al ver la forma como ese pedazo de gente se portaba delante de Edward. Alice adoraba enfrentar a su hermano.

Edward soltó un suspiro alto, la boca retorcida de disgusto.

—¿Te veo más tarde?

—Claro, hasta pronto, entonces. —Se acercó y me besó tiernamente en los labios, con Alice rolando los ojos, cansada de mi cercanía con Edward. Él sonrió, ignorando a Alice y murmuró, su boca aún colada con la mía:

—¿Ya sabes, no? Mañana es el día de llevarte a la escuela. —Se apartó y bufé derrotada.

—Ya que no tengo otra opción. —Edward me hizo prometer que algunos días a la semana me daría un paseo hasta la escuela.

Sonrió y después se dirigió hasta su carro importado, dejándome sola en la puerta de casa, con Alice a mi lado, mirándome curiosa.

—Pronto, ahora que tu pelmazo se fue, me vas a contar todo sobre ese noviazgo relámpago con Edward —ordenó y suspiré derrotada. Sería una larga tarde de interrogatorios.

Apenas cerré la puerta de la sala Alice se tiró en el sofá, mirándome atentamente.

—Muy bien, comencemos. ¿Cuándo fue que surgió ese enamoramiento por mi hermano que no me di cuenta? ¿Qué parte de la historia de ustedes me perdí? —hablaba rápidamente y era casi imposible acompañar su ritmo.

—Alice, yo… —me interrumpió y supe que ella comandaría el rumbo de esa charla.

—¿Cómo de un momento para otro pasas de ser enemiga mortal a novia de Edward? Me quedé completamente perdida cuando me pidió que hablara contigo sobre la fiesta de él. En un comienzo creí que él… —fue mi momento de interrumpirla, un poco confusa con el rumbo que tomaba la historia.

—Para ahí, ¿sabías que planeaba hacer eso? —pregunté, mirándola incrédula.

—¡Pero claro que sabía, tontita! Edward me pidió ser el cupido de toda esta historia y en ese momento acepte. Pero al principio pensé que era algún juego de mal gusto que mi hermano estaba planeando, solo supe que era enserio cuando oí a Esme diciendo que Edward estaba obsesionado contigo.

—Alice, ¿Por qué no me contaste lo que estaba planeando? —pregunté alterada. Alice me habría ahorrado tanto tiempo de sufrimiento, si hubiera sabido que a Edward le gustaba habría ido tras él.

Ah, ¿pero a quien estaba queriendo engañar? ¡Nunca mi valentía hubiera llegado a esos niveles!

—¿Y crees que iba a arruinar la sorpresa de mi hermano, Bella? ¡NUNCA! —Sonrió y después continuó—: Casi muero cuando hizo esa declaración. Edward sabe cómo conquistar a una mujer.

Sonreí atontada y ella se carcajeó al mirarme.

—Bella, necesitas mirarte al espejo. ¡Solo te falta babear cuando oyes el nombre de mi hermano! Realmente esa relación va en serio.

La miré, avergonzada y hablé:

—Alice, siempre estuve enamorada de tu hermano. _Siempre_. Pero creo que pasé toda mi vida escondida en esa historia de enemigos por el miedo de creer que no era lo suficientemente buena para él.

Alice me miró, sonriendo como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

—Sabía que tu rivalidad con Edward era pura fachada. Sabía que te gustaba, bastaba con ver cómo te ponías de nerviosa cuando él te provocaba. Ustedes dos, ¿eh? Al mejor estilo, entre puños y besos —bromeó, empujándome con el hombro y después soltó una risa alta, divirtiéndose con mi cara.

—Puedes burlarte, Alice. Dudo que le encuentres alguna gracia cuando te enamores. Vas a estar tonta, así como yo —sisee malhumorada.

Alice roló los ojos y después suspiró.

—Creo que me voy a demorar en enamorarme otra vez —pasó la mano por su mentón, aburrida.

Espera ahí, ¿otra vez? No lo dejé pasar.

—¿Cómo así que otra vez, Alice? ¿Desde cuando estás enamorada? —pregunté y me miró asustada al darse cuenta que había sido pillada infraganti.

No la mandé a que soltara la lengua, ¿la mandé?

—¡Ah, Bella, olvídate de eso! es solo una locura de mi cabeza —dijo un poco alterada.

Pero estaba claro que no lo iba a olvidar, no iba a parar hasta que me dijera. Era mejor que la charla se haya girado hacia ella misma y no iba a dejar que regresara hacia mí.

—Nada de eso, puedes comenzar a hablar ahora. Quiero saber quién y cuándo fue que pasó —murmuré y percibí que sus ojos giraron, en clara señal de malestar.

—Jasper Hale, está en el último año, pero es de otro grupo, quizá no lo conozcas… —dijo y la miré, incrédula.

—¿Estas enamorada de Jasper, el nerd de tercero B? —pregunté, todavía no lograba creerlo.

Alice me miró con reprensión, como si la hubiera ofendido.

—Él no es nerd, solo es un chico muy estudioso. —Defendió y comencé a reír, divirtiéndome con su incomodidad—. Ya, ya, él es un nerd, sí ¿pero qué más da? Tú te enamoraste de mi hermano, el gilipollas al que vivías queriéndole patear el trasero.

Ahora la miré seria, antes de susurrar:

—No hables así de tu hermano, Alice. Edward es un idiota, sí, ¡pero quien puede llamarlo así solo soy yo!

Alice roló los ojos mientras reía y luego me vi acompañando sus risotadas, que luego se convirtieron en carcajadas sonoras.

—Tú y mi hermano, ¿eh? Quien diría —comentó, quitándose las lágrimas que le salieron por culpa del ataque de risa.

Balancee la cabeza, concordando.

—Quién diría.

—Estoy adorando tenerte como cuñada —Alice murmuró e hice una mueca, haciendo que riera aún más.

—Y tú y el nerd ¿cuándo lo vas a aceptar? —pregunté y ella frunció la nariz salpicada de pecas, disgustada.

—¿Quién sabe, un día? —se encogió de hombros, evasiva.

Nos quedamos un buen tiempo ahí en la sala, conversando divertidas, burlándonos de la otra, como siempre hacíamos.

Un tempo después el timbre sonó y me levanté, yendo a atender la puerta. Me llevé un susto al ver a Edward parado, mirándome.

—¿Pasó algo? —pregunté confusa.

Me miró, más confuso que yo mientras respondía:

—Bella, te dije que vendría a visitarte más tarde. Ya son casi las seis de la tarde —no pude dejar de mostrar la sorpresa en mis ojos, atónita. Alice hablaba demasiado y me hacía perder la noción del tiempo.

—Alice aún está conmigo, Edward —murmuré y el roló los ojos, exasperado.

—Alice no se larga de tus pies —gruñó en el mismo momento que su hermana aparecía, colocándose a mi lado.

—Oí eso, Edward —Alice siseó, haciendo una mueca a su hermano.

—Alice, ahora es mi turno de decírtelo a ti: ¡Lárgate de aquí! —Edward haló su cabello esperando que su hermana saliera y no pude contener reírme, divirtiéndome con el comportamiento de los hermanos.

Alice lanzó una mirada mortal hacia Edward y, bastante contrariada, siseó:

—Hasta pronto, Bella.

—Puedes llevarte mi carro si quieres, Alice —dije y me sonrió, mirándome.

—¡¿Y creíste que me iba a ir a pie?! —¡Como si no conociera a ese pedazo de gente que parecía ser hecha de nitroglicerina pura!

Así, nos quedamos solos. Edward se volteó hacia mí, con una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

—¿Podemos charlar ahora? —preguntó y di un largo suspiro, sintiéndome cansada.

Lista para enfrentar otra sesión de interrogatorios en la tarde.

* * *

(1) Jararaca: Es una de las más conocidas cobras de Brasil. La gente, por eso, acostumbra a llamar _jararacas _a las personas ruines.

* * *

**MUITO OBRIGADA, CELLA :D**

* * *

**Hola, hasta aquí llego, por hoy. Bueno, como ven este capi estuvo más largo y por eso me tardé un poquito :3 pero espero lo hayan disfrutado, este Edward es demasiado caliente grrr yo quiero de esos besos jajaja espero sus opiniones.**

**Gracias infinitas por sus alertas, favoritos, reviews y visitas clandestinas a leer… es un pago espléndido.**

**El próximo capítulo también es larguito, casi igual a este, así que no prometo día de actu, además sigo de a pocos trabajando en mis propios fics así que eso me gasta también tiempito, pero apenas lo tenga lo subo ;)**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	10. La lista

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco, es de Cella Ella; solo me adjudico la traducción, la cual la hago con el respectivo permiso de la autora.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 — La lista**

Bella's POV

Edward se sentó cómodamente en mi poltrona y me miraba con una expresión curiosa. Decidí sentarme frente a él, en el minúsculo sofá de dos lugares.

—¿Puedo saber qué tenemos que conversar? —pregunté enervada. Había pasado toda la tarde respondiendo a las preguntas de Alice y no estaba con mucho humor como para pasar por otra sesión de interrogatorio.

Edward sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo un papel doblado a la mitad. Lo miré confundida y murmuró:

—Durante toda la tarde intenté hacer una lista con las cosas que me gustan de ti, pero fue un poco imposible, porque hay muchas cosas que me gustan. Entonces decidí listar las cosas que odio de ti. —Lo miré, incrédula y después sonreí, aún no podía creer lo que había acabado de oír. Edward era único.

—¿Pasaste toda la tarde listando las cosas que odias de mí? —cuestioné, negando con la cabeza. Edward sonrió de manera torcida y me miró.

—Exactamente. ¿Quieres oírlo? —preguntó e hice un gesto con la mano para que prosiguiera—. Bien, comencemos —dijo mientras desdoblaba el papel—. 5 cosas que odio en Isabella Swan. —Edward leyó y lo interrumpí, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Solo son cinco? —inquirí sorprendida.

—¿Querías que fueran más? —replicó, igualmente sorprendido.

Negué con la cabeza, nuevamente le pedí que continuara.

—Primer punto de la lista: odio la manera de cómo quieres resolverlo todo a base de golpes. —Me miró, esperando alguna reacción mía, pero no emití ningún sonido, dejaría que terminara con toda esa payasada para poder manifestarme.

—Segundo punto: odio tu carro, que más parece salido de un depósito de chatarra. No te ves bien conduciendo ese viejo cacharro. —Lo miré seria, nadie podía llamar a mi camioneta viejo cacharro. Me gustaba mi carro, a pesar de saber que no era ninguna súper máquina.

Edward sonrió al darse cuenta que comenzaba a ponerme roja de coraje.

—Tercer punto: odio esa chaqueta de cuero desgastado que insistes en usar. Eso no combina ni un poco contigo —siseó y lo miré, nerviosa con todo eso.

¿Ahora Edward me quería dar lecciones de moda? ¿Qué quería que usara, las ropas elegantes y color rosa que las mimadas como Jessica Stanley usaban?

Al darse cuenta que comenzaba a removerme en el sofá, Edward trató de continuar con aquella idiota lista.

—Cuarto punto: odio ese pircing sobre tu ceja. Francamente, Bella, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo. —Apuntó al pequeño objeto de acero, puesto un poco encima de mi ojo izquierdo. En ese momento ya estaba de pie, completamente exasperada.

—Mira, Edward, me conociste así, y no voy a cambiar quien soy, ¿entendiste? —Lo miré directamente a los ojos, arrepintiéndome de inmediato; no tenía la fuerza para mantener una discusión con él mientras no me liberara de esos ojos perfectos.

Me aparté, pasando las manos por mi cabello, soltando un largo suspiro.

—Y si te interesa, tengo una lista infinita de cosas que odio de ti. —Gruñí mientras enumeraba los puntos con los dedos—. Uno, odio que seas un gilipollas. Dos, odio como te ves, como si fueras el dueño del mundo. Tres, odio tu ropa de diseñador, que te hace parecer una estrella de cine o un modelo. Cuatro, odio tu estúpido Volvo plateado. Cinco… —Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos al asegurarme las manos.

—¿Puedo terminar mi lista? —Me miró serio, sus ojos clavados en los míos. Bufé y me aparté de él, yendo hacia la ventana.

—Quinto punto y el más importante de todos: odio la manera que tienes de dejarme completamente vulnerable, inquiero, inseguro. Nunca sé lo que estás pensando realmente. Tus actitudes son imprevistas, no puedo tener una predicción de lo que va a pasar. Y sobre todo, odio que tengas, de alguno mondo, poder sobre mí —siseó y lo miré sorprendida.

Edward me brindó una sonrisa torcida y, completamente desconcertado, pasó las manos por su nunca, bajando los ojos, sonrojándose de vergüenza.

Mi corazón dio un salto dentro de mi pecho y me mordí un lado de la boca, intentando reprimir la sonrisa que bailaba en mis labios.

—Son más de cinco puntos —murmuré y Edward se rió bajo, un poco nervioso.

—Resolví reunir los puntos comunes en uno solo —dijo y me acerqué lentamente a él, observando sus ojos azules que me miraban con un brillo intenso.

—¿Mi pircing? —pregunté, apuntando hacia la argolla puesta en mi ceja.

—Lo odio. No le hace justicia a tu belleza —susurró, atrapándome en un abrazo.

—¿Y qué pensarías de un tatuaje? —pregunté y Edward roló los ojos.

—Ni pienses en hacer eso —replicó e hice una mueca un poco rara.

—¿Y si me tatúo tu nombre? —pregunté irónicamente.

Edward soltó un largo suspiro y después vi una sonrisa torcida brotar de sus labios.

—Creo que podemos reconsiderar esa idea del tatuaje —siseó y me carcajee, mis manos jugando con el cuello de la camisa negra que vestía.

Fue el turno de Edward de preguntar:

—¿No te gusta mi carro? —Me miró e hice una mueca.

—Muy elegante. Odio esos autos estúpidamente veloces y lindos —dije y sonrió, acariciando mi rostro.

—Eres irritablemente linda, Bella Swan —murmuró, besando la curva de mi mentón.

—Aham —susurré jadeante, mi corazón perfectamente descompasado.

Un segundo después mi boca ya estaba sobre la de Edward, nuestros labios moviéndose lentamente.

Edward me apretó en su abrazo, mis senos en contacto con su pecho musculoso. ¡Oh Dios Mío, aquí viene el calor de mi tormento!

Sin darme cuenta cómo, caímos en el sofá, quedé encima de él, sus manos jugando en mi espalda, paseando lentamente por toda la extensión de mi columna.

Mis manos jugaban con su cabello, halándolo cada vez que intentaba apartar su boca de la mía.

Jadee cuando Edward pasó las manos por mi trasero y fui incapaz de contener un gemido. Su boca aprovechó esa breve tregua y pasó a trazar un camino de fuego por mi cuello, dejándome cada vez más sin aire.

—Edward… —logré balbucear, completamente entregada a esos labios y a esas manos, el calor transformándose en un fuego insoportable, dejándome completamente loca por arrancar mi ropa.

Deseo. Entonces era así que actuaba el deseo que movía a hombres y mujeres. Nunca había sentido eso, pero confieso que lo estaba adorando.

La boca de Edward regresó a mi rostro, buscando ávidamente mis labios, su lengua enroscándose con la mía, dejándome intoxicada con ese sabor maravilloso.

De repente, Edward se apartó, sus manos ahora estaban en mi cintura y me apretaban con fuerza.

—Hum… creo que es mejor que paremos con esto —siseó y me miró con intensidad, el color azul de sus ojos estaba flameando. Por lo visto, estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Pero Edward estaba en lo correcto, todavía era muy pronto para hacer eso.

Me levanté e iba a caer si él no me hubiera asegurado. Edward me sentó en el sofá, sus manos se apartaron inmediatamente de mí.

Había sido tan obvia, él ya se había dado cuenta que cuando sus manos tocaban mi cuerpo, provocaban sensaciones que no osaría imaginar; y sabía que si no se mantenía lejos, las cosas se volverían demasiado calientes cómo para detenernos.

¿Pero quería que eso parara? Estaba claro que no, pero no necesitaba ser así, tan repentinamente. Podía esperar un poco. Pero solo un poco.

—Bien, c-creo que es mejor que me vaya, ya se está haciendo tarde y… —Edward estaba visiblemente alterado, varias veces cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo. Era gracioso verlo de esa manera, tan afectado.

—Hasta mañana, Edward —sisee, colocándome en la punta de los pies para besarlo. Sus manos se posicionaron en mi cintura y después recomenzamos una sesión más de besos hambrientos.

Y una vez más, fue Edward quien tomó la iniciativa para parar, apartándome lo máximo que podía. Sin decir una palabra tomó su abrigo y salió de mi casa, moviéndose con una rapidez increíble, prácticamente corriendo hasta el Volvo estacionado frente a mi casa.

Y… por lo visto, estaba dispuesto a todo para huir de la tentación.

.

.

.

Los días que siguieron a ese episodio fueron tranquilos, Edward estaba muy dispuesto a actuar como un perfecto caballero salido de la Edad Media, haciendo todo para mantenerme casta y pura. No me iba a sorprender si me daba de regalo un cinturón de castidad, ya que apenas podía tocarlo. Era verdad que no quería jugar a la pervertida, ¿pero que había de mano en toquetearnos en los asientos de su carro cuando estábamos solos?

Para mi querido novio, que parecía haber salido de una película ambientada en el siglo pasado, eso era un gran problema y prefería mantenerse bien lejos de ese tipo de situaciones, lo que me dejaba visiblemente exasperada.

Y ahí estábamos nosotros, tirados en medio de mi minúscula sala, en una tarde más de monotonía y lluvia, a mitad de semana. Edward se había ofrecido a ayudarme en algunos ejercicios de álgebra y ahora que habíamos resuelto casi la mitad del libro frente a nosotros, un aura de puro aburrimiento se había instalado sobre nosotros, dejándome extremadamente incómoda.

Solté un largo suspiro, pasando las manos por mi cabello, extremando mi incomodidad con toda esa situación. Edward estaba mirando la mierda del libro de álgebra y parecía bastante interesando en lo que hacía.

—Edward —llamé, colocando la mano en la tapa del libro, cerrándolo. Edward me miró sorprendido, sus ojos azules brillaban de curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasó, Bella? —preguntó, observándome atentamente.

—No, nada, es solo que quería hacer una cosa… —halé su rostro al encuentro del mío, sin darle oportunidad a Edward de huir. Ese comportamiento, demasiado agradable por su parte, me estaba dejando irritada. ¿Por qué simplemente no actuaba como los chicos de nuestra edad e intentaba sacar mi sostén?

Edward me acercó a su cuerpo caliente y casi suelto fuegos artificiales cuando sentí a su suave lengua deslizándose dentro de mi boca, explorando cada parte, haciéndome temblar en sus brazos. Muy bien, las cosas siempre estaban mejor de esta manera.

Mis manos volaron hasta su cabello naturalmente desgreñado y halé un buen mechón, al mismo tiempo que Edward mordía mi labio inferior, arrancando un gemido del fondo de mi garganta.

Solo logramos apartar nuestras bocas cuando los pulmones comenzaron a reclamar por la falta de aire.

Edward se apartó y pasó las manos varias veces por su cabello, desordenándolos aún más. Su rostro estaba rojo y el azul penetrante de sus iris parecían estar lanzando fuego. Un hermoso fuego azul.

—Hum... ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? —pregunté, quebrando el silencio incómodo que rondaba sobre nosotros.

Edward soltó una risa baja y balanceó la cabeza lentamente, sin mirarme.

—Pregunta equivocada, Bella, sabes muy bien que quiero hacer en este exacto momento —Edward murmuró y me sonrojé absurdamente.

Se carcajeó y me atrapó en un abrazo, besando mi cabeza.

—No te preocupes, no te voy a atacar. Se controlarme, aunque me estás tentando de todas las formas —comentó mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello.

No sabía si quedarme aliviada o decepcionada después de oírlo decir eso.

.

.

.

Edward y yo ahora estábamos en mi cuarto, estaba acostado juiciosamente en mi cama, mientras yo rebuscaba en mi pila de CDS, buscando alguna cosa para escuchar.

Me giré y vi que él estaba con las manos en la nuca, balanceando las piernas en el aire. No pude dejar pasar eso.

—Más relajado imposible, Edward —murmuré, colocado un CD de música clásica en el reproductor. Quizá los acordes suaves de la música instrumental calmaran mis nervios a flor de piel.

Edward me haló hacia la cama, dejándome a su lado. Sonreí mientras acariciaba lentamente mi rostro, dejándome sin aire cada que sus dedos tocaban mi piel.

—¿Sabías que ya no puedo estar lejos de ti? Es como si fuera una necesidad, algo más fuerte de lo que te puedas imaginar —Edward susurró y sonreí maravillada.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo? —pregunté, soltando en seguida un largo suspiro cuando trazó la curva de mi cuello con sus dedos. Bueno, ahora era él quien me estaba provocando.

—Hum… eso es muy bueno, en algunas situaciones, pero en otras puede ser absolutamente malo. —Edward suspiró, sus labios ahora estaban en mi frente, dejando pequeños besos en mi piel mientras me dejaba jadeante, casi enloqueciendo.

—¿En… en qué tipo de situaciones sientes que, hum… la necesi… necesidad de que quedarte cerca de mi… puede ser… humm, malo? —Me tardé un siglo en completar la frase, ya que ahora sus labios había bajado hasta mis mejillas y se dirigían a mi nariz, sus dientes mordieron la puntita, haciéndome sonrojar, no por vergüenza, pero sí por excitación.

—Bien, en casos como este —Edward siseó y rozó levemente sus labios con los míos.

En cualquier momento mi corazón iba a latir tan fuerte que era capaz de morir ahí mismo. Comenzaba a pensar que en cualquier momento una posible combustión espontánea asaltaría mi cuerpo.

—Edward, te gusta provocarme —advertí, suspirando profundamente mientras mordía mi quijada.

—¿Yo? ¿Provocarte? ¿Cómo? —Soltó una risita sexy cuando jadee un poco más. ¡Oh Dios, necesitaba parar con eso ahora! ¡¿Para qué estar provocándome de esa manera si al final de cuentas no iba a pasar nada más allá de algunos besitos sin gracia?!

—Edward… —susurré, pero colocó sus dedos en medio de mis labios, silenciándolos.

—Shh, Bella, hablas demasiado. Disfruta del momento, y de todo lo que podemos hacer ahora —Edward susurró y enseguida me besó fogosamente.

Envolví su cuello en mis brazos y lo acerqué más, ansiando un contacto mayor. Edward me enloquecía de todas las maneras y no sabía cuánto tiempo más resistiría.

¡De pronto la idea de Alice sobre el motel no era tan absurda!

Sentí a mi rostro colorearse intensamente con ese pensamiento mientras Edward mordía mi labio inferior, dejando escapar un gemido. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto una pervertida?

La respuesta me la sabía de memoria: desde que Edward me había besado por primera vez.

Esperé el momento en el que Edward me empujara lejos y se apartara, pero el tiempo pasó y sus manos calientes serpenteaban mi espalda, arañando levemente la base de mi columna. Mis manos estaban agarradas a su cabello rebelde, halándolo con entusiasmo a medida que su ávida boca danzaba con la mía.

¡Cielos, creo que voy a entrar en una combustión espontánea en cualquier momento!

El sonido de la patrulla de Charlie estacionando en frente de nuestra casa me hizo saltar de la cama, tropecé con el tapete y caí sentada en el suelo, completamente aturdida.

Miré a Edward y vi que me miraba con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Pasé las manos por mi cabello y solo después me di cuenta que estaba sin mi blusa.

¿En qué momento Edward me había sacado la blusa y no me había dado cuenta? Me sonrojé intensamente y me vestí apresurada, llena de vergüenza.

Edward dejó escapar una risita mientras ataba mi cabello en un descuidado moño, mi piel lanzaba fuego.

—Calma, Bella, ¿para qué todo eso? —preguntó, todavía acostado en la cama, balanceando las piernas calmadamente.

—¡Charlie! —susurré asustada. ¿Qué iba a pensar Charlie al ver a Edward en mi cuarto solo conmigo?

Edward asintió con la cabeza cuando oí la puerta de enfrente abrirse. Después, el sonido de la voz de Charlie se hizo eco por la sala.

—¿Bells? ¿Querida, estás en casa? —Charlie preguntó y maldije en vos baja. Bonita hora de llegar a casa, ¿verdad papá?

Respiré profundo, intentando ignorar las risitas de Edward, y grité.

—Estoy en el cuarto, papá. ¡Bajo en un momento! —Empecé a caminar apresurada por el cuarto, empujando fuera de la cama a Edward.

—Tienes que salir de aquí, ahora. Mi papá comerá tu hígado si te atrapa aquí, Edward —dije cuando se levantó, su expresión era de falsa inocencia.

—¿Qué hice de malo? No pasó nada demás. —Edward se defendió, mirándome como si fuera el más santo de los hombres, rolé los ojos mientras arreglaba la colcha de la cama.

—Edward, no quiero conversar ahora, ¿entonces puedes salir de aquí? —sisee, empujándolo hacia la puerta.

Edward me detuvo y lo miré nerviosa.

—¿Cómo quieres que salga por aquí sin que Charlie se dé cuenta de mi presencia? Va a estar bien bajar las escaleras y encontrarlo en la sala, "Hey, suegro, ¿qué tal le fue en el trabajo?" —murmuró y quedé pálida—. Está bien si le digo eso, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó y lo empujé contra la puerta, mi dedo en su cara.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer eso —amenacé y bufé de rabia cuando apunté a Edward con mi dedo.

—¿Y crees que estoy loco? Charlie es policía, ¿recuerdas? —dijo, apartándose de la puerta.

—¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! —pregunté asustada.

—Baja, habla con él. Me quedo aquí hasta el momento en que me pueda ir a casa sin ser notado —Edward siseó y concordé con la cabeza. Era la solución más sensata.

—Está bien, voy a hacer eso ahora mismo, pero quiero que te quedes quieto en esa esquina. ¡No hagas ningún movimiento, si es posible no respires! —murmuré, pasando las manos por mi cabello.

—Voy a intentar hacer eso —bromeó Edward, sosteniendo la respiración.

No pude dejar de reírme y le di un puño en el hombro.

—Idiota —gruñí, saliendo del cuarto, rezando para que Charlie no haya percibido nada anormal.

Bajé las gradas corriendo, casi tropezando con mis propios pies. Encontré a Charlie en la sala, bebiendo una cerveza, cambiando el canal con el control remoto.

Me di un golpe en la frente, reprendiéndome. ¡Puta, olvidé hacer la cena!

—Bella, no te preocupes por la cena, ya llamé para pedir una pizza —dijo Charlie apenas me vio en la sala.

Suspiré de alivio. Menos mal.

—Hum… pasé la tarde ocupada, papá, estudiando para un examen de la escuela. —¿Y desde cuando mentía descaradamente? Pero eso era mejor que la verdad.

Me imaginé diciendo, con la mayor naturalidad: "Pues papá, no hice la cena porque pasé toda la tarde toqueteándome con el chico más sexy de la escuela. ¡Ah! Todavía está en mi cuarto, pero no se preocupe, no hicimos nada demás, aún. Aún"

No pude dejar de reírme con esa situación. Generalmente, cuando estoy nerviosa, mi cabeza acciona el mecanismo capaz de producir comentarios totalmente sin razón y bromas absolutamente imbéciles, encontrando gracia donde no existe.

—Está bien, querida, no te preocupes, tu viejo no va a morir por comer pizza una noche —Charlie comentó y concordé, loca por regresar a mi cuarto. Necesitaba pensar en una manera de sacar a Edward de casa.

—Papá, tengo que regresar a mi cuarto, tengo un montón de deberes en casa… —comencé y Charlie balanceó la cabeza, concordando.

—Puedes ir querida, el juego está casi comenzando —siseó papá, sin quitar los ojos de la TV.

Ya estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando Charlie me llamó, haciéndome girar para encararlo.

—¿Bells, de quién es el carro importado estacionado en frente de la casa? —preguntó y casi me caigo del susto.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Y ahora, que le decía? ¡Una disculpa, Bella, piensa en una disculpa!

—Hmm… ¿Carro? ¡¿Que carro?! —pregunté, acercándome a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera—. No tengo idea de quién sea ese carro, papá. Creo que se parqueó bien en frente de nuestra casa. Bien, de cualquier modo, voy a llamar a la grúa —dije. Excusa más rebuscada que esa no había.

—Has eso, Bells —dijo sin prestar mucha atención en mí.

Subí las escaleras corriendo, entrando en el cuarto para encontrar a Edward de pie, mirando por la ventana.

Apenas cerré la puerta del cuarto se giró y preguntó:

—¿Grúa, Bella? ¿Estás queriendo que la grúa se lleve a mi Volvo? —Edward me miraba con cara de ofendido y rolé los ojos. Él era un saco de celos con ese mandito carro.

—Fue solo una disculpa. Ahora pásame las llaves de tu precioso carro para poder quitarlo de la puerta de mi casa.

Edward me miró como si estuviera hablando de la mayor bestialidad del mundo.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Desde cuándo creíste que te iba a dejar tocar mi carro? —preguntó y lo miré con rabia.

—¡Es eso o mañana te despiertas a ver el amanecer, pero dentro de una celda! —contraataqué áspera.

Edward soltó un largo suspiro, mirándome a la cara, derrotado.

—Tantas excusas que inventar y elijes el camino más difícil.

Tomé las llaves que me entregaba y sisee:

—Deja de decir mierdas, Edward. Regreso pronto. —Y salí del cuarto, rezando para que el juego que Charlie quería ver hubiera comenzado. Cuando papá se concentrara en la TV prácticamente se olvidaba del mundo a su alrededor.

Di una rápida mirada a la sala y sonreí al ver que Charlie estaba completamente absorto en la TV.

Salí apresurada de casa y entré en el carro de Edward, por suerte ese maldito carro importado tenía motor silencioso. Estacioné el estúpido Volvo, que tanto odiaba, en la calle paralela a la mía, teniendo cuidado de asegurar las puertas y accionar la alarma.

Regresé corriendo a mi calle y entré suavemente en casa, solo soltando el aire cuando entré en el cuarto y encontré a Edward sentado en la cama, hosco.

—¿Qué hiciste con mi carro? —preguntó, como un chico mimado.

—Lo estacioné en la otra calle —dije, devolviéndole las llaves.

—Si le pasa alguna cosa a mi carro… —comenzó y rolé los ojos, sin el menor ánimo para discusiones.

—Mira, puedes darle una revisada a tu carro apenas lo veas, ¿ok? Ahora déjate de mierdas, ¡te tienes que ir ahora de aquí! —Gruñí, empujándolo hacia la ventana.

Edward me miró incrédulo y después preguntó:

—No quieres que salte por la ventana, ¿verdad?

Sonreí cínica y dije:

—Veo que salir conmigo te está volviendo un experto. —Le abrí la ventana y apunté hacia abajo—. ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Una invitación especial para saltar?

.

.

.

Edward's POV

—¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Una invitación especial para saltar? —Bella me miraba con una expresión decidida en el rostro, como si estuviera hablando en serio. Pero no estaba hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

El segundo piso era alto, más de unos 2 metros, si saltara de ahí, por lo mínimo, me quebraría una pierna. ¿Era eso lo que Bella quería? ¿Quería que me estampillara contra el suelo?

La miré seriamente y murmuré:

—¿Qué crees que soy? ¡¿Algún tipo de súper héroe? —hizo una mueca y replicó:

—Deja la cobardía, Edward, ni es tan alto. —Bella miraba por la ventana, buscando alguna cosa.

—No voy a salir de tu casa como un fugitivo. No voy a saltar por tu ventana corriendo el riesgo de quedar lisiado —sisee contrariado.

Bella roló los ojos y dio un suspiro alto, visiblemente aburrida.

—Eres un cobarde, ¿sabías? ¡Y además de eso eres un exagerado! —murmuró mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Imité su gesto y respondí:

—Y realmente te debo gustar como para querer que salte por la ventana, corriendo el riesgo de sufrir un accidente. —Bella se carcajeó al oírme decir eso y después pasó las manos por mis hombros.

—Deja el drama, Edward. ¿Te olvidase que soy yo la mujer de esta relación? —preguntó y después no contuve una carcajada.

Eso me enfureció. Qué estaba queriendo insinuar, ¿Qué era gay? ¡Ah, eso no se quedaría así!

Halé a Bella hacia mi regazo, haciendo que sintiera el volumen que inmediatamente creció en medio de mis piernas. Bella me miró sorprendida e intentó balbucear alguna cosa, pero se lo impedí, callándola con un beso apasionado. Esa chica me hacía perder los sentidos, me obligaba a actuar irracionalmente. Si eso continuaba así por mucho tiempo, no sería capaz de resistirme.

—Bella, la pizza llegó, ¿vas a querer una porción, querida? —Oí la voz grave de Charlie romper el silencio que cubría el cuarto y Bella saltó de mi regazo asustada.

Me miró, todavía confundida y preguntó tartamudeando:

—¿V-vas a querer… co-comer algo? —No pude dejar de reír por el doble sentido de la frase.

—Bella, haces preguntas equivocadas. Ve, cómete tu pizza y trae una poción para mí —murmuré, poniéndome en pie, tomándola con cuidado para colocarla firmemente en el suelo.

Por lo menos un tipo de hambre iba a ser aplacado esa noche.

.

.

.

Comimos en silencio, Bella sentada en la cama y yo recostado en la ventada, observando la noche helada de Forks. Ya pasaban las diez y me estaba empezando a irritar.

—Cuándo es que tu papá va a dormir, ¿eh? ¡Me quiero ir a casa! —gruñí, terminando de comer la pizza.

Bella me miró, visiblemente cansada y susurró:

—Creo que no se va a demorar mucho, unos quince o veinte minutos.

Coloqué el plato y el vaso encima del escritorio de ella, y me tiré en la cama, satisfecho con la cena. Bella me miró por un rato, después tomó nuestros platos y dijo:

—Realmente eres muy relajado, Cullen. —Hizo una mueca cuando sonreí al verla roja de rabia. Cómo se veía de adorable cuando estaba así, toda colorada.

Bella salió del cuarto, llevando nuestra loza a la cocina y me quedé acostado en la cama, observando el techo. Era increíble como era de bueno estar al lado de ella, Bella era diferente de todas las chicas con las que conviví. Y no fueron pocas.

Siempre fui un hombre con las hormonas alborotadas, mi vida se resumía en dinero, sexo y bebidas. No necesariamente en ese orden; pero desde que Bella me había besado ese día en el almacén, había parado con todo eso. Ella me había dejado obsesionado, pasaba las 24 horas del día pensándola, en la manera que podría hacerla caer por mí.

En un comienzo creó que era solo deseo, una cosa que podría calmar si llevara a Bella Swan a la cama. Pero con el correr de los días vi que era mucho más que eso, y no tardé mucho para darme cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella.

De repente, Bella entró en el cuarto y se acostó a mi lado, su rostro muy cerca del mío. No pude deja de inhalar el aroma que emanaba de ella, algo que me recodaba a fresas maduras. Era realmente una tentación, necesitaba controlarme para no estropear las cosas.

—Y entonces, ¿quieres quedarte acostado hasta morirnos del aburrimiento? —comentó y sonreí ante el timbre dulce de su voz. Todo en ella me descontrolaba.

—Bien, como lo que quiero hacer está un poco censurado por aquí, entonces sugiero que tú escojas lo que vamos a hacer —dije, y me di cuenta que se había sonrojado.

Bella tenía que parar de colorearse de esa manera, no tenía la mínima idea de cómo eso me excitaba.

"Cálmate, Edward, camarada, necesitas ser fuerte. Unos veinte minutos más de tortura y puedes regresar a casa para tomar un baño, de preferencia bien frio" pensé derrotado.

—Hum… estoy un poco cansada, ¿qué tal si nos quedamos acostados aquí y jugamos a hacer silencio? —Bella sugirió y no pude dejar de carcajearme. Esa chica era realmente única.

—Bien, creo que esa es una excelente idea, vamos a jugar a eso entonces —sisee, mirando hacia el techo. Bella no respondió y continué mirando hacia el techo.

Diez minutos después estaba profundamente aburrido.

—¿Bella? —llamé, pero no me respondió. Intenté nuevamente—: ¿Bella? —Nada otra vez. Suspiré, exasperado y miré para un lado, buscándola.

Bella estaba con la cabeza reposando en la almohada, sus ojos marrones estaban cerrados y su respiración era muy calmada. Se había dormido. No pude dejar de sonreír al verla tan tranquila, más linda que nunca. Pasé la mano por su rostro de corazón y me di cuenta que su piel reaccionaba a mi toque involuntariamente.

Muy bien.

Pasé los brazos en torno a su cintura y la acurruqué en mi pecho, Bella automáticamente se amoldó a mi cuerpo, pasando los brazos a mí alrededor.

Sonreí cuando respiró profundo, su cabeza ahora reposaba cerca de mi cuello.

—Duerme bien, mi amor —susurré bajito, para en seguida, besar el centro de su cabeza.

No sé por cuanto tiempo me quedé así, abrazándola, oyendo su respiración tranquila, el único sonido que invadía al cuarto.

En algún momento de la noche me rendí al sueño con Bella en mis brazos.

.

.

.

Me desperté con un ruido de algo cayéndose al suelo, miré hacia un lado y vi que Bella estaba sentada en el piso, sus ojos muy abiertos, su boca en forma de 'O'. Parecía muy asustada.

No pude dejar de reír, Bella era linda de todas las formas, así se hubiera acabado de despertar, con el cabello que más parecía un nido de pájaros, era fabulosa. Y esos ojos… ¡qué ojos! El color me recordaba al chocolate derretido.

Las personas siempre preferían los ojos claros, como los míos, de un azul del color del cielo, pero debo confesar que soy fascinado por los ojos castaños, como los de Bella.

Se levantó aun tambaleante, pero cayó al tropezarse con la punta del cobertor que estaba caído en el suelo. Me carcajee alto, incapaz de contenerme. Bella se giró hacia mí con rabia, haciendo una señal para callarme.

—¿Te quieres morir? Si Charlie escucha eso nos va a matar a los dos. O mejor, ¡te mata! —gruñó bien bajito.

—Buenos días para ti también, amor —sisee, todavía intentando controlar la risa.

—¿Cómo fue que esto pasó, Edward? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa? —preguntó, sonrojándose inmediatamente—. Oh Dios Mío, ¿pasó alguna cosa? —Sonreí y me senté en la cama, desperezándome como un felino.

—Bien, me dormí y eso fue todo. No puedo responder por ti… —dije y roló los ojos, exasperada.

—¿Siempre eres así temprano en la mañana? ¡Tú humor es contagioso! —Bella comentó y contuve una vez más la risa que picaba en mi garganta. Ella tenía razón, Charlie debía estar todavía en casa.

Bella recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo floja y tendió las mantas encima de mí, mirándome seria.

—Voy a bajar a ver si Charlie ya salió para el trabajo, y cuando regrese vas a desaparecer de mi vista. Nos vemos más tarde en la escuela.

Hice una reverencia y vi que se había puesto roja de rabia.

—Sí, oh poderosa Bella. Haré todo lo que la Señora ordene. Soy su fiel seguidor —dije, con mi tono muy formal.

—Ja, ja, ja, Edward. Muy gracioso. ¡Muy gracioso! —gruño y después salió del cuarto.

"¡Qué buena manera de comenzar el día!" pensé mientras me tiraba en la cama de Bella, dejando que el perfume que estaba impregnado en la almohada de ella invadiera mi nariz, haciéndome sonreír.

—Definitivamente este va a ser un lindo día —sisee, sonriendo para mí mismo

.

.

.

Bella's POV

Bajé las gradas corriendo, rezando para no tropezar con mis propios pies. Me di cuenta que la sala estaba vacía y di un largo suspiro, casi muriendo de tanto alivio. Era momento de sacar a Edward.

Aún estaba mareada con todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, la manera como Edward me había besado, como me había tocado… recordé el momento en que sentí su erección y me sonrojé de vergüenza. A la luz del día eso era demasiado embarazoso.

Pesé las manos por mi rostro, intentando aclarar mi mente, era increíble como Edward me perturbaba, aún después de despertar y encontrarme de frente con él.

Oh Dios Mío, ¿cómo pude dejar que pasara? Pero… espera, no pasó nada. Si hubiera pasado algo más de simples toqueteos lo recordaría, ¿lo haría?

Mi cabeza estaba perdida, no conseguía pensar las cosas correctas en ese momento.

Me acerqué a la escalera y pegué un grito:

—¡Puedes bajar Edward, mi papá ya se fue al trabajo! —suspiré cansada. Edward me dejaba exhausta.

Y entonces bajó, su rostro estaba perfecto, sus ojos azules estaban con un brillo diferente, en su boca había una maravillosa sonrisa torcida. Jadee, completamente tonta con la visión que tenía en frente.

¡Dios, era deslumbrante!

—Espero que no te importe, pero usé tu baño. Necesitaba lavarme el rostro —susurró y sentí mis piernas tambalearse.

¡Por el amor de Dios, alguien le debería prohibir a Edward salir a la calle! Su belleza dejaba a las personas hipnotizadas. ¿O será que eso solo pasa conmigo?

—E-está bien, Edward —balbucee, con la voz fallando. Edward sonrió y me miró.

—¿Y entonces, que tenemos para el desayuno de esta mañana?

Lo miré atónita. No estaba hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué dices? No estás pensando en desayunar aquí, ¿verdad? —pregunté, todavía alarmada.

Edward me regresó la mirada, sorprendido, sus azules ojos brillaban de curiosidad.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso hay algo de malo en eso? —respondió y abrí la boca para responder cuando oí el ruido de la patrulla de Charlie estacionarse en frente de la casa.

Me congelé en mi lugar, mis ojos abiertos, mi cara muy pálida.

—¿Charlie? ¡Dios Mío, mi papá regresó! Se debe haber olvidado algo ¡Edward, sube a mi cuarto y quédate allí, quieto, por el amor de Dios, o vas a salir derecho a la delegación! —grité, empujándolo hacia las escaleras.

Edward se reía con mí actuar nervioso y eso sirvió para irritarme aún más.

—Calma, amor, relájate. Puedo lidiar con mi suegro —bromeó mientras sentía a mi pecho jadeante, a punto de un ataque de pánico.

Una almohada dura, ¡que alguien me dé una almohada dura!

—¡Cállate, Edward, y sube ya a mi cuarto! —susurré, oyendo la llave encajando en la cerradura. Iba a caer petrificada en cualquier momento, el pánico me había invadido totalmente.

—Está bien, está bien, estoy subiendo —Edward dijo, subiendo las escaleras con una exagerada calma. ¡Cómo adoraba torturarme!

Corrí a la cocina, cogiendo la primera cosa que vi en la nevera. Solo después de un tiempo me di cuenta que agarré una lata de cerveza. Demasiado tarde para colocarla de vuelta. Charlie estaba en la cocina y me miraba sorprendido.

—¿Bella, bebiendo a estas horas de la mañana? —preguntó y me sonrojé, queriendo enterrarme.

Casi pude oír una risita de Edward, que probablemente debía estar escuchando todo.

—C-claro que n-no, papá, creo que aún no me acabo de despertar bien y tomé la lata equivocada —dije, colocando la cerveza de vuelta dentro de la nevera.

"Señor, dame fuerzas, no dejes que mis piernas flaqueen, no ahora" recé, mis manos estaban temblando.

—¿Papá, tiene un minuto para mí? —pregunté, un súbito coraje me dominaba.

Necesitaba aclarar pronto las cosas con Charlie, mi papá necesitaba saber que estaba de novia con Edward antes de que la noticia se esparciera aún más.

—Claro, querida, ¿algún problema? —Charlie me miró preocupado.

Me senté en una silla, casi suspirando de alivio. Mucho mejor así.

—No, ningún problema. Es solo que quería que… sí, necesito decirte una cosa… y es que yo… —no lograba arrancar las palabras para formar una frase.

¿No podía o no quería? Probablemente las dos.

—Habla, Bells, puedes decirlo. Debo ir a trabajar, ¿lo olvidaste? —preguntó enervado.

—Claro papá, entonces dejémoslo para más tarde —sisee, pasando las manos por mi frente. Estaba sudando.

Charlie haló una silla y se sentó frente a mí. Si tenía una cosa que debía colocar en mi cabeza, era nunca pedir conversar con mi papá cuando no me sentía preparada, Charlie era demasiado curioso y sabía que no iba a dejarme en paz mientras no le contara todo.

—Ahora que empezaste, termina, Bella —dijo, cruzando las manos encima de la mesa, mirándome.

Carraspee, intentando con eso limpiar mi garganta, pero no sirvió de nada. Estaba literalmente temblando del susto.

—Bien, papá. Es que yo... bien... yo... hum… tengo un… —comencé, pero no tuve condición de continuar. Respiré profundo e intenté calmarme, para en seguida despejar todo de una vez—. Es que tengo novio —dije rápido.

Bajé la cabeza, estaba asustada por la reacción de Charlie, generalmente los papás eran celosos con las hijas, no sabía que grado de celos sentía mi papá por mí.

—¡Uau, eso es una gran noticia! ¿Quién es el chico? —papá preguntó y cerré los ojos, contando hasta tres.

Ahora estábamos en la parte más difícil.

Miré hacia un lado, viendo hacia la nevera que tuvo sus mejores días y hablé, intentando no tartamudear.

—E-Edward… Edward Cullen —sisee, bajando la cabeza una vez más y soltando un suspiro bajo.

Charlie se quedó callado por un buen rato hasta que decidí que era momento de mirarlo, no vaya a ser que maté a mi padre involuntariamente.

Miré a Charlie y me di cuenta que estaba boquiabierto, sus ojos estaban un poco abiertos y su expresión era de sorpresa.

¡Uf, por lo menos no estaba muerto!

—¿Papá? —susurré y Charlie volteó para mirarme, su frente estaba fruncida.

—¿Edward Cullen? ¿Ese Edward Cullen? —preguntó, todavía incrédulo.

Cerré los ojos, queriendo enterrarme. Ahora me iba a considerar una loca por andar con un chico que hace más o menos un mes atrás había golpeado.

—Sí, papá… es ese Edward Cullen —murmuré, evitando mirar a Charlie.

Soltó un largo suspiro y después siseó:

—Mi Bella, cuando creo que ya te conozco, apareces con algo nuevo para hacerme ver que eres impredecible. —Charlie sonreía y lo miré, ahora era mi turno de estar confusa—. Bella, tantos chicos que puedes tener de novio y escoges justamente a Cullen, el chico que vivía en pie de guerra contigo. Eso no deja de ser gracioso —dijo Charlie, riéndose.

Lo miré nerviosa. Lo que menos necesitaba era que Charlie tuviera alguna cosa en contra de mi noviazgo con Edward.

—¿Algún problema con Edward, papá? —pregunté, en pánico nuevamente.

Charlie se carcajeó y casi se revienta mi cabeza. ¿Será que era solo yo quien no le veía gracia alguna a toda esta historia?

—Claro que no, querida. Solo creo que esto es demasiado irónico. Tú y Cullen, dos niños que pasaron la vida odiándose y ahora, de la noche a la mañana, están bien, y más encima, están de novios. Ay, ay, ustedes los jóvenes, son muy graciosos. —Tamborilee los dedos en la mesa, casi muriéndome de la vergüenza.

—Pues sí, papá, fue todo muy repentino y confieso que inesperado. Pero entonces… ¿todo bien con eso? —pregunté, mordiendo el labio inferior, demasiado nerviosa.

Charlie me miró y sonrió, sus ojos brillaban por culpa de la crisis de risas que tuvo algunos segundos atrás.

—Claro que todo está bien, Bells, ya estaba un poco preparado para que un día entraras por aquí y me dijeras que tenías novio. Ya tienes casi 18 años, eso es más que normal. Confieso que la idea de pensar en mi chica siendo besada por un hombre no me agrada, pero la vida es así, necesito acostumbrarme. —A medida que Charlie hablaba sentía que mis pulmones se relajaban, el aire saliendo, dejándome más aliviada—. Y le puedes decir a Cullen que no tengo nada en contra de él. Hasta admiro mucho a su familia, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen es un gran hombre, no cualquiera decide cuidar a tres niños huérfanos, aunque ellos sean hijos del hermano que murió en un accidente terrible como aquel.

Balancee la cabeza, concordando, sintiéndome más calmada otra vez.

—¿Y entonces, cuándo lo vas a traer? —Charlie preguntó y sentí la tensión regresar a mi cuerpo. Esto iba a ser muy interesante decirlo.

"Pues sí quiere, papá, puedo presentárselo ahora, ya que Edward está en mi cuarto. ¡Ah! Olvidé mencionar que pasó la noche aquí, durmió conmigo"

Mi humor definitivamente era demasiado negro. ¿Cómo me atrevía a bromear con una cosa de esas? Estaba queriendo morir ahí mismo.

—Hmm… no sé, papá, cuando usted quiera —respondí con la verdad, nada de bromas, respuesta clara y objetiva.

Charlie se levantó y sabía que la tortura había acabado.

—Bien, ¿qué tal traer al chico hoy para que cenemos? —preguntó y me estremecí, hoy era demasiado pronto, no sabía si estaba preparada para una cena formal de presentación de mi novio, mi ex enemigo, a mi padre.

—Hum… voy a hablar con Edward —sisee, queriendo enterrarme en algún lugar.

—Está bien entonces, Bells. Voy a tener que regresar al trabajo, me olvidé de algunos documentos en casa, por eso regresé a buscarlos —Charlie siseó, cogiendo la carpeta que estaba encima de la mesa.

—C-claro, papá. Buen trabajo —me despedí, ansiosa por quedarme sola.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza tras de mí, respirando varias veces, intentando calmarme. Lo peor había pasado, gracias a Dios.

Me llevé un susto al ver a Edward parado al pie de la escalera, sus ojos azules estaban divertidos y luchaba para contener una carcajada.

—Oíste todo, ¿lo oíste? —pregunté, pasando las manos por mi cabello, agitada.

—Cada palabra —murmuró, alargando esa maldita sonrisa llena de dientes—. ¿Bebiendo cerveza por la mañana? —repitió la pregunta de Charlie, haciéndome sonrojar violentamente.

—¡Cállate, Edward y desaparece de aquí, ya me causaste demasiados problemas hoy! —dije irritada.

Edward se carcajeó al verme colorada y se acercó a mí.

—Realmente tengo crédito con el suegro, creo que mi triste pasado hizo que me diera una oportunidad —comentó, con los ojos bajos, al estilo cachorrito abandonado. Rolé los ojos.

—No cantes victoria antes de tiempo, Edward. Si bien conozco a mi padre, debe estar haciendo una investigación a tu registro criminal. ¿Sabes cómo es, no? Es mejor prevenir que lamentar —sisee y Edward me atrapó en un abrazo, dejándome inmediatamente en alerta.

—¿La cena de hoy en la noche? Voy a adorarla —ignoró mi comentario y murmuró muy cerca de mi oído, me aparté, nuevamente tensa.

—No te atrevas a aceptar. Ya pensé en todo, quién sabe si la semana que viene o… —no me dejó completar la frase, pues ya se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

—Dile a Charlie que estaré aquí a las 8 —siseó y me quedé roja de la rabia.

—Edward, no… —intenté replicar, pero solo sonrió, interrumpiéndome.

—Te veo en clases, y no te retrases. —En seguida me vi sola en la sala, completamente atónita.

Sí, aun tendría un ataque al corazón con toda esta historia.

* * *

**Muito, muito obrigada, CELLA**

* * *

**Hola, hola :D hasta aquí llego, por hoy. Ese Edward es un grrr, muyyy caliente y carajo, tentador jajaja es la tentación echa carne :P ¿se esperaban esta reacción de Charlie? ¿qué opinan? Espero con ansias sus comentarios.**

**Gracias infinitas por los favoritos, Alertas, visitas clandestinas a leer, los reviews, :3 son geniales, un pago espectacular. BIENVENIDAS a las nuevas lectoras y lectores, si es que hay alguno por ahí :P espero disfruten de este fic.**

**Nos leemos pronto, apenas esté el próximo lo tendrán.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	11. El accidente

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco, es de Cella Ella; solo me adjudico la traducción, la cual la hago con el respectivo permiso de la autora.**

**Por favor, colocar, si gustan, el link de la canción que aparece en medio del capítulo, aumenten el youtube al inicio, es para ambientar la escena, no se arrepentirán ;)**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 — El accidente**

El día pasó con su monotonía de siempre, las clases más aburridas que nunca. Mi cabeza estaba que explotaba por culpa de haber comenzado el día como comenzó. Edward estaba cada vez más emocionado, no veía la hora de que llegara la cena y el ánimo de Edward solo hacía a mi dolor empeorar, estaba tensa con toda esta historia.

En la hora del receso me senté en la mesa de siempre, con mis amigos extraños y con _Edward. _Ángela y Mike ya estaban empezando a acostumbrarse a la presencia de Edward y eso me dejaba más tranquila.

Alice no comentó el hecho de que su hermano haya pasado la noche fuera de casa y agradecí a los Cielos por eso. Ya era bastante presión por hoy.

En la hora de la salida hui de todos, queriendo ir a casa lo más rápido posible, mi dolor de cabeza estaba insoportable y necesitaba mejorarme para la cena de más tarde. Edward me siguió y cuando iba a entrar en mi camioneta me detuvo, sus ojos demostraban preocupación.

—¿Algo va mal, Bella? —preguntó y suspiré, demasiado exhausta como para mentir.

—Solo un terrible dolor de cabeza, Edward —dije, cerrando los ojos, masajeando mis sienes.

—Entonces no puedes conducir, Bella. Vamos, te llevo a casa —siseó, quitándome de las manos las llaves de la camioneta.

Estaba demasiado débil como para replicar, por eso acepté de buena gana cuando Edward me acomodó en el asiento del copiloto en su Volvo.

—Bella, no estás fingiendo toda esta historia del dolor de cabeza solo para retrasar la cena, ¿no es cierto? —Edward preguntó cuándo ya habíamos salido de la escuela.

Lo miré con odio, haciendo que una punzada de dolor atravesara mi nuca.

—¿Será que soy tan infantil hasta el punto de que pienses que tendría una actitud como esa, Edward? ¡Y claro que no quiero la maldita cena hoy en la noche, pero de ahí a inventar una idiotez de esas, es demasiado! —gruñí, llevando las manos a mi nuca. Necesitaba de un baño caliente lo más rápido posible.

Edward se mordió el labio, reconsiderando.

—Está bien, fue una idiotez pensar que actuarias de esa manera. Discúlpame —susurró y solté un largo suspiro; todo lo que más quería en ese momento era llegar a casa.

—Uhum —gruñí, mis ojos perdidos en el paisaje que pasaba a nuestro alrededor.

Llegamos a casa unos cinco minutos después y salté del carro enseguida, necesitaba tomar una tableta, ya no soportaba más ese maldito dolor de cabeza. Edward no me siguió y lo agradecí mentalmente cuando vi al Volvo saliendo de mi calle.

Tomé dos aspirinas de una sola vez y me arrastré hasta mi cuarto, me zambullí entre las cobijas, apreciando el silencio que estaba instalado en la casa.

Me desperté unas tres horas después, sintiéndome mejor. Tomé un baño caliente, sintiéndome otra, lista para enfrentar la larga noche. Bajé y fui hacia la cocina, moviéndome para preparar la cena. Media hora después, estaba con la lasagna lista y las hojas para la ensalada lavadas y separadas.

Fue en ese momento que el teléfono sonó. Era Charlie, preguntando por si Edward cenaría con nosotros.

—Sí, papá, ya estoy alistando todo —informé mientras arreglaba las hojas para la ensalada.

—Está bien, Bells, estaré en casa a las 7 —Charlie dijo y en seguida colgué el teléfono.

Limpié la cocina y le di una general a la casa, completamente dispuesta, y el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido completamente. A las 6 subí al cuarto, a decidir que usaría. Me tardé media hora para escoger un pantalón negro y una blusa azul de cuello alto. Unas sandalias de taco alto combinaban muy bien.

Tomé mi celular y decidí llamar a Edward.

—Hola, amor. ¿El dolor de cabeza pasó? —preguntó apenas atendió el teléfono.

—Hum… sí, ya me pasó, Edward. Gracias —dije, sentándome en mi cama, aturdida con el sonido de su voz. Era increíble como Edward tenía el poder de afectarme, por menor que fueran sus actitudes.

—¿Todo listo para la cena? —Edward inquirió y di un largo suspiro, colocando mi mano sobre mi barbilla.

—Sí, creo que está todo listo, sí —gruñí, sin ánimo.

Edward percibió el cambio en mi tono y comentó:

—No te preocupes, Bella. Va a ir todo bien, confía en mí. Además de eso, Alice se auto invitó para cenar. No vas a estar sola, amor. —Solté una risita al oírlo decir eso.

Alice, siempre Alice. Tenía que agradecer mucho a Dios por ella haberme escogido como amiga.

—Está bien, Edward, ahora necesito colgar, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Nos vemos más tarde —sisee y colgué el teléfono, ahora más tranquila.

Por lo menos Alice estaría de mi lado y no me dejaría meter la pata de ningún modo.

.

.

.

A las 7:30 bajé y encontré a Charlie sentado en el sofá, bañado y cambiado de ropa. Papá estaba bastante elegante, parecía que la ocasión era bastante formal. Eso solo aumentó el malestar en mi estómago.

Charlie sonrió apenas entré en la sala.

—Uau, Bells, estás linda —murmuró y sonreí, sentándome a su lado.

—Gracias papá. Usted también está muy guapo —sisee y Charlie tocó mi cabello, acariciándome gentilmente.

—Elogio de hija no vale —papá bromeó y me reí.

—Igualmente.

En ese momento el timbre sonó y miré el reloj encima de la mesa de la sala, ocho en punto. Tenía que admitir: Edward era irritantemente puntual.

Me levanté, alisando mi pantalón, intentando limpiar el sudor de las manos, y me dirigí a la puerta.

Me llevé un susto al verlo, su apariencia era fantástica, con esa ropa negra que realzaba aún más sus ojos de un azul tan singular. Las manos de Edward traían un lindo ramo de rosas blancas; en el rostro, la sonrisa torcida de siempre. No pude dejar de hiperventilar frente a esa visión. Era demasiado perfecto.

Alice estaba linda, como siempre, su impecable cabello puntiagudo, su vestido simple, pero muy elegante. Le sonreí agradecida.

—¿Amor, ya te dije que te ves fabulosa de azul? —Edward preguntó al entregarme las rosas.

Sentí mi rostro arder, pero solté una risa débil, intentando disfrazar cuán agitada me dejaba.

—Gracias. También te ves lindo todo de negro. —Me voltee hacia Alice y murmuré—: tú también, Alice, ¡estas fantástica!

Alice retribuyó el elogio con una ancha sonrisa, una sonrisa que me recordaba a Edward en algunos aspectos.

Charlie apareció en el momento en el que Alice y Edward entraban en la casa.

Respiré profundo y tomé la mano de Edward, conduciéndolo hasta donde estaba Charlie.

—Papá, me gustaría que conocieras a Edward —murmuré, intentando no demostrar lo nerviosa que estaba—. Edward, este es mi papá, Charlie.

Edward extendió la mano para Charlie, quién la recibió educadamente.

—Jefe Swan —dijo Edward, su voz era muy formal—. Soy Edward Cullen, novio de Bella. Me gustaría decirle que estoy muy honrado con la invitación para cenar esta noche.

Charlie evaluó a Edward atentamente y yo estaba viendo las flores que estaban por desmoronarse, por la fuerza que hacia al sostenerlas.

—Es un placer conocerte, Cullen. Sé bienvenido a mi casa —Charlie siseó, su voz era seria, pero su rostro era sereno.

Edward sonrió y después murmuró:

—Gracias, Jefe. Estoy muy feliz con eso. —Se acercó a Alice y ella sonrió hacia Charlie.

—¿Cómo vas, pequeña? —Charlie preguntó mientras abrazaba a Alice cariñosamente. Mi papá adoraba a Alice y sabía que era mi mejor amiga.

—Todo bien, Charlie —Alice dijo, aun sonriendo.

Charlie me miró curioso al ver que estaba demasiado callada.

—Pronto, Bells, nadie murió, ¿lo ves? Ahora para de masacrar a las pobres flores y ve a ver si la cena está lista —Charlie bromeó y me sonrojé, avergonzada.

¿Había acabado? ¿Solo era eso? ¡Oh mi querido Dios, gracias por haberse acabado!

Alice me empujó hacia la cocina mientras Edward seguía hacia la sala, al lado de Charlie, que estaba viendo algún juego de baseball que pasaban en la TV.

—¿Viste, amiga? ¡Salió todo bien! —Alice sonrió, quitando las flores de mis manos, colocándolas en un jarrón lleno de agua.

Me pasé las manos por el cabello, sonriendo, todavía nerviosa.

—Ay, Alice, que bueno que viniste, no sé qué sería de mí sin ti aquí —confesé, mirándola con gratitud.

Alice sonrió y me abrazó cariñosamente.

—De nada, amiga, sabía que te iba a dar pánico, por eso decidí venir —dijo mientras yo abría el horno y sacaba la lasagna caliente, sin guantes de protección.

Alice me empujó hacia atrás, mientras se colocaba los guantes y sacaba la lasagna.

—Aun no estás bien, ¿eh, Bella? por poco te quemas —Alice siseó, colocando la lasagna encima de la mesa, que ya estaba arreglada.

—Sí, Alice, necesito de un tiempo para digerir todo esto. —Suspiré mirando hacia la sala, donde Edward y Charlie conversaban sobre el juego, como si fuesen viejos amigos.

—Qué bueno que se lleven bien, Bells —Alice comentó, colocando la ensalada en la mesa.

—Demasiado bien —murmuré, limpiando la barra con la toalla de mesa.

¿Pero que quería al final? ¿No era mejor que Charlie y Edward se hubiesen llevado bien? ¿O aún tenía la esperanza de ver un ataque de celos de Charlie por culpa de mi novio?

La verdad es que estaba empezando a creer que había sido demasiado fácil y la vida me había enseñado a nunca creer en que las cosas eran demasiado fáciles.

Alice tocó mi hombro, como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos.

—Por lo menos una vez fue fácil. Merecías eso. —Alice enseguida corrió hasta la sala, anunciando que la cena estaba servida.

"_Por una vez en la vida"_ pensé, sonriendo al ver a Charlie y Edward conversando amigablemente mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

.

.

.

**Tiempo después…**

—Uau, Bella, no parece que tú y Edward empezaron a salir hace tres meses —Alice comentó y la miré sorprendida.

Tres meses.

El número me despertó hacia un hecho: yo, Isabella Swan, era de novia de Edward Cullen hace tres meses. No pude dejar de sonreír.

Las personas ya se habían acostumbrado a mi noviazgo con Edward, o mejor, casi todas las personas. Jessica aún no había superado la patada en el trasero que se llevó de Edward. Y lo peor: la rubia tonta moría de rabia por haber sido cambiada por mí, la extraña.

Las personas hablaban por los corredores sobre mi noviazgo con Edward, pero eran pocas las charlas, algunas se trataban del tiempo que llevábamos juntos. Edward no tenía fama de salir por más de un mes con una chica.

Estábamos en la salida de la escuela, estaba esperando a Edward en el estacionamiento, con Alice a mi lado, era el día de él de llevarme a casa. Pero Edward se estaba demorando demasiado, hace casi quince minutos que habíamos salido de clases y él desapareció de repente.

—¿Alice, viste a Edward? —pregunté mientras ella se despedía de Jasper, el nerd del que ella estaba enamorada.

Los dos estaban casi enganchando un noviazgo, el chico finalmente tuvo el coraje de declarársele hace algunas semanas atrás. Alice estaba en las nubes y todo de lo que ella lograba hablar era sobre cómo Jasper era bueno, cómo era de gentil. Edward adoraba imitar a su hermana suspirando por las esquinas. Confieso que hallaba gracioso todo eso, pero Alice no.

—Bella, Edward estaba atrás de nosotros, ¿no es cierto? —Alice respondió, volteándose a prestarme atención, ahora que Jasper se había ido.

La miré confusa. ¿Dónde se había metido Edward?

Regresé a la escuela, ya me quería ir a casa y Edward se estaba demorando. La verdad es que debía estar hablando babosadas con esos, sus amigos idiotas.

Sí, el todavía conversaba con algunos, pero era cuando yo no estaba cerca.

Los corredores de la escuela estaba vacíos y vaguee, buscando a Edward. Me congelé al oír la conversa que se hacía eco por el corredor que llevaba a los vestidores femeninos. No podía ser.

—Ay, Edward, deja de hacerte el santo. Ayer en la fiesta de Daniel bien que te gustó besarme, ¿por qué no ahora? —Jessica decía, su estridente voz llegaba a mis oídos, irritándome inmediatamente.

—Jessica, cállate… —oí a Edward decir y las piernas me temblaron.

¿Cómo es eso? ¿Edward se había besado con Jessica la noche anterior?

Sabía que él había ido a una fiesta en la casa del idiota de Daniel, pero me había dicho que era una fiesta de solo chicos, una especie de club Masculino. ¿Desde cuándo Jessica hacía parte de ese club Masculino?

Me controle para no tirarme encima de esa rubia desabrida, necesitaba oír el resto de esa historia.

—Jessica, eso fue un error, fue solo un beso, estaba ebrio y tú también. —Sentí mi pecho apretarse al oír la voz de Edward.

¿Entonces era verdad, se había besado con Jessica? No podía ser, él no haría eso conmigo. Sentí mis ojos arder a causa de las lágrimas, mi cabeza daba vueltas y más vueltas.

—Jessica, yo… —Edward paró de habar apenas aparecí en el corredor, mi rostro era una máscara impenetrable, ahora necesitaba ser más fuerte que nunca.

Jessica sonrió al verme y cerré las manos en puños, luchando para no quebrarle todos los dientes a esa chica insoportable.

Ella se acercó lentamente a Edward y susurró:

—Bien, nos vemos más tarde, Edward. —Pasó a mi lado y evité mirarla, mis ojos estaba clavados en Edward. Él iba a pagar caro por todo lo que estaba haciendo conmigo.

Apenas nos quedamos solos Edward intentó comenzar:

—Bella, yo… —Lo detuve, haciendo un gesto para que parara.

—Ni una palabra, Edward. Ya oí lo que tenía que oír —sisee, intentando no mirar para esos malditos ojos.

—Bella, necesitas escucharme. No pasó nada, eso fue un engaño de Jessica —Edward dijo, su voz era suplicante. Eso solo sirvió para dejarme aún más irritada.

—Cállate, Edward. ¡Por todo lo más sagrado, calla esa mierda de boca! —gruñí, bufando de odio.

—Bella, necesito que me escuches… —pidió, pero lo interrumpí, apuntando a su cara con mi dedo.

—¿Para entender qué? ¿Qué de la nada sentiste las ganas de toquetearte con tu ex novia, y me quieres convencer que está todo bien? ¿Quién piensas que soy, Edward? —escupí esas palabras, mi quijada estaba temblando y luchaba para no dejar que las lágrimas cayeran.

No lloraba en frente de otros, nunca. No le iba dar el gustito de verme humillada de esa manera.

—Bella, por favor, escúchame —Edward imploró, asegurándome por los hombros.

Me aparté con rabia, gritando para ver si lograba apartar la punzada que atravesó a mi corazón.

—No quiero escuchar nada, Edward. ¡Continúas siendo un idiota, exactamente como esos, tus amigos gilipollas! Desde cuándo crees que está bien jugar con los sentimientos de los otros, ¿me dices? Eso fue cruel, pero siempre supe que me iba a arrepentir de haber aceptado ser tu novia, ¡sabía que iba a terminar en mierda! —gruñí, dando un golpe al aire.

Estaba con odio, pero era conmigo misma. Lo amaba e intenté creer que él me amaba de la misma manera, pero sabía que en el fondo solo me estaba engañando a mí misma, con toda esa payasada de cuentos románticos.

—Bella, no pasó nada entre Jessica y yo, ¡escúchame, por el amor de Dios! —Edward gritó y me carcajee, irónica.

—Hace unos momentos atrás confesaste que habías besado a Jessica, Edward. ¿O vas a negar en mi cara que dijiste eso? —solté, mi voz estaba transformada por la furia.

Edward me miró por un buen tiempo, intentando hallar las palabras. Pero no tenía nada que decir. Estaba en lo cierto: él era una canalla y siempre lo supe. Desde siempre.

—¿Lo estás viendo? ¡No tienes cómo mentir, porque sabes que es verdad! Ahora respóndeme, ¡¿cómo puedo creer que no te acostaste con Jessica si acabaste de confesar tu culpa?! —pregunté, sollozando sin lágrimas. "_Aguanta firme, Bella, ya va a acabar" _pensé, respirando hondo.

Edward se mordió el labio, sus ojos miraban a la nada.

Silencio. Era todo lo que teníamos ahora. El más absoluto silencio.

—Bella, vamos a resolver esto bien, si no quieres ser más mi novia, dame por lo menos la oportunidad de explicarte todo esto, por lo menos déjame ser tu amigo —Edward intentó una vez más, y me limité a lanzarle una mirada malhumorada, la rabia creciendo dentro de mí.

—¿Amigos? ¡Nunca, Edward! Regresamos al punto de donde partimos. Regresas a ser mi enemigo —disparé furiosa.

**/watch?v=rEXhAMtbaec**

**Gravity — Sara Bereilles**

De pronto, me atrapé diciendo cosas que no debía. Pero las palabras se escurrían de mi boca sin que tuviera tiempo de colocarlas de vuelta.

—Y-yo n-no puedo ser tu amiga, Edward, porque no sé cómo ser tu amiga. Solo sé ser tu enemiga, o entonces… amarte —sisee y Edward me lanzó una larga mirada, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

En ese momento una lágrima traicionera rodó por mi rostro, tomándome de sorpresa.

—Bella. —Edward se acercó, asegurándome—. ¿Amor, estás llorando? —preguntó, su voz estaba cargada y me di cuenta que también estaba llorando. ¡Qué gran actor era!

Me aparté de él, con enojo, mirándolo de arriba abajo. La lágrima ya se había secado en mi rostro y reí, burlándome.

—¿Llorar? ¿Por ti, por casualidad? —cuestioné, mirándolo con rabia—. Ni en un millón de años —dije y me aparté de él. Ya sentía el llanto querer invadirme, por eso necesitaba salir de allí lo más pronto posible—. Crúzate nuevamente en mi camino y juro que te rompo la cara —amenacé, intentando irme, pero Edward me detuvo, obligándome a mirarlo.

—¿Bella, acabas de decir que aún me amas y quieres que te deje ir? —Edward inquirió, las lágrimas inundando sus lindos ojos azules.

—¡Déjame en paz, Edward! No quiero verte nunca más. ¡Desaparece de mi vista! ¡Fuera de aquí! —dije con rabia. Él necesitaba dejarme ir.

De pronto, Edward se apartó, sus ojos estaban cargados de rabia y decepción. Se giró y se alejó de mí, caminando lo más rápido posible.

En cuestión segundos me encontraba completamente sola en el corredor, ahora silencioso. Fue ahí que me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¿Estaba loca o qué? No quería que Edward se fuera, mucho menos quería que me dejara.

Las lágrimas me abrumaron, haciéndome sollozar y tiritar como una niña miedosa.

Era increíble cómo un millón de años pasaban tan rápido.

.

.

.

Edward's POV

Salí de la escuela furioso, mi mente estaba nublada por la ira, todo lo que más quería era ir a casa.

¿Quién pensaba que era Bella para decirme todo eso? ¿Por qué no creía ninguna palabra de lo que le había dicho?

Estaba con odio, hacia mí y Bella, más hacia mí que a ella. La verdad es que no creía aún que había terminado nuestra relación por una bestialidad como esa. ¿Será que Bella no podía confiar en mí? ¿Será que aún pensaba que estaba queriendo jugar con ella, aún después de todo lo que ya hice, intentando probar que era ella quien me gustaba?

Había estado con Jessica, pero fue solo un beso, estaba ebrio y ella se aprovechó de eso. Mientras tanto, Bella prefirió creerle a Jessica que a mí.

Encontré a Alice recostada en mi carro, impaciente. Apenas me vio comenzó:

—¿Edward, dónde estabas? Bella está como loca… —No dejé que completara la frase, no quería oír nada más y a nadie.

—¿Alice, me haces el favor de callarte y entrar al carro? Estoy con prisa —gruñí, ya dentro del carro.

Alice me miró asustada y al mismo tiempo confusa.

—¿Edward… y Bella? —preguntó. Recosté la cabeza en el volante, intentando controlar mi rabia.

—Entra al carro, Alice, o te juro que te dejo sola —dije entre dientes.

Alice no tenía nada que ver en mi pelea con Bella, pero me estaba irritando con todas esas preguntas. Entró en el carro y apenas cerró la puerta salí a alta velocidad, mis manos estaban firmes en el volante, como si quisiera enterrarlas ahí.

Alice me miraba atónita.

—¿Edward, qué pasó contigo? —preguntó, su voz estaba preocupada.

Di un largo suspiro y no desvié los ojos de la carretera al hablar.

—Bella terminó conmigo —gruñí, muy malhumorado.

Alice se quedó boquiabierta y comenzó:

—_¿Terminó?_ ¿Cómo así que terminó, Edward? ¿Qué hiciste? —chirrié los dientes apenas oí el tono de censura en la voz de mi hermana.

—Ah, sí, ahora hasta tú vienes a acusarme. Soy un idiota por intentar hacer lo correcto y, cuando comento un error, por menor que sea, ya me mandan a la mierda. ¡Estoy cansado de eso, Alice! —exploté gritando.

El velocímetro indicaba que íbamos a 100 km/h

Alice se puso nerviosa al verme alterado y dijo:

—Calma, Edward, estás manejando, intenta calmarte.

Di un largo suspiro, comenzando a reducir la velocidad del carro. Pero en el segundo siguiente el carro patinó con alguna cosa y giramos por la carretera. De repente, el mundo pasó delante de mis ojos, de forma lenta y perezosa.

Un último pensamiento se me ocurrió: Bella, necesitaba disculparme con ella, hacer que me escuche, necesitaba decirle que la amaba y cuán idiota había sido con toda esta historia.

Y después, el carro se chocó contra un poste y me hundí en la más profunda oscuridad.

.

.

.

Bella's POV

Me desperté con el timbre estridente del teléfono, sintiéndome más desorientada que nunca. Apenas llegué a casa me había tomado dos tabletas de analgésicos, estaba más destruida que nunca. Edward no podía haber hecho eso conmigo, él no tenía derecho de herirme de esa forma.

Salí de la cama, cogiendo el teléfono que insistía en timbrar.

—Aló. —Mi voz era apenas un hilo.

—Bella, es tu papá. Querida, necesito hablar una cosa contigo —Charlie dijo, su voz estaba nerviosa y eso inmediatamente me dejó en alerta.

—¿Q-qué pasó? —pregunté, sintiendo ya una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

—Pasó un accidente, Bells. Un accidente con Edward y Alice —Charlie murmuró y de repente sentí a todas mis fuerzas siendo removidas.

No, no, por favor, Edward no sería tan idiota de haberme hecho eso, él no sería capaz de haberme dejado de esa forma.

Dejé que el teléfono cayera al suelo y salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto, no me importaba más nada. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba saber si Edward estaba bien, si se había lastimado. ¿Y Alice? ¿Cómo estaba ella? ¡Ah, Dios Mío, protégelos!

Me demoré un siglo para encajar la llave en el contacto de mi carro, las lágrimas me cegaban y rezaba para llegar al hospital entera. Apenas llegué empujé las puertas de la entrada, de forma un poco exagerada, reflejo del dolor en mi pecho, que era insoportable, y que me golpeaba, dejándome sin aire.

Me encontré de frente con Esme, quien estaba inconsolable. Apenas la vi, di salida a todo el dolor que me abrumaba, por primera vez llorando, sin importarme ser débil. Esme me abrazó fuerte y lloramos en silencio.

—¿Esme… como están ellos? —pregunté, limpiándome las lágrimas, conteniendo un sollozo.

Esme sorbió la nariz y después murmuró, su voz cargada de dolor:

—Alice… ella, ella está en coma. —Al pronunciar esas palabras lloró aún más y sentí el dolor otra vez abrumarme.

Alice no, ella no merecía eso. ¡Dios, no dejes que mi amiga muera!

Pasé las manos por mi cabello, desesperada y limpié mis ojos con la manga de la camisa.

—¿Y… y Edward? —pregunté, temiendo la respuesta.

Esme tembló un poco, luchando contra el dolor al hablar:

—Él e-estaba aquí hace poco. Edward solo sufrió algunos arañazos, Bella, ya fue dado de alta. —Al oír eso no pude dejar de sentir un alivio, apenas una parte del peso siendo quitado de mi corazón.

Miré a Esme con determinación y dije:

—Voy por él, Esme. Edward me debe necesitar. —Ya me dirigía hacia afuera del hospital.

De pronto, todo lo que había vivido esa tarde, todo parecía muy distante. Y ahora, era sin duda, más importante que antes.

* * *

**Cella, MUITO OBRIGADA**

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego, por hoy :D**

**:( el accidente estuvo feo :S y más en este momento, peleados u.u pobre Edward, pobre Bella… Alice…**

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero con ansias sus comentarios.**

**Gracias infinitas por los favoritos, alertar, visitas clandestinas a leer, reviews :3 una forma de pago genial.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	12. La primera noche

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco, es de Cella Ella; solo me adjudico la traducción, la cual la hago con el respectivo permiso de la autora.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 — La primera noche**

Bella's POV

Anduve por todas las calles de Forks, buscando a Edward por todos lados, pero no lo encontré en ningún lugar. Decidí regresar a casa, necesitaba dejarle una nota a Charlie, avisándole que iba a pasar la noche en el hospital; no me podía apartar de Alice.

Apenas estacioné el carro lo vi, sentado en la puerta de mi casa, agarrando una botella de Vodka en la mano.

Bajé del carro, furiosa al ver la escena. Bufé de odio cuando me acerqué a Edward, quitándole la botella de las manos y tirándola lejos.

—¿Así es como piensas que vas a resolver las cosas? ¿Es así como reaccionas a todo lo que pasa contigo? ¿Crees que la bebida va a curar tu dolor? Te estás engañando, ¡solo te va a hundir más! ¡Para de actuar como un cobarde y lucha! ¡Enfréntate los problemas, no intentes enmascararlos! —solté, sin preocuparme si lo ofendía o no.

Edward alzó la cabeza lentamente, sus ojos azules estaban vacíos y en ese momento supe que estaba destruido. Intenté absorber el aire que le faltaba a mis pulmones, pero no lo conseguí.

—Yo… maté a mi hermana, Bella —dijo Edward, las lágrimas rodando por su rostro, destrozando a mi corazón.

Me acuclillé y lo encaré. Necesitaba, más que nunca, que Edward supiera que estaba a su lado, independientemente de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

—No la mataste. Edward, fue un accidente, no tuviste la culpa, solo pasó —murmuré, pasando la palma de mi mano por su perfecto rostro.

Edward me lanzó una mirada afligida, con la boca retorciéndose en las comisuras, intentando detener el llanto incontrolable.

Verlo de esa manera me estaba destruyendo por dentro, acabado con cualquier auto-control que había dentro de mí.

—Y-yo iba a alta velocidad, el carro patinó y a partir de ahí no pude controlarlo… —Edward comenzó, pero el llanto invadió a su garganta, impidiéndole continuar.

—Edward, la policía tiene que investigar si vas a ser culpado por eso o no; pero ahora no necesitas estar castigándote, Alice te necesita, necesita que estés bien —sisee y me mandó una sonrisa débil, sin ganas.

—Soy un completo canalla, ¿no es cierto, Bella? Hice algo terrible y aun así estás aquí, de mi lado —Edward murmuró, sonriendo irónicamente.

—Realmente eres un idiota por haber hecho lo que hiciste, pero eso ya no importa más, ya lo olvidé. No vale la pena pelear por nada, Edward. Todavía estoy lastimada con todo lo que pasó, aún creo que lo que hiciste fue una canallada de las buenas, pero no quiero discutir más sobre eso. —Suspiré, pasándome las manos por el cabello de forma exagerada y Edward apenas me miró, con ojos cada vez más atormentados.

—Quiero que sepas que en ningún momento correspondí a las insinuaciones de Jessica, Bella, no sé cómo fue que todo pasó. La verdad es que estaba bromeando y cuando me di cuenta se estaba tirando encima de mí y besándome. Juro que no correspondí a ese beso, no tenía por qué traicionarte. Te amo demasiado —siseó, su voz cada vez más alterada.

—También te amo —fue todo lo que logré decir, ya que es ese momento mi cuerpo estaba dominado por un torbellino de emociones, tan complejas e intensas que no tuve condición de definirlas.

Edward acercó lentamente su rostro al mío y, antes de que pudiera comprender lo que estaba pasando, sentí su boca suave y temblorosa junto a la mía. Mi corazón dio un salto agudo dentro de mi pecho, alterando inmediatamente mi respiración, dejándola más pesada, más evidente. Solté un suspiro sonoro cuando Edward movió sus labios sobre los míos, besándome tiernamente.

Nuestras lágrimas se mezclaban con el beso y lo abracé, intentando así aplacar el dolor que ambos estábamos sintiendo. Mi corazón oscilaba entre punzadas agudas de tristeza y leves golpeteos de satisfacción, a medida que mis labios se perdían en los de Edward.

Me colocó sobre su regazo y, cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos en el viejo sofá de la sala de mi casa, su cuerpo sobre el mío, su boca besándome con una urgencia desesperada. No estaba consiente de cuán sedienta estaba por sus labios hasta ese momento.

El fuego me estaba casi desvaneciendo por completo, pero parecía que no había manera de despegar mi boca de los labios tentadores de Edward.

Con un esfuerzo enorme logré apartarme, trayendo el aire a grandes bocanadas, intentando normalizar la respiración y aplacar la urgencia con que mi corazón latía, casi saltando por mi boca. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré de frente con el azul, ahora oscuro, que sombreaba los iris de Edward. Llevé las manos a mi rostro y aparté la capa húmeda de sudor y lágrimas que estaba pegada en mi frente e irritaba mis ojos.

—Te amo mucho, mucho más, y nada de lo que pueda pasar va a cambiar ese sentimiento; pero también me amo y juro que si haces una más de esas va a ser el fin, Edward —murmuré, la ronquera de mi voz volviéndose más seria, más sombría.

Edward suspiró alto y, con cierta vacilación, a juzgar por la forma como sus dedos temblaban, tocó mi rostro y sonrió mientras acariciaba mi piel lentamente.

—Te amo demasiado para caer en la burrada de lastimarte otra vez, Bella —siseó y en seguida bajó el rostro a la altura de mi clavícula, depositando pequeños besos en la piel expuesta de mi cuello.

Apenas sentí su aliento caliente rozar bajo mi quijada, el aire volvió a faltar dentro de mis pulmones, obligando a mi pecho a jadear visiblemente. Sin darme cuenta, hice la cabeza hacia un lado y dejé que Edward besara mi cuello, explorando cada canto con una lentitud exagerada. Sentí al deseo abrumarme, como siempre pasaba cuando Edward me tocaba de esa forma.

Mi boca fue al encuentro de la suya, con una velocidad que me sorprendió, mi espalda se arqueó en busca de un contacto mayor con su cuerpo. Sus manos subían por mi espalda, asegurándome junto a su pecho mientras nuestras bocas se movían, perdidas en medio de besos codiciosos y desesperados.

Gemí bajito cuando sentí sus seductores labios apartándose de los míos e intenté traerlos de vuelta, pero Edward me detuvo en seguida, descendiendo nuevamente el rostro hasta mi cuello, su boca y lengua trazaban un camino por mi piel, con tanta fuerza, que sentía a mi cuerpo entero en llamas.

Edward haló el filo de mi blusa hacia arriba, quitándola con una habilidad y rapidez increíble. Mi cuerpo se estremeció un poco al sentir la corriente helada de aire que soplaba por las ventanas abiertas, dejando a mis senos duros de frio. Me sonrojé de vergüenza apenas me vi semidesnuda e intenté cubrir mis senos, pero me detuvo, mientras me miraba fijamente.

—Nunca hagas eso, nunca te escondas; eres demasiado linda, Bella —siseó, pasando los dedos lentamente por la piel expuesta de mi cuello, que subía y bajaba conforme mi respiración irregular escapaba.

Sus azules ojos ahora brillaban de forma intensa y estaban clavados en mi rostro. Solté un suspiro alto cuando Edward desvió los ojos de los míos, pero en seguida el aire me faltó nuevamente en los pulmones cuando sentí a sus calientes labios bajando lentamente por mi cuello, dejando besos por la piel en llamas. La perdición y el raciocinio cedieron cuando sentí a Edward abarcando uno de mis senos, chupando la piel sensible de forma lenta y extremadamente delicada.

No estaba preparada para el torbellino de sensaciones que, en fracción de segundos, recorrían mi cuerpo; de mi garganta escapó un gemido alto cuando Edward mordisqueó mi pezón, sentí a mi cuerpo entero en llamas. Mis manos volaron hasta su cabello en perfecto desorden, halando grandes mechones a medida que su boca hambrienta embestía sobre mi piel, succionando, mordiendo. Edward repitió la tortura en mi otro seno, dejándome inerte, completamente rendida a sus acciones. Esto era demasiado bueno y no quería que parase nunca.

Pero pronto, el aura de encantamiento fue quebrada, y Edward se apartó de mí, mirándome con una mezcla de confusión y arrepentimiento.

—P-perdóname, no debería haber hecho eso, n-no… —La frase murió en el aire apenas callé a Edward con mis labios.

Mi cuerpo aún temblaba, reflejo de las nuevas sensaciones que me había proporcionado. Estaba demasiado sedienta y quería mucho más.

—¿Bella, estás segura? —Edward preguntó, apartándose una vez más, asegurándome por los hombros de forma delicada mientras me miraba, tenso, vacilante.

—La tengo, Edward. N-nunca estuve tan segura en mi vida. Haz el amor conmigo, ahora. —Suspiré, acercando mi rostro nuevamente al suyo.

Oí un suspiro pesado escapar de sus labios y, en seguida, Edward volvió a besarme con entusiasmo, su lengua trazando mis labios, enloqueciéndome completamente.

Edward me alzó a su regazo de un único movimiento, subiendo las escaleras prácticamente corriendo, abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto con los pies. Su boca parecía no quererse alejar de la mía y estaba agradecida por eso, pues no sabía lo que iba a pasar en caso de estar alejada de la blandura de esos labios tan seductores.

Me acostó en la cama y, antes que pudiera manifestarme, me besó nuevamente, haciéndome perder el juicio. Pasé las manos lentamente por el pecho fuerte de Edward, deteniéndome a abrazar la curva de su cuello, subiendo hasta su nuca, halando su cabello. Mientras eso, Edward volvió a torturar mis senos, su lengua matándome de tanto placer.

El fuego era demasiado y ya no aguantaba más eso, ¡mi cuerpo estaba a punto de entrar en un colapso!

Al contrario de mí, Edward parecía bastante controlado, sus dedos ahora se encargaban de abrir el cierre de mi pantalón.

Santo Dios, ¿cómo podía estar tan calmado, cuando yo estaba más desesperada que nunca?

Edward haló mi pantalón jean lentamente y pensé que iba a morir cuando quedé solo con unas braguitas frente a él. Pasó una mirada lánguida por mi cuerpo, recorriendo con los ojos cada centímetro de mi piel, dejándome completamente sonrojada.

—Linda… —susurró al mismo tiempo que me acercaba a uno más de sus besos devastadores de sentidos…, de mis frágiles sentidos.

Halé torpemente su camisa y Edward se dio cuenta cuán nerviosa estaba, por eso me ayudó, quitándose la camisa de un movimiento rápido, tirando la prenda lejos. Bajé el rostro hasta su cuello y me atreví a pasar la lengua por su piel blanca y perfecta, haciendo lo mismo que había hecho conmigo. Bajé por su pecho musculoso, deteniéndome en los contornos de su tonificado abdomen.

¡Que perfecto era! Un verdadero dios griego.

Apenas llegué a su pantalón intenté abrirlo, pero no tuve resultado. Mis dedos temblaban demasiado y estaba muy agitada.

Edward se rió bajo y después susurró, su voz era extremadamente sexy:

—Deja que resuelva eso, Amor. —Se puso de rodillas en la cama y se liberó del pantalón en un movimiento rápido y preciso.

Jadee cuando contemplé el volumen que se evidenciaba en medio de sus piernas musculosas, disfrazado solo con el bóxer apretado que Edward usaba. Sonrió y me besó tiernamente, su boca exigente al encuentro con la mía mientras sus manos descendían por mi bajo vientre, entrado en mis bragas.

Me estremecí cuando sus dedos tocaron mi parte más sensible.

Me retorcí en un gemido loco cuando pasó un dedo por mi sexo, acariciándome lentamente.

Sentí a mi cuerpo derretirse y una humedad mojar el tejido de algodón de mis bragas.

Mi cuerpo daba señales de desespero a medida que su lengua chupaba y soltaba el aliento. Edward se mostraba cada vez más ávido, cada vez más exigente y no podía soportarlo un segundo más.

Me llevé un susto cuando oí escapar de mis labios a una voz ronca, balbuceando en un timbre nuevo y determinado:

—Edward... p-por favor. Te quiero ahora, ahora dentro de mí. —Estaba completamente entregada a sus manos, era rehén de ese hombre.

Edward retiró mis bragas lentamente, ignorando mi aflicción. Cerré los ojos cuanto sentí el roce de su boca en mi frente, depositando una serie de besos en mi piel húmeda de sudor.

—Prometo no herirte, Bella —susurró y, en seguida, se apartó, apenas lo suficiente para liberarse de su ropa interior, dejándome cada vez más enloquecida.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más lo soportaría. Estaba casi perdiendo la razón, mi cuerpo entero temblaba de anticipación.

Edward acarició mis muslos y los apartó lentamente, siempre actuando de forma delicada, midiendo cada pequeño movimiento suyo. Antes de que pudiera imaginar lo sentí dentro de mí. Con la penetración vino un dolor agudo, que me hizo retirar inmediatamente, haciéndome gemir bajo.

—¡Ay! —susurré, cerrando los ojos, jadeante.

Respiré profundo e intenté no moverme, necesitaba acostumbrarme a esa nueva sensación, que era diferente de todo lo que había vivido en mi vida entera. Edward se dio cuenta de la reacción de mi cuerpo e intentó no colocar su peso encima de mí, sosteniéndose con los brazos, que estaban calvados en el colchón, a cada lado de mi cabeza. Sus ojos buscaban los míos y encontré la preocupación brillando en sus pupilas levemente dilatadas.

—¿Te hice daño, amor? —Edward preguntó, al mismo tiempo que intentaba apartarse de encima de mí.

Pero fui más rápida y envolví las piernas en su cintura, ignorando el dolor que insistía en acompañarme.

—No pares, por favor. ¡Te lo imploro, no pares ahora! —murmuré, casi sin respirar.

Edward sonrió y me besó tiernamente en la boca mientras se movía de forma lenta, casi exagerada. Decidí ignorar el dolor que sentía cada vez que él se movía en medio de mis piernas, y decidí concentrarme en el placer que estaba comenzando a aumentar.

Edward embestía contra mi cuerpo de una manera delicada y suave, balanceando mi cadera, intentando facilitar la unión de nuestros cuerpos. Cada vez que me oía gemir, por culpa de la incomodidad natural que estaba sintiendo, me susurraba palabras dulces y cariñosas, intentando que me relajara, permitiendo que el acto se volviera placentero para ambos.

El dolor fue olvidado completamente en el momento que Edward intensificó los movimientos de vaivén, habiendo roto cualquier barrera que le impedía moverse dentro de mí. Mi cabeza danzaba en la almohada mientras gemía locamente, sintiéndolo por completo, estimulando mi sexo, acabando con mi cordura.

El ritmo aumentaba cada vez más y sabía que pronto enloquecería; Edward me besaba lentamente, su lengua repetía en mi boca lo que su miembro hacía en mi sexo. No aguanté un segundo más, mi cuerpo tembló y alguna cosa escurrió por mis piernas en el momento que sentí a Edward relajarse dentro de mí.

Cerré los ojos mientras Edward me besaba locamente en el rostro, su boca pasaba por todos los cantos de mi rostro.

—Te amo, Bella. Eres mi vida; para mí, nada en el mundo es más importante que tú —Edward susurró, haciéndome sonreír. Mi corazón estaba bastante acelerado y había una nueva sensación dominando a mi corazón. Me estaba sintiendo plena y bastante satisfecha.

Mis ojos se volvieron pesados en el momento que sentí a Edward retirarse de dentro de mí y atraparme en un abrazo cariñoso.

Sonreí y balbucee, no teniendo la seguridad de que aún estaba consciente o no:

—También te amo, Edward. Solo a ti. —Me acurruqué en su fuerte pecho y dejé al sueño dominarme, el cansancio finalmente me venció.

.

.

.

Me desperté tiritando de frio y me di cuenta que estaba descubierta y desnuda. Intenté levantarme pero un fuerte brazo me detuvo, me ataba por la cintura. Miré hacia un lado y vi la cabeza de Edward recostada en mi almohada, su cuerpo pegado al mío, su respiración serena y armónica.

Me levanté lentamente, recogiendo la ropa es estaba desperdigada por el suelo. En seguida busqué mi montón, vistiéndome apenas lo encontré. Cuando me giré hacia la cama me encontré de frente con un par de inconfundibles ojos azules. Jadee con el recuerdo de lo que había pasado.

—¿Sirve si te pido disculpas? —Edward balbuceó, su voz era pesada, aún soñolienta.

Lo miré confusa, no sabía a qué se refería.

—No estoy entendiendo —dije mientras Edward se levantaba, exponiendo su desnudez, haciéndome sonrojar de inmediato. Edward se cubrió con mi cobertor, mirándome.

—Bella, no debería haber hecho esto contigo, no era el momento correcto —susurró mientras recogía su ropa.

Lancé una mirada hacia su atormentado rostro, sin entender. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Será que no le gustó? Me había encantado todo, la manera como me había tocado, como me había enloquecido con sus labios y sus manos. ¿Será que Edward no sintió lo mismo que yo?

Sentí a las lágrimas cubrir mis ojos, haciéndome jadear.

—¿E-dward, q-qué hice mal? —balbucee al preguntar, mi cabeza baja, no quería mirarlo.

Se acercó a mí e inmediatamente me abrazó, haciendo que inhalara ese perfume embriagante que emanaba de cada pequeño poro de su suave piel.

—No, mi amor, no entendiste bien. No hiciste nada mal, la noche fue fantástica, estuviste perfecta. Solo creo que debimos haber esperado un momento más apropiado —Edward siseó mientras rozaba mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello.

Lo miré fijamente, tocando su rostro, exigiendo que me mirara

—¡Edward, solo hicimos lo que tenía que haber pasado hace mucho tiempo! El momento adecuado llegó y lo sabías, solo estábamos retrasando lo inevitable —dije y sonrió, basando la palma de mi mano.

Le regresé la sonrisa de buena manera y continué acariciando su rostro de facciones perfectas. Pero de pronto, la sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció, haciendo que lo mirara, más confusa que nunca.

Se apartó de mí y me quedé paralizada, sin entender absolutamente nada.

—Bella, necesitamos conversar sobre lo que pasó en la escuela. Necesito explicarte, necesitas entender… —comenzó y corrí hasta su lado, tocando sus labios, exigiendo que parara de hablar.

—Edward, eso ya es pasado, deja el pasado atrás, no pienses más en eso. Confío en ti —susurré, mis ojos clavados en los suyos. Jessica y sus artimañas ya era un caso cerrado—. Ya te dije, te amo y nada en el mundo va a cambiar lo que siento.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa, me pegó a su regazo, haciendo que el cobertor se deslizara por su cuerpo, dejándolo desnudo. Me sonrojé al sentir su excitación, experimentando anticipadamente la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí.

—Te amo demasiado, Bella —Edward susurró, acariciando mi rostro lentamente.

Sus labios eran tiernos al tocar los míos, su boca se movía despacio mientras me amoldaba a su cintura, mi pantalón era la única cosa que nos separaba. Edward me recostó en la cama, pasando las manos por mi cintura, sin parar de besarme, haciéndome enloquecer incontables veces.

De pronto mi celular timbró, rompiendo el momento.

Edward se apartó de mí, cubriéndose nuevamente mientras yo cogía el aparto con manos temblorosas, mi respiración era completamente irregular.

—¡Hola!

—¿Bells? ¿En dónde estás querida? —La voz de Charlie era preocupada y de repente regresé al mundo real. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Será que Charlie estaba regresando a casa?

—E-estoy en c-casa, papá —tartamudee al ver a Edward levantarse nuevamente, su cuerpo desnudo moviéndose mientras buscaba su ropa, que una vez más había sido regada por el cuarto.

—Bells, estoy en el hospital… —Charlie comenzó y perdí la respiración, intentando evitar el dolor que golpeaba a mi corazón.

—¿Pasó… algo… con…? —No pude completar la pregunta, temiendo la respuesta.

—Bells… —Charlie dijo y sentí las lágrimas calientes rodando por mi rostro, escurriendo por mi quijada hasta mi cuello.

Edward me miraba atentamente, sus ojos estaban llorosos, él sabía de qué se trataba.

—Bella, Alice… empeoró, querida —Charlie susurró y sentí que mis piernas flaquearon, mi corazón amenazado con fallar.

No, Alice no podía morir; ella no me podía hacer eso, no le podía hacer eso a Edward.

Colgué el celular, incapaz de decir una palabra más, los sollozos me colmaron. Edward corrió a abrazarme, llorando conmigo.

—Ed-Edward… Alice… ella… ella… —No logré terminar la frase, el dolor en mi pecho me impedía hablar.

Me abrazó fuerte, sollozando en mi hombro.

—No, Bella, no me digas que Alice murió, por favor —imploró e inmediatamente intenté calmarme, Edward me necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

Lo miré, mis ojos fijos en los suyos, que estaban devastados.

—No, mi amor, Alice no murió. Ella no va a morir —dije y dio un largo suspiro—. Pero ella… ella empeoró, Edward. —Terminé de decir y se quedó mirando a la nada, sus azules ojos azules eran la viva imagen de la tristeza.

Mi corazón quedó aún más despedazado.

En un impulso Edward se apartó de mí, caminando por el cuarto, agitado, pasándose las manos por el cabello en un gesto desesperado.

—Necesito ir, Bella, quiero estar al lado de mi hermana, Alice me necesita —Edward dijo mientras me levantaba, concordando con un gesto de cabeza.

—Claro, vámonos ahora —murmuré, quitándome el pantalón que tenía y poniéndome otro y una blusa cualquiera.

Me giré y lo miré recostado en la pared, su rostro estaba trastornado, lloraba en silencio. Corrí para abrazarlo, intentando calmarlo de todas las formas posibles.

—Es mi culpa, Bella. Soy yo el que debería estar en el lugar de Alice. —Edward sollozó en medio de las lágrimas.

—Shh, mi amor no digas eso. No tienes la culpa de nada, fue un accidente —le aseguré, besando su rostro con cariño.

Edward me apretó contra su pecho y susurró:

—No sé qué haría sin ti en mi vida, Bella. Te adoro. —Sonreí, triste, mis ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—También te adoro, mi amor. Confía en mí, va a estar todo bien —dije, llevándolo fuera del cuarto.

Fuimos hasta el hospital en silencio, intentaba al máximo concentrarme en la carretera mientras rezaba por Alice.

Realmente esperaba que todo saliera bien.

.

.

.

Edward's POV

Era increíble el torbellino de cosas que habían pasado en mi vida en poco más de 24 horas. Estaba desorientado con todo lo que pasaba, mi mente no conseguía acompañar los nuevos acontecimientos que surgían a cada segundo.

Y aquí estaba, sentado en una silla de hospital, al lado de la mujer de mi vida, que hace unas horas atrás había perdido, pero como por arte de magia había vuelto a mí, a hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo; aunque en el momento siguiente volviera a ser el canalla de antes. Mi hermana estaba en coma, por _mi_ culpa, y no podía hacer absolutamente nada para revertir eso.

Miré a Bella y vi su abatimiento. Eso era para partir el corazón. Su piel blanca estaba muy pálida y las ojeras entornaban a sus ojos, dejándolos completamente sin vida. Su boca en forma de corazón estaba sin color, y si la miraba atentamente podía ver la mordida en su labio, un intento de contener el llanto.

Todo eso estaba masacrándome, mi familia estaba pasando por todo ese terror y era el gilipollas responsable de tanto sufrimiento, aunque intentaran hacerme pensar lo contrario.

Dejé que las lágrimas corrieran silenciosamente por mi rostro, sin importarme parecer demasiado débil por causa de eso. La verdad es que estaba sintiéndome muy débil, no tenía ningún ánimo en mi cuerpo.

Bella se dio cuenta de mi estado y, sin decir nada, envolvió mi mano con la suya, apretándola levemente. La miré y pasó los dedos de su otra mano por mi rostro, secando las lágrimas. Eso me dejó anonadado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecta? ¿Cómo podía amarme aún después de todo lo que había hecho? Realmente no la merecía.

—Edward, va a salir todo bien —Bella susurró en medio de una sonrisa sincera, que intentaba mostrar en su rostro cansado—. No te castigues, eso no va a hacer que Alice mejore. Olvida todo por un momento y solo piensa en el bienestar de tu hermana —completó y acercó su rostro al mío, para besarme tiernamente en la boca.

Miré a Esme, mi _tía_ y _madre_, la única que conocí, y pude ver que estaba sufriendo. Me levanté y fui a sentarme a su lado, abrazándola con fuerza, Esme aceptó el gesto y nos quedamos así por un buen tiempo, el silencio era mejor que cualquier palabra que fuera dicha.

Bella nos observaba, su rostro estaba más sereno, sabía que era así como quería que estuviera.

De pronto, Carlisle y Charlie aparecieron, conversando algo no muy agradable, a juzgar por la cara de mi tío.

—Edward, necesitamos hablar —Carlisle dijo, mirándome seriamente.

—¿Pasó algo? —Bella preguntó, mirando a Charlie.

—Bells, Edward tiene que venir conmigo hasta la delegación, tiene que aclarar algunas cosas. —El papá de ella informó e hizo que Bella saltara de la silla, completamente angustiada.

—¡Papá, no vas a detener a Edward! ¡No voy a permitir eso! —Bella prácticamente gritó, mirando a su papá con rabia.

—Calma, Bella, tu papá solo va a llevar a Edward para charlar sobre el accidente —dijo tranquilamente Carlisle, manteniendo en su voz el tono sereno de siempre.

Yo miraba todo eso en silencio, aún no tenía la oportunidad de manifestarme.

—Bells, no te preocupes, tu novio no irá preso —Charlie aseguró y vi que Bella ahora me miraba, sus ojos estaban atentos, totalmente concentrados en mí.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó mientras tomaba mis manos, apretándolas entre sus pequeños dedos.

—No es necesario, Bella. Debo resolver esto solo —susurré, apartando mis manos de las suyas para levantarme enseguida—. ¿Podemos irnos ahora, jefe Swan?

—Claro, cuanto más pronto resolvamos esto, mejor —Charlie comentó y me voltee hacia Bella.

—No te preocupes, regreso pronto —garanticé, mirándola fijamente. Bella se irguió y pegó su frente a la mía, jadeando mientras me miraba.

—Sé eso —Bella siseó y en seguida colocó su boca en la mía, en un beso tierno.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano me aparté de Bella, que me miró de una manera preocupada. Respiré profundo y dejé que Carlisle y Charlie me guiaran por el silencioso corredor del hospital, conduciéndome rumbo a la salida del lugar. Sabía que esa conversa se sucedería en la delegación.

.

.

.

Bella's POV

Mis dedos tamborileaban en el costado de la silla en la que estaba sentada, mi mente viajaba lejos.

Era increíble como el tiempo podía ser relativamente lento cuando todo lo que más quieres es que vuele. Dos semanas, habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que todo eso pasó: mi pelea con Edward, el accidente, nuestra primera noche…

Todas las peores y las mejores cosas de mi vida habían pasado en esas dos semanas, que parecían ahora tan distantes.

Nunca más tuve la oportunidad de quedarme a solas con Edward. Nuestras vidas se resumían a ese hospital, en la espera de alguna reacción de Alice. Ella estaba físicamente saludable, solo que aún permanecía en estado de coma, por eso su estado era considerado grave.

Edward ahora pasaba cuatro horas diarias prestando servicios comunitarios al territorio de Forks, su castigo por causar el accidente. En esas horas que Edward estaba fuera, aprovechaba para ir a casa, tomar un baño y comer alguna cosa.

No íbamos a la escuela desde que todo pasó, el director nos había liberado de nuestras obligaciones, gracias a Charlie y Carlisle.

Y ahora aquí estábamos, con lo que había pasado, en un día más de tensiones y esperanzas. A cada nuevo amanecer del sol, la tensión nos abrumaba y nos llenaba el pecho de expectativa, soñando el momento en el que tendríamos una buena noticia sobre Alice.

Edward estaba sentado a mi lado, fingiendo leer un libro, pero sabía que no estaba logrando concentrarse, su mente debía estar volando, así como lo estaba la mía. Respiré profundo, cansada del ambiente de hospital, de los colores neutros, del olor a medicinas, del silencio perturbador. Eso estaba jugando con mi cabeza, en cualquier momento me pondría de los nervios.

Me llevé un susto de muerte cuando Carlisle abrió la puerta del cuarto de Alice, y en su rosto había una gran sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban como hace mucho no lo veía, su respiración estaba alterada por culpa de la ansiedad.

—Ella... está... despertando —comunicó y al segundo siguiente yo ya estaba en pie, al lado de Edward y de Esme, incapaz de contener la felicidad, el alivio y la alegría.

Alice despertó en una mañana extraordinariamente soleada en Forks, un lindo día, un verdadero regalo de la naturaleza. Gracias a Dios mi amiga no tuvo secuela alguna, estaba perfecta, exactamente como antes.

Edward era el más eufórico con todo eso, reía y lloraba como un niño feliz. Y yo, solo podía quedarme ahí, mirándolo, completamente llena de emoción.

En el tercer día después de que Alice se despertó del coma tuve permiso de visitarla. No contuve la emoción al verla, todavía débil, pero viva.

—Que tal, bella durmiente, ¿cómo te sientes? —pregunté, sentándome a su lado, acariciando sus cabellos cortos y puntiagudos que tanto adoraba.

—Estoy lista para otra, amiga. Estaba necesitando de un descanso —Alice bromeó, su voz todavía muy débil.

Edward estaba del otro lado de la cama y no quitaba las manos de su hermana. Esme se había ido a casa, a descansar un poco.

—Me hiciste falta —sisee y Alice sonrió ampliamente, la misma sonrisa que Edward siempre mostraba cuando estaba muy feliz. Sentí a mi corazón calentarse.

—También me hiciste falta, Bella. Y este niño de aquí también —Alice murmuró mientras apretaba la mano de Edward con su manita pequeña y frágil.

Edward besó el rostro de Alice y siseó:

—¿Sabías que te amo demasiado, mi pulguita? —Alice hizo una mueca divertida y no pude dejar de sonreír.

Sí, ella estaba de vuelta.

—Era demasiado bueno para mi gusto. Vienes con esa manía tuya de llamarme puguita —Alice gruñó, fingiendo enojo.

Edward soltó una carcajada alta, como hace mucho tiempo no le oía, y supe que eso era el preludio para días mejores.

Sonreí y sisee:

—Veo que todo va a regresar a la normalidad, muy pronto.

Alice se removió en la cama, activa como siempre, y murmuró:

—¡Pero claro que va a regresar a la normalidad, estoy de vuelta, amiga! Les juro que no me voy a despegar de ustedes. Hablando de eso, ustedes volvieron, ¿verdad? —Al decir eso mandó una mirada inquisidora a Edward y a mí, evaluándonos con atención.

Edward se quedó serio, él sabía que nuestro rompimiento había originado todo eso.

—Sí, Alice, somos novios nuevamente —dije al percibir que Edward no se manifestaría.

La sonrisa de Alice se ensanchó y juntó las manos, muy alegre.

—Así es que me gusta. Sin peleas —Alice siseó y Edward pasó las manos por sus cabellos bronces, claramente incómodo.

—Alice, necesito que sepas que el accidente fue… —Edward intentó comenzar, pero Alice lo interrumpió con un gruñido.

—¡No empieces, Edward! Como dijiste, fue un accidente. Estoy bien, ¿no lo ves? Sin más palabras. —Alice decretó mandona.

—Pero Alice, si no hubiera sido por mí, tu no habrías… —Edward aún intentó replicar, pero fue mi turno de interrumpirlo.

—¡Basta, Edward, para de culparte! Ya está todo bien, Alice está fuera de peligro, no necesitas castigarte más.

Alice tocó el rostro de su hermano y murmuró:

—No más culpas, hermanito; sabes que te amo y es no va a cambiar nunca —Alice aseguro y sonreí, sintiendo las lágrimas en los bordes de los ojos.

Edward beso el tope de la cabeza de su hermana y susurró:

—También te amo, pulgui… —Se detuvo en medio de la frase, riendo, burlándose un poco.

Alice roló los ojos y gruñó.

—Ya, ya, me puedes llamar pulguita, por lo menos por hoy. ¡Pero no te acostumbres mucho a esa idea, eso solo fue una tregua! —Al oír eso me carcajee, mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos.

¡Cómo amaba a esas dos criaturas! Y cómo me había hecho falta todo esto.

Alice me miró y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

—Mira, Edward, Bella está con tantos celos que está llorando. ¡Amiga, sabes que tu novio es todito para ti! —bromeó, sonriendo, y me limpié las lágrimas, todavía carcajeándome.

—Realmente eres imposible, Alice —sisee, tirándome a su lado, atrapándola en un abrazo apretado. ¡Cómo amaba a ese pedazo de gente!

—Lo sé, Bella. ¡Es por eso que todos me aman! —Alice murmuró mientras con Edward nos carcajeábamos, como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

**OBRIGADA, CELA ELLA**

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego, por hoy :D**

**¿Qué les pareció esa reconciliación? Reitero, si así van a ser las reconciliaciones me pelearía todos los días jaja… Ya despertó Alice y está bien, como dije cuando contesté los reviews, es una historia de humor y romance, pero cosillas de este tipo son necesarias ¿verdad? Espero sus opiniones.**

**Gracias infinitas por los favoritos, alertas, reviews, las visitas fantasmagóricas a leer :D son un excelente pago… millones de gracias por acompañarme en este proyecto.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	13. La sorpresa

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco, es de Cella Ella; solo me adjudico la traducción, la cual la hago con el respectivo permiso de la autora.**

**Hola, bienvenidos. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 — La sorpresa**

La semana pasó agitada, es increíble cómo el tiempo pasa rápido cuando lo que más quieres es que pase lento.

Dos días después de que Alice despertó del coma Charlie me ordenó regresar a clases, y tuve que obedecer. No tenía idea de la última vez que había pisado esa escuela.

Edward regresaría hasta la otra semana, él todavía quería aprovechar sus "vacaciones" para pasar cerca de su hermana.

Y regresé a la escuela.

No había extrañado ni una pizca a ese lugar, quería, pronto, verme libre de todo eso, principalmente de las personas que estudiaban allí; gente chiflada, falsa y miserable.

Tenía suerte que todavía habían personas con las que podía contar. Mike y Ángela me dieron el mayor apoyo con las matemáticas acumuladas, tenía por hacer pilas y pilas de deberes en casa, aparte de los exámenes que fueron hechos durante mi ausencia, los cuales tenía que hacer de cualquier manera. Iba a ser un largo camino con la cara metida entre los libros.

A la hora del receso me senté en la mesa con mis amigos de siempre, preocupada por el test de álgebra que el profesor me había asignado para la siguiente semana. Realmente iba a tener que estudiar mucho. Menos mal que Ángela se oreció a estudiar conmigo, me iba a ayudar con las materias complicadas.

El día estaba un poco más cálido de lo normal y sentí ganas de repetir mi refresco. Fui hasta la fila de los pedidos y estaba distraída jugando con mi IPod, cambiando de música; no me di cuenta cuando la fila corrió y me quedé parada, despertando la ira de la gente tras de mí. Me disculpé por el descuido y comencé a caminar, pero me detuve al oír a una voz conocida manifestarse.

—¡Presta atención, idiota! Después de que te pusieron el cuerno quedaste más estúpida aún —Jessica habló detrás de mí.

Ella estaba maso menos a un metro de distancia de mí, al lado de sus amigos idiotas, y necesité respirar profundo, intentando al máximo no ceder a las provocaciones de esa rubia pesada. Ya tenía muchos problemas que resolver, no valía la pena meterme en otro por causa de alguien tan insignificante como Jessica.

Continué en la fila, esperando que llegara mi turno. Compré mi refresco y ya regresaba a mi mesa cuando Jessica se rió con algo que le decía Daniel.

—Tienes toda la razón, Daniel. Quien nació para ser idiota, va a morir siendo idiota. ¡¿Quién más puede ser tan imbécil, al punto de perdonar a su novio, que la tipa más zorra de esta escuela?! —Jessica gritó, sin importarle los que estaban a su alrededor.

Aquello fue lo máximo que aguanté.

Me di media vuelta y me acerqué a ella, que inmediatamente se mostró recelosa. Jessica era el tipo de perro que ladra, pero no muerde. ¡Imbécil!

—Es increíble cómo quien nace para ser bruto, acaba muriendo bruto. Tu eres la imbécil, Jessica, por estarte rebajando frente a toda la escuela por culpa de un chico que ni siquiera te mira, que ya te cambió hace casi cuatro meses. Es por eso que dicen que las rubias son las últimas en entender alguna cosa. Explica el hecho de que no lo superas. ¡A ver si despiertas, hija mía! ¡Edward no quiere nada más contigo! —sisee, altiva, haciendo que Jessica bufara de rabia.

Me giré y oí cuando habló, sin perder la postura:

—Mira, mira, finalmente la mujer macho resuelve las cosas sin usar la fuerza bruta. —Daniel y los otros idiotas que estaban a su alrededor rieron de la broma sin gracia de Jessica.

Abrí mi lata de refresco y, sin pestañear, me giré y derramé todo el líquido encima de ella, que gritó histérica, bufando de ira.

—Pues sí, Jessica, ahora nada de fuerza bruta. El truco ahora está en utilizar las armas que tenemos a nuestro alcance. —Sonreí, batiendo las pestañas—. Aprovecha el refresco. Espero que te guste la Pepsi. —Ensanche la sonrisa y después me giré, despidiéndome de refilón.

Se sentía muy bien poner a la rubia pesada en el lugar que se merece.

.

.

.

Apenas llegué a casa, esa misma tarde, recibí un mensaje de Edward, avisando que no me iría a ver en la noche porque saldría a cenar con sus tíos y con Alice; un reencuentro con la familia. Me preguntó si quería ir, pero acabé declinando su invitación, necesitaba estudiar.

Fui a mi cuarto, tiré la pila de libros sobre la cama y comencé la ardua tarea de entender lo que no lograba normalmente. Tres horas después de muchos intentos me rendí, decidiendo ir a preparar la cena para Charlie.

Al finalizar la tarde, cuando ya había terminado de preparar la cena, recibí un nuevo mensaje de Edward, que decía lo siguiente:

.

"_Es posible que mañana nuevamente no vaya a clases. _

_Alice quiere comprar algunas cosas para el regreso a clases. _

_Nos vemos mañana en la tarde. _

_Te amo, E"_

_._

Di un largo suspiro al leer el mensaje en el celular, decepcionada. Solo lo vería hasta el día siguiente, y en la tarde.

Eso era muy triste de pensar, basándome en el hecho de que nuestro noviazgo no andaba por el camino normal. No es que estuviésemos peleando o enojados el uno con el otro, no teníamos era tiempo para estar juntos; nunca más nos vimos a solas para conversar sobre nuestra relación, había siempre alguna cosa que impedía que pasara eso.

Me paré del sofá, perdiendo las ganas de ver la TV, demasiado aburrida para prestar atención a alguna cosa.

Subí hasta mi cuarto e intenté regresar a estudiar, pero no conseguí ni una pisca de concentración. Me rendí nuevamente y fui a tomar un baño, para ver si lograba relajarme. El baño funcionó un poco. Regresé al cuarto, tomando un libro cualquiera para leer.

El libro me atrapó hasta el tercer capítulo, cuando el sueño me invadió y me dormí, rendida por el cansancio del día y por el aburrimiento de no tener a Edward a mi lado.

.

.

.

Mi noche pasó, literalmente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no tenía idea de que estaba tan exhausta. Me desperté con el amanecer entrando por las grietas de mi cortina, dejándome aturdida y un poco alerta. Miré hacia el reloj al lado de la cabecera de mi cama y removí las cobijas, lejos. Con unos minutos más estaría atrasada.

Volé hacia el baño y logré tomar una ducha y vestirme, ¡increíblemente en cinco minutos! Bajé las escaleras corriendo, arrasé con la nevera, agarrando un puñado de galletas y tragándolas casi sin masticar, junto con la leche que bebí directo del embace.

Oí el ruido de un carro siendo estacionado en frente de la casa y corrí hacia la puerta, confundida. Vi que Edward estaba en el todoterreno de su primo Emmett. Sonreí al darme cuenta que él iría a clases, sintiéndome feliz inmediatamente.

Agarré mi mochila, jadeando ante la expectativa de verlo, cerré la puerta de la casa y corrí hasta el carro. Me llevé un susto al entrar en el Jeep y ver a Edward vestido formalmente.

¿Cómo? ¿No iría a clases conmigo? ¿Por qué estaba vestido con un smoking a esta hora de la mañana?

Edward sonreía sensualmente y perdí el aire al darme cuenta que estaba más lindo que nunca.

—¿E-Edward, para dónde vas? —pregunté, mi boca llenándose de saliva. ¡Cielos, me dejaba babeando! En el sentido más puro y literal de lo que eso pudiera significar.

Edward me brindó una sonrisa torcida al verme tan embelesada y murmuró:

—Nos vamos. Pero solo vas a saber a dónde cuando lleguemos. —Y con eso lo miré confusa, sin entender nada de lo que estaba planeando.

—Pero, Edward… —intenté decir, pero fui interrumpida cuando Edward puso la punta de su índice en mis labios antes de susurrar:

—Solo confía en mí, mi amor. —Sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente y en su boca había aquella sonrisa torcida que me dejaba mentalmente incapacitada.

Solté un suspiro de rendición y dejé a mi cuerpo relajarse sobre el asiendo de Jeep, arrancando una risa alegre de Edward. Giró la llave en el interruptor de encendido y salió rápidamente por la carretera silenciosa. Me llevé un susto cuando Edward hizo una maniobra y se desvió en dirección opuesta a Forks High School.

Me di cuenta que estábamos tomando la entrada que llevaba a su casa. Fruncí aún más el ceño cuando vi que se estacionaba frente a la gran casa de los Cullen, se bajó del carro y corrió a abrir la puerta de mi lado.

—¿Tu casa, Edward? —pregunté, más confusa que nunca.

Edward sonrió largamente y me tomó de las manos.

—Nada de preguntas aún, Bella. —Se colocó detrás de mí, tapándome los ojos.

Abrí la boca para reprochar pero perdí el hilo de razonamiento en el momento que la mano libre de Edward se enlazó en mi cintura, obligándo a pegarme a su cuerpo. Sentí al aire huir de mis pulmones cuando su voz ronca y demasiado sexy sopló en mi oído, dejándome sin oportunidad para intentar algún tipo de reacción.

—Shh, yo dicto las reglas aquí, Bella. —Edward mordisqueó la punta de mi oreja y sentí a mis piernas inmediatamente flaquear.

Edward solo me dejó ver cuando entramos en la biblioteca de Carlisle. Apenas mis ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad lo miré, con la frente totalmente fruncida y disparé:

—Ahora merezco una respuesta, ¿verdad? —Estaba con las manos en la cintura y lo miré furiosa…, furiosa porque Edward me estaba matando de tanta curiosidad.

Tomó mis manos e hizo que me girara, dejándome frente a un lindo vestido de fiesta extendido en un diván.

Temí que mis ojos saltaran fuera de sus órbitas de tanto que los abrí.

—La ocasión lo merece —Edward murmuró mientras me empujaba hacia el diván.

Dios, la ropa era linda, un vestido azul, largo, con un escote maravilloso en la espalda. El tejido era delicado y haría que cualquier mortal pareciera una diosa. Me giré para encararlo con la boca abierta, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

—¿P-para mí? —pregunté, incapaz de no tartamudear.

—Claro que es para ti. Azul, el color que más combina contigo —Edward siseó, sonriéndome; le regresé la sonrisa, un poco avergonzada con la situación. Edward se apartó de mí y sin dejar de mirarme murmuró:

—Te esperaré afuera. Siéntete con confianza para cambiarte, tenemos todo el tempo del mundo. —En seguida me guiñó un ojo antes de salir, haciéndome jadear con ese gesto.

¡Edward tenía que parar de ser tan sexy, mi salud mental lo agradecería!

Me tardé un poco al momento de ponerme el vestido, mis dedos tiritaban y temía estropear algún pedazo de la costosa seda.

Salí de la biblioteca y me llevé un susto al encontrarme con la sala hermosamente decorada con velas y varias flores esparcidas por la estancia. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y el ambiente quedaba mucho más bonito.

En una esquina de la sala, sosteniendo una rosa roja en las manos, estaba Edward, sonriéndo apenas me vio entrar en la sala.

Oh Dios Mío, ¿qué era ese hombre? La denominación más apropiada para describirlo no había sido inventada, pero estaba próximo a perfecto y espectacular.

Edward se acercó a mí, sonriendo lindamente, extendiéndome la rosa que sostenía, haciéndome hiperventilar. Por mi bien, necesitaba recordar cómo respirar.

La sonrisa torcida apareció nuevamente antes de que murmurara:

—Bien, sé que no he sido un novio ejemplar últimamente, entonces decidí recompensarte. Esta es nuestra "noche", espero que la disfrutes. —Y en seguida me haló haca sí, acariciando mi rostro.

Lo miré con intensidad, completamente fascinada por el tono azulado que inundaba a sus iris.

Edward sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba boquiabierta, y después pasó las manos por mi mentón, cerrando mi boca delicadamente.

—E-Edward… n-no sé qué d-decir... —no lograba formar una frase coherente.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida, demasiado encantada con todo eso. Sentí a sus labios depositar un beso cálido en los míos, dejándome aturdida con su cercanía.

—Entonces no digas nada, mi amor. Solo siente —Edward susurró, pasando las manos por mi espalda.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, recostándome en su pecho, inhalando ese perfume maravilloso que exhalaba de cada poro de su piel perfecta.

En el instante siguiente, una canción conocida invadió el ambiente, estremeciéndome de los pies a la cabeza. Edward sonrió al sentir que temblaba en sus brazos y susurró, muy cerca de mi oído:

—_Clair de Lune_, la primera canción que bailamos. —Lánguidamente acarició mi espada desnuda, dejándome loca con su toque—. ¿Bailas conmigo? —preguntó, y no pude dejar de sonreír.

Edward me apretó aún más, haciendo que lo sintiera muy cerca, el calor invadió a mi cuerpo cuando sentí a su erección chocarse contra mi vientre. No pude contener el gemido que escapó de mis labios ante su proximidad, soltó una risa baja mientras me conducía lentamente al ritmo de la música.

—Calma, mi amor, todo a su tiempo —murmuró y solté un largo suspiro. Definitivamente, Edward me quería enloquecer.

La canción terminó y él continuó conduciéndome en el baile. Sonreí cuando reconocí la siguiente canción.

Edward ahora acariciaba mi nuca lentamente, provocado escalofríos involuntarios que me hacían tiritar en sus brazos, completamente rendida. Él se limitaba a sonreír y besarme delicadamente la frente mientras continuaba torturándome.

Me acurruqué más en su abrazo, queriendo sentirlo, ansiando por él. ¡Cielos, esa espera era para matar a cualquiera!

Edward sonrió y después me miró, sus ojos irradiaban fuego. Por lo visto, no era solo yo quién estaba sufriendo con esa espera.

—Creo que ahora puedo concederte una pregunta —dijo. Sus manos ahora paseaban por mi cintura.

—Haz el amor conmigo, ahora —fue todo lo que conseguí responder, incapaz de contenerme.

Edward amplió la sonrisa que tenía estampada en sus labios y murmuró:

—Es increíble como haces siempre las preguntas equivocadas, pero, esta vez, debo admitir que adoré tu error. —Casi al instante siguiente que oí esas palabras sentí que mis pies flotaron en el aire. Edward me levantó y caminó hacia las escaleras, llevándome hacia el piso de arriba. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto con prisa, haciéndome sonreír. Ahora pasaba la lengua por su oreja, provocándolo, necesitaba ser torturado también.

Edward me recostó en la cama y me di cuenta que estaba en medio de pétalos de rosas blancas. Sentí la suave textura en mi espalda desnuda y suspiré de satisfacción mientras sentía a dos piscinas límpidas clavadas en mi rostro, mirándome con intensidad. Extendió la mano por encima de mi cabeza y cogió una rosa entera, rozándola en mi brazo, llevándola hasta mi regazo, provocando estremecimientos agónicos por mi cuerpo entero.

—Rosas blancas —cantó, bajando el rostro a la misma altura del mío—. Las primeras rosas que te di. —Sonreí y lo acerqué para besarlo, cansada de tanta espera.

Edward pegó su cuerpo al mío mientras pasaba la lengua por mis labios, enloqueciéndome. Su aliento era dulce y solo me dejaba con más ganas de besarlo, si fuera por mí, pasaría el día entero probando de la boca maravillosa que embestía contra la mía, suave, pero al mismo tiempo desesperada.

Gemí cuando Edward se apartó y pasó a besarme el cuello, mordisqueando mi piel mientras yo jugaba con su cabello, enterrando los dedos en su cuero cabelludo y halando sus hebras en mechones. Sentí a sus dedos calientes halando el hilo que sostenía el vestido en mi cuello y Edward abrió una sonrisa al ver a mis senos expuestos, completamente excitados.

—Veo que escogí muy bien el vestido. Muy fácil de ser quitado —susurró y en seguida abarcó mi pezón, haciéndome gritar con el contacto de su lengua caliente en mi piel sensible.

Edward succionó, mordió, lamió, dejándome loca. Eso era lo que a él más le gustaba hacer, enloquecerme. No me di cuenta cuando el vestido fue a parar al suelo, sus manos calientes y firmes paseaban por mi abdomen, haciéndome gemir y ofrecerme para él.

¡Dios, era esclava de esas manos!

Edward regresó a besarme en la boca, haciendo que suspirara de placer, mientras yo intentaba arrancar su traje.

—Elección… elección equivocada. Estás muy vestido, Edward —jadee, alejando con mucha renuencia mis labios de los suyos.

Se carcajeó y pasó los dedos por mis senos, apretando la punta, obligándome a tirar la espalda en el colchón, gimiendo sonoramente.

—Era esa la intención —susurró y jadee vergonzosamente mientras sentía a mis dedos temblar al intentar —sin éxito alguno— abrir los botones de esa maldita camisa.

¿Cómo podía ser tan malo conmigo de esa manera?

Edward descendió por mi cuerpo, dejando un rastro de placer al pasar la lengua por mi cuello, deteniéndose una vez más en mis senos, lamiendo mi abdomen, apartando mis bragas para besar el comienzo de mí bajo vientre.

Jadee con entusiasmo ante su acercamiento a mi sexo en llamas, pero, para mí frustración, pasó de largo, pasando la lengua por mis muslos, mordiéndolos. Su boca fue hasta mis pies y gemí locamente, queriendo más.

—¿Tienes alguna… alguna idea… de lo que… de lo que estás haciendo conmigo? —pregunté, mis ojos estaba apretados, mi boca completamente abierta, dejando a mi voz escapar de forma histérica.

Edward se limitó a soltar una risita sensual y comenzó un camino inverso, su boca subiendo lentamente por mis piernas, deteniéndose en mis muslos. Casi tuve un ataque cardiaco cuando retiró mis bragas con calma, dejándome completamente desnuda.

Grité de placer cuando Edward pasó sus labios por mi punto más sensible, retorciéndome ante todo eso. Sus manos acariciaban mi abdomen mientras sus labios me torturaban más abajo. ¡Y que tortura tan maravillosa era es!

Ya no aguantaba un segundo más, halé su cabello, obligándolo a mirarme.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Edward, para de torturarme y haz el amor conmigo, ahora! Te necesito dentro de mí —gruñí, casi enloqueciendo, con los ojos llenos de deseo.

—Su deseo es una orden —siseó, capturando a mi boca de una sola vez. Edward me besó como si su vida dependiese de ese beso, como si el aliento que tomaba ahora de mí fuese vital para sus sentidos. Mis manos recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo perfecto, arañando la piel ardiente bajo mi toque.

Se apartó, solo para tomar el preservativo de encima del tocador y, al voltear, me miró con susto cuando le quité con ímpetu el paquete metálico de las manos. Estaba demasiado cansada de ese jueguito, estaba cerca de perder el juicio, si es que ya no lo había perdido. Tardé algunos segundos para rasgar el empaque y otros más para colocar el preservativo en Edward.

Sonrió con el tiempo que me tardé, mis dedos temblaban al tocar su sexo palpitante. En un momento de coraje, agarré su miembro rígido y lo guié hasta mi entrada, gimiendo cuando lo sentí dentro de mí.

Apenas estuvimos unidos pasé las manos por la espalda de Edward mientras él besaba mi cuello, nuestros cuerpos danzando al son de los gemidos alucinantes que escapaban de nuestras gargantas. Forcé a que mis ojos se abrieran y me topé con ese bello par de ojos azules clavados en mi rostro, mientras sentía a Edward entrar y salir de mi cuerpo, conduciéndome rumbo a la locura.

El ritmo de penetración estaba aumentando y ya estaba llegando a mi límite, en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Edward me atrapó en un beso más sofocante y pasional, ahogando mi gemido, mi cuerpo tiritó cuando sentí que me penetraba más y más profundo. Grité su nombre cuando llegamos al orgasmo, nuestros gemidos se hacían eco por el cuarto, que ahora, parecía demasiado pequeño.

Edward salió de dentro de mí mientras yo jadeaba, mi cuerpo estaba completamente sudado y mi respiración alterada. Rodé para un lado mientras lo observaba caminar por el cuarto, siguiendo hasta el baño, dejándome petrificada delante de la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo moviéndose maravillosamente delante de mis ojos.

Al regresar, Edward se acostó a mi lado, atrapándome en un abrazo firme, su boca buscó la mía para un beso apasionado.

—Quiero que sepas que solo tú me dejas de esa manera —susurro mientras pasaba las manos por mi espalda, estremeciéndome.

Sonreí y besé su pecho desnudo, completamente embriagaba por el aroma que emanaba su piel, ahora, más tentador que nunca.

—No necesito decir que es recíproco y verdadero, ¿verdad? —sisee y recibí como respuesta una sonrisa y una mordida en mi labio inferior.

—Creo que podemos repetir la dosis en diez minutos, ¿qué piensas? Preguntó y gemí ante el placer anticipado.

—Podemos comenzar ahora, si no te importa —respondí, subiendo a su regazo, sintiendo inmediatamente a su cuerpo reaccionar ante mi toque.

—Eres quien manda, mi amor —Edward comentó y, en seguida, me besó abrazadoramente, haciéndome olvidar del mundo exterior.

.

.

.

Edward's POV

Bella estaba acostada sobre mi pecho, sus dedos jugaban con la piel de mi cuello y yo estaba luchando para frenar el deseo que aún sentía. Ya habíamos hecho el amor dos veces en un corto espacio de dos horas. Pero aún quería más, no lograba satisfacerme. Bella era un vicio, y tener sexo con ella era siempre extraordinario.

—¿Edward? —Bella llamó mientras colocaba la cabeza junto a mi hombro, dándome la oportunidad de inhalar el perfume que desprendía de su cabello. Cielos, ella era una verdadera tentación.

—¿Sí? —dije, pasando las manos lentamente por su espalda, adorando ver como Bella reaccionaba a mi toque.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya. Alice puede darse cuenta que estoy aquí —murmuró y sentí la piel de su rostro calentarse. Se había sonrojado.

Sonreí y tomé su mentón, alzándolo, obligándola a mirarme.

—Amor, ¿no te diste cuenta que estamos solos en casa? —pregunté, observando como sus ojos chocolates se agrandaban y su boca se abría ligeramente.

—¿C-cómo, así? ¡Alice no puede salir de casa sola, Edward! —Bella jadeó, mirándome con preocupación.

Pasé los dedos por su rostro de corazón, trazando la curva de su mentón. Bella tembló bajo mi toque.

—Calma, amor, Alice no está sola. Fue a Port Angeles con Jasper. No necesitas preocuparte —murmuré y me llevé un susto cuando Bella saltó de la cama, ignorando su desnudez.

—¿C-con J-Jasper? —balbuceó, sus ojos saltando con más preocupación.

Bella a veces se parecía a Esme, con los ataques de preocupación para con sus hijos.

—¿Y que tiene, Bella? —pregunté, recostándome en la cama, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—¿Qué, qué tiene, Edward? ¿Cómo dejas que tú hermana, quien acabó de salir del coma, vaya hasta otra ciudad con un tipo que apenas conoces? —cuestionó, las manos firmemente posicionadas en su cintura, e intenté evitar mirar a su cuerpo desnudo, impidiendo ser controlado por la excitación. Necesitaba estar más controlado.

—Bella, ¿cuál es la parte de: "Alice está de novia con Jasper", no entendiste? —pregunté al darme cuenta que aún no sabía la noticia.

Bella volvió a sentarse en la cama, mirándome con la boca totalmente abierta.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó atónita.

Sonreí y pasé las manos por la piel expuesta de su regazo, haciendo que el rostro de Bella se incendiara. Se sonrojaba tan fácilmente y eso me dejaba loco.

—Sí, Alice te va a contar los detalles. Jasper le pidió ser su novia ayer en la noche, Alice está eufórica. Realmente no me gusta mucho la idea de ver a mi hermana besando a un tipo sin gracia como él, pero el gusto no se discute —gruñí, intentando disfrazar los celos. No quería pensar en la imagen de Alice en los brazos de un nerd como Jasper. Era demasiado torturante.

El rostro de Bella se relajó un poco y de repente vi una sonrisa aparecer en sus labios.

—¿Celoso, Edward? —pregunté y rolé los ojos, exasperado. Y ahí venía ella con sus bromas.

—Solo dije que no quiero pensar en Alice con Jasper. ¿Eso son celos? —La encaré y Bella se carcajeó, pasando una mano por mi rostro.

—Pero está claro que son celos, mi amor, y debo admitir que te ves lindo celoso —murmuró y bajó el rostro para darme un besito en la boca.

Sonreí y murmuré:

—Ese noviazgo de Alice sucedió en el momento indicado. Si no fuera por él, no estaríamos aquí. —Pasé los dedos por el valle entre los senos de Bella y ella se estremeció, haciendo que me riera ante su reacción.

Bella me miró confusa y después preguntó:

—¿C-como así, Edward? —De pronto sus ojos se abrieron y resopló—. ¿Tú… tú no… no le contaste a Alice que nosotros ya…? —Sonreí de la manera como sus mejillas se colorearon con fuerza.

—No, Bella, no le conté a Alice, y nada a nadie, que nosotros ya hicimos el amor. —La abracé e hice que se volviera a acostar sobre mí, teniendo cuidado para que Bella no se diera cuenta de cuán excitado estaba. Era el momento de conversar—. Pero le dije a Alice que quería tener un momento a solas contigo, por eso aceptó ir a Port Angeles con Jasper.

Bella soltó un largo suspiro, acariciando mi pecho.

—Hum… sabes cómo negociar, Cullen —siseó y no pude dejar de sonreír—. Alice debe estar adorando el paseo con Jasper, tu hermana no veía la hora de que le pidiera ser su novia.

La miré, incrédulo, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, obligándola a mirarme.

—¿Sabías que a Alice le gustaba Jasper? —pregunté, incapaz de contener mis celos—. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo, Bella? ¿Cuándo me ibas a avisar que mi hermana pequeña estaba arrastrando el ala por ese nerd?

Bella se carcajeó alto y bufé con rabia.

—Edward, realmente estás celoso. Mi amor, Alice tiene 17 años, no es ninguna bebita, tenemos prácticamente la misma edad, ya que todavía tengo 17 años, por lo menos hasta fin de año. ¿Por qué la sorpresa de que se haya interesado por un chico? ¿O crees que tu hermana no se va a casar algún día? ¿Y no va a hacer lo que acabamos de hacer hace algunos momentos? —sentí que los ojos se me abrían al oír a Bella hablar de esa manera, no quería ni siquiera considerar esa posibilidad. Alice era aún una _niña_.

Bella sonrió, probablemente hallando gracioso la manera en que mi rostro estaba que explotaba, y pasó los dedos por mis labios mientras murmuraba:

—Enfrenta los hechos: Alice ya es una mujer, una mujer que en poco va a seguir su camino, independiente del tuyo y del mío. Ella ya es adulta, y no tienes ningún poder sobre ella. Por otra parte, nunca lo tuviste. —La miré, bufando de enojo.

No me estaba gustado mucho el rumbo de esa charla. Bella sonrió y me besó lentamente mientras susurraba:

—¿Me puedes hacer un favor, amor? ¿Puedes sentir celos nuevamente? Eso fue excitante. —Sentí el roce de sus tibios dedos en mi pecho a medida que Bella distribuía besitos en mis labios fruncidos. Hum, era un buen momento para cerrar la charla.

—Te gusta verme con celos, ¿verdad? —Bajé el rostro, depositando un beso húmedo en su cuello y sentí a Bella estremecerse mientras invertía nuestras posiciones y la dejaba debajo de mí. Muy bien— ¿Qué más te gusta de mí, eh? —pregunté, descendiendo mis labios por la curva de sus senos.

Bella dejó escapar un gemido bajo y sentí que comenzaba a jadear.

—Edward… —susurró mientras jugaba con mi lengua en uno de sus pezones.

¡¿Qué sabor era ese, Dios?! Muy, muy, muy bueno.

—¡Responde a mi pregunta, Bella! —ordené, hablando suavemente mientras acariciaba la curva de su cintura, obligando a Bella a arquear la espalda, ofreciéndose a mí.

—Todo… —gimió y cerró los ojos mientras atrapaba sus labios entre los dientes, intentando contener los gemidos que insistían en querer escapar.

Solté una risa baja y la atrapé en un beso tentador, nuestras lenguas danzaban lentamente, dándome la oportunidad de degustar el sabor de ella. Bella restregaba su cuerpo en el mío mientras jugaba con mi cabello.

—Así está muy bien, mi amor, sé que todo en mi te excita —susurré cerca de su oído mientras hacía que Bella sintiera mi erección.

Bella dejó escapar, ahora, un gemido más alto, incapaz de contenerlo.

—Creído —fue todo lo que logró decir ya que en el momento siguiente la callé, besándola con fervor.

Y en un corto espacio de dos horas era la tercera que cedía a la tentación, ignorando el cansancio físico, solo disfrutando del momento único de estar dentro de Bella, haciéndola perder la razón y llevándome a la locura junto con ella.

.

.

.

Aproximadamente un mes después

Bella's POV

El día en que Edward me dio esa sorpresa fue, simplemente, el más feliz de mi vida. Nada me había preparado para los momentos que había vivido con él. Aún no conseguía entender cómo nuestras vidas habían cambiado en un periodo tan corto de tiempo. Mi noviazgo con Edward estaba más firme que nunca, las personas ya no prestaban atención al vernos juntos; aparentemente nuestra relación ya no era un asunto tan interesante. Hasta Jessica se había conformado y nunca más había hecho de las suyas.

Había logrado ponerme bien con los estudios, Ángela y Mike me ayudaban con las clases de álgebra, en la materia que tenía más dificultad, y hasta ahora no había tenido grandes problemas con la comprensión de los asuntos. Alice y Jasper estaban de novios hace cerca de un mes, y los dos parecían dos tortolitos enamorados. Edward intentaba disfrazarlos, pero sabía que aún moría de celos por su hermana menor.

Mi vida había caído en una normalidad que estaba comenzando a incomodarme; no es que sintiese la falta de los problemas, pero sentía nostalgia de un poco más de emociones fuertes, me gustaba sentir la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo.

Mis días estaban demasiado monótonos.

Hasta el sexo con Edward era sin gracia. No es que fuera muy experimentada en ese asunto, pero sabía cuándo era bueno y cuándo era maravilloso o espectacular. No teníamos ni un poco de privacidad, no conseguíamos disfrutar de un momento a solas; y Edward odiaba los moteles, nada lo haría llevarme a un lugar de ese tipo, era demasiado anticuado en ese aspecto también. Por culpa de eso, el sexo era siempre de prisa, solo para satisfacer los caprichos de nuestros cuerpos.

Fue por culpa de esa situación que agarré con uñas y dientes la invitación de Carlisle y Esme, para que fuera junto con la familia Cullen a un viaje durante las vacaciones de dos semanas que la escuela daba todo los años, por causa de las constantes tempestades de nieve que azotaban a la ciudad en ese periodo del año.

Solo de pensar en la idea de verme en una playa asoleada, con Edward a mi lado, ya me estremecía. ¡Necesitaba ir a ese viaje! Si dependiera de mí, ya estaría con las maletas listas, solo esperando el día que nos fuésemos de viaje. Pero en medio de mi camino había una piedra, y el nombre de esa piedra era Charlie Swan.

Sabía que convencer a Charlie de que me dejara ir a un viaje de dos semanas con mi novio y la familia de él no sería una tarea muy simple. Iba a tener que usar mi poder de convencimiento para que me mandara. Solo no sabía si iba a funcionar. Tenía que hacer eso rápido, ya que el tiempo estaba pasando y el día del viaje llegaría pronto.

Estaba regresando a casa con Edward, en su carro; ese hecho había hecho que abandonara a mi vieja camioneta. Ese había sido el último día de clases, ya que los meteorólogos habían previsto una tempestad de nieve para el día siguiente, y el día siguiente, era mi día; era el último día antes del viaje con los Cullen y necesitaba hablar con Charlie esa noche.

Edward estacionó el carro en frente de mi casa, volteándose para mirarme con atención.

—¿Ya hablaste con tu papá?

—Hum… voy a hablar con él hoy. —Mordí mi labio, sabiendo que a Edward no le iba a gustar esa respuesta, y no había otra.

—¡¿Cómo que hoy, Bella?! ¡Pensé que habías hablado con Charlie hace semanas! —siseó exasperado, desordenando su ya desordenado cabello.

—Edward, soy cobarde, por lo menos cuando el asunto y la charla tienen que ver con Charlie. Traté de decirlo, pero siempre me detenía, incluso antes de intentarlo. No es fácil ser la hija de un jefe de policía —respondí y continué, ahora mirándolo—. Pero no te preocupes, voy con ustedes a ese viaje aunque mi papá no me deje.

Edward roló los ojos, completamente aburrido y murmuró:

—¿Y tú crees que mis tíos van a estar de acuerdo en llevarte sin el consentimiento de tu papá, Bella? ¿Crees que yo voy a estar de acuerdo con eso? —Sí, me había olvidado de cuán anticuado era Edward.

—Está bien, Edward. Voy a hablar con Charlie hoy —gruñí.

Edward sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba alterada y pasó los dedos por mi rostro, sus azules ojos atrapados en los míos.

—Bella, entiende que tiene que ser así. Mis tíos no te van a dejar ir sin el permiso de Charlie.

Lo miré y solté un largo suspiro antes de sisear:

—Sé eso, Edward. Ya te dije que voy a hablar con mi papá ¿verdad?

—¿Necesitas ponerte de tan mal humor? —preguntó, mirándome atentamente.

Ahí me enojé.

—¡Solo estoy cansada de la monotonía en la que está inmersa mi vida, Edward! Quiero con todas mis ganas ir a ese viaje contigo y tu familia, y no sé si voy a poder ir. ¡Eso me está matando!

—Te entiendo, mi amor. Pero solo vas a saber si puedes ir si hablas con Charlie. Esa es la única manera de que salgas de esa duda.

Fue mi turno de rolar los ojos, exasperada.

—Sí, lo sé, ¿pero qué va a pasar si Charlie no me deja ir? —pregunté, mirándolo.

—Lo voy a sentir mucho, voy a morir de la nostalgia, pero voy a tener que ir solo. ¡Mis tíos están planeando ese viaje desde hace meses! ¡Esme nunca me dejaría quedar! —Edward respondió.

—Muy bonito, ¿no es cierto? ¡Voy a tener que quedarme aquí por dos semanas, congelándome de frio, mientras tú vas a estar allá, en california, en alguna playa soleada, rodeado de lindas chicas en biquinis, exhibiendo sus esculturales cuerpos! —gruñí, girando la cara para otro lado.

Edward soltó una carcajada alta y sentí a la rabia quemar mi rostro.

—¿Estás celosa, Bella? ¿Es eso, cierto? —cuestionó y me voltee para enfrentarlo, no hallándole ninguna gracia a toda esta situación.

—¡Pero está claro que estoy celosa, Edward! Si aquí, en este rincón del mundo, ya tienes poder sobre las chicas, y mira que andas todo vestido, imagina en una playa, vistiendo apenas bermudas y camisetas. ¡Necesito cuidar de lo que es mío! —dije y él sonrió, engreído.

—Hablaste correctamente, mi amor. Soy tuyo y nada en el mundo va a hacer que deje de serlo —siseó, con sus ojos en los míos.

—Puf, ¡mentira! Si no estoy atenta a ti viene una y te roba. La consecuencia es grande, mi amor. ¡Tengo que proteger mi territorio!

Edward me haló hacia sí, su boca a centímetros de la mía, sus ojos recorriendo todo mi rostro. Comencé a hiperventilar instantáneamente.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Isabella Swan? Hablas demasiado —Edward susurró y, en seguida, capturó mi boca en un beso hambriento.

Como siempre pasaba, perdí todo el juicio en el momento que su lengua invadió a mi boca, el fuego recorrió todo mi cuerpo, concentrándose en mis senos y en la parte interna de mis muslos. Sería muy bueno tener sexo en su nuevo carro, aún no habíamos estrenado el asiento trasero.

De pronto me aparté, recordando en dónde estábamos. ¡Nada de toqueteos en la puerta de la casa!

—¿Confías en mí? —Edward preguntó, pasando los dedos por mis labios.

Suspiré, aun jadeando por culpa del beso.

—98% —respondí, mordiendo la punta de su dedo.

Edward soltó una risita baja y preguntó:

—¿Y ese 2%?

—Desconfianza natural de las mujeres, no tiene nada que ver contigo —murmuré, besando la palma de su mano.

Edward soltó una carcajada alta y sonreí, encantada con el sonido de su risa. ¡Hasta eso me excitaba! Estaba desesperada por quedarme a solas con Edward, ya no aguantaba tenerlo a medias. Lo quería por completo, así como pasó en ese día de la sorpresa.

—Todo va a salir bien. Eres hábil, vas a lograr doblegar al Jefe Swan —Edward comentó e hice una mueca, mirándolo.

—¿Y si no lo logro? —pregunté y me brindó una matadora sonrisa torcida.

—Te traeré un recuerdo. —Se carcajeó al veme roja de rabia. Al igual que las plagas, le gustaba jugar con el peligro.

—Idiota.

Edward me miró intensamente, su sonrisa torcida me dejaba con más furia aún, y siseó:

—Lo sé, y adoras a este idiota. —Fue mi turno de carcajearme, apreciando ese ataque engreído en él.

—Te crees mucho, ¿no es así, Cullen? —pregunté, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Confío en mis instrumentos—respondió, sonriendo cínicamente.

—Si fuera tú no confiaría tanto así. Puedo muy bien encontrar instrumentos mejores. —Decidí entrar en el juego.

—Creo que te estás engañando mi amor. ¿Quieres probar mis instrumentos? —Edward atacó y pasó las manos por mis muslos, mi cuerpo automáticamente reaccionó a su toque.

—Guarda tu instrumentaría para las chicas guapas de California —gruñí, apartando su mano de mi pierna.

—Está bien. —Edward se encogió de hombros y fruncí el ceño, confundida.

—¿Cómo?

—Voy a seguir tu consejo. Voy a guardar mis instrumentos para las chicas de California.

—No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? —Mi voz salió un poco estrangulada, reflejo de mi ira.

Edward ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y se encogió de hombros una vez más.

—Fuiste tú quien mandó.

Lo miré con rabia, odiando la manera como siempre revertía el juego a su favor.

—No te atreverías —gruñí.

—Dices que puedes encontrar mejores instrumentos, ¿verdad? —se defendió, la sonrisa torcida apareció nuevamente en sus labios, haciéndome aullar de rabia.

—Intenta hacer eso Cullen, atrévete a intentar traicionarme. ¡Apenas regreses te castro! —amenacé furiosa.

—Así es que me gustas. Salvaje —siseó y en seguida me haló encima de su regazo, besándome locamente. Lo abracé y halé su cabello con fuerza, ¡mandando las reglas sobre los toqueteos en frente de la casa al carajo! Nada más me importaba.

Edward pasó las manos por mi espalda, bajando hacia mi cadera, acariciando mis muslos. Jadee y busqué contacto con su miembro excitado, queriendo sentirlo más y más. Soltó una risita apagada mientras colocaba las manos dentro de mi blusa, buscando mis senos. Gemí apenas soltó el broche de mi sostén, sus dedos ya hacían locuras con mis pezones. Él sabía cómo enloquecerme.

Solté un largo suspiro y busqué nuevamente su boca, apreciando la suavidad de sus labios, ansiando su lengua caliente y húmeda.

De pronto, Edward se apartó y me quito de su regazo mientras yo lo miraba, totalmente confusa.

—Sin instrumento para ti hoy, mi amor, es el momento de concentrarte en cosas más importantes. Prometo recompensarte cuando lleguemos a California.

Lo miré, exasperada y muy frustrada. ¡Atiza y después huye del fuego, mierda!

—Voy a cobrar esa deuda.

—Que te la pagaré con mucho placer, puedo garantizarlo —Edward completó, sonriéndome.

—¿Nos vemos hoy todavía? —pregunté, ya abriendo la puerta del carro.

—Creo que es más fácil mañana —respondió, desasegurando la puerta.

—¿No tengo oportunidad de convencerte a continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo hace poco? —Lo miré, sonrojada de excitación.

—Guarda tus energías para otro momento, las vas a necesitar. —Edward me guiñó un ojo, haciéndome sonreír. Le di vuelta al carro y me paré frente a la puerta del conductor, mirándolo intensamente.

—Como quieras, semental. —Sonreí y Edward se carcajeó.

—Te voy a agotar, Swan —Edward avisó mientras me miraba atentamente.

—No prometas lo que no sabes si vas a poder cumplir —dije, sonriendo cínicamente.

—Ya te dije que confío en mi instrumentaría. —Me miraba como si me quisiera devora; y sabía que eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer.

—Pago para verlo. —Sonreí y me giré, caminando hacia la casa.

—Ya lo verás, mi amor. ¡Tú y las chicas guapas de california! —Edward gritó cuando ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa.

Me giré furiosa, a tiempo de verlo sonreír cínicamente, antes de acelerar el carro y desaparecer por la carretera.

Definitivamente, odiaba las bromas sin gracia de Edward. Pero nada perdí con esperar. Si quería jugar, jugaríamos, pero sería a mí manera.

* * *

**Muito obrigada, Cella Ella**

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego, por hoy. Edward definitivamente me tiene loca y no me canso de repetirlo jaja y esta Bella sí que es una salvaje que protege su territorio ¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Creen que Charlie deje a Bella ir al viaje? Opinen ;)**

**Muchas gracias por los favoritos, alertas y reviews en el capítulo anterior, me hace muy feliz leer lo que comentan, que bueno que les guste, esta vez no pude contestar a sus rr, perdónenme por eso.**

**Hubieron algunas dudas en el capítulo anterior, acerca de que los dos no usaron protección y bueno, con respecto a eso, la autora, en su nota de autor de este capítulo, aclara que Bella no quedará embarazada, que ese detalle fue a propósito, no porque las cosas fueran a ir más allá sino porque los dos estaban envueltos en la situación y como que esos detalles se pasan, pero definitivamente no habrá bebé próximamente.**

**Perdón por la demora, pero tuve problemas con terminarlo rápido, hay paro en mi país y yo no jaja pero hoy y de manera indefinida nos obligaron a hacerlo :S cerraron los negocios en mi pueblito y con eso me quedó tiempito, así que aquí tienen.**

**Nos leemos lo más pronto posible.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	14. El viaje

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco, es de Cella Ella; solo me adjudico la traducción, la cual la hago con el respectivo permiso de la autora.**

**Hola, bienvenid s a ese nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 — El viaje**

Bella's POV

Pasé el resto de la tarde caminando de un lado para otro, esperando el momento en que Charlie regresara a casa. Miraba el reloj, segundo a segundo, a punto de tener un ataque de tanto esperar. Al fin, cuando el reloj marcó las 7:30 de la noche, oí el ruido de la patrulla de Charlie entrando en la acera, y sabía que era el momento de la confrontación final.

Tenía un discurso ensayado, en caso de que papá intentara no dejarme ir. Si Charlie se atrevía a impedir que fuera al viaje, iba a recurrir al chantaje.

Salté en el sofá apenas oí la voz de Charlie llamarme.

—Bells, estoy en casa.

—Estoy aquí, papá —dije, mirándolo atentamente.

_¿Cómo estará mi papá? ¿Será que su día fue muy estresante? ¡Oh Dios Mío, por favor, que Charlie no esté de mal humor!_

—¿Todo bien, Bells? —preguntó, quitándose el cinturón con el arma y las esposas.

—Humm… todo… b-bien —tartamudee, más nerviosa que nunca. _Era ahora_—. ¿Papá, será que… que… que…? —las palabras estaban reusándose a salir de mi boca.

Ah, mierda, era tan valiente, tan valiente para algunas cosas, ¿Por qué no podía tener valentía justamente ahora que más lo necesitaba?

—¿Algún problema, Bells? —Charlie preguntó mientras se encaminaba a la cocina.

—Sí, papá, digamos que es un problema. ¿Podemos charlar? —sisee, sentándome en una silla, muriendo del miedo de desmayarme.

—Claro, Bells. ¿Qué pasó? —Charlie se sentó en frente de mí y sabía que ahora no tenía manera de huir de esa charla. Maldecí bajito, maldiciendo a Edward hasta su décima generación. Él era el maestro en colocarme en situaciones embarazosas.

—Papá… es que…, bien, papá, es que los tíos de Edward… bien… —Pasé las manos por mi cabello, varias veces, casi arrancándome las hebras.

—¿Isabella, que estuviste haciendo? —Charlie me miró atentamente, su voz estaba cargada de preocupación.

¿Mi papá quién pensaba que era? Era verdad que no era un modelo de hija, pero creo que merecía un voto de confianza.

—¡No hice nada, papá! Carlisle y Esme me invitaron a ir con ellos y la familia a un viaje de dos semanas a California. ¿Puedo ir? —dije de una sola vez, con el temor de no conseguir pronunciar esas palabras.

Solté un largo suspiro mientras todo lo que oía era el cantar de los grillos en el jardín. Odiaba cuando Charlie se enmudecía de esa manera, el ambiente se asemejaba a una película de terror, era torturante.

—¿Papá? —llamé, mirando a Charlie de forma preocupada. _Dios Mío, ¿Está respirando?_

—Hum, ¿un viaje? ¿A un estado que queda a kilómetros de aquí? ¿Con tu novio adolecente lleno de hormonas alborotadas? Bien, que puedo decir: ¡NO! —Charlie ahora me miraba, su voz era firme y un poco áspera.

Sabía que esta conversa no sería fácil.

Respiré profundo, entrelazando las manos sobre la mesa, dispuesta a un enfrentamiento de palabras. _Allá vamos._

—Bien, papá; creo que ya no soy ninguna niña para no saber la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo, ¿verdad? Sé muy bien cuidarme y usted lo sabe. Entonces, ¿por qué no me deja ir? En primer lugar no iré sola, tampoco iré solo con mi novio-adolecente-lleno-de-hormonas-alborotadas. Además de eso, ¿usted quién cree que soy? Por el amor de Dios, papá, ya estoy demasiado grande para saber cómo comportarme —sisee, ahora llena de valentía.

Tenía que ir a ese viaje de cualquier manera, no me atrevería a dejar a Edward solo en un lugar asoleado, lleno de pirañas en biquinis diminutos, contoneándosele. ¡Eso nunca!

—Bells… —Charlie intentó hablar pero lo interrumpí, no podía dejarlo contra argumentar.

—Mire, papá, sé que está preocupado por mí, sé que eso es normal, pero creo que debería confiar más en mí. Sé que siempre fui una hija rebelde y todo lo demás, pero nunca en la vida mi rebeldía fue usada para irrespetarlo. Quiero mucho ir a ese viaje, no voy a soportar pasar dos semanas encerrada en casa, sin tener nada que hacer. Entonces, se lo imploro, ¡déjeme ir! —dije rápidamente, lloriqueando, Charlie necesitaba ver cuán desesperada estaba. En el caso de que no funcionara, tendría que usar el plan B.

—Bien, Bella. —Charlie comenzó al ver que no diría nada más—. Creo que dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir, ¿verdad? Ahora es mi turno.

—Soy toda oídos, papá —sisee, jugando con mis dedos encima de la mesa de madera.

—Querida, en primer lugar, nunca dije que no confiaba en ti; por el contrario, siempre supe que eres una chica responsable, así, con toda y tu rebeldía nata. Pasa que no confío en él, en tu novio. Bells, soy un hombre y sé cómo es esa etapa en la que ustedes están viviendo. Tengo miedo de que pase algo entre ustedes que acarree problemas a futuro, ¿entiendes? —Charlie murmuró, visiblemente incómodo con la conversa, y yo, no lograba creer lo que oía. ¿Mi papá iba a comenzar a hablarme sobre sexo? No, no lo iba a soportar—. Bella, sé que tú y tu novio sienten una necesidad muy grande de estar juntos y sé que eso es casi insoportable, pero tienes que entender que no es así como funcionan correctamente las cosas, tiene que haber cierto límite, y creo que ese viaje con la familia de Edward sobrepasa ese límite.

—Papá, ¿usted tiene miedo de que tenga sexo con Edward? —pregunté, incapaz de contenerme.

Vi a Charlie sonrojarse de vergüenza y después encararme, demasiado serio.

—Sí, Bella, es eso; no quiero que hagas algo precipitado, lo cual cambiará tu vida totalmente. —Me miró y se dio cuenta que sonreía—. A no ser que ya te hayas precipitado…

Puta madre, ¿y ahora? ¿Quién te mandó a reírte, Bella? Ahora Charlie desconfía. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿La verdad? ¡NUNCA! Moriría de solo pensar en contarle que, desde hace algún tiempo, ya me acostaba con Edward.

Mi papá no iba a querer saber los detalles de mi vida sexual con mi novio.

Miente, Bella. Eso, ¡miente!

—N-no, papá. Nada de... precipitaciones —murmure, rezando para que Charlie creyera esa mierda. Era pésima para mentir.

Se quedó callado por unos 10 largos segundos y después siseó:

—Bien… Bells, sé que quieres mucho ir a ese viaje… —comenzó y sentí una pizca de esperanza brotar dentro de mí. _OMG, ¿mi papá estaba cediendo? ¿Será que lo he conseguido?_— No sé, querida... no estoy muy convencido. —Esas palabras fueron como un baño de agua fría para mis esperanzas.

No podía dejar que se escapara, tenía que atacar. Y ahora era el momento.

—Papá —sisee, tomando sus manos entre las mías—, por favor, deme una oportunidad de probarle que ya soy lo suficientemente grande para viajar sin usted. Si me deja ir a ese viaje, juro que cuando regrese hago lo que quiera, lavo hasta su patrulla si eso ayuda. Pero, por favor, déjeme ir. Mire —dije mientras sacaba una tarjeta que Edward me dio con los números de Carlisle—, Edward me pidió que le entregara esto. Son los números de teléfono del tío de él, del Dr. Cullen. Carlisle le pidió que lo llamara para que él mismo le explique cómo va a ser el viaje.

Charlie tomó la tarjeta y se quedó mirando al papel por un buen tiempo. ¿Será que eso lo convenció? ¿Será que iría a la asoleada playa al lado del chico más sexy del mundo?

—Está bien, Bells. Voy a llamar al Dr. Cullen ahora mismo y voy a conversar sobre ese asunto. ¿Podemos conversar más tarde? —Charlie preguntó, mirándome aún de forma seria, pero ya no tan reacio.

¡Yeeeees! Había logrado pasar por la parte más difícil. Ahora era pan comido, Charlie respetaba mucho a Carlisle y dudaba mucho que mi papá se fuera en contra de eso. Estaba con mis dos pies en California.

—Uhum. Papá, voy a mi cuarto, ¿está bien? —murmure, levantándome, no quería mostrarme demasiado eufórica.

—Bien —Charlie gruñó, un poco malhumorado.

Subí corriendo las escaleras, desesperada por hablar con Edward sobre la buena nueva. Apenas me tiré en la cama, tomando mi celular para llamar a Edward, Charlie entró a mi cuarto, rojo como un pimiento.

_O-oh, ¡se avecina un gran problema!_

—¿Cómo no me dices que el viaje es pasado mañana? —Charlie preguntó, mirándome con rabia.

Ops, pequeño detalle que omití.

—P-papá… —intenté defenderme, pero él no me dejó; intimidantemente me apuntó a la cara con su dedo.

—Mira, Isabella Marie Swan, solo irás a ese viaje porque el Dr. Cullen insistió mucho para que te dejara ir, pero escucha una cosa: apenas regreses vas a estar castigada por un mes, ¿oíste bien? ¡Será de la casa a la escuela, de la escuela a la casa! —decretó con un gruñido feroz.

Debería estar con miedo o hasta enojada, pero no logró importarme nada de eso. Solo una cosa estaba concreta: viajaría con Edward

_OMG, pasaríamos dos semanas juntos._ No lograba contener la euforia que me estaba sobrepasando.

—Ok, papá —murmuré, intentando parecer alterada.

—¡Ahora ve a arreglar tus cosas antes de que me arrepienta! —Charlie ordenó y después salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Apenas mi papá salió salté en la cama como una loca, bailando encima del colchón, casi gritando de tanta felicidad.

Agarré mi celular y llamé a Edward. Apenas contestó, grité:

—Puedes irte preparando, querido mío, vas a tener que cumplir con lo que prometiste, porque voy contigo a California. —Me carcajee de felicidad mientras oía la risa de él desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¡Uau, cuánta emoción! Creo que nos vamos a divertir mucho en ese viaje —Edward comentó y sonreí, cínica.

—Puedes apostar a que sí, amor —afirmé mientras lo oía reírse bajito.

—Entonces prepara tus maletas, mi amor, quiero ropa provocativa y sensual —siseó y sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

—Solo tienes que esperar, Cullen.

—¿Shorts cortitos y blusas apretadas? —Edward preguntó y solté una carcajada alta, divirtiéndome con el rumbo de la conversa.

—Un poco menos de tela.

—¿Minúsculos biquinis?

—Menos.

Oí un suspiro del otro lado de la línea. Sabía que Edward había entendido lo que estaba queriendo insinuar.

—Loca —susurró y sonreí.

—Buenas noches, mi amor —sisee, queriendo colgar.

—Isabella Swan, eres una persona muy mala, ahora que me enciendes, ¿quieres colgar?

Me carcajee una vez más, adorando provocarlo.

—Sueña conmigo, Edward —murmuré, sabiendo que debía estar tan loco de deseo como yo lo estaba.

—Puedes asegurarlo, tendré sueños eróticos esta noche —completó y sonreí, excitada con esa charla.

—Prometo que serás recompensado.

—Lo sé —concordó y lo oí soltar aire de forma pesada—. Solo de imaginarte en biquini… Bella… aún me puedes matar con toda esa provocación. Bien, mejor me voy, necesito un baño frio. Buenas noches. —Edward murmuró apresurado, colgando el teléfono inmediatamente.

Sonreí, tirando mi celular a la cama, demasiado eufórica. El viaje prometía emociones fuertes y no veía el momento de empezar a vivirlas.

.

.

.

Rayos, necesitaba hacer una lista de las cosas a las que le tenía miedo. ¡¿Dios Mío, cómo podía ser tan cobarde?! ¿En dónde estaba la Isabella Swan fuerte, que salía golpeando a quien se apareciera a perturbar su camino? ¿En dónde fue a parar esa chica, justamente cuando más necesitaba de ella?

En ese momento estaba más que necesitada de Bella despiadada, quería golpear la cara de Edward por estar haciendo eso conmigo. En pleno aeropuerto de Port Ángeles estábamos peleando, todo porque me negaba a entrar en el avión.

¡Sí, le tenía pánico a los aviones!

—Bella, por el amor de Dios, así vamos a perder nuestro vuelo. ¿Quieres parar con ese berrinche y hacerme el favor de entrar a la sala de abordaje? —Edward preguntó, cansado con nuestra pelea.

Al fondo había una multitud, mirándonos con curiosidad, probablemente hallando graciosa mi pataleta. Alice reía como una niña al verme tan nerviosa con el viaje.

_¡Hago de todo para ir en auto, pero por favor, que ellos no me fuercen a entrar en esa cosa que se podría caer y nos mataríamos en cualquier momento!_ Pero parecía que nadie me tomaba en serio, no estaba bromeando cuando decía que no iba a entrar en ese avión.

—No, no voy Edward. Prefiero quedarme congelándome en Forks, pero por lo menos estoy en tierra firme. Nada va a hacerme entrar en ese aparato que puede caerse de un momento para otro —gruñí, enfurruñada, intentando liberarme de sus manos que apretaban mis muñecas con fuerza.

—¡No, Bella, tú vas conmigo a California! —Edward mandó, autoritario.

Él sabía cuánto odiaba ese tono que usaba, él no era mi dueño.

—¡Ya te dije que no voy! —grité enfurecida.

Miré a mí alrededor, sonrojándome de vergüenza al ver que las personas comenzaban a aglomerarse, esperando alguna señal de enfrentamiento. ¡Pero que le importaba a esa gente curiosa, por Dios!

—¡Bella, por todo lo sagrado, para de actuar como una niña, o te juro que te vas a arrepentir! —Edward siseó, enfurecido.

Lo miré altiva, queriendo desafiarlo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer conmigo, Edward? ¿Me vas a halar del cabello y me vas a arrastrar dentro del avión? —lo encaré cínica.

—¡Edward, déjala! —Carlisle intervino, llamándole la atención a Edward.

Edward sonrió y me soltó al oír la reprensión de su tío. Masajee mis muñecas y tomé mi mochila, queriendo irme a casa, sin oportunidad para que ellos me hicieran ir por el aire. Nunca iba a entrar en un avión, tenía un trauma irracional con respecto a ese medio de transporte.

Ya me estaba dirigiendo a la salida del aeropuerto cuando sentí a dos fuertes manos arrastrarme de regreso, tomándome totalmente de sorpresa.

—No me rindo así, tan fácilmente, mi amor —Edward siseó en mi oído.

—¡Suéltame, bastardo, o te juro que te rompo la cara! —gruñí furiosa.

—Dudo que lo hagas, Bella —desafió, dejándome con aún más rabia.

—¡No juegues con el peligro, Edward! —murmuré feroz.

—¡Eres tú la que está jugando! Te voy avisando que si no entras en ese avión ahora, te juro que cuando regrese vas a estar con _la cabeza más llena de ramas que un árbol_ (1) —Edward dijo, soltándome, haciéndome girar para encararlo.

La rabia subió por mi cuerpo y no pensé al actuar. Golpee la nariz de Edward con fuerza, haciendo que sangrara. Gimió de dolor, pero no se lanzó encima de mí.

—Anda, vámonos pronto, que podemos perder esa mierda de avión —sisee, tomando un pañuelo y entregándoselo, su nariz sangraba.

Todo el mundo me miraba admirado, solo Alice se reía descontroladamente.

Carlisle fue a atender a Edward, pero sabía que solo lo había golpeado para que le saliera sangre de su prefecta nariz. Sabía que me iba a arrepentir de mis actos, como siempre pasaba, pero por el momento, estaba bien así.

Edward me provocó y ahí tuvo su respuesta. ¡Muy bien merecido se lo tenía!

—¿Ve por qué amo a esa mujer, tía Esme? —Edward preguntó, de buen humor, mientras Carlisle le limpiaba su nariz sangrante.

—¡Cállate, Edward! —sisee nerviosa. Miré a Esme, temiendo que ella me reprendiera—. Discúlpame, Esme.

—Está bien, Bella; Edward te provocó —dijo gentilmente y sentí el peso de la culpa caer sobre mi espalda.

Ah, mierda, ahora le tenía que pedir disculpas, y sabía que un simple pedido de disculpas no lo resolvería.

Pero que mierda, ¿él necesitaba provocarme de la manera que me provocaba? ¡No, podía muy bien haberse quedado quieto y haberme dejado ir! ¡Ahora iba a quedarme con la mierda de un peso en la conciencia e iba a tener que implorar perdón!

¡Edward realmente era mi infierno personal!

.

.

.

Edward's POV

—¿Te duele mucho? —Bella me miraba con atención, con la voz llena de remordimiento.

Ella siempre se quedaba así cuando hacia alguna cosa equivocada.

—No, Bella, ya no me duele —dije, mientras colocaba la bolsa de hielo en mi nariz, que estaba morada por culpa del golpe que me había llevado.

—Dis… dis… discúlpame… yo… —Bella intentaba disculparse, pero no lo lograba, parecía que perdía la voz apenas iba a comenzar su pedido de perdón.

—Está bien, Bella; no fue nada —murmuré, intentando parecer indiferente.

—¿Edward? —llamó un minuto después, mientras yo miraba por la ventana del avión, apreciando las nubes espesas del cielo.

—Dime, Bella —sisee sin mirarla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar enojado conmigo? —preguntó, irritada con mi indiferencia.

Me voltee hacia ella, mirándola seriamente, sus ojos estaban amplios y se mordía el labio inferior en clara demostración de nerviosismo.

—Ya te dije que todo está bien, Bella. Ahora déjame tranquilo, por favor —gruñí y se puso roja.

Era bueno bromear con Bella de esa manera, realmente tenía un puño de muerte, casi me había arrancado la nariz. Sería apropiado tener una pequeña venganza antes de perdonarla.

—Por favor, Edward, no te hagas la víctima ahora, ¡fuiste tú quien me provocó! —Bella murmuró irritada.

—¿Y crees que haría eso, Bella? ¿Será que soy tan infantil, al punto de hacer una cosa de esas contigo? —la miré nuevamente, no me agradaba el rumbo que esa conversa estaba tomando.

Odiaba la desconfianza de Bella.

—Ya te dije que soy celosa. Aprende a aceptar mi defecto —reprendió, mirándome seria.

Solté un largo suspiro, quitando la bolsa de hielo de mi rostro, que estaba entumecido. Bella me miró por un buen tiempo, deteniéndose en mi nariz, su boca estaba torcida, como si quisiera decir alguna cosa que parecía habérsele atorado en la garganta.

En el momento siguiente me abrazó, su voz estaba llorosa.

—Ya, Edward, perdóname ¿sí? Sé que me equivoqué, pero odio pelear contigo. Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? Y… —tocó mi nariz con extremada delicadeza, mirándome a los ojos—, perdóname por tu nariz, no quería dejarte así.

Sonreí levemente, abrazándola.

—Ya, Bella, está bien, sin problemas, pero sabes que esto no se va a quedar así, ¿verdad? —la miré y me di cuenta que ya se estaba sonrojando.

—¿Qué quieres esta vez? —preguntó, pasando las manos por mi cuello.

—Aún no lo pienso, pero prometo que voy a considerar una idea que nos beneficie a los dos —murmuré y Bella me besó lentamente el rostro.

—Gracias por la parte que me toca —susurró y pasé los dedos por sus labios rellenos.

—Siempre soy tan bueno contigo —sisee y sonrió, cínica.

—Con seguridad —afirmó irónica.

—No me desafíes, Swan, puedo ser muy malo contigo —amenacé, enrollando en mi dedo una mecha de su cabello.

—Lo dudo mucho —Bella ya besaba la curva de mi barbilla, lentamente.

—¿Apostamos? —pregunté y se apartó, sonriendo.

—Claro.

—Está bien, espera mis órdenes y pronto te digo el premio que me ganaré con la apuesta, ¿ok? —la miré y sonrió cínicamente.

—Eres quien manda, _jefe_.

—Descarada.

—Lo adoras.

—Realmente eres una perra, Swan —la provoqué y se carcajeó alto.

—Aún no ves nada, Cullen. —Se acercó a mí y me besó lentamente.

—Te espero en el baño, ahora —murmuré, queriendo levantarme.

—Me gusta lo que oigo. —En el momento que nos íbamos a levantar la aeromoza anunció que estábamos llegando.

—Una pena, Swan, realmente no tienes suerte —murmuré, regresando a sentarme.

—Quién sabe en el vuelo de regreso —Bella sonrió y me carcajee.

—Aprendiste a que te gustaran los aviones, ¿verdad? —susurré, con mi boca cerca de la de ella

—Estoy adorándolo —Bella murmuró y en seguida me besó, halando mi cuerpo al encuentro del suyo mientras nuestras lenguas bailaban lentamente, enroscadas la una en la otra.

Sí, la chica guapa y malvada solo tenía que esperar.

.

.

.

Bella's POV

California. Calor infernal de 38 grados, sol, brisa del mar, personas vestidas nada más que con shorts y camisetas; viento, playa, diversión y... ¡Edward! ¿Qué más podría querer en esta vida? ¡Nada!

La casa de los Cullen quedaba en Santa Mónica, una ciudad linda, llena de tiendas, cafés y personas de todas las edades andando en patines, bicicletas, surfeando, tomando el sol, caminando y aprovechando la buena vida.

Bien, casa no era la denominación más apropiada para llamar a ese lugar, era más una mansión. La _casa_ quedaba frente a la playa, además de que tenía una piscina en el pequeño jardín, la vista de aquel lugar era maravillosa.

Ya estaba adorando el viaje, el sol le hacía muy bien a mi cuerpo, ya estaba roja de tanta emoción, no veía la hora de ir al mar, sentir la sal y el calor en mi piel.

Apenas llegamos a la casa oí un ruido en el piso segundo. Edward me sostenía a su lado, sus manos envolvían mi cintura, el calor era fuerte, en parte por culpa del clima, pero era en gran medida por el toque de Edward.

—Qué bien que llegaron. Estaba pensando que iba a pasar estas semanas solo en esta casa demasiado grande —Emmet –el primo de Edward- bajó las escaleras, sonriéndonos.

Caramba, me había olvidado de cómo él era de grande e intimidante, pero era una personas muy alegre y de vivir en paz; era imposible no contagiarse con la alegría que irradiaba Emmett.

—¿Y entonces, pulguita? ¿No le vas a dar un abrazo a tu _Grandulón_? —Emmett sonrió, mirando a Alice, quién corrió al encuentro de él y se subió a su regazo, casi perdiéndose en los brazos demasiado grandes de su primo.

—¡Emm, te eché de menos! —Alice gritó, besando el rostro de su primo. Emmett sostenía a Alice como si ella fuese una muñeca.

—¿Y tú crees que yo no, pequeña? Caramba, la facultad nos absorbe, me hace falta la vida en Forks, me hacen falta nuestras salidas, la manera como nos gustaba fastidiar a Rose —Emmett murmuró e inmediatamente me sentí en alerta.

Si Emmett estaba ahí, entonces…

—Y hablando de ella, ¿dónde está Rose? —Alice preguntó, expresando mis pensamientos.

—Está arriba, probándose millones de ropas, necesitan ver la cantidad de maletas que trajo, tuvimos que pagar por el exceso de equipaje —Emmett siseó, colocando a Alice de vuelta en el suelo.

Era increíble como ella parecía una niña al lado de su primo demasiado grande.

—Emmett —Edward llamó y su primo grandulón lo encaró, y después bajó los ojos hasta mí. Sonrió, reconociéndome, haciéndome sonrojar—. Creo que te acuerdas de Bella Swan, la hija del Jefe de policía de Forks, ¿verdad?

Emmett sonreía alegremente y después siseó:

—Pero claro que recuerdo, cómo podría olvidarlo. Caramba, me reía mucho cuando llegabas a casa todo golpeado porque te habías llevado unos golpes de esa chica de ahí. Era divertido. ¡Chica, tienes una derecha increíble! Que Edward lo diga. —Ahora nos miraba sorprendido, observando la manera como estábamos, tan íntimos—. Espera un momento, ¿no me digan que ustedes dos…? —Emmett se carcajeó, haciéndome sonrojar aún más—. Hombre, eso es muy típico de ti, Edward, hacerte novio de la chica que pasó toda la vida golpeándote.

Bajé la cabeza, queriendo enterrarme.

—¡Emmett! Para con eso, mira cómo has dejado a Bella —Esme lo reprendió, pero él no lograba parar de reír.

—Sí, Emmett, Bella y yo somos novios. ¿Algún problema con eso? —Edward habló sin quitar las manos de mi cintura.

—Ningún problema, primo. Tienes buen gusto. —Emmett sonrió y me miró—. Con todo respeto, Bella, pero eres guapa. Y solo mira —siseó, acercándose a mí—, mantén a este tipo en la línea, si Edward te descuida, sácalo a golpes, ¿entendiste? —me guiño y sonreí más relajada. Emmett era imposible.

—La verdad, Emm, Bella ya le hizo eso hoy —Alice murmuró y sentí que me estaba sonrojando nuevamente—. ¿Ves el hematoma en el rostro de Edward?

Emmett se volteó hacia Edward, quien estaba mirando furioso a Alice. Sin contenerse, él explotó en una carcajada alta, dejando al rostro de Edward rojo de enojo.

—Uau, eso es a lo que yo llamo una chica. Bella, soy tu fan. Edward, eres un debilucho —murmuró mientras su cuerpo se doblaba por culpa de la crisis de risas.

Edward me soltó y se tiró encima de Emmett. Me llevé un susto con todo eso.

—Uy, estoy muriendo de miedo, Edward —Emmett provocaba mientras Edward y él se atacaban.

Dios Mío, ¿es que nadie iba a hacer nada para separarlos? Alice se carcajeaba en una esquina mientras Esme y Carlisle sonreían tranquilos. ¿Qué familia era esa? ¿A ellos les gustaba verlos luchar?

—¡Edward! —grité cuando lo vi tomando el cuello de Emmett, estrangulándolo. _¡Dios Mío, se podían herir!_

Todos se voltearon hacia mí, confusos.

—¿Qué pasó, Bella? —Edward preguntó sin soltar el cuello de Emmett.

—Detente… detente con eso… no deberías… no deberías… pelear… pelear… así con tu primo —murmuré, aún asustada.

En el momento siguiente todos se carcajearon, dejándome roja de tanta vergüenza.

—Ellos no están peleando, Bella —Carlisle explicó, acercándose a mí—. Emmett y Edward siempre juegan de esa manera, es la forma que ellos tienen de darse la bienvenida el uno al otro.

Lo miré, admirada. ¿Su forma de bienvenida? ¿Desde cuándo un puño al otro era una forma de bienvenida? Y después creían que yo era la loca.

—Edward, definitivamente elegiste correctamente. Bella es graciosa —Emmett siseó, golpeando el brazo de Edward.

—No has visto nada, Emm. Necesitabas ver el escándalo que hizo para entrar al avión. Fue impagable —Edward murmuró y Emmett se carcajeó mientras yo buscaba un hoyo para enterrarme.

De pronto la charla se había girado hacia mí.

—¿Y fue por eso que quedaste con esa marca en la nariz? —Emmett preguntó, tirándose en el sofá de la cómoda y amplia sala.

—Sí, tuve que impedir que Bella saliera huyendo del aeropuerto. Fue por eso que me llevé un golpe de ella —Edward respondió, acercándose a mí. Yo lo miraba con rabia

—Corrección, le pegué porque él dijo que si no venía a este viaje me engañaría con todas las chicas posibles de California —gruñí enfurruñada.

—Bella, a cada minuto que pasa te admiro más, chica —Emmett siseó, riendo. Miró a Edward y dijo—: Escogiste novia correcta, primo. ¡Hombre, te jodiste! —Apuntó hacia Edward, cayendo nuevamente en una crisis de risotadas.

—¡Emmett, controla es lengua! —Esme lo reprendió una vez más.

—Perdón, tía.

—En vez de estar charlando, ¿por qué no ayudas a Alice a llevar las cosas arriba? Aún no puede hacer movimientos bruscos —Carlisle murmuró, dando un golpe en el hombro de su sobrino.

—Claro, tío —Emmett alzó las maletas de Alice mientras ella tomaba su neceser rosa—. ¿Tú también, pulguita? No cabe duda que eres hermana de Rose, se trajo su guarda ropa en las maletas. Hay que tener paciencia con ustedes —gruñó de buen humor mientras subía las escaleras.

—Cállate y no reclames, Emmett. Y cuidado con esa maleta de ahí, puedes quebrar mis perfumes—. Alice advirtió, siguiéndolo.

—Eres desesperante, pulga. Y aún quieres reclamar —Emmett provocaba a Alice, los dos ya estaban en medio de las escaleras— Y sabes que te amo, ¿lo sabes?

—Para de llamarme pulga, ¿está bien? Ya es bastante con Edward llamándome con esa mierda de apodo que inventó. Y sí, sé que me amas, también te amo, Emm. —Alice siseó, sonriéndole a su primo.

Y no pude dejar de sonreír ante esa escena. Realmente estaba comenzando a entender el significado de la palabra familia.

* * *

(1) Se refiere a que la engañará, le pondrá el cuerno.

* * *

**Muito obrigada, Cella Ella :3**

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí llego, por hoy. ¿Qué les pareció? Estos dos son un completo caso jaja nunca me imaginé que Bella le temiera a los aviones, ¿qué creen que pasará en California? Les comento que Jacob aparecerá ;)**

**Gracias por sus favoritos, alertas a la historia y como autora, es muy bonito eso… gracias por los reviews, son geniales, me divierto mucho leyendo lo que opinan :D es un grandioso pago.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	15. El encuentro

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco, es de Cella Ella; solo me adjudico la traducción, la cual la hago con el respectivo permiso de la autora.**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 15 — El encuentro**

Bella's POV

Después del escándalo que produjo la llegada del viaje, Edward me llevó hasta el cuarto en el cual me hospedaría por las próximas dos semanas. Y bien, cuarto no era la denominación apropiada para definir a ese dormitorio, era más bien una mansión dentro de una mansión. Hablaba en serio, en el espacio cabrían —por lo alto— dos o tres cuartos del tamaño del mío. Y todo estaba tan organizado, tan limpio, tan diferente del lio al que yo llamaba dormitorio.

Decidí que sería perder el tiempo si me quedaba babeando por causa del cuarto de huéspedes destinado a mí, aprovecharía el momento a solas para tomar un buen baño, apreciando el agua helada de la ducha. Era un poco extraño tomar un baño de agua fría, en Forks eso era algo imposible.

Salí del baño y busqué algo para vestirme. Opté por un short blanco y una blusa azul que había comprado en Port Angeles. Me peiné el cabello con calma y luego me coloqué unas chanclas de dedo, súper cómodas y lindas. Me miré en el espejo y me gustó lo que vi, por lo menos estaba vestida apropiadamente para el lugar.

Salí del cuarto y bajé las escaleras, deteniéndome al ver a Edward en el sofá, tomando un jugo de naranja, charlando con Emmett. ¿Cómo podría estar más lindo? La bermuda caqui que llevaba puesta combinaba perfectamente con la camisa tipo polo, azul marino.

Perfecto. Edward estaba más perfecto que nunca.

Apenas me vio vino al encuentro de mí, su sonrisa me hizo jadear. Era indiscutible el poder que sus ojos azules ejercían en mi cuerpo entero, dejándome vulnerable.

—Uau, Bella, sabes que siempre estás linda, pero debo admitir que adoro como muestras las piernas —Edward susurró, besándome tiernamente.

—Edward… —sisee su nombre, advirtiéndole, sabiendo que teníamos espectadores.

—Está bien, voy a intentar controlarme. —Edward sonrió, atrapándome en un abrazo cariñoso y apretado.

—Gracias —susurré en su oído, ganándome un apretón como respuesta en mi cintura.

Me aparté de Edward mientras me sonrojaba al ver a Emmett mirándonos con atención, su rostro estaba alegre y me sonreía, exhibiendo los hoyuelos que solo aumentaban el aire atrevido que exhalaba.

—¿Te gustó tu cuarto, Bella? —Esme preguntó y sonreí, mirándola.

—Lo amé, Esme. Gracias.

—Y entonces, Edward, ¿vas a llevar a Bella a dar una vuelta por la playa? —Emmett preguntó.

—Sí, Emmett, estaba pensando en eso —Edward respondió y me mordí el labio antes de alzar la vista y llamar su atención.

—E-Edward… yo… quería pedirte un favor —susurré y él inmediatamente se volteó hacia mí.

—¿Algún problema, amor? —preguntó, alzando las cejas, probablemente al ver mis mejillas coloradas al extremo.

—No, ningún problema, pero quería comprar algunas cosas, cosas de mujer, ¿sabes? Por eso le pedí a Alice que me llevara de shopping —murmuré y Alice se acercó a nuestro lado, mirándonos.

—Lamento tirar al agua tus planes, hermanito, pero confía en mí, prometo que no te vas a arrepentir —Alice siseó y me di cuenta que a Edward no le había gustado la idea.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes? —preguntó y Emmett se carcajeó detrás de nosotros.

—¿Estás loco, Edward? Cuando Alice se concentra en el shopping no hay quien la saque. Confía en mí, querido primo, es mejor que te quedes en casa, disfrutando de la piscina con tu primo de aquí. Deja que las chicas jueguen a las muñecas por un rato —Emmett siseó y sonreí, divertida.

—Prometo que vas a adorar la sorpresa que estoy preparando —susurré, estampando los labios a la altura del oído de Edward. Besé la punta de su oreja y aproveché para jalar los hilos rebeldes del cabello que tanto amaba.

Él me apretó en su abrazo y soltó un gruñido, un poco irritado.

—Eso espero —siseó y en seguida soltó mi cintura, dejándome por fin respirar con regularidad.

—¿Podemos irnos, Alice? —Pasé las manos por mi cabello, intentando disimular el sudor que cubría a mis palmas.

—Claro, claro, pero solo espera un momento, Bella —Alice fue hasta las escaleras y gritó—: Rose, será que te puedes apresurar, ¡no tenemos todo el día!

Me congelé ante la perspectiva de salir con Rosalie Cullen. Nunca había intercambiado ninguna palabra con ella, Rosalie era amiga de Jessica y estaba un poco incómoda por culpa de ese hecho.

—¿Será que aún no aprenden que no puedo salir sin antes haberme arreglado bien? —Rosalie murmuró, bajando las escaleras.

La chica más parecía una modelo internacional, vestía un micro vestido rosa, sus cabellos rubios se balanceaban conforme movía la cabeza, dejando que los hilos cayeran en cascada sobre su espalda. Sus verdosos ojos ganaba aún más vida cuando sus pestañas largas, y bastante curvadas, se batían una contra la otra, a veces escondiendo, a veces revelando las esmeraldas brillantes que llevaba en sus iris.

Me sentí la más fea de las mujeres ante la hermana mayor de Edward.

—Anda, Rose, vámonos pronto —Alice murmuró mientras su hermana besaba a Emmett en la boca. Esos dos más parecían un pegamento.

—Hasta pronto, amor —dije, besando a Edward con cariño.

—Regresa pronto.

—Pronto.

Alice roló los ojos al ver a las parejas y gritó:

—Miren, ¿será que pueden ser menos crueles conmigo, ok? Soy la única aquí que está sin su novio, entonces, por favor, paren con eso. Tienen dos semanas para estar agarrados de esa manera. Vamos, doña Rose —Alice haló a su hermana por el brazo, apartándola de Emmett—. Tú también, Bella, ya bastante tengo con aguantarte a ti y a Edward allá en Forks. —Me apartó de los brazos de Edward y me carcajee, siendo acompañada por todos.

—Ay, pulguita, ya sabemos que vas a estar dos semanas en celibato. ¡No molestes, Alice! —Emmett, como siempre, era el rey de las bromas.

—Cállate, Emmett —Alice siseó con rabia, saliendo de la casa.

—Tengan cuidado, niñas, y diviértanse —Carlisle murmuró cuando ya estábamos fuera de la casa.

—Hasta pronto, tío. Y puedes estar tranquilo, Edward, tu preciosa Bella está en perfectas manos —Alice gritó antes de entrar en al carro de Carlisle, el único que había ahí.

—Lo sé, pulguita —Edward respondió y la pequeña roló los ojos, exasperada.

No pude dejar de soltar una carcajada, adorando el espíritu alegre de esa familia. Hasta la presencia de Rosalie era soportable, aunque no intercambiara una sola palabra conmigo.

Esas vacaciones iban a ser inolvidables.

.

.

.

—Ah no, Alice, ¡vas conmigo! Necesito de tu opinión en cuanto a los biquinis que quiero comprar —Rosalie siseó irritada. Estábamos en la entrada del shopping, en medio de una situación embarazosa.

—Pero, Rose, Bella no conoce la ciudad, no puedo dejarla así, sin más ni menos —Alice reprochó, encarando a su hermana.

A Rosalie no le estaba gustando tener que compartir la atención de su hermana, su boca estaba retorcida de disgusto. Decidí no dejar que las cosas se complicaran, más de lo que ya estaban.

—Alice —me giré para mirarla, sonriendo—, no tengo ningún problema en que me dejes sola, puedo muy bien regresar. Puedes ir con tu hermana, hace un tiempo que ustedes no se ven, ¿no es cierto? Entonces, puedes ir con ella, nos encontramos en el estacionamiento del shopping en una hora, ¿puede ser?

—Dos horas —Rosalie corrigió, sin mirarme.

—Está bien, entonces. Hasta pronto —no dejé que Alice me replicara, la verdad es que no quería estar más tiempo con Rosalie. Estaba muy claro, en su rostro, que a la mayor de los Cullen no le caía bien.

Solté un largo suspiro al ver a las dos alejándose, Alice aún me lanzaba miradas de disculpa, pero la entendía perfectamente.

Me quedé parada un buen rato frente al shopping, pensando a donde ir. Por fin decidí no entrar en el lugar, ese shopping era demasiado elegante para una chica que estaba corta de dinero, iba a tener que regresarme a las tiendas esparcidas por la calle, podría encontrar alguna ropa bonita y barata.

Sonreí mientras caminaba por la acera concurrida, disfrutando del clima agradable de la tarde, el sol estaba caliente, pero el viento que soplaba del mar refrescaba el clima.

Comencé mi búsqueda por algo presentable, y que estuviera al alcance de mi bolsillo, en una de las pequeñas tienditas frente al Shopping. Compré algunas blusas y un vestido básico que encontré adecuado para el clima de Santa Mónica.

Caminé un poco más, averiguando precios, contando el dinero que tenía en la cartera. Compré dos biquinis, dos pares de sandalias bajas, además de algunos shorts y un vestido más.

Me detuve en frente de una tienda de lencería y sonreí al entrar. Salí con un conjunto de lencería negro, con liguero y todo. Regalito para Edward. Solo que no sabía si tendría el coraje de usarlo.

El sol estaba empezando a ser peor y consulté el reloj, asustándome con el tiempo. Aún faltaba una hora para regresar al shopping y encontrarme con Alice y Rosalie nuevamente. Decidí tomar un refrigerio, mi estómago estaba gruñendo.

Me detuve en un café encantador, que tenía una vista linda hacia la playa, decidí comer allí, disfrutando del clima del lugar. Cuando entré, acabé tropezándome con un chico alto, que estaba sosteniendo una copa alta de jugo.

Con el golpe, mis bolsas volaron, así como el jugo que él sostenía.

En ese momento me quise enterrar, mi rostro quedó rojo de tanta vergüenza. ¡Eso había sido tan yo! ¿Por qué estaba tan sorprendida de pasar un ridículo más en mi vida?

—D-discúlpeme, por favor, no tuve la intención… —tartamudee nerviosamente mientras recogía mis bolsas.

—Relájate, guapa, no fue nada —el chico murmuró, su acento era arrastrado, diferente de mi acento del norte del país.

Alcé los ojos y finalmente lo miré. Era muy lindo, su piel bastante bronceada, además de su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso. Un típico californiano.

—Discúlpeme por su jugo —sisee mientras él me ayudaba a recoger las bolsas.

—Ya dije que no fue nada —el moreno negó, usando un tono de voz ronco y profundo.

—Creo que puedo pagar su jugo —insistí, queriendo de alguna forma disculparme por la extraña torpeza.

—Bien, si eso te va a hacer sentir mejor, acepto. —El chico se encogió de hombros, llevándome hasta una mesa.

—Gracias —sisee al sentarme en una de las sillas, ordenando las bolsas apretujadas en otro asiento a mi lado.

—Y entonces, no eres de California, ¿verdad? —el moreno comenzó, sonriéndome de una manera cautivadora.

Su sonrisa era linda.

—Creo que el color de mi piel lo dice todo. Soy de Washington —le infirmé, sonriendo en respuesta a su sonrisa, que parecía estampada en sus labios rellenos.

El moreno sensual tenía una expresión alegre, parecía que nos conociéramos de años. Empatía total.

—Uau, Washington, ¿un poco lejos, no?

—Muy lejos.

—¿Estás en Santa Mónica de paseo? —preguntó mientras hacía los pedidos al camarero.

—Exacto. Estoy pasando las vacaciones en la casa de mi novio —murmure, roja de vergüenza.

—Hum… ¿y en dónde está tu novio? —preguntó, aun sonriendo.

—En casa. Quise salir un poco sola —expliqué y después lo miré, sin gracia. Realmente esperaba que no estuviera creyendo que le estaba coqueteando.

—Entiendo —dijo, mirándome largamente—. A propósito, me llamo Jacob Black

Sonreí y extendí mi mano para presentarme.

—Bella Swan.

Sorbí un poco de jugo que el camarero había acabado de traer y lo evalué un poco. Sin duda, Jacob era un chico muy lindo, del tipo que haría que cualquier chica se desmayara; pero no me había interesado por él en ese sentido, la empatía por Jacob fue inmediata, realmente me había gustado conocerlo. Él era el tipo de chico del que alguien como yo podría ser su amiga.

Conversamos por un tiempo, de repente me vi hablando de cosas que no conversaba normalmente con alguien que había acabado de conocer. Charlie me habría regañado por darle tanta atención a un extraño, pero Jacob me había dado confianza.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, la conversa con Jacob era muy agradable, realmente era una buena compañía, además de ser muy divertido.

Me llevé un susto cuando miré el reloj y vi que faltaban 10 minutos para regresar al shopping y encontrarme con Alice y Rosalie.

—Mierda, me tengo que ir, Jacob —sisee apresurada, dejando un billete de 10 dólares encima de la mesa, cogiendo mis bolsas precipitadamente—. Fue un placer conocerte. Nos vemos.

—Claro, Bella. Fue un placer conocerte también. Solo mira —me aseguró por el brazo, obligándome a encararlo—, si me quieres encontrar solo tienes que ir hasta la playa de aquí en frente. Mi novio y yo surfeamos en esta parte de la ciudad.

Mi quijada cayó en el momento que procesaba la información. ¿C-cómo así? ¿Será que oí bien lo que dijo?

—¿Tu… tu no… novio? —pregunté, no lograba creerlo. Un hombre lindo como él era…

—Eso mismo, Bella, soy gay —Jacob explicó tranquilamente, aun sonriéndome.

¿Qué había motivado a un hombre como Jacob a volverse gay?

No es que tuviera alguna cosa en contra de la opción sexual, pero confieso que me había sorprendido esa revelación. Jacob era un chico lindo, podría tener a cualquier chica que quisiera. Pero, sin embargo, prefería a los chicos.

Era como pensar que a Edward le gustaran los… ¿pero en dónde tenía la cabeza para pensar en eso?

Edward era un hombre. MUY hombre, a propósito, yo misma lo había comprobado varias veces. No debería pensar una cosa de esas de mi novio, era un insulto en contra de la masculinidad de Edward.

Pero aun así era gracioso pensar en Edward gay. Ya, no era PARA NADA gracioso, pero sabía que si él fuera gay con seguridad _volarían plumas_ (1)

Está bien, tenía que admitir que el sol estaba quemando mis neuronas, no estaba en mi sano juicio. Edward era un hombre, mi hombre, y amaba las cosas de la manera en la que estaban.

Solo que aun así era extraño pensar en que Jacob era gay. Realmente no lograba creerlo. No es que él me hubiera gustado, sexualmente hablando, pero no me gustaba ver a hombres lindos de parejas de hombres.

Y lo peor: ¡Jacob debía estar con hombres lindos también!

OMG, ¿a dónde este mundo iba a parar?

Ya, necesitaba admitir que era un poco prejuiciosa, sí, ¿pero esto era para digerirlo tan fácilmente?

.

.

.

Me encontré con Alice y Rosalie en el estacionamiento del shopping y, por la cara de la hermana mayor de Alice, ellas debían estar esperándome hace ya un rato.

—Discúlpenme, perdí la noción del tiempo —sisee, mirando a Alice.

—Está bien, Bella, fueron solo algunos minutos. Y entonces, ¿compraste todo lo que querías? —preguntó mientras entrábamos en el carro.

—Hum… creo que sí; compré lo que me alcanzó para comprar, Alice, mi dinero no era mucho, necesito economizar —murmuré, un poco avergonzada.

—Me podrías haber dicho, Bella, pude haberte muy bien prestado dinero —Alice comentó, sincera, y la miré nerviosa.

—Eso no es necesario, Alice, puedo muy bien moverme con lo que tengo —No me gustaban las conversas de amigos que envolviera dinero.

Llegamos a casa y me encontré con Edward en el borde de la piscina, bebiendo un jugo de uva. Apenas me vio mostró una gigante sonrisa y corrió para abrazarme.

Mi hombre. Lo adoraba demasiado.

—Amor, se demoraron. Estaba muriéndome de tanto aburrimiento —murmuró mientras me besaba el rostro.

—Bella, ¿en qué transformaste a mi primo? Edward se convirtió en un aburrido que solo sabe hablar de ti. No que eso no sea interesante, ¿pero más de una hora entera? —Emmett dijo mientras abrazaba a Rosalie.

Me sonrojé y Edward se volteó hacia su primo, rolando los ojos.

—Cállate, Emmett.

—Voy a subir a guardar mis cosas, ¿está bien? —murmuré, sonriendo hacia Edward, alejándome.

—¡Espera, Bella! ¿No me vas a mostrar lo que compraste? —preguntó curioso.

Lo iba a dejar con su curiosidad.

—Quien sabe, en otro momento, amor —le guiñé un ojo, riendo de la mueca de indignación que Edward hizo.

—Uy, uy, uy… Edward, algo me dice que Bella compró esposas y un látigo, tiene cara de que le gusta el sadomasoquismo —Emmett soltó carcajeándose.

Con eso tuve ganas de enterrarme. Dios Mío, ¿de dónde surgían tantas ocurrencias de una sola cabeza?

—CÁLLATE, EMMETT —Edward, Alice y hasta Rosalie gritaron al unísono.

Tomé el resto de coraje que aún estaba en mi cuerpo y escapé hacia dentro de la casa, oyendo como Emmett se carcajeaba, ignorando totalmente los gritos de sus primos, perdido en sus propias burlas y bromas.

.

.

Edward's POV

Bella subió hacia el cuarto, totalmente avergonzada con las bromas de Emmett, y cuando regresó, traía un color rosado en su rostro de corazón —reflejo del viento y del sol— dejándola aún más linda y tentadora. Cielos, ¿cómo lograba volverse cada vez más perfecta?

—¿Podemos salir a dar un paseo? —preguntó, halándome hacia una esquina, queriéndose mantener lo más distante de Emmett.

Mi primo realmente era un desubicado; sinceramente, no lograba entender cómo Rosalie conseguía soportarlo. Sus bromas llegaban a cansar en algunos momentos.

—Claro, amor. Vamos —sisee, atrayendo el cuerpo esbelto de Bella junto al mío, depositando un besito en sus labios rojos. Bella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos mientras íbamos hasta donde estaba mi familia. Todos estaban alrededor de la piscina, conversando y disfrutando el comienzo de la calurosa noche.

—Gente, voy a llevar a Bella a dar un paseo por la playa.

Miré a Emmett y vi que se estaba controlando para no hacer ninguna broma; se había dado cuenta que Bella se sentía incómoda con todo eso.

—No se demoren, pronto la cena va a estar servida —Esme avisó, mirándonos.

—Tranquila, tía, es solo un paseo rápido, por aquí, por los alrededores —murmuré y Alice se puso frente a nosotros, sonriendo.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —mostró una gran sonrisa, y sentí como Bella se mordía los labios, claramente incómoda con la situación. Sabía que estaba loca por tener un momento de privacidad conmigo.

—Alice… —comencé, pero fui interrumpido por Emmett.

—¡Lárgate de ahí, pulguita! ¿No estás viendo que los dos quieren darse unos toqueteos a orillas del mar? ¡No se lo arruines, chica! —siseó y Carlisle lo miró con reprensión.

—¡Cuida lo que dices, Emmett! —mi tío reprendió a Emmett y en seguida se volteó hacia Alice—. Deja que los dos estén solos un poco, Alice. Quédate.

Alice hizo una mueca aburrida y suspiró.

—Ya, está bien. Buen paseo para ustedes —giró su cuerpo y regresó a sentarse al lado de Rosalie, quien estaba con los pies dentro de la piscina, perdida en el sonido que escuchaba a través de los audífonos en sus oídos, aislándose en su mundo color rosa.

Bella me miró agradecida y murmuró, cuando ya nos encontrábamos fuera de la casa:

—Realmente pensé que íbamos a tener compañía. —Me sonrió, un poco sonrojada.

—¿Y crees que iba a dejar que alguien interfiriera en nuestro momento? Estoy extrañándote a morir, mi amor —dije, loco de ganas por besar esos labios rellenos y suculentos.

—No imaginas cuánto desee quedarme a solas contigo —confesó mientras la envolvía en un abrazo. Seguimos en dirección a la playa, sonriendo y conversando sobre banalidades, disfrutando del viento fuerte que soplaba del mar.

Era el momento de teneros solo nosotros, sin que nada, ni nadie, interfiriera.

.

.

.

—Esto aquí es un paraíso ¿no? —Bella suspiró, mirando a sus pies zambullidos en el agua salada, que hacía espuma en sus tobillos blancos.

Estaba más animada que una niña. Bella saltaba las pequeñas olas que quebraban en sus pies. La observaba con atención, sonriendo por lo que hacía, completamente encantado.

—Esto aquí es un paraíso, porque estás conmigo —susurré en su oído, al acercarla a mi pecho.

Bella se carcajeó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Gracias —murmuró, mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Puedo saber por qué me estás agradeciendo?

—Por ser tú, Edward. Realmente soy muy afortunada por haberte interesado en mí —siseó, recostando la cabeza en mi hombro, soltando un largo suspiro.

—Hey, señorita, el afortunado en toda esta historia soy yo, ¿entendió? —dije y ella alzó la cabeza, regresando a mirarme—. Fui yo quien tuve la gran fortuna de que me dieses una oportunidad. Y después de todo lo que vivimos… —me detuve en medio de la frase, no quería estropear el momento.

Bella suspiró y colocó sus labios en mi rostro, rozando mi piel. Sonreí y soltó un gritillo de sorpresa cuando la acomodé entre mis piernas sentándola en la arena suave y cálida de la playa.

—Te voy a confesar una cosa, pero si te ríes en mi cara te juro que termino de romper tu nariz —amenazó, pero después sonrió cuando le hice una señal de paz—. Siempre estuve _enamorada_ de ti, Edward —susurró en tono de confesión.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté, creyendo escuchar cosas, aunque sabía que había oído perfectamente lo que Bella dijo.

—¡Siempre estuve enamorada de ti! —Bella repitió, más alto ahora, completamente ruborizada de vergüenza.

—¿Siempre? ¿Cómo así que _siempre_? —cuestioné y ella desvió la mirada de la mía, colocándola en el mar y en el sol que se estaba poniendo calmadamente, manchando al cielo de naranja y rojo.

—¡Desde siempre, ya está! Desde que puedo recordar —siseó, volviendo a mirarme.

Pero eso no me lo esperaba.

—Bella, ¿cómo te podía gustar si vivías a los golpes conmigo?

—¿Y una cosa que tiene que ver con la otra, Edward? —fue su turno de preguntarme.

No pude evitar que una carcajada se escapara de mi garganta.

—Realmente eres impredecible, Swan. Estabas enamorada de mí, pero no dejabas de provocarme, incitándome para una buena pelea —recordé y Bella me lanzó una mirada muy seria.

—¿Y que querías que hiciera o qué? ¿Qué me tirase a tus pies como todas las otras chicas hacían? —Bella reprendió, alzando una ceja desafiante. Sonreí y pasé la punta de mis dedos por su rostro liso y su piel suave, provocando el estremecimiento de su cuerpo que estaba sobre el mío.

—Era la cosa más normal que hacer. Por lo menos no habría tardado tanto tiempo en estar contigo.

Fue el turno de Bella de carcajearse, sus ojos estaban lejos de los míos.

—¿Y crees que me habrías notado, Edward? Vivías rodeado de chicas las 24 horas del día. Hubiera sido una más entre la multitud —murmuró y la miré serio.

—Crees que soy un mujeriego, ¿no es cierto, Bella? —pregunté y ella regresó a mirarme.

—Eras un mujeriego, sí, Edward. Admítelo. Y sabes que nunca me habrías notado —siseó y la halé más cerca de mí, queriendo enterrar esa conversa.

—Pero ahora eso es pasado, ya te noté y ahora no te dejo escapar nunca más —murmuré y Bella sonrió, entrelazando los dedos en mí cabello.

—¿Nunca más, eh? Hum… interesante —rosó sus labios en los míos, sonriendo de una manera provocativa.

—¿Será que puedes parar de provocarme y besarme de verdad? —pregunté y Bella apartó su rostro del mío, queriendo provocarme aún más.

—¿Cómo así que de verdad? —inquirió, fingiendo inocencia.

—¿Quieres que te muestre cómo es? —sonreí y halé su rostro de regreso, cerca del mío.

—Hum… muéstrame —dijo y en seguida la besé, suspirando al sentir a su boca moverse lentamente sobre la mía.

Bella se estremeció con el contacto y soltó un largo suspiro mientras dejaba que mi lengua entrara en su boca. Solté una risita baja al darme cuenta que se apretaba a mi cuerpo, ansiando por más.

Me aparté de repente, haciendo que me mirara confusa.

—¿Viste? Eso es a lo que yo llamo un beso de verdad.

—Bien… creo que no entendí bien eso. ¿Será que lo puedes repetir? —Bella pidió y no le di oportunidad para que hablara, su boca ya estaba nuevamente pegada a la mía, besándome con ánimo. Nuestros labios se perdieron en movimientos lentos y provocativos, dejando a nuestras respiraciones alteradas y a nuestros cuerpos estremecidos a medida que el beso se volvía más intenso.

Se apartó, jadeante, colocó la cabeza en mi pecho, escuchando los latidos acelerados de mi corazón.

—Me gusta estar así contigo —su risita salió agitada sobre mi pecho.

—Yo también —admití mientras acariciaba su cabello, mirando hacia el mar tranquilo.

—Quisiera tener más tiempo para estar así contigo, ¿sabías? Solo nosotros dos, sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

—Lo sé, mi amor. Creo que estoy un poco en deuda contigo, ¿verdad? —sisee y Bella alzó la cabeza para mirarme—. Prometo que vamos a hacer cosas de ese tipo cuando regresemos a Forks, ¿está bien?

Ella sonrió y me besó suavemente, rozando nuevamente sus labios contra los míos.

—Aham —suspiró alto, regresando a colocar la cabeza en mi pecho, pasando los dedos por mi cabello, enroscándolos aún más—. ¿Ya te dije que te amo? —Bella dijo medio segundo después…

—Hum… muchas veces. Pero no me importaría de ningún modo que me lo repitieras —sonreí, besando su cabello.

—Te amo.

Me quedé callado, por un momento disfrutando del ruido de las olas.

—¿Y tú? —se apartó de mí, volteándose para mirarme con la frente fruncida en confusión.

—¿Yo que?

—¿No me vas a decir que me amas también?

—Prefiero demostrarte mi amor de otras formas —al decir eso la halé hacia mí, besándola una vez más. Sus dedos agarraron mis cabellos y Bella suspiró, rindiéndose a mi beso.

—Debo admitir que tu declaración fue mucho mejor que la mía —siseó, sonriendo aún con su boca pegada a la mía.

—Sabía que te iba a gustar. —Pasé los dedos por su rostro, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel—. Pero por si la dudas, no me cuesta nada reforzarlo: te amo.

Bella suspiró y recostó su cabeza nuevamente en mi pecho; y nos quedamos así por un tiempo, disfrutando del silencio agradable del fin de la tarde, que solo era quebrado por el viento y por el ruido de las olas del mar.

* * *

(1) Volarían plumas: Bien, realmente esta frase no sabía cómo traducirla, porque literalmente traduce "Llover en su huerta" y bueno, es una especie de expresión popular, o algo por el estilo, para referirse a las personas, en especial a hombres, que tienen diferente gusto sexual.

* * *

**MUITO, MUITO OBRIGADA, CELLA ELLA. BEIJINHOS.**

* * *

**Y bien, hasta aquí llego, por hoy. ¿Qué les pareció? Haré la misma pregunta que la autora ¿Qué opinan de Jacob gay? Jajaja la verdad que me causó gracia :P**

**Perdón por la demora, perdí dos veces lo que llevaba traducido y no tuve mucho tiempo para sentarme y trabajar en este fic, pero bueno, aquí tienen :3**

**Gracias infinitas por sus reviews, los leo todos y me divierto con ellos :D gracias por sus favoritos, alertas, a la historia y como autora, es un pago genial, muchos besos, abrazos y apapachos, y nos leemos pronto.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	16. El striptease

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco, es de Cella Ella; solo me adjudico la traducción, la cual la hago con el respectivo permiso de la autora.**

******Por favor, colocar, si gustan, el link de la canción que aparece en medio del capítulo, aumenten el youtube al inicio, es para ambientar la escena, no se van a arrepentir ;)**

**¡DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16 — El striptease**

Apenas me desperté corrí rápido hacia el balcón de mi cuarto, ansiosa por ver el sol brillante de California. Y ahí estaba él, hermosamente glorioso, anunciando un día perfecto y muy cálido. ¿Ya dije que amo el calor? Por mí me quedaría viviendo en California para siempre.

Alguien golpeó la puerta de mi cuarto cuando terminaba de peinarme.

—¡Puede entrar! —grité, amarrándome el cabello en una cola de caballo.

—¡Buenos días, amiga! —Alice cantó, entrando en el cuarto, saltando a mi lado, hiperactiva.

—Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien? —pregunté, girándome para mirarla.

—¡Muy bien! Y entonces, ¿lista para enfrentar a un día lleno de cosas que hacer? Tío Carlisle está planeando un paseo en barco por las orillas de la ciudad, ¡lo vas a amar! —anunció animada.

—¡Uau, parece genial! —Sonreí, colocándome mis sandalias bajas.

—Y todavía hay más. Emmett quiere practicar buceo; caramba, Bella, vas a amar bucear ¡es genial! —siseó, saltando por el cuarto, comentándome lo que haríamos. Edward tenía razón en llamarla pulguita.

—Veo que estás muy animada, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ya que voy a tener que pasar dos semanas lejos de Jasper, ¡por lo menos voy a intentar divertirme! —Sonrió, más calmada ahora.

—Sí, así es que se habla. ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

—¡Yupi! Ahora es mejor que bajemos a desayunar, porque conociendo a Emmett y a Edward, son bien capaces de no dejar ni siquiera pan encima de la meza —murmuró y me carcajee mientras salíamos del cuarto.

.

.

.

—¿Sin apetito, amor? —Edward preguntó, mirando hacia el plato de tostadas y mermelada, casi sin tocar frente a mí.

—Hum, más o menos —murmuré avergonzada.

—¿No te gustó el desayuno, Bella? —Esme preguntó, mirándome—. Si quieres alguna cosa que no esté en esta mesa, por favor, pídelo.

Sonreí, agradecida y después sisee:

—Gracias, Esme, pero estoy satisfecha. El desayuno está una delicia.

—Bien, ya que casi todos tomaron su desayuno, creo que podemos comenzar a preparar todo para el paseo en barco —Carlisle dijo y Alice exhaló tanta alegría.

—Sí, no veo el momento de pasear por la orilla. —Ella sonrió, incapaz de contener la energía que parecía escapar por todos los poros de la piel de su cuerpo pequeño.

—También vamos a ir a bucear —Emmett murmuró con la boca llena, obligándome a reprimir una risa baja al verlo recibir una mirada asesina de su tía. A Esme no le gusto ni un poco la falta de modales de su sobrino.

—Emmett, ya no eres ningún niño para que estés irrespetando las reglas de etiqueta —siseó seria.

—Ya, tía, disculpa —Emmett respondió mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

Edward se dio cuenta que me estaba divirtiendo con la escena y susurró:

—Creo que encuentras a mi familia un poco extraña, ¿verdad? —Sonreí y me voltee para enfrentarlo.

—Tu familia es muy normal. Extraña es una palabra muy fuerte, Edward, ustedes son alegres y les gusta convivir unos con los otros, todos se llevan bien, y eso es maravilloso. Que no daría yo por tener una familia como la tuya.

La sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro perfecto y murmuró:

—Quien sabe, cuándo nos casemos puedes realizar el sueño de tener una familia grande y bulliciosa. —Perdí la respiración solo de pensar en el día de verme casada con él, teniendo una familia enorme y feliz. ¡Un hermoso sueño!

—Lo adoraría. —Sonreí y sentí a sus dedos cálidos y largos acariciando mi mano con cariño.

—Niñas, creo que es hora de que se alisten —Carlisle siseó y después se volteó hacia mí—. ¿Bella, sabes bucear?

—Nunca he buceado, Carlisle, pero creo que aprendo rápido.

—No se preocupe, tío, le voy a enseñar a Bella a usar el equipo correctamente.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces, en media hora nos vemos en el puerto, necesito ver si el barco ya está listo —Carlisle siseó, levantándose de la mesa, siendo seguido por Esme.

—Bella, ¿traes biquini? —Alice preguntó, mirándome.

—No, Alice, no sabía que íbamos a salir tan temprano.

—Bien, entonces creo que es mejor que vayas pronto —dijo y asentí.

—Regreso pronto, amor. Me voy a colocar el biquini —avisé, girándome hacia Edward.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para hacer eso, amor? —susurró, pasando las manos por mi rostro, haciéndome sonrojar de tanta vergüenza.

¿Por qué le gustaba verme avergonzada?

—Para con esas bromas, Edward; si tu primo oye eso…

—¿Si oigo qué? —Emmett preguntó y sentí ganas de enterrarme. Mierda, una nueva sesión de bromas mortales que van a explotar una vena en mi cerebro en cualquier momento.

—Nada que te importe, Emmett; ocúpate de tus cosas —Edward gruñó, mirando seriamente en dirección a su primo.

—Apuesto a que ustedes dos estaban hablando de los toqueteos que se dieron anoche, en la playa —Emmett siseó y lo miré completamente sonrojada. Era muy, muy indiscreto—. Por la cara de Bella, no estoy equivocado.

—Cállate, Emm. Cuando terminen las vacaciones vas a matar a Bella de tanta vergüenza —Alice murmuró, mirando a su primo.

—¡Cuál es el problema! Emmett no está diciendo ninguna mentira. La cara de esa no engaña a nadie. De santa no tiene ni el nombre —Rosalie se manifestó, aburrida.

Si antes desconfiaba de que no le caía bien, ahora tenía toda la seguridad.

—Rosalie, no tienes ningún derecho a hablar así de Bella —Edward murmuró, muy serio.

—Edward… —intenté decir, con la intención de evitar una posible discusión, pero fui interrumpida por la mirada mortal y las palabras hirientes de la rubia perfecta sentada frente a mí.

—Ah, Edward, espera un momento, ¿Okey? Tu noviecita no me engaña con esa cara de mosca muerta. Conozco muy bien a su tipo. Ella es la única persona de este viaje que no es de la familia. ¿Me vas a decir que vino contigo porque iba a extrañar tu compañía? No nací anoche. Está en sus caras que hacen otras cosas, y sé muy bien qué tipo de cosas son esas —Rosalie disparó áspera, y sentí la rabia comenzando a subir por mi cuerpo.

Si ella no para de hablar, juro que agarro su cuello y no respondo de mí.

—Rose, creo que es mejor que pares… —Emmett siseó, su voz no tenía ningún vestigio de broma. Era la primera vez que lo oía hablando serio.

—No dije ninguna mentira, Emm; odio a la gente que intenta ser algo que no es —Rosalie murmuró mirándome.

—Mira idiota, niñita mimada; lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi novio es asunto que solo le interesa única y exclusivamente a él y a mí. ¡Por lo tanto, ocúpate de tu vida y no te metas en la mía! —exploté furiosa.

—Bella… —Alice se volteó hacia mí, con miedo a que perdiera la cabeza.

Pero estaba muy calmada. Aún.

—Bella tiene razón, Rose. ¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos! —Emmett murmuró y el rostro de Rosalie se tornó de un color bastante rojo, obligándola a bufar, visiblemente alterada.

—¡Cállate, Emmett! No te metas donde no te han llamado —la rubia gritó, furiosa—. Ya estoy cansada de tener que soportar a esa tipa metiéndose en nuestra familia. Este viaje es una mierda por culpa de ella. No sé cómo no se dio cuenta que este viaje era para nuestra familia; y por lo que sé, ella no es de esta familia —Rosalie siseó y me congelé ante la verdad.

Realmente tenía razón, no pasaba de ser una intrusa en ese momento tan familiar.

De pronto sentí ganas de regresar a casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto, donde era mi verdadero lugar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que yo reaccionara y explotara en un ataque de furia. Pero me quedé parada allí, en la mesa del desayuno, intentando no aparentar cuán avergonzada estaba por haber sido el motivo de una pelea familiar.

—Bien, creo que quedó muy claro mi lugar en toda esta historia. —Finalmente conseguí murmurar—. Creo que puedo resolver las cosas que arruiné, después de todo, el viaje apenas comienza. —Me levanté y vi que Edward intentó levantarse también, se lo impedí—. Por favor, no interrumpan su momento familiar. Esta intrusa ya está de salida —dije eso y después corrí por la casa, yendo rumbo a la salida.

Ahora, todo lo que más quería, era regresar a Forks. Mis vacaciones habían acabado.

.

.

Edward's POV

—¿Vas a quedarte parado como un poste, Edward? —Alice preguntó, mirándome con rabia—. Ve tras Bella, ¡ella no sabe andar por la ciudad!

Miré a Rosalie que estaba con la cabeza baja mientras pellizcaba un croissant, comportándose tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¿Estás viendo lo que hiciste, imbécil? —Golpee con un puño la mesa, haciendo que ella me mirara—. ¿Cómo puedes decir todas esas cosas absurdas de Bella, Rose? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

—Solo dije la verdad, Edward. Tu noviecita se ofendió muy fácilmente —gruñó, alzando los ojos para mirarme cínicamente.

Odiaba la prepotencia de Rosalie y ella lo sabía muy bien, pero lo hacía para provocarme.

—Estropeaste el viaje, Rosalie. Para mí, esta mierda de vacaciones acabó. Voy a regresar a Forks hoy mismo; no me quedo un segundo más en esta casa contigo —murmuré furioso.

—¿Estás viendo lo que haces, Rose? —Alice reprendió a nuestra hermana, retorciendo sus finos labios en una mueca irritada.

—Ah, ¿ahora soy la villana de toda esta historia? Como si la causante de todo esto no fuera la morronga de la noviecilla de Edward. Argh, como odio a esa chica —Rose gritó, parándose de un brinco, bufando de rabia.

—Cállate, Rosalie, o te juro que no vives para contarlo —rugí furioso.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer, Edward? ¿Me vas a golpear acaso? —desafió e intenté ir encima de ella pero Alice me detuvo.

—¡Detente, Edward! ¡Para con esto! Por favor, sal de aquí, ve detrás de Bella. ¡Ella te necesita, ahora! ―Alice me empujó hacia la salida de la casa, al mismo tiempo que Emmett arrastraba a Rosalie por las escaleras.

—¡Te odio, Edward! ¡A ti y a la ridícula de tu novia! —Todavía la oía gritar, intentando —sin lograrlo— liberarse de las manos fuertes de Emmett, que la envolvían por la cintura.

—¡Vas a pagar por esto, Rosalie! —respondí irritado.

—Ve, Edward. ¡Para de pelear y ve tras Bella! —Alice ordenó impaciente.

—Cuando Carlisle y Esme regresen, avísales que Bella y yo vamos a regresar hoy a Forks. No me quedo en esta casa con Rosalie ni un segundo más.

.

.

Bella's POV

Solo paré de correr cuando llegué a la playa. Apenas sentí que me faltaba el aliento me tiré en la arena, intentando respirar con normalidad.

—¿Estás viendo? Soy una imbécil. ¿Quién me manda a insistir con este viaje? ¡Solo podía acabar en mierda! —Golpee la arena, jadeando con intensidad.

Me quedé sentada por un buen rato, pensando en una manera de regresar a casa. ¿Cómo iba a lograr que Carlisle y Esme me dejaran ir sola a Forks?

Solté un largo suspiro, enterrando la cabeza entre las rodillas mientras mis pies jugaban con la arena.

—¡Más que la mierda! ¿Será que por lo menos una vez en la vida las cosas pueden ser un poco más fáciles? —me pregunté para mí misma, aun recordando las últimas palabras de Rosalie.

—¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? —una voz grave preguntó, y levante la cabeza, confusa.

—¡Jacob!

—¿Qué pasó, Bella? ¿Por qué estás llorando? —Jacob se sentó a mi lado, con su semblante preocupado al mirarme.

—¿Llorando? ¿Quién dijo que estoy llorando? —inquirí, frunciendo la frente en señal de sorpresa.

Jacob sonrió y tocó mi rostro, pasando los dedos por mis ojos.

—Si no estabas llorando, entonces ¿por qué estás con los ojos mojados de lágrimas? —comentó, con la voz sorprendentemente gentil.

—Hum… creo que me descubriste —sisee, riendo sin ganas.

—Y entonces, ¿te puedo ayudar?

—Bien, ¡c-creo que nadie me puede ayudar! —solté en medio de un suspiro, regresando mi atención hacia el mar muy azul que reposaba justo enfrente de mis ojos.

—¿Problemas amorosos? —Jacob aventuró y sonreí, volteándome para mirarlo.

—Más o menos. ¿Cómo dedujiste que era eso?

Jacob mostró una sonrisa sincera y murmuró:

—¡Pura suerte! Bien, ¿no me quieres contar lo que pasó? ¡¿Puedo por lo menos intentar ayudar?!

No quería ser grosera con un tipo tan bueno y atento como Jacob, pero también, no estaba ni con las más mínimas ganas de contarle mis problemas a terceros. ¿Qué hacía ahora?

Bufé y, por fin, decidí que era mejor sacar lo que tanto me estaba incomodando, o enloquecería. Hundí los pies en la arena y me pasé las manos por el cabello, sin saber cómo comenzar.

―Bien… digamos que no soy muy bienvenida al viaje de la familia de mi novio ―solté, notándose en mis palabras el dolor contenido.

―Hum… ¿problemas con su madre? ―Jacob preguntó y balacee la cabeza, negando.

―Con su hermana. A Rosalie no le caigo muy bien; no cree que Edward, mi novio, se haya interesado en una chica como yo ―dije, nuevamente mirando hacia el mar, ocultando de Jacob las lágrimas que habían vuelto a salir de mis ojos.

―¿Cómo así una chica como tú?

―Bien, Jacob, nunca fui la más bonita de la escuela. La verdad, nunca fui nada en la escuela. Siempre anduve con los retraídos, era considerada la extraña. Aún no logro entender como Edward se interesó en mí. ―Suspiré y, solo entonces, me di cuenta de la mirada sorpresiva que iluminaba a los ojos muy oscuros del moreno sentado a mi lado.

―¡Uau!

―¿Por qué al sorpresa? ―Fruncí el ceño al verlo tan sorprendido. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho después de todo?

―¿Cómo una chica linda como tu puede creerse extraña o incapaz de conquistar a un chico? Y por lo que me diste a entender, tu novio es popular, ¿verdad?

―Acertaste en el punto. Edward es el chico más popular de la escuela. ―Solté una carcajada apagada y me mordí el labio, nerviosa.

―Bien, entonces ese tal Edward está empezando a caerme mucho mejor. Por lo menos él te vio en medio de la multitud. ―Me dio una sonrisa cálida y no logré no correspondérsela. Era bueno charlar con Jacob, él había logrado levantarme el ánimo.

―Sabes, Bella, creo que no debes dejarte llevar por lo que los otras piensan o dejen de pensar respecto a ti. Creo que ni siquiera deberías hacerle caso a la hermana de tu novio, al fin de cuentas, ¿eres novia de ella o de su hermano? ―preguntó, y me carcajee, incapaz de contenerme.

―Hablando de esa manera me dejas más animada, ¿sabías? ―Sonreí y después lo abracé con cariño.

―Amas a tu novio, ¿verdad?

―Mucho.

―Entonces, pon una cosa es esa cabecita: no dejes que nadie interfiera en el amor de ustedes. Hazlo por mí, Bella, que no te importe lo que las personas piensen te ti. Solo te tiene que importar las cosas de aquellos que significan algo para ti.

Jacob estaba absolutamente en lo correcto. ¿Para qué torturarme porque a la cabeza hueca de Rosalie Cullen simplemente no le caigo bien? A mí tampoco es que me caiga bien.

―Jacob, necesito decirte que eres un tipo maravilloso. Y por la manera en la que me lo dijiste, también debes haber pasado por algunos problemas en la vida, ¿no es cierto?

―No te imaginas cuántos, Bella. ―Suspiró mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos fuertes alrededor de mis hombros, dejando a nuestros cuerpos más cerca. Me gustó el contacto, él era cálido y me irradiaba cierta seguridad―. Mi padre, hasta el día de hoy, no cree en mi opción sexual, y eso todavía me da dolores de cabeza ―completó, hablando de forma muy seria y visiblemente herida.

―Caramba, Jacob, tu vida no debe ser fácil ―comenté, y se volteó hacia mí, sonriendo tímidamente.

―No es nada fácil, Bells. Las personas aún me ven un poco extraño cuando digo que soy gay. Pero no hago mucho caso a eso. Lo que importa es que soy feliz de la manera que soy y no voy a cambiar solo para agradarle al resto del mundo ―murmuró y en seguida soltó un suspiro―. Pero confieso que me da mucha tristeza por mi papá, realmente quiero que entienda que soy feliz de esta manera.

Apreté mi cuerpo aún más contra él y dejé que mi cabeza estuviera sobre sus brazos. Lo comprendía totalmente y quería que Jacob supiera que estaba a su lado. Era extraño pensar de esa manera, pero creo que lo amaba, como un amigo ama a otro, aunque lo haya acabado prácticamente de conocer.

―Realmente te admiro, Jacob. Necesitas ser muy hombre para asumir ese hecho, y eres un gran hombre.

―Y tú, señorita, ¡deja de preocuparte por la opinión de los otros y vive! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ve tras tu novio, ve a disfrutar de la playa. Mira solo lo lindo que está el día. ¿Por qué no programan algo juntos, solo ustedes dos? ―Jacob sugirió, y sonreí al ser iluminada por una idea genial, que comenzaba a surgir en mi cabeza.

―¿Sabes una cosa, Jake? Voy a seguir tus consejos. Voy a mandar el mundo a la mierda y voy a disfrutar de la vida. ―Me levanté efusiva, y vi a Jacob seguirme, sonriendo al percibir mi ánimo.

―Así es, Bella. ¡Que se joda el mundo! ―Me carcajee, y me abrazó gentilmente.

―Gracias, Jake, realmente salvaste mi día ―sisee mientras se volteaba para enfrentarme.

―Para eso sirven los amigos, Bells. Si me necesitas, ya sabes dónde encontrarme, ¿verdad? ―Me guiñó y sonreí, encantada con su amabilidad tan casual. Cómo me gustaría tener un hermano como Jacob.

―¡Hasta pronto, Jake! Nos vemos por ahí. ―Me despedí, corriendo de regreso a la casa de los Cullen.

.

.

Edward's POV

Encontré a Bella en el camino a casa. Suspiré aliviado cuando la vi, pero después me sentí confuso al darme cuenta que estaba riendo y caminaba tranquilamente por la playa.

―Amor, ¿estás bien? ―pregunté, un poco ansioso, apenas quedamos frente a frente.

―Estoy de maravilla, Edward. Mejor imposible ―siseó, sonriéndome.

Balancee la cabeza, aún con desconfianza, al verla tan calmada. Había algo extraño detrás de todo esto.

―Ya avisé que vamos a regresar a Forks hoy mismo.

―¿Y quién te dijo que quería regresar a Forks, Edward? ―Alzó una ceja de una manera provocativa, y sentí a mi frente fruncirse con aún más fuerza.

―¿No quieres? ―Mi voz tembló un poco cuando sentí a Bella envolverme el cuello con sus brazos finos y distribuir con sus labios suaves besos húmedos por mi quijada.

―No. ¿Y voy a dejar de aprovechar mis vacaciones en la soleada playa con mi novio? ¡NUNCA! ―murmuró, y la miré, intentando entenderla.

―¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Estás segura que no estás molesta con lo que pasó? ―Bella me brindó una sonrisa cálida y plantó una serie de besitos en mis labios entreabiertos.

―¿Y por qué estaría molesta, Edward? Tu hermana idiota no va a arruinar nuestras vacaciones, mi amor. Eso nunca ―siseó determinada. Sonreí antes de curvarme para besar el rostro y aprovechar para morder un pedazo de la mejilla rosada de Bella. Ella me miró, enojada, pero sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza, apretando su cuerpo al mío.

―Bien, ya que es así, entonces todavía tenemos tiempo de irnos de paseo en barco ―murmuré y con eso envolví mi mano a la de Bella, queriendo llevarla en dirección al puerto.

Me detuve, incluso antes de lograr moverme, pues Bella se reusó a salir del lugar.

―Tengo otros planes para nosotros dos, amor. Llama a Alice, avísale que me encontraste y que no estoy para nada bien. Dile que no vamos a ese paseo.

―¿Bella, qué estás tramando? ―pregunté pero hice lo que me pidió. Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y marqué el número de Alice.

―Solo hazlo, amor, después te contaré todo. Confía en mí, no te vas a arrepentir. ―Sonrió, muy sensual.

Bella tenía segundas intenciones, y estaba adorando el cambio de planes.

Colgué el teléfono después de hablar con Alice y me giré hacia Bella, mirándola con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

―Pronto, amor, Alice va a inventar una disculpa para nuestra ausencia en el paseo. Carlisle y Esme todavía no saben lo que Rose hizo y Emmett cree que es mejor no contarles. Alice dice, que Emm dijo, que no te estás sintiendo bien, por eso creyó mejor que no asistieras al paseo, y yo tuve que quedarme, por si tal vez me necesitas.

La sonrisa de Bella se amplió y comenzó a brincar frente a mí, muy eufórica.

―Quiere decir que estamos solos en tu casa, ¿verdad? ―Moví la cabeza afirmativamente, ya entendiendo a dónde quería llegar. Que genial cambio de planes teníamos―. ¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar fuera, Edward? ―Bella me miró, y sonreí, ya eufórico.

―La mañana entera y parte de la tarde ―murmuré y solté una carcajada alta cuando Bella tomó mi mano, arrastrándome de regreso a la casa.

―Era todo lo que necesitaba oír, amor. ―Sonrió y después gritó―. ¡Y que se joda todo el mundo!

La miré sorprendido y pregunté:

―¿Qué te pasa Bella?

―Nada, amor; solo decidí despreocuparme, ¿sabes? Ven conmigo que te voy a mostrar lo bueno de no tener a nadie que nos moleste. ―Me guiñó, y sonreí, sorprendiéndola cuando la alcé en brazos. Bella soltó un gritito y agitó las piernas en el aire mientras echaba su cabello parduzco hacia atrás y dejaba que el viento se lo agitara, avergonzándose de manera linda.

―Así llegamos más rápido ―murmuré, y se carcajeó, al mismo tiempo que envolvía mi cuello con sus finos brazos.

―¿Sabías que eres un experto, Cullen? ―comentó, rozando los labios en mi quijada. Suspiré e intenté mantenerme concentrado, lo cual era una tarea muy difícil, ya que Bella en mis brazos era una tentación irresistible.

―Aún no ves nada, Swan ―sisee, y ella se carcajeó cuando salí corriendo por la playa, llegando a la entrada de la casa.

Sabía muy bien lo que Bella estaba planeando, y confieso que estaba adorando su idea. Finalmente, ¿quién se iba a interesar en un paseo en barco teniendo a Isabella Swan en los brazos, más provocativa que nunca?

.

.

.

Apenas llegamos a la casa Bella se encerró en el cuarto, diciendo que en media hora bajaría y todo ese misterio sería resuelto. Habían pasado _45 minutos_ y yo ya estaba impaciente. ¿Por qué tanta demora? ¿Qué estaba haciendo encerrada en el cuarto?

Esa espera me estaba matando.

Caminé de un lado para otro, intentando ser más paciente, pero la verdad es que la excitación y la curiosidad me estaban dejando loco.

Cuando ya estaba por subir y asomarme al cuarto de Bella, finalmente, decidió deleitarme con su presencia, surgiendo en lo alto de las escaleras.

¿Pero quién era esa mujer? ¿En dónde estaba Bella?

La miré boquiabierto, mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras. No lograba creer que esa era Bella.

Estaba vestida con un abrigo negro, muy bien amarrado a su fina cintura, su cuerpo equilibrándose en pasos delicados encima de los zapatos finos. Su cabello estaba suelto y había sido peinado de una forma que la dejaba sexy y misteriosa. Sus ojos estaban hermosamente maquillados y su boca, de rellenos labios, estaba teñida de un rojo escarlata, en perfecto contraste con su piel pálida.

Bella estaba divina y estaba de esa manera para mí. No pude dejar de sonreír.

―¿Me tardé mucho? ―Bella preguntó mientras bajaba los últimos escalones.

―Hum… mas… maso menos. ―No lograba hablar bien, el olor almizclado que brotaba de su cuerpo pequeño y sensual había dejado a mi cerebro nublado, y necesitaba concentrarme o comenzaría a babear en frente de esa mujer tan linda.

La sorpresa de verla vestida de esa manera había turbado mis sentidos. Solo lograba pensar en la mejor forma de desnudarla y hacerla implorar por mí.

―¿Qué pasó, Edward? ¿Te asusté? ―Bella sonrió, caminando sensualmente en mi dirección.

―Esta vez confieso que me sorprendiste, amor. Uau, estás maravillosa ―murmuré, intentando acercarme a ella.

Bella retrocedió cuando intenté abrazarla y después siseó:

―Mantén distancia, Edward, las sorpresas aún no acaban. ―Sus labios carmesí se curvaron en una sonrisa jocosa, dejándome aún más loco de excitación.

―¿Bella, que estás…? ―intenté preguntar, pero ella hizo un gesto para que me callara.

―Sin preguntas, Edward. Después vas a entender a dónde quiero llegar ―siseó seria, pero sus ojos estaban juguetones―. Para comenzar, ¿por qué no te sientas? Creo que es mejor para los dos ―me guiñó mientras me empujaba gentilmente hacia el sofá.

Apenas me senté Bella se dirigió hasta el equipo de sonido, colocando un CD que había sacado del bolsillo de su abrigo.

¿Cómo podía usar un abrigo tan pesado como ese, cuando yo estaba sudando locamente, con mi cuerpo más caliente que nunca?

―Sabes, amor ―Bella comenzó, girándose hacia mí, sus manos jugaban con el control remoto del equipo de sonido―, estoy comenzando a acostumbrarme a que nuestras noches sean siempre de día.

Al fin, habíamos llegado al punto que quería.

―Y creo que me gusta más de esta manera, ¿sabes? Es más excitante. ―Sonrió, jugando con el control, pasándolo de mano en mano.

―Bella, por favor, ¿me dices a dónde estás queriendo llegar? ―No aguantaba más esa espera.

No veía el momento de besar esa boca deliciosa que me sonreía, provocativa.

―Creo que ahora puedo matar tu curiosidad. ¡Sorpresa, amor! ―Su sonrisa se agrandó y Bella apretó el botón de _play_ en el control remoto, dejando que la música movida invadiera el ambiente.

**/watch?v=jEiGbXvF_Rw **

**Take Me On The Floor ― The Veronicas**

Finalmente entendía todo. Bella era impredecible.

Sonreí al verla bailando frente a mí, contoneando sus caderas sensualmente, al ritmo de la música. Eso era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Bella se acercó a mí, contoneándose, su cadera moviéndose sin pudor ante mis ojos.

Sentí a mi garganta seca, mi boca insistía en estar abierta y el volumen en medio de mis muslos crecía cada vez más.

Oh, Cielos, ¿qué mujer era esa? Linda, caliente, atrevida, loca, sexy, ¿Ya dije caliente?

Bella me sonrió, tomando el fajón que pendía del abrigo en su cuerpo, y me fijé en cuán brillantes estaban sus ojos y su rostro de corazón completamente sonrojado.

―¿Puedes quitarlo por mí, amor? ―preguntó, mirándome con un aire de falsa inocencia. Le sonreí mientras halaba el fajón.

Bella dejó que el abrigo cayera a sus pies, sin parar de bailar. Y no estaba preparado para lo que vi. Estaba usando un corsé ajustado que atrapaba las medias de seda con un liguero.

Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando vi el tamaño de sus bragas. Era solo un pedazo de tela que dejaba casi todo su trasero respingón y bien formado a la vista.

Bella realmente estaba _vestida para matar._

―Bella… yo… yo… ―No lograba formular una frase siquiera, mi mente no conseguía pensar en nada coherente.

Sonrió y pasó los dedos por mis labios mientras subía al sofá, bailando encima de mí. Me quedé paralizado ante la visión del cuerpo de Bella sobre el mío, sus caderas contoneándose justo frente a mi nariz.

―¿Quieres tirar del liguero, amor? ―inquirió, ofreciéndome su muslo derecho.

Mis dedos estaban temblando cuando toqué su piel, retirando la cinta. Sonrió al percibir mi descontrol y pasó a contonearse con más entusiasmo al ritmo de la música fuerte.

De repente, Bella se apartó de encima de mí y se giró de espaldas, caminando sinuosamente por la sala iluminada con la luz fuerte del sol hirviente que brillaba afuera. Tan hirviente como mi cuerpo estaba en ese momento.

Perdí la respiración cuando la vi quitarse el corsé lentamente. Su espalda quedó desnuda y se giró a encararme, exhibiendo un rostro muy sonrojado. Soltó un jadeo y la respiración de Bella se volvió más forzada cuando tuve la visión de sus senos descubiertos. Sin conseguir contenerme un segundo más la envolví por la cintura y la halé de regreso a mi regazo, buscando su boca suave y húmeda, completamente ansioso.

Bella tembló en mis brazos cuando nuestros labios se encontraron, sedientos y desesperados.

―¿Tienes idea de cómo me enloqueces, Bella? ―pregunté jadeante, aún con los labios junto a los de ella.

―Tú no te quedas atrás. Me estás enloqueciendo de la misma manera ―siseó, juntando de nuevo nuestras bocas, que inmediatamente se movieron con fervor una contra la otra.

Pasé la mano por su nuca suave, acariciando la base del cuello fino y delicado de Bella. Con la otra mano arañé toda la extensión de su columna y le di una atención especial a sus caderas redondas, apretándolas con fuerza.

Bella gimió y pegó su cuerpo al mío mientras pasaba los dedos por mi cabello, haciendo que el beso se tornara más urgente. Mi boca bajó hasta su cuello, mientras Bella dejaba escapar un gemido jadeante.

Acaricié sus senos redondos, usando los dedos para pellizcar los pezones erectos, arrancando un gritito estridente de los labios entreabiertos de Bella. Con eso permití que mi boca se apoderase de sus senos, chupando su pezón suavemente, haciéndola clavar las uñas en mi espalda.

―¡Quítate la ropa, Edward! Ya no aguanto un segundo más ―Bella ordenó, visiblemente alterada; ella jadeaba como si hubiera acabado de salir de una clase de aeróbicos.

Sonreí cuando haló mi camisa, quitándomela con prisa. Bella pasó los dedos por mi pecho, haciéndome estremecer ante su toque. Sonrió cuando sus labios tocaron la piel de mi hombro, usando la lengua para lamer mi pecho.

Quien no aguantaba un segundo más ahí era yo.

―¿Amor, por qué no te deshaces de esas medias? ―sugerí, acariciándole el pecho y los muslos, que aún estaban cubiertos por la seda transparente.

―Siéntete con la libertad de hacerlo, Edward ―murmuró, levantando las piernas para mí.

Quité sus zapatos y enseguida mis manos subieron, delineando sus muslos, acariciándola lentamente.

Bella cerró los ojos y atrapó sus labios entre los dientes, en el intento de contener un gemido. Halé la media lentamente, mientras sentía a Bella estremecerse cuando mis dedos tocaban su piel sensible.

Besé cada lado de sus muslos torneados, haciendo que Bella se crispara en el sofá, gimiendo con más frecuencia. Jadeó cuando pasé la lengua por su sexo, cubierto apenas por ese minúsculo pedazo de tela, y suspiré al sentir el sabor salado que había impregnado a sus pequeñas bragas, totalmente húmedas. Me aseguré de provocar a Bella, quien jadeaba moviendo su cadera lentamente, ofreciéndose a mí.

Sonreí y me levanté, alzándola en mi regazo. Corrí hacia el piso de arriba, abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto con fuerza, colocándola en la cama. Me quité la bermuda con rapidez mientras Bella buscaba alguna cosa en la meza al lado de la cama.

―Calma, amor, ya tengo un condón ―le infirmé, colocándome sobre ella.

Bella sonrió mientras me halaba para besarme apasionadamente. Pasé las manos por sus muslos, quitándole las braguitas, empapadas de deseo.

Jadeó y me quitó el bóxer que yo vestía, dejándome completamente desnudo, en total estado de excitación.

Nuestros cuerpos ansiaban un contacto mayor y eso era notable. Intenté controlarme mientras me colocaba el condón, pero era difícil, había un aura muy cargada de tensión sexual que me impedía hasta respirar con normalidad.

Bella sonrió cuando toqué su rostro, buscando su boca húmeda, que me recibió con calidez y entusiasmo. Esa misma boca soltó un grito de placer en el momento en que penetré su cuerpo caliente y húmedo. Su espalda pálida y bien formada se arqueó mientras ella intentaba atraer aire a sus pulmones, que reclamaban oxígeno a cada segundo.

Me quedé unos buenos segundos sin moverme, solo para tener el placer de sentir la humedad y la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de Bella. Finalmente me moví, muy lentamente, y Bella apoyó los codos en el colchón, en la búsqueda de mi boca para capturarla en un beso.

Me di cuenta cuando ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió alto, al mismo tiempo que agarraba mis hombros y clavaba las uñas en mi piel. Dejé que un grito escapara y busqué sus manos delicadas, enlazando nuestros dedos sobre la cama.

Bella me besó ávidamente y decidí que era momento de aumentar el ritmo de la penetración. Me acompañó con destreza, permitiendo que nuestros cuerpos danzaran al ritmo del encaje perfecto y de los susurros y grititos que escapaban una que otra vez de sus labios hinchados.

Casi enloquezco cuando sentí que mi cuerpo se estremecía dentro de ella, al mismo tiempo que la sentí contraer sus músculos internos alrededor de mi miembro y fui incapaz de contener un gemido que emergió de mi garganta.

Ella sonrió y besó mi cuello en el exacto momento en que comencé a liberarme dentro de ella, completamente saciado.

―¿Ya dije que te amo? ―Bella preguntó, jadeando cuando me salí de dentro de ella, con el fin de tirar el condón usado.

―Muchas veces ―sisee, regresando a colocarme sobre ella, besando delicadamente su vientre desnudo―, pero no me canso de escucharlo ―completé, mordiendo la piel sensible de sus senos.

Bella soltó un gritito y después susurró:

―Te amo. ―Regresé a mirarla mientras ella pasaba las manos por mi cabello, que debía estar más desordenado que nunca.

―Así como te amo yo. ―Sonreí y en seguida la abracé, volviendo a besarla en los labios. Nos quedamos así por un tiempo más, disfrutando del sonido de nuestras respiraciones alteradas y el latir descompasado de nuestros corazones.

.

.

Bella's POV

―¿Necesito comentar lo que acaba de pasar? ―Edward preguntó, pasando las manos por mi espalda desnuda. Sentí un estremecimiento acompañar la línea de fuego que sus dedos largos dejaban en mi piel.

―Hum… creo que podrías elogiar mi _performance._ No fue fácil bailar de esa manera para ti ―sisee, sonrojándome de vergüenza. Hasta ahora no tenía idea de que había pasado conmigo para actuar de esa manera.

Edward se carcajeó y después alzó el rostro para mirarme, sus lindos ojos azules estaban más brillantes que nunca.

―No tengo palabras para elogiarte, mi amor. Pero ya que insistes tanto, vamos a intentar listar algunos elogios ―murmuró, pasando los dedos por mi cabello―: fabulosa, espectacular, maravillosa, divina y muy, muy loca ―siseó, resaltando la última palabra.

Lo miré con falsa ofensa y después pregunté:

―¿Loca? ¿Desde cuándo eso es un elogio, Edward? ―Sonrió y pasó su índice por mi nariz, apretando la punta con cariño. Hice una mueca mientras se carcajeaba.

―Depende del punto de vista de cada quien. En nuestro caso, fue un placer verte actuar como una loca. ¿Bella, qué fue ese movimiento de caderas? Casi muero de tanto calor. ―Suspiró, y me sonrojé, recordando la manera como me había exhibido para él―. Creo que es un poco tarde para avergonzarte, amor ―Edward comentó, probablemente al darse cuenta de mi rostro ruborizado.

―Pura reacción de mi cuerpo ―dije, volviendo a recostar mi cabeza en su pecho fuerte.

Como era de bueno quedarse así, recostada sobre Edward, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente junto al mío y poder inhalar su aroma maravilloso… amaba todo de ese hombre, cada pedacito, cada imperfección, cada célula de él.

Solté un largo suspiro, jugando con los contornos de su abdomen definido, mientras él besaba mi cabeza con cariño.

―Aún necesito pedirte disculpas por la actitud de Rosalie hoy por la mañana, Bella. Ella realmente no podía haberte hablado así ―Edward susurró, muy serio, después de algún tiempo de habernos sumido en un silencio agradable.

―No me importa lo que Rosalie piense de mí, Edward. Ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo, a no ser por el hecho de que es tu hermana. Pero eso no significa que ella tenga algún derecho de meter su nariz en nuestra relación. No te preocupes, amor, todo lo que ella dijo es irrelevante ―murmuré, recordando la charla que tuve con Jacob.

―Rosalie y yo tuvimos una discusión después de que saliste ―Edward comentó, y me voltee para mirarlo, preocupada.

No quería que Edward tuviera desacuerdos con su familia.

―No deberías haber hecho eso. Rosalie no quería pelear contigo, ella quería pelear conmigo.

―¿Y cuál fue la parte de 'haces parte de mi' la señorita no entendió? ―Edward preguntó, acariciando mis labios. Sonreí ante la declaración y lo abracé, besándole el cuello―. Eres la cosa más importante para mí, Bella; y las personas necesitan entender que te amo y es contigo con quien voy a estar. Por el tiempo que tú quieras ―confesó y no logré evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

Edward sonrió y pasó los dedos alrededor de mis ojos, apartando las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer.

―Pues lamento ir en contra de eso, Cullen, pero no te vas a librar de mí tan pronto. No te dejo por los próximos 80 años ―murmuré, intentando parar de llorar.

Se carcajeó, y envolví su cuello con mis brazos, halando su rostro más cerca del mío.

―¿Tienes la seguridad de que me vas a soportar por largos y tenebrosos 80 años? ―Edward preguntó, atrayéndome encima de su cuerpo.

―No te garantizo que te pueda soportar por ochenta años, Edward, pero creo que puedo aguantarte por unos setenta y nueve años, y doce meses. ―Sonrió y pasó a acariciar mi nuca con calma.

Y ese gesto, sin pretensiones, me estaba comenzando a dejar jadeante.

―¿Ya te dije que te amo? ―Fue el turno de él de hacerme la pregunta que yo siempre hacía.

―¿Hoy? Ni una vez ―respondí, mientras me besaba la quijada.

Edward trazó toda la curva de mi rostro con sus labios, haciéndome olvidar de respirar por algunos segundos.

―Yo… ―susurró, besando la punta de mi nariz―, te… ―su boca ahora besaba mi frente con cariño―, amo.

Edward unió su frente a la mía y sonreímos, disfrutando el lindo momento que estábamos viviendo. Era demasiado bueno estar así con él.

―Bésame ahora, Edward. Sé que quieres eso tanto como yo ―gruñí mientras sentía como sus labios jugaban con la punta de mi nariz.

―¿Desde cuándo te volviste telépata, Bella? ―preguntó, y no me dejó responder, pues su boca cubrió a la mía con un beso largo y lento, totalmente provocador. Cerré mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y nos quedamos así, perdidos en la deliciosa sensación que el beso nos proporcionaba.

―¡Edward, Bella! Estoy en casa ―La voz de Alice se hizo eco desde el piso de abajo, haciendo que saltara del regazo de Edward, cayendo al suelo, completamente desesperada.

Ya no estábamos solos en casa.

* * *

**Cella, muito obrigada.**

* * *

**Y bien, hasta aquí llego, por hoy :3 ¿Qué les pareció? ¿No odian a Rosalie? Confieso que amo al Jacob de esta historia, es tan lindo con sus consejos 3 ¿Y qué tal nuestros protagonistas? Jaja sí que se consiguen sus tiempos.**

**Bueno, perdón por la demora, la verdad que no había tenido mucho tiempo para traducir, pero aquí lo tienen y espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.**

**Gracias infinitas por sus reviews, que ahora no tuve el tiempo de responder, perdón por eso. Bienvenidos nuevos lectores. Gracias también por sus favoritos y alertas; y como comenté en Facebook: "Es hermoso recibir Favoritos y Alertas, pero fav, aler y rr juntos es genial" jejeje así que anímense a dejar sus reviews, SON GRATIS :3**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	17. El berrinche

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco, es de Cella Ella; solo me adjudico la traducción, la cual la hago con el respectivo permiso de la autora.**

**¡DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 17 ― El berrinche**

Bella's POV

―Edward, tu familia está en la casa. OMG, mi ropa está abajo, regada por el suelo. ―Entré en pánico, intenté levantarme pero no lo logré. Estaba paralizada por el shock.

Edward se levantó de la cama y me colocó en pie, mirándome serio.

―No debes estar de esa manera, Bella. En este momento todo el mundo ya debe de haberse dado cuenta lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros ―murmuró, y me sonrojé, completamente avergonzada con la situación.

―Vamos, es mejor que nos enfrentemos a todos ―Edward animó, cogiendo su bermuda, vistiéndose rápidamente.

Y fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que no tenía nada que ponerme.

―¿Con qué me voy a vestir, Edward? Necesito ir a mi cuarto, debo ponerme una ropa decente… ―En el momento en el que iba a terminar de hablar alguien golpeó la puerta, haciendo que mis piernas se debilitaran de forma descontrolada.

―¡Edward, abre la puerta! Sé que Bella y tú están ahí ―Alice gritó mientras golpeaba insistentemente la puerta.

―¡Ya va, Alice! Deja de ser apresurada ―Edward gruñó mientras abría su guarda-ropa, tomando una camisa negra―. Vístete, Bella. Es mejor a que estés desnuda ―murmuró, entregándome la camisa.

Me vestí rápidamente, sintiendo que mi rostro se encendía al recordar que estaba solo en bragas bajo la camisa. Edward se pasó las manos por el cabello, dando largos suspiros antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto.

Sentí mi rostro arder aún más cuando vi a Alice en la puerta del cuarto, sosteniendo mi ropa en sus manos. Tragué en seco al ver su rostro de muñeca demasiado serio.

O-oh, creo que estamos en problemas.

―Alice, yo… ―Edward intentó hablar, pero Alice lo interrumpió, tirando mi ropa al brazo de su hermano, fusilándolo con la mirada.

―Que tienen en la cabeza, ¿eh? ¿Desde cuándo juegan con el peligro de esa manera? ¡Qué falta de responsabilidad, Edward! Imagina que hubiera sido Carlisle o Esme quienes hubieran encontrado esa ropa regada por el suelo. ¡Estarían jodidos! ―Alice siseó, regresando a mirarme.

Okey, creo que mi trasero empezó a sudar de tan nerviosa que estaba.

―Alice, lo siento mucho, pero la culpa no es de Edward. Fui quien inventó todo esto ―expliqué, desviando mis ojos de su rostro pequeño y amenazador.

Mierda, me estaba sintiendo horrible con esta situación, sabía que Alice estaba en lo correcto, ella tenía razón en pelear con Edward y conmigo de esa manera. Había sido un descuido grande armar ese striptease en medio de la sala de estar.

―Los dos son culpables, Bella. Tú por ser la mentora y Edward por haber aceptado. Pero está claro que él iba a aceptar, ustedes dos parecen haber nacido con un fuego que nunca logra ser aplacado. ¿Creen que aún no me había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ustedes? Se necesita ser ciego para no ver las chispas que salen solo con que se acerquen. ―Alice se enfureció, colocando sus manitas delicadas en la cintura. Ahora ella parecía mucho mayor que Edward y yo, dándonos ese sermón.

―Alice, por favor, no le vas a contar nada a nadie, ¿verdad? ―Edward preguntó, y vi que los ojos oscuros de ella se voltearon hacia él, mandándole una mirada furiosa.

―¿Y tú crees que soy chismosa, Edward? Da gracias a Dios que fue aquí tu hermanita la que los descubrió in fraganti. Si hubiera sido Emmett era capaz de espiarlos por la rendija de la perilla, y además, intentar filmar lo que estaban haciendo ―Alice siseó, rolando los ojos, y no logré contener una risa histérica que escapó de mi garganta.

¿Ella no estaba hablando en serio sobre lo de que Emmett nos espiara por la rendija, verdad? ¡OMG!

―Gracias, Alice. Te estamos debiendo una ―murmuré, más tranquila ahora que sabía que no diría nada.

―Y me la voy a cobrar, ¿oíste bien? Ahora, muévanse, porque todos están por regresar a casa. Pasó una cosa con Rose ―Alice explicó, dejándonos inmediatamente curiosos.

―¿Qué pasó, Alice? ―Edward preguntó, quitándome las palabras de la boca.

Alice se llevó las manos a la boca, intentando contener una risita y después murmuró:

―Rose encontró de comer dulce que el cocinero del barco había preparado, solo que en el dulce había maní. La cara de ella parece un balón de tan hinchado. ―Fruncí el ceño sin entender lo que una cosa tenía que ver con la otra. Alice se dio cuenta de mi ignorancia y trató de explicarme―: Rosalie es alérgica al maní, Bella.

Intenté contener la risa, pero no lo logré, pues Edward se estaba riendo descontroladamente.

―Eso fue inesperado… ―Edward dijo, y solté una risa alta.

―Pues sí, por eso el paseo en barco se terminó, y Emmett está encabronado porque no pudo bucear. ―Alice suspiró, recostada en la puerta del cuarto de Edward.

―Puedo hasta imaginar la cara de Emmett ―Edward completó, abrazándome cariñosamente, completamente relajado. Bien, por un lado, el que nos haya descubierto había sido un alivio, por lo menos Alice ahora sabía todo lo que pasaba entre su hermano y yo.

―Sí, y… ahora, los dos, intenten colocarse una ropa decente, porque ellos deben estar llegando. Ya me deshice de todas las pruebas que los incriminan. El piso de abajo está limpio ―Alice siseó, mirando a Edward y a mí.

―No sé cómo agradecerte, Alice… ―intenté comenzar, pero la chiquitina me lanzó una mirada severa, matando mi frase a medio camino.

―No quiero agradecimientos con palabas, Bella. Se me va a ocurrir una forma de que tú y Edward me paguen el favor que les estoy haciendo. Ya deja de conversar y ve a tu cuarto a cambiarte de ropa, das la impresión de que acabaste de salir de un cabaret. ―Y al decir eso frunció su pequeña nariz, dejándome roja de vergüenza.

Okey, ahora ya puedo cavar un hoyo y enterrarme, ¿puedo?

―Prácticamente acertaste, Alice. Debías haber visto el showcito que Bella hizo… ―Edward intentó bromear, pero Alice roló los ojos y abanicó las manos en el aire, impidiendo que continuara.

―Ahórrame de los detalles sórdidos, Edward. Realmente no merezco oír eso ―Alice siseó nerviosa mientras me halaba fuera del cuarto.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, Alice? ―pregunté, un poco confundida.

Edward estaba parado en la puerta del cuarto, observándonos, también sin entender nada de lo que Alice estaba haciendo.

―Estoy tratando de asegurarme que haces lo que dije. ¡Ve pronto a cambiarte de ropa, Bella! ―ordenó, abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto y empujándome dentro.

―¿Puedo saber por qué estás enojada? ―pregunté, asegurando la puerta de mi cuarto.

―¿Cuándo me ibas a contar que tú y Edward ya tenían relaciones, Bella? Carajo, pensé que era tu mejor amiga. ―Alice hizo un puchero, enfadada.

Rolé los ojos mientras cogía un vestido de dentro del guarda-ropa. Ahora estaba entendiendo el motivo de tanto malhumor.

―Te lo iba a contar… algún día, Alice, te lo juro. Pero todo esto es muy nuevo para mí ―intenté explicar, intentando contener el sonrojo de vergüenza en mi rostro. Hablar sobre ese asunto era demasiado bochornoso, y Alice no estaba haciendo ánimos para que esto fuera sencillo―. Si te sirve de consuelo, eres la primera en saberlo.

Al oír eso, la pequeña de cabellos cortos, que llamaba amiga, me mando una mirada desconfiada, que después se desmoronó a causa de la sonrisa sincera que se extendió por sus labios. Bien, ya no estaba tan enojada.

―¿Me lo juras? ―Alice batió las pestañas, muy mimosa.

―Aham.

―Quiero saberlo todo, Bella. ―Y la pulguita volvió a hacer honor a su apodo. Dios mío, ¿cómo hacía eso, cómo lograba mover el cuerpo de esa manera? ¡Eso me estaba dejando tonta!

―Hum… ―dejé caer lo hombros, intentando que Alice parara de rebotar a mi alrededor―. Prometo contártelo en otro momento, ¿okey? Realmente no estoy con ánimos para charlar de esas cosas.

Alice hizo una mueca irritada, pero decidió estar de acuerdo.

―Ya, está bien. Pero no voy a parar de fastidiarte hasta que me cuentes todo, ¿oíste?

―Sí, señora. ―Rolé los ojos, frustrada.

―Estamos de acuerdo entonces. Voy a bajar, dentro de poco Rosalie llega y el berrinche va a continuar. Cómo es de exagerada. ―Alice bufó, haciendo un gesto con la mano, simulando que se hace el cabello hacia atrás. Ese pedazo de gente sabía imitar a la perfección los gestos de su hermana mayor.

―Voy a tomar un baño y bajo en 10 minutos, ¿okey?

―¡Okey! ―Alice concordó, saltando hacia fuera del cuarto.

Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta se giró y preguntó:

―¿Duele mucho, Bella?

―Hablamos de eso después, Alice ―sisee, colorada de vergüenza.

―No lo voy a olvidar, ¿eh? ―gritó y yo la ignoré, entrando en mi baño, intentando olvidar la vergüenza que había sentido por culpa de todo ese caos.

.

.

.

―Calma, Rosalie, ya tomaste el antialérgico, por lo tanto no hay motivo para todo ese llanto ―Esme dijo apenas los Cullen entraron a la casa.

Yo estaba al lado de Edward, sentada en el sofá, mientras Alice buscaba entre los CD'S, colocando un rock pesado.

―Tía, no vale la pena hablarle de esa manera, Rose no va a parar de llorar mientras su rostro no se deshinche ―Emmett comentó, abrazando a Rosalie por la cintura.

Realmente estaba irreconocible. El rostro de Rosalie más parecía una colmena de tan hinchado que estaba. Además de eso, tenía manchas por toda la extensión de su cuello y quijada.

Resumiendo: ¡estaba horrible!

―Llévala a su cuarto, Emmett, el remedio va a hacer efecto si se va a dormir ―Carlisle insistió, ayudando a Rosalie a caminar. Los ojos de la chica estaban muy hinchados.

―¡Wow! ―exclamé, más para mí misma que para los otros. Pero parece que _alguien_ me había oído.

Rosalie se giró en mi dirección y comenzó a golpetear el pie en el piso, murmurando palabas incomprensibles. Sus labios más parecían de esas mujeres que se aplicaban_ botox_. Solo que los de ella era cien veces mayor.

―Calma, Rosalie, vas a estar bien, la hinchazón va a ceder en cuestión de horas ―Carlisle garantizó, mientras Emmett tomaba a la rubia de la quijada, intentando calmarla, sin mucho éxito. Rosalie estaba desolada, lloraba y gritaba cosas sin sentido.

Y sabía que todo lo que ella pronunciaba estaba dirigido a mí.

Apenas Emmett subió hacia el cuarto de Rosalie, Edward se volteó hacia Carlisle y preguntó:

―¿Qué le pasó para que ella comiera dulce con nueces?

―Sabes cómo es Rosalie de loca por los dulces. Ella ni se preocupó por saber de qué estaba hecha la torta. En cuestión de minutos se comenzó a hinchar ―Carlisle explicó, y sentí pena por la hermana de Edward.

Era verdad que había sido muy gracioso ver la carita de muñeca de porcelana más parecida a una pelota de fiesta infantil, pero debía ser horrible la sensación que ella estaba sintiendo.

―Deberías haber visto como Rosalie se hinchó, Edward. Parecía que había una manguera inflando su rostro. ¡Fue divertido! ―Alice siseó, sentándose en el brazo del sofá.

―Ya déjate de burlar, Alice. Rose pudo haberse muerto si no hubiera sido atendida inmediatamente ―Esme reprendió, lanzando una mirada severa en dirección a su sobrina.

Alice bajó la cabeza, fingiendo arrepentimiento, y acercó el rostro a mi dirección, susurrando a mi oído:

―Te perdiste la escena, Bella. Después te muestro el video que Emmett grabó en su celular.

Me voltee para mirarla atónita, y ella me guiñó, inocente. ¡Cielos, esa familia era completamente loca!

―¿Estás mejor, Bella? ―Esme preguntó y rápidamente me giré para mirarla, sin tener la menor idea de lo que ella estaba diciéndome.

―¿Ah?

―Ella está perfectamente, tía Esme, le di algunas aspirinas, y Bella pasó la mañana entera durmiendo ―Edward murmuró, apretándome la mano con fuerza.

―Sé muy bien el tipo de aspirina que le diste, Edward ―Alice susurró y me enterré en el sofá, completamente colorada.

―¿Dijiste alguna cosa, Alice? ―Esme se giró, mirando a su sobrina.

―No tía, solo le estaba preguntado a Bella si las aspirinas hicieron el efecto esperado ―Alice siseó, sin dejar de ser irónica.

Esa pulguita irritante era igualita a Emmett, perdía un amigo, pero no perdía una broma. Rolé los ojos y, apenas Esme y Carlisle salieron de la sala, golpee con fuerza el brazo de Alice.

―¿Eh? No dejas pasar ni una.

―Y tú crees que me iba a perder la cara de pimentón que pones cada vez que te da vergüenza. ¡NUNCA! ―Alice respondió, soltando una carcajada.

―¿Ustedes dos, quieren parar con ese jueguito ridículo? ―Edward reprendió, mirándonos de manera seria―. Alice, pulga infernal, para de estar mandando indirectas. Tía Esme no es tonta, va a llegar un momento en el que se va a dar cuenta. Bella, no oigas lo que esa chiflada dice. Ignórala.

―Chiflada será tu abuela, Edward ―Alice gritó con rabia, tirándose encima de Edward.

Solté un suspiro aburrido, mientras los dos rodaban por el sofá, con Alice intentando golpear a Edward de cualquier forma. Sin embargo, él reía pues ella le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

―Sí, Bella Swan, mira dónde fuiste a parar ―sisee mientras observaba como los dos se agredían sobre el sofá.

―Cállate Bella, y ayúdame a detener a esta pulga atómica. ¡Está poseída! ―Edward se carajeó, mientras Alice intentaba acertar en su estómago.

―Te voy a ayudar, _sí_, amor. Pero voy a ayudar a Alice ―sisee y en seguida me tiré sobre Edward, haciendo cosquillas en su abdomen liso.

Se carcajeó más alto aún, casi sin aire de tanto reír.

―Esto es un complot. ¡Cuando me libere de ustedes van a ver! ―Edward amenazó, jadeante, cansado de las risas que salían de su boca totalmente abierta.

―No puedes nada Edward ―Alice provocó, pasando la punta de sus dedos por el cuello de su hermano, dejándolo agitado y arrancándole una serie de carcajadas―. ¡Estás perdiendo contra dos mujeres! ¡Qué patético!

Ni bien Alice terminó de hablar, ya estaba tendida en el sofá, con Edward encima, acorralándola contra el sofá acolchonado.

―Pulguita, jugaste con la persona equivocada. Prepárate para sufrir ―Edward me empujó hacia un lado y concentro toda su atención en la pequeña, acorralada bajo su cuerpo. Alice me mandó una mirada de súplica y después sus ojos se cerraron y se carcajeó, sintiendo las manos de Edward en su barriga.

Sin esperar ―y loca por continuar con el juego― me pasé a ayudar a Edward, asegurando a Alice por los bracitos, no dejándole oportunidad para que se escapara.

―Traidora ―Alice gritó en medio de la risa.

Hice una mueca al oírla gruñir. Antes de que me diera cuenta, Edward apretó mi mano en el pulso, impidiéndome cualquier movimiento. Intenté liberarme, ya sospechando lo que estaba por venir, pero no lo logré, ya que en el segundo siguiente me vi tirada en el sofá de cuero importado, con Alice haciéndome torniquetes con sus dedos finos, y Edward subiendo su cadera sobre mí, formando un prisión en torno a mi cuerpo.

―¡Así es, hermanito, acaba con ella! ―Oí que Alice decía, con éxtasis―. Bella, mereces sufrir ahora.

De ponto sentí un par de manos subiendo bajo mi vestido, provocándome contracciones involuntarias en los músculos de mi vientre, y no tuve otra alternativa que echar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar el aire contenido en los pulmones en forma de carcajadas descontroladas. Edward recostó su cuerpo sobre el mío, aprovechando para rozar los labios en el espacio expuesto de mi cuello, y sentí que estaba sofocándome mientras era torturada con cosquillas traicioneras.

―¡Los. Voy. A matar! ―intenté sonar amenazante, pero no podía mantener un tono serio con las carcajadas saliendo de mi garganta.

No sé cuánto tiempo aguanté esa sesión alucinante de risas y músculos cansados de tanto esfuerzo físico involuntario, pero una cosa tenía que admitir: era muy bueno vivir de esa forma.

.

.

.

Después del almuerzo, Carlisle le pidió a Emmett que comprara más anti alérgicos para Rosalie, que aún no se había deshinchado completamente. La chica se reusaba a salir del cuarto, se la pasaba llorando y haciendo berrinche. Edward fue con Emmett hasta la farmacia, mientras Alice, Esme y Carlisle se quedaban mimando a Rosalie, que más parecía un paciente en estado terminal, tremendo era el drama que hacía.

Aproveché la tregua para caminar un poco por la playa, necesitaba de un tiempo para mí, a solas.

Me senté en la arena y me quedé apreciando la brisa que soplaba del mar, disfrutando sentir el sol de la tarde quemar mi piel, calentándome deliciosamente.

―¿Dos veces en un día en la playa? Realmente te gusto, ¿verdad, Bella? ―La voz de Jacob se hizo eco en mis oídos y me giré para mirarlo.

―¿Y desde cuándo esta playa tiene dueño, Jacob? ―pregunté sonriendo.

―¿Y entonces? ¿Estás con problemas? ―Se sentó a mi lado, mirándome.

Sonreí y balancee la cabeza, negando.

―Sin problemas. Estoy aquí solo para relajarme un poquito ―murmuré, echando la cabeza levemente hacia atrás, absorbiendo un poco más del delicioso calor del sol, ya tenue.

―Estoy feliz de que estés bien. Y tu cuñada, ¿paró de colmarte la paciencia?

Me carcajee al recordar el rostro de balón de Rosalie y después me giré para mirar a Jacob.

―Ella va a estar fuera de mi camino por un tiempo, en este momento Rose está demasiado preocupada por lo cuán hinchado está su rostro perfecto ―murmuré, aun riendo.

Jacob me miró con sorpresa y después preguntó:

―¿No me digas que golpeaste la cara de la chica hasta dejarla desfigurada? ―Abrí ampliamente mis ojos ante sus palabras e hice el acto de lanzarle una mirada llena de falso agravio.

―¿Y tú crees que yo sería capaz de una cosa de esas? ―sisee, haciendo cara de santa―. Bien, quise golpear la cara de esa consentida, pero esta vez no tuve ni pizca de culpa. La idiota encontró de comer un dulce con nuez, y es alérgica a la nuez. Ahora se está sintiendo la peor de las criaturas, mostrando sus ataques por la casa.

―Wow, quisiera ver cómo quedó ―Jacob comentó, y sonreí divertida.

―Debo admitir que en un primer momento me dio pena su desgracia, al fin y al cabo ella le da tanto valor a su rostro, que realmente debe estar sufriendo. Pero si me pongo a pensar, creo que fue muy bien hecho, eso es para que Rosalie aprenda a no hablar demás.

―Eres malvada ―Jacob murmuró, y terminó llevándose un golpe fuerte en el brazo.

―Mi novio vive diciendo eso.

―Y hablando de eso, ¿dónde está? Te veo siempre sola. Creo que estoy comenzando a creer que ese novio es imaginario.

―Edward salió a comprar anti alérgicos para su hermana, por eso decidí dar un paseo por la playa. Estar aguantando los lloriqueos de Rosalie es un verdadero martirio.

Jacob se carcajeó y después se levantó, extendiendo la mano para mí.

―Bien, ya que estás sin hacer nada, ¿qué tal si vienes conmigo a aprender a surfear? ¿Has surfeado alguna vez, Bella? ―preguntó, halándome de la muñeca, impulsándome cuando tomé su mano.

―¿Sirve haber surfeado en internet? ―pregunté, limpiando la arena de mi ve

stido.

―Muy graciosa ―dijo Jacob, llevándome hacia el otro lado de la playa―. Te va a gustar surfear, Bells. Es una experiencia genial.

Solo le sonreí en respuesta. Me voltee para mirar a los surfistas que estaban surcando las altas olas del mar.

―Wow, ellos son buenos, ¿no? ―comenté, admirada con las maniobras que los tipos hacían sobre las olas demasiado grandes―. ¿Viste eso, Jake? ¡Ese tipo es brutal! ¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer eso? ―Me giré hacia él, muy animada.

―Bien, Sam es un profesional, Bells. Y esa maniobra exige mucha práctica. Pero te puedo enseñar a quedarte encima de la tabla y moverte un poco en el mar. ¿Sirve? ―Me guiñó de una manera graciosa, con mofa.

―Sí, sirve, Jake. Voy a adorar aprender a surfear ―celebré mientras observaba a Jacob mirando a los surfistas―. Tú tampoco me has presentado a tu novio. ―Recordé, y con eso Jacob me miró de manera graciosa―. ¿Dónde está él?

Jacob apuntó hacia el mar y después siseó:

―Es aquel de ahí, Bella. Ese que acabaste de elogiar. Sam es lo máximo, ¿verdad? ―Sonrió, sin quitar los ojos del surfista que ahora sabía que era su novio.

Me quedé boquiabierta al observar al novio de Jacob. Sabía que mi nuevo amigo tenía un excelente gusto. Sam era lindo, así como Jake, y realmente formaban una bonita pareja.

―Y entonces, ¿te vas a quedar babeando por tu novio o me vas a enseñar a surfear? ―Lo codee, y recibí una carcajada como respuesta mientras sentía una mano volar hasta mi cabello, desordenándolo.

―Vamos, muchachita ―Jacob me haló mientras sacaba una tabla enterrada en la arena.

Observé cuando tiró la tabla en la arena delgada, y no protesté al sentir sus manos firmes en mi cintura, colocándome encima de la tabla.

―Primera lección, mantén las piernas un poco separadas y las rodillas semi-flexionadas. Eso te va a mantener equilibrada sobre la tabla ―Jacob murmuró, e intenté colocarme en la posición indicada.

―Perfecto, Bells. Veo que vas a aprender rápido ―elogió y sonrió con ganas.

―En la arena es fácil, Jake. Quiero ver cuando esté en el mar. La verdad es que me voy a caer muchas veces.

―Todo el mundo se lleva_ su tunda_ en la vida. No vas a ser diferente, chica ―bromeó, volviendo a desordenar mi cabello, como si estuviera acariciando la cabeza de un perrito.

―¡Bella! ―una voz gritó tras de mí cuando Jacob me sostenía de la cintura, enseñándome como moverme encima de la tabla

Jacob se apartó y me giré para mirar a Edward. Wow, ¿por qué estaba tan alterado? Su rostro perfecto estaba muy rojo y los ojos parecían querer fusilar a Jacob.

―Hola, amor. Quiero que conozcas a Jacob, lo conocí ayer ―murmuré, colocándome derecha encima de la tabla―. Jake, este es mi novio, Edward.

Jacob extendió la mano hacia Edward, pero este solo lo miró, muy serio.

―¿Cómo desapareces de esa manera, sin avisar a nadie? Esme y Carlisle están preocupados por ti. Santa Mónica no es Forks, Bella. ―Edward me miró, enojado.

―Calma, Edward, estoy muy bien, ¿no ves? Además de eso, no estoy ni a 500 metros de tu casa. Creo que estoy bien grandecita para salir, ¿no es cierto? ―respondí, intentando evitar ponerme de mal humor.

―Sé muy bien que te puedes cuidar, Bella, pero creo que deberías haber avisado. No me gusta cuando desapareces de esa manera, aún más si es para encontrarte con extraños ―Edward gruñó, volteándose para mirar a Jacob, que estaba a mi lado, muy tranquilo.

―En primer lugar, Edward: no eres mi dueño; en segundo lugar: no salí para encontrarme con extraños; y en tercer lugar: Jacob es mi amigo, y creo que fuiste muy grosero con él ―sisee, comenzando a perder la calma.

Estaba odiando ese ataque de celos de Edward.

―¿Amigo, Bella? Está en la cara de ese chico que quiere contigo. Vi muy bien la manera como te estaba sosteniendo de la cintura ―murmuró con rabia.

Jacob se carcajeó, y eso hizo que Edward bufara de odio.

―No hables de cosas que no sabes, Edward. Además de eso, ¿Cómo crees que podría aceptar a un chico que quiera conmigo, sabiendo que estoy en este viaje por ti? ¿Crees que sería capaz de hacer una cosa de esas contigo? ―pregunté herida.

Él me miró por un buen rato y después dijo:

―Sé que nunca harías eso, Bella. Pero no confío en tipos como ese de ahí. ―Miró a Jacob con odio―. Ellos están aquí para seducir a chicas como tú.

Fue mi turno de reír, hallando la situación demasiado irónica. Si Edward supiera que Jacob no le significaba ningún peligro…

Jacob miró a Edward y después murmuró:

―Edward, ¿verdad? Déjame explicarte una cosa: Bella y yo somos solo amigos, creo que es una chica increíble, pero es solo eso. No tienes por qué preocuparte. ―Edward se volteó a encarar a Jacob con expresión cínica.

―¿Y crees que voy a creer esa patraña? Se te nota en la cara; sé muy bien tus intenciones con Bella. Pero te voy avisando: mantente lejos de ella ―Edward amenazó, alzando su dedo índice hasta la altura de la nariz de Jake.

Muy cansada con ese ataque de celos sin sentido decidí que era momento de colocar un alto a mi novio.

―Edward, cállate ―gruñí mientras me bajaba de la tabla de surf.

Y fue en ese momento que logré hacer lo imposible: doblé mi pie en la delicada arena.

―¡Ay! ―grité, cayendo en la arena, con las manos en mi tobillo, que inmediatamente se hinchó.

Jacob automáticamente se agachó, tocando mi pie.

―¿Te hiciste daño, Bella? ―preguntó preocupado.

―Ay, mierda, creo que me lo torcí, Jacob ―murmuré, ya sabiendo que Edward estaba a mi lado, mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Jake.

―¿Cómo lograste hacer ese movimiento, Bella? ―Jacob sonrió, apretando varias partes de mi pie. Edward bufaba, intentando llamar mi atención―. Es mejor llevarte a un hospital, necesitas ver si no se partió ―mi amigo comentó, intentando cargarme en su regazo.

―Epa, vamos a detenernos ahí, camarada. Yo hago eso, mi tío es médico, él va a saber lo que hay que hacer con Bella ―Edward siseó autoritario.

No pude dejar de hallar graciosos sus celos sin motivo

―Está bien, Edward ―Jacob estuvo de acuerdo, apartándose mientras Edward me alzaba en sus brazos. Me di cuenta que mi pie estaba empezando a hincharse con locura.

"_Bien hecho por ti, Bella. Por reírte de la cara de Rosalie, ahora tu pie es el que está pareciendo un balón"_ pensé, carcajeándome, intentando olvidar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

―Gracias, Jake, nos vemos por ahí ―dije cuando Edward me llevaba de regreso a la casa.

―Hasta pronto, Bells. Mejórate ―Jacob gritó, agitando la mano hacia mí.

―_Bells._ ¿Quién le dio el derecho de llamarte así? ―Edward gruñó, irritado.

―Yo le di el derecho, Edward. Jake es mi amigo y él puede llamarme de la manera que quiera ―rezongué con rabia. Ya era el momento de parar con esos celos bobos.

―Sé muy bien el tipo de amistad que quiere contigo, Bella ―una amistad muy colorida, con derecho a rose y a charlas al oído―. Edward reclamó, caminando por la playa, conmigo en brazos.

Mi pie estaba matándome y ya estaba demasiado irritada.

―¿Me haces un favor, Edward? Cállate y llévame rápido a casa. Mi pie me está doliendo mucho, y ya no aguanto más que estés gruñendo como un loco maniático a mi oído ―exploté, sintiendo como mi pie palpitaba.

―Ah, me arriesgaré, mi amor. No voy a parar de hablar hasta que me garantices que vas a alejarte de ese surfista idiota ―Edward amenazó, y rolé los ojos, exasperada.

―No te voy a prometer nada, Edward. Jacob es mi amigo, y vas a tener que aprender a convivir con eso ―sisee exasperada cuando Edward ya estaba en la puerta de la casa.

―Eso lo vamos a ver, Bella. Con seguridad van a tener que inmovilizarte ese lindo piececito, y vas a tener que quedarte en reposo. Ahí quiero ver cómo vas a huir para irte a encontrar con tu amigo. No voy a quitar los ojos de ti, mi amor. ―Edward sonrió, e hizo que bufara de rabia.

―Te odio, Edward ―gruñí en el momento en que él entró en la sala, colocándome en el sofá.

―Lo sé, amor. ―Entornó los labios en esa sonrisa cínica que tanto odiaba, mientras colocaba mi pie herido encima de una almohada suave―. Ahora, quédate quieta, voy a llamar a Carlisle.

Cerré los ojos y sisee entre dientes:

―Si piensas que vas a mandar sobre mí estás muy equivocado, Cullen. No acepto órdenes de nadie, mucho menos de ti. ―Oí su risa tras de mí mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

―Pues entonces ve acostumbrándote a eso, Bella. Ahora quien manda aquí soy yo ―siseó calmadamente y después siguió caminando hacia arriba.

Golpee el brazo del sofá, irritada con el dolor, sintiendo un dolor frenético en la nuca.

―Solo tú puedes herirte de la manera más absurda posible, Bella. Ahora vas a tener que quedar en manos del idiota de tu novio. Muy bien hecho por ti.

De pronto una idea atravesó por mi mente demasiado aburrida y sonreí, maquiavélica.

―Bien, ya que quieres guerra, Cullen, tendrás guerra. Vamos a ver cuánto aguantas ver a tu novia yendo tras otro tipo. Aunque ese tipo sea gay, pero eso no lo vas a saber nunca. Nadie te mandó a jugar con Bella Swan, te va a salir muy caro, Edward Cullen ―hablé conmigo misma, ya olvidándome del dolor que estaba masacrando a mi pie.

Ahora Edward sabrá con quién está lidiando.

.

.

.

Como Edward había dicho, tuve que inmovilizar mi pie. Por suerte solo era una venda, ya que solo fue una torcedura.

―Vas a tener que dejar el pie inmovilizado por una semana, señorita. Nada de hacer esfuerzos, ¿oíste bien? ―advirtió el médico que me atendía.

¡Qué gran noticia! ¡Nada de poder surfear! Realmente estaba amando mis vacaciones.

Y aquí estaba yo, sentada en la orilla de la piscina, observando a Alice, Edward y Emmett jugando vóleibol dentro del agua, muriendo de ganas de sumergirme.

Solté un largo suspiro y miré para otro lado. Por lo menos había alguien peor que yo.

Rosalie estaba acostada en una silla reclinable, con un gran sombrero de paja en la cabeza y lentes oscuros gigantes. Su rostro ya se había deshinchado bastante, pero los labios aún estaban voluminosos. Estaba con los audífonos en los oídos y la cabeza constantemente gacha. Rosalie no quería conversar con nadie.

Me giré hacia la piscina y me encontré de frente con Edward, mirándome con su cabello mojado que lo dejaba aún más sexy. Pero estaba con demasiada rabia para quedarme apreciando su belleza.

―Que calor, ¿verdad, amor? Necesitas disfrutar de la piscina, el agua está una delicia ―siseó, cínico.

―Cállate, Edward. Parte de la culpa de mi accidente fue tuya. Si no hubieras colmado mi paciencia, con ese ataque de celos, no estaría con esta maldita bota en el pie ―refunfuñé, y se carcajeó, pasando un dedo mojado por mi pantorrilla.

―La bota no es motivo para que no te metas en la piscina, Bella. Puedes quitártela mientras tomas el baño ―Edward recordó, recostando su cuerpo al borde de la piscina.

―Pasa que no quiero tomar un baño ahora, Edward. No contigo en la piscina ―murmuré, intentando ignorar la tentación.

―¿Aún enojada conmigo, amor? No creo que vayas a pelear conmigo por causa de ese surfista idiota ―Edward endureció la voz, inmediatamente alterado.

―Voy a pelear contigo por causa de él, sí. Jacob es mi amigo, Edward, y no tienes el derecho a tratar a mis amigos de esa forma ―me enojé en su cara, furiosa.

Edward soltó un gruñido bajo y, antes de que me diera cuenta, levantó su cuerpo y se sentó a mi lado, tomando mi pie para retirar la bota de protección.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―pregunté, intentando impedir que me quitara la bota.

―Voy a acabar con ese ataque de furia, Bella. Ya es suficiente de berrinches, y por un motivo tan banal. No eres así ―Edward siseó, colocándome en su regazo, para enseguida caer en la piscina.

Tirité al sentir el agua fría azotando mi cuerpo y enterré los dedos en los hombros descubiertos de Edward. Emergí con odio, golpeando su pecho.

―¿Quién te mandó a hacer eso, Edward? No quería entrar en la piscina ―grité antes de que él me zambullera nuevamente en el agua.

―Yo lo quise hacer, Bella. El calor está jugando con tus neuronas. ―Se carcajeó mientras me acorralaba al borde de la piscina, acercando su cuerpo al mío.

Jadee cuando sentí que estaba excitado, casi muriendo de vergüenza.

―Edward… no estamos solos… ―le advertí, sintiendo una opresión creciendo en mi garganta. Observé la sonrisa cínica surgiendo en sus labios rosados y suaves, y temblé de vergüenza, y también de excitación. Mierda, ¿Por qué Edward necesitaba ser tan guapo de esa manera? ¡Qué desagradable!

―No me importa, amor. No puedo controlar lo que siento por ti ―susurró, acercando su rostro al mío. Cerré los ojos y dejé escapar un fuerte suspiro, que después fue sofocado por la boca helada y mojada de Edward.

Mis brazos quedaron flácidos y necesité envolverlos en el cuello de Edward, antes de que me deslizara y me ahogara. Sus labios tiernos plantaban besos provocadores en los míos, y comencé a sentirme tonta, y con la mente nublada. Mi cabeza rodó cuando pasó la punta de su lengua cálida por mi labio superior y fue ahí que olvidé en donde estaba, olvidé hasta mi enojo. Los besos de Edward me dejaban mal.

―Wow, de repente sentí que la piscina se calentaba. Ahora entiendo el motivo. Bella está en el área ―Emmett bromeó, rompiendo la burbuja, y empujé a Edward lejos, con fuerza, completamente sofocada y jadeante.

―Y entonces, Edward, ¿vas a regresar al juego o no? ―Alice preguntó, y Edward se volteó hacia su hermana, sonriendo.

―Pausa para mi novia, Alice ―gritó y ella roló los ojos.

―Como si no lo supiera ―Alice respondió aburrida.

―Ey, Bella, ¿crees que vas a poder ir al paseo en barco mañana? ―Emmett preguntó mientras cargaba a Alice como si fuera una muñeca, para tirarla enseguida dentro del agua.

―Claro que voy, Emmett. No me pierdo verte buceando por nada de este mundo ―sisee mientras pasaba los dedos por el pelo enmarañado y mojado que cubría la cabeza de Edward.

―Eso es, Bella. Vas a tener a este experto de aquí dándote un show de buceo. ―Emmett sonrió y Alice tiró la pelota a la cabeza de su primo.

―Deja de hablar mentiras y ven a jugar, Emm ―Alice gritó aburrida.

―¡EMM! ―la voz aguda e irritante de Rosalie nos cayó de sorpresa, y Emmett solo roló los ojos.

―Ya voy, amor ―gritó y después se giró hacia Edward y yo―. Dios mío, ¿Será que no puedo embutir un balde de anti alérgicos en la garganta de Rose? ¿Por qué su rostro no se deshincha? Ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia ―refunfuñó mientras salía de la piscina.

―¿El baño te calmó, amor? ―Edward preguntó cuándo volvimos a quedar a solas. El descarado aún tenía la audacia de frotarse en mí, solo para mostrarme cuán excitado estaba. Y mierda, ya estaba empezando a excitarme también.

―Edward… es mejor que pares con eso ―sisee, extremadamente jadeante.

"_Piensa en tu venganza, Bella. Piensa en tu venganza" _repetí mentalmente, intentando concentrarme.

―¡Alice! ―llamé, apartándome de Edward―. Tienes que conocer a un surfista, amigo mío. Él me va a enseñar como surfear. ―Sonreí, mirando de soslayo a Edward, que estaba comenzando a ponerse rojo.

―Iba a enseñarte, Bella. Ni se te ocurra volver a ver a ese idiota. Soy capaz de partir tus piernas ―Edward gruñó furioso.

Me carcajee y lo miré, desafiante.

―Intenta hacer eso, Edward. Inténtalo y puedes considerarte hombre muerto ―sisee, sonriendo y mirándolo con la más inocente de las expresiones.

―¿En serio, Bella? ¡Ah, que GENIAL! Quiero aprender a surfear también. ―Alice sonrió, acercándose a Edward y a mí.

―Alice, dame un permiso, quiero conversar con Bella ―Edward gruñó, y Alice hizo una mueca, yéndose lejos de nosotros―. Escucha, Bella, si crees que vas a verme la cara de idiota, yendo de aquí para allá con _parafina man,_ estás muy equivocada.

―Ya te dije que no eres mi dueño. ¡No interfieras en mis amistades!

―Está bien, entonces, apenas volvamos a Forks vuelvo a hablar con Jessica, ¿está bien para ti? ―amenazó y no me importó darle una bofetada en el rostro.

Emmett, Rosalie y Alice se giraron inmediatamente para mirarnos.

―Considérate un hombre soltero, Edward ―decreté, saliendo de la piscina, intentando no chocar.

Edward salió de la piscina y me alzó en vilo, entrado a la casa y colocándome en el sofá.

―Suéltame, Edward. ¡Suéltame! ―grité, intentando golpearlo en cualquier parte del cuerpo que le causara un dolor inmenso.

―¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Crees que haría eso contigo, Bella? ―preguntó, y lo miré, jadeante.

―Ya lo hiciste una vez, Edward ―gruñí, sintiendo que mis ojos ardían a causa de las lágrimas acumuladas.

―Nunca lo hice, Bella, y nunca lo voy a hacer. ¡Te amo, carajo! ―Edward me haló por los hombros de modo que nuestros rostros quedaron cerca. Antes de que pudiera procesar los acontecimientos me besó.

Suspiré y me sostuve de él, completamente aturdida. Su boca era frenética al moverse contra la mía, y después comencé a sentir el aliento faltar en mis pulmones.

―Epa, ustedes son una pareja de bofetadas y besos. ¡Socorro! ―La voz de Alice nos cayó de sorpresa y me aparté, inspirando en busca de aire.

Alice nos lanzó una mirada burlona y se metió en la cocina.

Edward me levantó y me colocó sentada en el sofá, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

―¿Será que podemos parar de pelear, Bella? ¿Por lo menos por hoy? ―preguntó, y suspiré cansada.

―Está bien.

―Pero te aviso que no voy a tolerarte a ti y a ese surfista… ―Edward comenzó, e hice un gesto para que parara.

―Sin peleas por hoy, ¿okey? ―sisee, besando su hombro.

Sonrió y me llevó a su regazo, mirándome intensamente.

―Voy a llevarte a tomar un baño, muchachita. ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos que tío Carlisle y tía Esme no están en casa? ―provocó, mandándome un guiño sexy.

―Edward Cullen, eres un desquiciado ―Alice respondió por mí, nuevamente entrando en la sala, esta vez llevando en las manos una jarra de jugo.

―No oíste nada, Alice ―Edward siseó, subiendo las escaleras conmigo en brazos.

―No te preocupes, Alice. No va a pasar nada ―murmuré, colorada de vergüenza.

―Lo sé, Bella. Edward es demasiado puritano para hacer una cosa de esas con gente en casa. Pero si fuera Emmett… es bien capaz de hacerlo en la sala.

Uff, suerte que mi Edward era demasiado correcto.

.

.

.

―¡Edward, eres el tipo más debilucho que conozco! ―Emmett gritó desde muy lejos de nosotros. Estábamos en la playa, yendo por el camino al puerto, donde iríamos a coger el barco para dar un paseo.

El día anterior había pasado tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de despertarse para un nuevo día. Era increíble cómo el tiempo pasaba tan rápido.

Edward me llevaba en su espalda, ya que más parecía un caracol andando con esa maldita bota protectora en el pie.

―¡Experimenta llevar 50 kilos para que veas! ―Edward respondió, y le di un golpe en los hombros.

―No peso 50, Edward. ¡Peso 48! ―reclamé enfadada.

¿Es que acaso me estaba llamando gorda?

―¿Qué son dos kilos, amor? ―Edward preguntó, mirándome por encima del hombro.

―¡Dos kilos para una mujer es mucho! ―sisee enfadada―. Ahora cállate y camina más rápido, eres capaz de que cuando lleguemos ellos ya estarán de vuelta del paseo.

―¿Estás cómoda allá atrás, Bella? Tal vez quieras que te sirva un jugo, o agua, ¿o qué prefieres? ―Me carcajee ante la ironía explícita y aproveché para besar el tope de su cabeza.

―Amor, estás cumpliendo con tu papel de novio dedicado ―sisee, de pronto miré a Jacob surfeando―. ¡Jacob, hey! ―grité, intentando saludarlo con los dos brazos.

Edward salió corriendo por la playa, haciéndome dar saltitos en su espalda.

―¡No te voy a dejar hablar con ese chico nuevamente, Bella! ―gritó jadeante, pasando a Emmett, Alice y Rosalie.

Intenté enojarme con la actitud de Edward, pero no lo logré. La risa salía de mi garganta y sentí mi estómago dolorido de tanto carcajearme.

―Por lo menos llegamos a tiempo ―Edward me colocó en el suelo cuando llegamos al puerto.

―Fue una gran carrera, amor. ―Sonreí, secando su frente que estaba perlada de sudor, Edward estaba sin aliento―. Solo que ya te dije que no mandas en mí. Voy a hablar con Jacob cuanto y en el momento que yo quiera. ―Sonreí y bufó, apartando mi mano de su rostro.

―Veremos, Bella. Veremos. ―Edward gruñó y después se giró hacia atrás al darse cuenta que los demás estaba llegando.

―¿Bella, le pegaste en el trasero a Edward para que saliera corriendo de esa manera? ―Emmett peguntó, y me carcajee, completamente sonrojada.

―No, Emmett, Edward quiso pegar la carrera y estuve de acuerdo. ―Me encogí de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

―¿Y entonces, Bella? ¿Viste a esos surfistas surcando las altas olas de la playa? ―Alice sonrió, volteándose para mirarme.

―Claro que los vi, Alice. Uno de esos surfistas es mi amigo, Jacob. ¿Quién sabe, cuando volvamos podamos ir a charlar con él? ―comenté, consciente de que Edward estaba prestando atención a nuestra conversa.

Él bufó y solo me miró, queriendo fusilarme con la mirada. Sonreí inocentemente y continué charlando con Alice.

Rosalie, que había vuelto a su forma habitual, roló los ojos al verme hablando con Alice y se colocó los lentes oscuros, además de audífonos en los oídos. Esa chica era realmente insoportable.

―Bien, chicos, ¿están todos listos para el paseo? ―Carlisle salió de dentro de un yate maravilloso, y no pude dejar de quédame boquiabierta.

¿Era eso a lo que ellos le llamaban barco? Para mí más parecía un transatlántico.

_Okey, Bella, no exageres_. Pero ese yate podría ser llamado de todo, menos barco. Era una denominación muy simplona para una embarcación tan elegante como esa.

―¿En dónde está tía Esme? ―Alice preguntó, corriendo para abrazar a Carlisle.

―¡Ya está en el barco! Es mejor que entren, Esme ordenó bastante comida. Y todo sin nuez. ―Carlisle guiñó, besando la frente de Alice.

―Ven, Bella, entremos pronto en el barco ―Edward siseó, alzándome en su regazo.

―Edward, puedo caminar aquí ¿okey? ―gruñí enojada cuando ignoró mi comentario.

Él estaba queriendo provocarme de todas las formas, pero no iba a dejar que me dominara.

―De la manera cómo eres de distraída, eres bien capaz de caer derechito al mar ―murmuró, y le di una palmada en el pecho, bufando de rabia.

―¡Cállate, Edward!

―¿Ayuda con la cuñadita, primo? ―Emmett preguntó desde dentro del yate.

―¡Es una excelente idea, Emmett! ―Edward dijo, entregándome a su primo, que me colocó dentro del yate.

―¡Eres definitivamente un debilucho, Edward! Bella pesa menos que una pena ―Emmett siseó, colocándome en el suelo, mientras me arreglaba el short y la bata que usaba, ahora completamente arrugados de tanto pasar de mano en mano―. Experimenta llevar a Rose a la espalda. ―Se giró hacia su novia, para certificar que no estuviera oyendo―. Ella pesa el doble de Bella. ¡Y aun así, vive diciendo que está a dieta! ¡Puras patrañas! ―Emmett renegó, y reí, cada vez más acostumbrada a su manera cálida y despreocupada de ser.

―Si ella te descubre hablado de eso… ―Edward murmuró, y Emmett le hizo un gesto para que se quedara callado.

―Ni lo digas. ¡Es bien capaz de comerse mi hígado entero! ―Emmett sonrió, mientras Edward me sentaba en una poltrona cómoda.

Alice se unió a nosotros, llevando en las manos un vaso de jugo de naranja.

―¿Qué jugarretas están planeando los tres? ―preguntó, sentándose a mi lado.

Rosalie se dio cuenta que estaba sola y gritó:

―¡EMM!

―Les voy a contar una cosa, ¡debo amar mucho a esa mujer para aguantarla! ¡No es fácil! ―Roló los ojos, e hice una mueca burlona―. ¡Ya voy, amor!

El yate se comenzó a mover, y Alice saltó de mi lado, corriendo a la cabina del capitán, que era Carlisle.

―¿Tío, puedo navegar? ―Oí a Alice gritar, mientras disfrutaba de la brisa del mar que acariciaba mi rostro, salpicando gotitas de agua, haciéndome sonreír.

Sentí el brazo de Edward envolverme la cintura mientras me halaba más cerca de su cuerpo. Aún estaba enojada con él, pero no conseguí resistirme a su cariño.

―¿Disfrutando del paseo, Bella? ―preguntó, besando mi rostro suavemente.

―Mucho. ―Sonreí, recostando mi cuerpo sobre él.

―Apenas te quites esa bota nos regresamos para practicar buceo, ¿está bien? ―sugirió, entrelazando sus manos con las mías.

―Aham ―balbucee, dejando que la calma del mar me contagiara. ¡Eso era muy bueno!

―¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? ―Edward susurró en mi oído, y sentí un escalofrío pasar por mi cuerpo.

―¿Qué? ―sisee, cerrando mis ojos.

―Un besito, ¿qué tal? ―Hizo que me girara hacia él, sus ojos azules estaban aún más azules de lo normal. Parecían casi transparentes. Y continuaban tan lindos como siempre.

Sonreí y le di un piquito, arrancando un suspiro exasperado de sus rosados labios y, una mirada sombría y contrariada.

―¿Sólo eso? ―Edward preguntó, y rolé los ojos, fingiendo estar impaciente.

―¿Quieres más?

―Mucho más, amor ―murmuró, acercando mi boca a la suya, esta vez para un beso más largo y profundo. Aproveché para dejarme llevar por la combinación de la brisa del mar, el calor agradable y labios avariciosos provocando los míos. ¡Cielos, esto era muy, muy bueno!

―¡Alguien avísele a esos dos que estamos en alto mar! ¡Si ellos encienden fuego en el barco todos moriremos! ―Emmett gritó, y me aparté de Edward, desconcentrada.

Era inevitable, siempre me quedaba desubicada con las bromas de Emmett y Alice.

―¡Emmett, deja que los dos disfruten! ―Esme reprendió a su sobrino, que ya estaba vestido con el equipo de buceo.

―¿Vamos a bucear, Edward? ―Emmett preguntó, acomodándose el traje muy pegado a su cuerpo.

Solo en ese momento me di cuenta que el barco se había detenido en medio del océano.

―No, Emm. Prefiero quedarme con Bella ―Edward siseó, besándome el rostro.

―De lo que te pierdes ―Emmett dijo, mientras Esme le ayudaba a colocarse el cilindro de oxígeno en la espalda.

―¿Vas solo? ―pregunté.

―No, Alice y tío Carlisle van conmigo ―Emmett respondió mientras se ajustaba el equipo de buceo.

Alice apareció debidamente vestida para bucear y después corrió para tirarse dentro del agua.

―¡Alice! ―Esme gritó desesperada―. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso? ¡Estamos en alto mar!

―¡Tía, relájese! ¡El mar está tranquilo! ―Se sumergió una vez más, nadando graciosamente cerca del barco.

―¡Regresa al barco, Alice! ¡Y colócate el equipo, ahora! ―Carlisle la llamó, enojado.

Emmett estaba sentado en la escalera del yate mientras se colocaba los pies de pato. Me quedé observándolos con admiración y un poco de envidia, loca de ganas de bucear con ellos.

Pero una vez más me maldije bajito, por ser tan idiota y desastrosa.

Estaba perdiéndome los mejores planes de las vacaciones, y estaba cansada del actuar de Edward, que estaba más celoso que nunca.

.

.

.

Edward's POV

―¡Ahh! ¡Quiero bucear de nuevo, tío! ―Alice parloteaba, mientras desembarcábamos en el puerto.

―¡Está bien, Alice! Podemos repetir la dosis antes de irnos, así le damos la oportunidad a Bella de participar. ―Carlisle sonrió y Bella se sonrojó, como siempre pasaba cuando estaba con vergüenza.

―¡Gracias, Carlisle! ―Sonrió, mientras la ayudaba a bajar del yate. Refunfuñó un poco cuando ―sin querer― rosé su pie.

―¿Te está doliendo, Bella? ―pregunté, alzándola en brazos cuando ya estábamos en tierra firme.

―Un poco. ―Admitió, sin ánimos.

Bella estaba más linda que nunca. Su cabello reflejaba la luz del sol, dándole a sus hebras un color rojizo. Sus ojos estaban más vivos y en sus pómulos había un tono rosa que le confería un aire de bienestar. Estaba maravillosa.

―Ya vamos a llegar a casa, amor. Allá vas a poder descansar ―sisee, y ella estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo, desganada.

―¡Bella! ―Oí una voz masculina llamándola, dejándome inmediatamente en alerta.

―¡Jake! ―El rostro de Bella se iluminó cuando miró a ese surfista idiota, olvidándose del dolor que estaba sintiendo, haciendo que bufara de rabia.

Bella se bajó de mi regazo y, cojeando, corrió para abrazar a Jacob, que la envolvió en un abrazo apretado.

Luché para no salir a golpear a ese idiota que estaba aprovechándose del abrazo de Bella. Definitivamente no tenía vocación para quedarme de brazos cruzados.

―¡Hola! ―Alice se plantó frente a Jacob, sonriéndole.

―Alice, este es Jake, mi amigo surfista ―Bella siseó, sonriéndole a Alice―. Jake, esta es Alice, hermana de Edward.

―Hola ―Jacob murmuró, apretando la mano de Alice.

Mi hermana soltó una risita y rolé los ojos, no soportando toda esa escena. Solo esa me faltaba. Alice y Bella casi colgándosele al cuello de Jacob, pidiendo atención.

―¿Quién es el _Go go boy hawaiano_, Edward? ―Emmett preguntó, mientras Rosalie se colocaba a mi lado, mirando con interés la escena de los tres.

Sabía que ella no iba a perder la oportunidad de clavar sus uñas.

―Es una amigo de Bella, Emmett. Un tal Jacob ―sisee, intentando aparentar indiferencia.

―Wow, ¿estás seguro, hermanito? ―Gruñí, apartándome de la cobra venenosa que llamaba hermana, e intenté ir tras Bella.

―Vámonos ahora, Bella ―gruñí, tomándola por el brazo.

―¡Suéltame, Edward! ―ella refunfuñó, apartándose de mí.

―Bella, o vas conmigo a casa por las buenas, o vas por las malas ―amenacé, y ella me ignoró, volteándose a conversar con Jacob y Alice, que también me ignoraban―. Bien, no quisiste ir conmigo por las buenas, entonces va a ser por las malas ―murmuré, cargándola en mi regazo, tirando su cuerpo a mi hombro, haciéndola patalear y golpear mi espalda con rabia.

―¡Suéltame, imbécil! ¡Suéltame! ―Bella gritaba, mientras yo ignoraba sus gritos.

―¡Edward! ―Esme se acercó a nosotros y solo le sonreí, dando una palmada en el trasero de Bella, que bufó con rabia.

Todos observaban la escena, estupefactos, viendo como Bella berreaba mientras la llevaba cargada al hombro.

―¡No se preocupe, tía! Es solo un jueguito de novios. Además de eso, golpes de amor no doy. ―Me carcajee, cuando Bella gruñó furiosa.

―¡Hasta pronto _parafina…_ quiero decir, Jacob! ―grité, alejándome del puerto.

―¡Voy a acabar contigo, Cullen! ―Bella refunfuñó, temblando de rabia.

―Te avisé que no ibas a seguir con esa amistad demasiado colorida con ese surfista imbécil.

―¡No eres mi dueño! ―rugió, volviendo a golpearme en los hombros.

―¡Pero tampoco soy un imbécil! ―respondí, comenzando a enojarme―. ¡Ahora, quédate quieta!

―Juro que te voy a partir la cara, maldito Cullen. ―Me carcajee al verla tan descontrolada, y aproveché para darle otra palmada en el trasero.

―¡Lo veremos, amor, eso lo veremos!

* * *

**Muito obrigada, Cella Ella.**

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llego, por hoy. ¿Qué les pareció lo que le pasó a Rosalie? Y luego con lo del Karma contra Bella jajaja… Este Edward es un territorial, cavernícola, sobreprotector jaja ¿no les parece? :P que harían en la situación de Bella.**

**Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, no había tenido tiempo, aunque parece que tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, no me he podido sentar a traducir, además de que el internet ha estado del asco, pero bueno, aquí tienen y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Gracias infinitas por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, tanto como de la historia como de autora :D es un pago genial.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
